Tiempo de Cambios
by Fran Jane Malfoy
Summary: Durante la guerra no todo es lo que parece. Draco será capaz de sacrificar su orgullo pasando a formar parte de la Orden para proteger a su familia, mientras que Hermione se verá impulsada por su curiosidad a saber más sobre él de lo que creía posible
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Este era el fin del sexto curso para el trío de oro, el último día que los alumnos pasarían en Hogwarts antes de volver a sus casas a disfrutar de sus vacaciones. En el colegio se respiraba esa efervescencia de los últimos días de clases, esos que por más rápido quieres que pasen, pareciera que confabulan en tu contra con tal de tenerte más tiempo lejos de las vacaciones.

Sin embargo para el resto del mundo mágico, los días se habían sucedido con tranquilidad. Una extraña tranquilidad a decir verdad, ya que desde que Voldemort había vuelto, todas las semanas se sabía de un nuevo ataque por parte de los mortífagos en algún lugar de Inglaterra. Por más insignificante que estos fueran, el Señor Tenebroso siempre mantenía latente su presencia, o eso era hasta las últimas semanas.

Esta inusitada tranquilidad se parecía a esa paz que aparece justo unos días antes de que le tormenta toque tierra, esta tranquilidad y silencio que sólo se crea cuando un cazador asecha a su presa, y Dumbledore lo sabía. El anciano profesor tenía muy claro que toda esta situación, no era más que una manera de anunciar el verdadero inicio de la guerra… el tiempo para que todo verdaderamente estallara se acercaba.

Ahora el director se encontraba frente a la ventana de su despacho, sin mayor compañía que los retratos de antiguos directores y mirando como Fawkes surcaba los cielos, como despidiendo a el año escolar con su canto. Aunque en ese momento un inesperado llamado a su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Profesor Dumbledore – dijo un hombre entrando por la puerta del despacho.

- Hola Severus, no esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- Señor, el joven Malfoy ha insistido en hablar con usted y …

- Dile que pase Severus, por favor, estaba esperando su visita – dijo Dumbledore sin dejar que Snape terminara lo que iba a decir.

Draco Malfoy entró a la oficina del director haciendo gala de su porte serio y frío, acercándose lentamente hasta el escritorio del director. En ese momento no se podría haber averiguado nada sobre del motivo de su visita por la expresión en su rostro, o así habría sido si la persona con la que se reunía no hubiese sido Albus Dumbledore.

- Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy. ¿A qué debo su visita?

- No dijo hace un momento que estaba esperándome, señor… - contestó Draco muy serio. Si había algo para lo que el rubio no estaba en esos momentos, era para los juegos del director.

- Permítame explicarme, mi pregunta se refiere principalmente al motivo que detonó su visita a mi oficina – dijo Dumbledore sin perder la mirada amigable en su rostro.

- No voy a volver a soportar que torturen a mi madre en frente de mis narices, profesor – soltó Draco de golpe, pronunciando cuidadosamente y con toda la furia contenida que tenía hasta ese momento. No tenía ningún sentido esconder la verdadera razón por la cual estaba frente al director – ¡No voy a hacerlo a menos que sepa que cada uno de los infelices que se atrevieron a tocarla se pudren en Azkaban! – en ese momento Malfoy dejó atrás su máscara de indiferencia por un momento, pero fue lo suficiente como para que el director lo notara.

- Entiendo sus razones, señor Malfoy, lo que no entiendo es por qué cree que yo soy capaz de hacer algo al respecto – Dumbledore a pesar de todo se mantenía imperturbable frente al muchacho, mirándolo por sobre sus anteojos de medialuna.

- No haga como que no sabe de lo que estoy hablando. Sé perfectamente que usted es el líder de La Orden del Fénix, es la única persona en la tierra lo bastante loca como para enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso y aún así salir vivo – masculló Draco con las mandíbulas apretadas.

- Y si así fuera, dígame, ¿por qué yo debería hacer algo al respecto? – eso último dejó a Draco en completo silencio por un momento. Dentro de las muchas cosas que no había anticipado esa noche, fue esa reacción de "no me importa nada de lo que le pase a ustedes" por parte de Dumbledore. Decidió que lo mejor sería contarle de lo él era capaz de ofrecerle a cambio de su ayuda, tal vez con eso lograra convencerlo.

- Me ofreceré a ser un doble espía, al igual que lo es Snape para la Orden – dijo el chico mirando al director directamente a los ojos – Haré lo que se estime conveniente con tal de que aquellos que dañaron a mi familia acaben pidiendo piedad en Azkaban.

- ¿Aunque eso implique que usted también pudiese terminar en Azkaban? – Dumbledore miraba a Draco como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, ya que aunque el muchacho lo quisiera ocultar, se podía ver claramente que su familia era lo más importante para él.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pase con mi pellejo, profesor. Si soy lo suficientemente suicida como ofrecerme de espía, es porque hace tiempo dejaron de importarme las consecuencias que todo esto me pueda traer.

El anciano director ya había decidido creer en la palabra de Draco, pero ahora sólo quería demostrarse a sí mismo que tenía razón, necesitaba una prueba de que el rubio decía la verdad. Fue por eso que decidió provocarlo un poco más…

- Comprendo su punto, señor Malfoy, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarle… - y tal como lo planeaba, Draco hirvió en cólera después de eso.

- ¡Como que no puede ayudarme! – gritó el chico poniéndose de pie y golpeando con los puños el mesón de Dumbledore – ¡No se supone que para eso creo la maldita Orden! ¡Para proteger a aquellos que no podían defenderse!... mi madre jamás le ha hecho daño a nadie ¡y está pagando las consecuencias de las malas decisiones de mi padre, por todos los cielos! – y ahí con una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa en los labios, Dumbledore encontró lo que estaba buscando.

- Contésteme una cosa, ¿Usted ha asesinado a alguien? – preguntó el director mirando tranquilamente, ignorando el arrebato de Draco y preguntándole si había matado a alguien con el mismo tono que el diría que hoy está más caluroso que el día de ayer.

- Yo… - comenzó Draco tratando de iniciar una oración – No, yo jamás he asesinado a nadie – volviendo a su postura seria y tranquila.

- Y, ¿ha torturado?

- Solo a mortífagos, era parte de mi entrenamiento al igual que manipularlos, pero nunca he utilizado ninguna imperdonable fuera de eso.

- ¿Entiende las implicancias de aceptar ser un doble espía, señor Malfoy? Usted será uno de los que se encontrará más vulnerables a Voldemort – a la simple mención del nombre Draco tembló ligeramente, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Dumbledore – las consecuencias de esto serán desde enfrentar a toda la Orden del Fénix, hasta el peligro de muerte constante.

- Como ya le dije Dumbledore, me tiene sin cuidado lo que a mi pueda pasarme, siempre y cuando mantenga a mi familia a salvo…

Ésta última frase fue lo que el director necesitó para asegurarse de la lealtad del rubio, el muchacho sin haberlo querido, dijo la misma frase que Dumbledore había escuchado antes de la boca de otra persona a la cual Draco le recordaba mucho, demostrándole que la sangre es algo sumamente poderoso, en especial en los Slytherin.

- Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix entonces, señor Malfoy...

* * *

><p><em>Mi primer Fic… vaya, nunca pensé que yo iba a escribir eso en vez de leerlo. Se siente raro, pero muy gratificante debo confesar.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este primer vistazo, sé que es cortito, pero les aseguro que los dos capítulos que continúan son más extensos._

_Dejen sus comentarios por favor!, me encantaría conocer su opinión, crítica, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc… Bueno ya me entendieron la idea jeje._

_Saludos!_


	2. Un diablo conocido y otro por conocer

**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Harry Potter, como sus personajes, lugares, etc. NO me pertenece, eso propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por un rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: "UN DIABLO CONOCIDO Y OTRO POR CONOCER"<strong>

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Draco – le dijo Snape a su ahijado.

- Creo que esto es lo único medianamente cuerdo que he hecho en toda mi vida y además también ha sido mi decisión.

Ambos se encontraban ahora en el despacho de Snape en Hogwarts. En sólo unos minutos todos deberían abandonar el castillo para poder comenzar a disfrutar de sus vacaciones, pero para Draco eso significaba comenzar a formar parte activa de las fuerzas de Voldemort, al no verse con la excusa de estar en el colegio. Ahora debería adquirir responsabilidades o misiones, las cuales ya no eran para un alumno, sino que eran para un Malfoy.

Con el tiempo Snape ya había dejado de ver a Draco como un niño, no, ahora la persona que tenía en frente era un hombre, un hombre atormentado, pero un hombre. Él sabía que el más joven de los Malfoy hacía todo esto por su familia y se sentía hasta halagado porque hubiese acudido a él aún sin saber que Snape formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix. Draco había confiado en él y aunque jamás lo demostraría en público y tampoco lo diría abiertamente, él se sentía muy orgulloso de su ahijado.

El silencio en la habitación se hizo pesado por momentos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, sin saber siquiera lo que podían esperar del futuro, sólo esperando que las cosas no fueran tan malas como parecían que iban a ser.

- ¿Crees que él pueda hacer algo? – le preguntó Draco con la voz contenida, mirando por la ventana del despacho.

- No voy a mentirte, la verdad es que no podría asegurarlo, pero si no podemos confiar en Dumbledore, entonces no sé en quién más hacerlo – Draco se tensó inconscientemente al escucharlo – Aunque… Dumbledore ha permitido que Potter siga con vida, lo que es un gran mérito después de todo.

- ¿Y por qué Potter podría ser tan importante?

- Eso no es algo que pueda discutir contigo, Draco.

- Bueno, tengo que reconocer que eso no me interesa en lo absoluto. Supongo que mientras todo esto termine de una vez puedo darme por satisfecho.

- Draco, tengo que preguntarte esto de nuevo… ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

- Si me lo sigue preguntando voy a terminar por arrepentirme. Pero sí, estoy seguro. De otra forma no sería capaz de seguir siendo un mortífago. No podría mirar a diario la cara de maniática de mi tía y no intentar asesinarla, sino tengo guardada una mejor alternativa para ella.

- ¿Tus padres saben algo de esto? – le preguntó Snape quién por primera vez había reparado en los padres de Draco.

- No, ninguno lo sabe, aunque no creo que sea capaz de engañar a mi padre por mucho tiempo. Pero creo que si él se llegase a enterar no se disgustaría tanto al saber las razones por las que terminé aquí. Ambos sabemos que la liberación de los sangre sucia y la aceptación de ellos no me importa en lo absoluto, sólo quiero vengar a mi madre.

- Es preferible así, entre menos sepan mejor para ellos.

...

Esa mañana estaba más fría de lo normal en las calles de Londres, o por lo menos así era para una joven bruja acostumbrada al clima español. Caminaba detrás de un extravagante personaje. Un hombre anciano -aunque con mucha vitalidad para su edad- vestido con una túnica morada y con anteojos de medialuna.

Selene era una chica de mediana altura, con la piel un poco más oscura que el normal de los ingleses, de cabello castaño y de unos profundos ojos oscuros.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, sólo acompañados por un puñado de muggles que salían del metro de Londres en dirección a sus trabajos.

Selene no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba haciendo ella en ese lugar. El día anterior, cuando recibió la carta de su profesor que con letra pulcra le anunciaba: _"Es hora de volver a casa",_ supo que algo extraño iba a pasar, pero nunca se imaginó que en menos de un día estaría en Londres sin ningún propósito aparente. Dumbledore para ella había sido la única compañía mágica en toda su vida. Él fue el encargado de enseñarle todo lo que sabía de magia y de explicarle el por qué ella no encajaba con sus amigos y conocidos en España.

- Es por aquí – dijo Dumbledore, rompiendo el silencio mientras que le indicaba el camino con su brazo

- Albus, todavía no puedo entender que piensas hacer… ¿para qué me trajiste a Londres?

- Mi querida Selene un poco de paciencia por favor, créeme que en medio de la calle no es el mejor lugar para conversar este tema.

- Está bien, pero solo una cosa más, ¿es extremadamente necesario que me haga pasar por Squib?

- Siendo completamente sincero, no, no es necesario, pero haría que las cosas sucedan como deben suceder.

- Creo que no logro comprenderte Dumbledore – dijo la bruja con cara de extrañeza

- No es necesario que lo hagas Selene, todo a su tiempo…

- Pero…

- ¡Mira!, ya estamos llegando, querida.

Selene no puedo continuar con sus protestas, ya que ahora Dumbledore la ignoraba completamente mientras se detenía entre dos casas de un suburbio muggle y hacía aparecer una nueva puerta –literalmente- entre las otras dos, sin que ningún muggle que pasaba por ahí lo notara.

- Bienvenida a Grimmauld Place, Selene.

- Albus… ¿qué es este lugar? – dijo la joven bruja mientras seguía a su profesor hasta la puerta.

- Estamos en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix – dijo él mientras la puerta se abría a su paso.

- ¡Dumbledore!, ¡por fin llega! – exclamó una voz al interior del lugar, sin que Selene si quiera pudiese asimilar la información.

- Buenos días Molly, lamento importunarte a estas horas.

- No, no se preocupe que no hay ningún problema – dijo la mujer bajita.

- Permíteme presentarte a la señorita Selene Cole, te hablé de ella hace unos días, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Oh, claro que la recuerdo!, pasa querida, yo soy Molly Weasley, es un placer tenerte por aquí. – dijo la mujer regordeta que abrazaba a la chica con demasiada familiaridad, prácticamente como si la conociera de siempre – se que serás de mucha utilidad para Orden.

- Muchas gracias, es muy amable – si bien Selene no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba aquella mujer, si algo ella sabía hacer muy bien era fingir y actuar frente a los demás, era muy difícil que alguien supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica sin su consentimiento.

- ¿Por qué no pasan a la cocina? El desayuno está listo en la mesa. – dijo Molly señalando la entrada de la cocina

- Temo que yo no podré quedarme Molly, tengo un par de cosas que hacer aún.

- ¿Está seguro, Dumbledore?

- Si, lo lamento, pero te dejo en compañía de Selene. Estaré de vuelta por aquí en la tarde, cuando lleguen los demás.

- Está bien, les contaré que hoy nos acompañarás en la reunión.

- Perfecto, nos veremos después. – y sin decir más Dumbledore salió de la casa, dejando a las dos mujeres solas mirando la puerta por la cual él había salido.

- Selene en ese momento no sabía si matar a Dumbledore o salir tras él. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

- Bueno querida, que Dumbledore se haya ido no significa que tú no vayas a comer, ¡estás extremadamente delgada!

- Esta bien … sra. Weasley- Selene se quedo por un momento sin saber muy bien como dirigirse a la mujer con la que estaba, si bien no tenían parentesco, ella se le antojaba como una madre muy cariñosa, por lo que no podía tratarla simplemente de Molly, ella merecía algo más de respeto.

- Pasa por aquí. – dijo Molly indicándole el camino a Selene hacia la cocina.

El lugar parecía una casa muy anticuada y descuidada a la que recientemente habían adoptado como hogar, ya que la suciedad que el tiempo se había encargado de hacer aparecer aún se concentraba en los rincones y muchos de los muebles aún estaban cubiertos de sábanas para no dañarlos.

- Tu habitación esta prácticamente lista, si quieres me puedes esperar un segundo en la cocina mientras yo termino de arreglarla. – comentó Molly cuando ya se encontraron frente a la mesa de la cocina.

- Claro, yo la espero.

- Bien, volveré enseguida entonces

Molly salió de la habitación dejando a Selene sola en la cocina más o menos unos 10 minutos, mucho más del tiempo que ella necesitaba para comenzar a hacerse todas las preguntas que tenía desde que salió con Dumbledore esa mañana. ¿De qué iba todo esto? ¿Por qué Dumbledore la traía a Londres? ¿Por qué hacerse pasar por Squib? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella para la Orden del Fénix? Y así sucesivamente. Si bien ella entendía que era la Orden, quien era Voldemort y más de algunos nombres de sus mortífagos, aún no entendía que pintaba ella en todo eso.

Esto hubiese continuado eternamente de no haber sido por un ¡Plop! al otro lado de la habitación que la sacó de su silenciosa comida. Aunque ella hubiese esperado ver muchas cosas al otro lado de la cocina, nunca se imaginó encontrarse con una criatura tan sucia, de ojos grandes y orejas puntiagudas que la miraba fijamente con cara de pocos amigos. El escrutinio le pareció eterno, hasta que sin más siguió su camino hasta una de las alacenas cercanas, murmurando por lo bajo.

- Kreacher ya no puede estar solo en la casa, ahora Kreacher ve a extraños a cada hora en la casa de su ama, si su ama supiera la escoria que entra a su casa… - la criatura parecía hablar en tercera persona como si no viera a Selene.

- Veo que ya conociste a Kreacher – dijo Molly entrando por la puerta de la cocina – no te preocupes por él es un elfo doméstico inofensivo, excepto por su lengua sin filtro – comentó mirando al elfo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Kreacher?, que nombre más extraño…. – dijo Selene dirigiéndole una mirada de asco a la criatura.

- Si, bueno…Ah! Querida antes que lo olvide, tu habitación es la segunda a la derecha en el tercer piso.

- Vaya esta casa al parecer es más grande de lo que aparenta – dijo Selene, al escuchar que había un tercer piso y supo que las dimensiones exteriores de la casa eran engañosas.

- Tiene que serlo, sino no podría ser el centro de reunión de la Orden. – comentó Molly mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Sra. Weasley… ¿hay más personas en la casa?

- ¡Claro!, aunque en este momento están todos durmiendo querida, es aún muy temprano como para que bajen. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Molly había sacado su varita y apuntaba a las cosas que aún quedaban en la cocina, las cuales de la nada comenzaron a ordenarse y la los platos comenzaron a tallarse solos.

- No, por nada en especial, es que como no se escucha más ruido en la casa, pensé que no habría nadie más. Bueno creo que subiré a la habitación. Muchas gracias por todo, Sra. Weasley.

- No hay problema querida, ahora yo voy a salir un momento al callejón Diagon – la Sra. Weasley ya había tomado su abrigo del perchero y se disponía a salir por la puerta mientras le decía esto a Selene.

- Nos veremos después, entonces. Hasta luego Sra. Weasley.

Selene salió de la cocina y subió corriendo prácticamente las escaleras. Con tal de no ver de que o de quien eran las cabezas que adornaban la subida, era capaz de correr, volar o lo que fuera.

Cuando por fin logró llegar al tercer piso, se dirigió a la puerta que la Sra. Weasley le había indicado como su habitación y en ese mismo instante agradeció haber seguido a Dumbledore a Londres. Su habitación era hermosa y a pesar de parecer muy antigua, destellaba un esplendor propio. Tenía en frente una cama de dorcel con maderas oscuras y talladas de forma exquisita, con un cobertor verde oscuro, mientras las alfombras y el resto de los muebles combinaban con la cama. Aunque sin duda lo mejor de aquel lugar era el balcón con largos visillos que tenía al fondo del lugar, lo que lo hacía ver todo más espacioso de lo que en realidad era.

Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para inspeccionar la habitación, los cajones del tocador y del closet, las pinturas que se movían en las paredes que le mostraban a magos y brujas de porte elegante, aunque se quedó especialmente interesada en la repisa con libros antiguos que había a un costado de la habitación. Aquí pudo encontrar muchos títulos de novelas mágicas y libros de hechizos, aunque sin duda hubo un libro un tanto diferente a los demás que reclamó toda su atención. Éste tenía un encuadernado de terciopelo color verde oscuro y su título rezaba: "_Los Black, __Toujours pur_" en letras plateadas. El libro no tenía nada en especial, pero había algo en él que incitaba a Selene a examinarlo más de cerca. Sin pensarlo más tomó el libro en sus manos y se fue a recostar en la cama para leerlo, pero estaba tan cansada por el viaje que no pasaron ni dos minutos y se cayó rendida ante el sueño, mientras el libro quedaba abierto en su pecho esperando a que alguien lo leyera…

...

Tenía la sensación de haber despertado mucho más tarde de lo que debería. Al parecer la señora Weasley había olvidado despertarlos o seguramente no necesitó de su ayuda en ninguna tarea doméstica, pero sin importar la razón, Hermione se lo agradecía enormemente. Ella ya llevaba varios días junto a sus amigos en Grimmauld Place, aunque nunca había logrado dormir tan bien como aquella noche.

Lentamente, salió de la cama y pudo ver como la cama de su compañera de cuarto estaba vacía y tendida. Ella ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había compartido habitación Ginny desde que la conocía, pero gracias a eso es que ambas ahora eran mejores amigas. Era a ella a quién recurría cuando no podía discutir algunas cosas con Harry y Ron, era Ginny quien estaba ahí cuando se peleaba con Ron y también era ella quién lograba que su hermano, muchas veces a punta de amenazas, entrara en razón y volviera a hablarle a Hermione. Sí, definitivamente Ginny era su mejor amiga y tal vez la única amiga que ella tenía y en quién podía confiar.

Decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en la cama, por lo que decidió salir de la habitación directamente a tomar una ducha y luego bajaría a ver a los demás. Aunque no logró siquiera poner un pie fuera de la habitación, cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó espacio para que Ginny entrara.

- ¡Veo que por fin abriste los ojos! – dijo su amiga al entrar y encontrarla levantada.

- No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto, ¿qué hora es? – preguntó todavía algo aturdida.

- Mmmm… ya pasan de las doce del día – dijo mirando su reloj.

- ¡Vaya!, pronto será hora de almorzar

- Sí, por eso es que mi madre me ha mandado a buscarte. Oye, ¡antes de que lo olvide!, debo contarte algo… - el tono de urgencia en la voz de la pelirroja llamó por completo la atención de Hermione.

- ¿Qué cosa? Haz vuelto a poner la cara que traes cuando me vas a contar una nueva estupidez que hizo Lavender, aunque no sé si esta vez me vas a contar un chisme o algo grave

- No Herms, esto es más importante que Lavender, la verdad que casi todo es más importante que ella. Bueno volviendo al punto, ¡al parecer he encontrado el porqué la reunión de hoy es tan urgente según Dumbledore!

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo descubriste eso? – la cara de Hermione hacía entender muy bien que no estaba segura si los métodos que su amiga pudo haber utilizado para averiguarlo eran los más adecuados.

- ¡Ya… no me mires con esa cara, si hasta ahora no he hecho nada malo!

- Entonces…

- Escucha, yo iba caminando al baño del tercer piso, ya que Ron estaba en el de aquí, y cuando pasaba por el corredor descubrí que una de las habitaciones ahora estaba ocupada por alguien.

- ¿Una de las habitaciones? ¿Pero cómo? si esas están hechas un desastre…

- Seguramente mi mamá se encargó de eso, pero concéntrate Herms. Te acabo de decir que alguien la estaba ocupando…

- ¿Y qué miembro de la Orden la ocupa ahora?

- No me estás entiendo – dijo Ginny con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz - seguramente es que aún estás dormida… La persona ahí no era de la Orden, pero el que esté aquí me hace creer que pronto lo será y ese es el motivo por el que Dumbledore convocó a una reunión para hoy.

Al parecer eso fue lo suficiente como para que Hermione por fin asimilara la idea, porque enseguida su rostro cambió al de completa sorpresa, que era justo el impacto que Ginny estaba buscando cuando le comenzó a contar todo eso.

- Ginny, ¿estás segura de que no conoces a esa persona?

- Te digo que no, era una "ella", una chica de nuestra edad para ser exactos, pero que jamás he visto en Hogwarts.

- ¿No hablaste con ella?

- No, cuando entré en la habitación vi que se había quedado dormida con un libro en las manos.

- ¿No crees que baje a almorzar con nosotros? – le preguntó Hermione ya mucho más despierta.

- No lo sé, aunque no lo creo, hace sólo unos minutos estaba profundamente dormida, no creo que despierte muy pronto…

- ¡Ginny! – se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley en las escaleras – ¿Tú y Hermione ya están listas? ¿O es que tengo que seguir esperándolas para servir el almuerzo?

- Supongo que mejor discutimos esto después si no quieres que mi madre nos haga bajar a punta de maldiciones – le comentó Ginny riendo por lo bajo.

- Sí, yo iré enseguida. Voy a ducharme y bajo en cinco minutos, lo prometo – dijo la castaña saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

- Esta bien, pero no me hago responsable de cómo se tome eso mi mamá…

Así fue como ambas chicas salieron cada una en su propia dirección, dejando la conversación a medias y a Hermione con más preguntas aparte de las que ya tenía sobre la reunión de esa tarde.

...

Los rayos del sol en la tarde comenzaron a filtrase por el balcón de la habitación, dando de lleno en el rostro de Selene, quien dormía profundamente gracias al silencio imperturbable de la casa. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos y descubrió que se había quedado dormida encima de la cama cuando pretendía leer hace un rato. Aunque para su sorpresa el libro ahora estaba a su lado en la mesita de noche, con la página marcada donde había quedado leyendo y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta que no había visto cuando entró a su habitación. Al parecer alguien había entrado mientras ella dormía.

Ahora que lo notaba, si los rayos del sol estaban llegando a esa parte de la casa, es porque ya eran muy tarde. Y en efecto, pasaban de ser las cinco de la tarde.

- ¡Demonios!, ¿cómo pude dormir tanto? – se dijo a si misma mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello para despertarse un poco – _Vaya pregunta, acaso no recuerdas la fiesta a la que fuiste en España antes de venir aquí_ – pensó contestándose sola a la pregunta que se había hecho y de pasada regañándose por eso.

Sin más se levantó y caminó hacia el tocador que había frente a la cama y miró el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía. Dumbledore había insistido en cambiarle el aspecto, ahora ella llevaba el cabello corto y castaño, además era un poco más baja que antes y sus facciones a pesar de seguir siendo finas, ya no eran tan afiladas como antes. Sin embargo, le encantaba su nueva apariencia, le recordaba a sus amigas en España que eran tan diferentes físicamente a ella.

Pasaron así unos minutos, hasta que decidió que mejor buscaba algún baño en el que mojarse un poco la cara y arreglarse antes de que tuviese que ver al resto de la gente en la casa. Sin embargo, eso no fue tarea fácil, debido a que el piso en el que se encontraba tenía a lo menos 7 puertas más aparte de la de su habitación, por lo que la única solución era ir viendo una a una y decidió empezar con la que estaba contigua a su habitación.

Aunque su búsqueda no llegó mucho más allá, sin habérselo propuesto Selene se encontró con la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, que más que parecer la colección personal de alguien, tenía pinta de ser la biblioteca de un pueblo completo. El lugar era enorme y en sí mismo tenía dos pisos con todas las paredes adornadas de repisas, pero el segundo piso no era más que un estilo de balcón que servía para alcanzar los libros más altos.

Para Selene los minutos allí se convirtieron rápidamente en horas y es que el lugar la llamaba, parecía que todo allí estaba para que ella lo disfrutara, desde los libros hasta la chimenea que se prendió ni bien entró a la habitación. Se le olvidó el por qué había salido de su pieza y el que tampoco había comido nada desde el desayuno. Pero todo eso no importaba, cada libro que allí había hablaba de magia, de criaturas, historias, muchas cosas que ella desconocía y que se moría de ganas de saber, inclusive el periódico mágico era algo nuevo, digno de investigar.

El ejemplar de _"El Profeta"_hablaba desde la aparición de unos dragones en los bosques del norte de Inglaterra, hasta las predicciones de una bruja llamada Mirna sobre el futuro de la sociedad mágica británica. Aunque eso no era nada comparado con lo que ella se encontró al llegar a la sección de sociedad y entretenimiento del periódico, allí y con una foto en movimiento de la mitad de una plana estaba su familia. Sí, la familia a la cual renunció con tal de protegerla, aquella a la que solo conocía de la boca de Dumbledore y una que otra foto que él mismo le había regalado. Su madre y padre se presentaban como los anfitriones de una reunión social en su casa, mientras su hermano aparecía a un lado de ellos.

Si bien estaba preparada para encontrarse con cualquier tipo de cosas entre los libros mágicos, eso definitivamente la tomó con la guardia baja. Había dejado los libros que llevaba a un lado en el mismo escritorio en el que había encontrado el periódico, que ahora era lo único que llamaba su atención.

Para alegría de la chica, ellos parecían felices, parecían tranquilos y llevando una vida completamente normal. Si bien dudaba que ellos supieran de su existencia, Selene amaba a su familia, ya que ellos representaban aquello que nadie jamás podría arrebatarle, representaban el por qué ella se había mantenido al margen todos estos años y también eran a aquellos que ella más quería, si a eso le sumamos a Dumbledore y algunas de las niñas con quienes había crecido. Sin poder evitarlo, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta la foto que aún sostenía entre sus manos…

- Veo que encontraste el periódico, estuve mucho tiempo buscándolo – dijo una voz conocida interrumpiendo en la entrada de la biblioteca, mientras Selene se limpiaba rápidamente la cara, para evitar que supiera que había estado llorando.

- Dudo mucho que no lo hayas dejado aquí intencionalmente para que yo lo viera, Albus, no te creo lo suficientemente despistado para dejar que estos detalles lleguen por azar – dijo la bruja con una cuota de reproche en su voz, mientras dejaba el periódico en la mesa nuevamente.

- Selene, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que Molly te iba a dar una habitación en el tercer piso y que ibas a ser lo suficientemente curiosa como para llegar a una de las habitaciones más llamativa de la casa de los Black?, no soy adivino querida… - comentó el anciano acercándose a donde se encontraba la joven.

- Como tú digas, voy a hacer que me trago todo eso.

- ¿No crees que será mejor que bajemos a cenar ya?

- ¿Y qué se supone que les tengo que decir a los demás?... Se que prometí ayudarte en todo lo que quisieras mientras mantuvieras a mi familia segura, pero creo que voy a necesitar un poco más de información para realizar mi papel. – dije al momento en que me giré para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No te preocupes por eso, tú solo sígueme la corriente, lo importante es que tú eres una squib que me va a ayudar con toda la información muggle que pueda necesitar.

- Por mi esta bien, pero cualquier cosa va a ser tu responsabilidad por no querer darme algo más de información.

- No hay problema con eso, pero por ahora será mejor bajar, los ánimos no son los mejores Selene y además tú no eres mi única invitada esta noche…

- ¿A que te refieres?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, él sólo giro sobre sus talones y salió elegantemente de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Selene por otro lado, primero se llevó el periódico a su habitación y luego de esconder su varita entre su ropa, se dirigió a la cocina, ya que desde ahora no sabía cuando le iba a hacer falta…

...

- ¿Cómo que Dumbledore trajo a vivir a aquí una chica squib? ¿Para qué hizo algo así?, dime ¿en que podría ayudar una persona así en la causa?…

- Yo que tu no menospreciaría la ayuda, Ron, no es que nos sobre precisamente – dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizar a su mejor amigo.

- Pero es que por eso lo digo, es algo peligroso y una squib que no se puede defender, no se como puede ser de ayuda…

- Si me permiten que interrumpa, yo tampoco se para que me requiere Dumbledore, pero trataré de no ser una carga para ti pelirrojo – ahí en el borde de la puerta estaba Selene que miraba a Ronald con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer no le había caído en gracia en comentario.

- Yo… yo… yo… - Ron no sabía que decir o que hacer, la chica parecía que tenía su misma edad, con la piel morena y unos ojos almendrados de color oscuro, que no se alcanzaba a distinguir si eran negros o café.

- Supongo que tomaré eso como que entendiste el mensaje – y sin decir más Selene se abrió paso por la cocina y se fue directo al otro extremo de la mesa.

- ¡Wow!, ¡Me agrada esa chica! – dijo Fred una vez que Selene se encontrara lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo.

- Es la primera persona, aparte de mi mamá, que logró que Ron se callara de una buena vez – dijo George, secundando a su hermano, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Ron.

El bullicio continuó por algunos minutos más, hasta que ya estuvieron todos reunidos y Dumbledore llamó al silencio.

- Buenos noches a todos, tenemos poco tiempo, así que seré breve y preciso. Está reunión de emergencia la convoqué ya que hoy se unen a nuestras filas dos nuevos integrantes. – inmediatamente el silencio se hizo aún más pesado en la habitación y una gran tensión recorrió a todos los presentes, ya que muchos conocían la presencia de Selene, pero Dumbledore había dicho que eran dos – Uno de ellos es la señorita Selene Cole aquí presente y el otro nuevo miembro es la conocido ampliamente para ustedes, hablo del señor Draco Malfoy.

- ¡¿QUÉ!

- ¿¡Dumbledore, de donde haz sacado una idea como esa!...

Los gritos en la habitación no se hicieron esperar, menos cuando todos los presentes repararon en la presencia del rubio en la puerta de la cocina y que ahora se acercaba a la mesa. Muchos de los que allí se encontraban odiaban a Malfoy y daban su opinión abiertamente, pero Selene era incapaz de reaccionar, no podía creer lo que Dumbledore le estaba haciendo, era imperdonable, era una injusticia, era… era… bueno simplemente no tenía porque hacerle algo así.

- Si me permiten explicarles, les diré las razones por las cuales la señorita Cole como el señor Malfoy se encuentran aquí. Por un lado Selene aquí presente accedió a brindarnos todo el apoyo logístico que necesario en el ámbito muggle, ya que ella es una squib que ha vivido toda su vida entre los dos mundos y tiene una gran capacidad de estrategia, como lo he podido comprobar en este último tiempo.

- Ya, si algo así podemos llegar a entenderlo Dumbledore, pero ¡¿qué hay de Malfoy?... es un mortífago, ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¿es que no te basta con Snape?

- Tranquilo Alastor, el señor Malfoy se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a servir de espía a la causa, al igual que su padrino. Aunque las razones prefiere que se mantengan sólo conmigo, les puedo asegurar que tiene justificaciones más que válidas para estar aquí y mantenerse con absoluta lealtad a nosotros.

- ¡No otra vez con ese cuento Dumbledore, por favor!- El ex auror, no dejaba de acosar con su ojo al rubio, quien hacía de cuenta que no le prestaba ningún tipo de atención - ¿es que acaso esperas vernos a todos muertos antes de dejar de confiar en asesinos?

- ¡Hey!, ¡yo jamás he sido tal cosa! Y si estoy aquí, tendré mis razones, ya que no es algo que sea de mi agrado precisamente el tener que aparecer por este lugar – eso fue un golpe bajo, si bien Draco sabía mantener las apariencias, que lo trataran de asesino sin saber absolutamente nada de él, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Hermione miraba a Draco desde el otro lado de la mesa y su cara era una imagen digna de retrato. Si bien el que él estuviese allí no era algo que se hubiese esperado, lo que más la sorprendía era la cara que había puesto cuando Moody lo trató de asesino. La expresión en su pálido rostro era fría y llena de ira contenida, para ella verlo así era algo totalmente nuevo. El ver a Draco Malfoy saliéndose de su habitual postura altiva y controlada era todo un espectáculo.

- ¡Entonces lárgate de aquí Hurón!, ¡nadie en este lugar te necesita! – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, adoraba poder humillar a su enemigo en público.

- ¡Ni que quisiera tener que verte la cara por gusto, comadreja asquerosa!, ¡lo que te pase a ti me tiene sin cuidado, pobretón!, por mí puedes ser carroña de los mortífagos, pero no es por ti por lo que estoy aquí…

- Entonces explícanos Malfoy, ¿por qué estás aquí? – dijo Harry a un lado de Ron, más serio de lo que se podría creer.

- No creía que tuvieras problemas extremos de atención Potter, ¿es que acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Dumbledore hace un rato? – respondió Draco volviendo a tomar la actitud de superioridad ante los demás.

- El problema es que no creo que sea justificación suficiente, ¿qué te hace pensar que después de todos estos años nosotros vamos a creer que ahora estás a favor de la igualdad entre los magos Malfoy? – Harry continuaba discutiendo como si hablara de un tema totalmente trivial, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Draco en ningún momento.

- La verdad eso me importa muy poco o nada, Potter. Mis razones para estar aquí me las reservó, ojala puedas vivir con eso y si no, la verdad no me interesa. – terminó de decir Draco mientras se apoyaba en un mueble de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

El chico ya estaba cansado y tener esta discusión era lo menos le importaba de momento, además con todas esas miradas dirigidas hacia su persona no podía decirse que se encontrara totalmente cómodo. Solo para hacerse una idea de donde se había ido a meter, paseo su vista por todas las personas que allí se encontraban. Podía ver a Potter, tratando de tranquilizar a Weasley y a su lado como siempre estaba Granger con cara de preocupación hablándole a Potter por encima de las quejas del pelirrojo y a su lado se encontraba la otra chica Weasley que hablaba con una mujer joven de pelo color chicle. También se encontró con todo el resto de la familia Weasley, gente del Ministerio como Kingsley Shacklebolt, Moody y luego estaban Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall al lado de esa chica que jamás había visto, quién para su sorpresa parecía totalmente desinteresada del tema.

- ¿¡Por qué mejor no te largas de aquí lagartija arrastrada! , ¿o es que acaso ahora vienes a pedir ayuda con la cola entre las piernas? – volvió a atacar Ron, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado.

- Ron, contrólate – le aconsejó Hermione lo suficientemente alto para que sólo él la escuchara.

- No Weasley, yo no soy como tú – Draco ya no hablaba exaltado como la primera vez, ahora su voz era pura frialdad y se expresaba desde la superioridad típica de los Malfoy - así que mejor no trates de pensar que yo estoy aquí para pedir que me protejan del mismo modo que vives tú al lado de San Potter y resguardado con tu mami, imbécil, porque yo no caigo tan bajo. Ojala algún día tengas que estar un solo minuto en frente del Señor Tenebroso sin tener que pedir piedad por tu alma, para que te des cuenta de lo patético que eres, porque mientras tú te encuentras segurito en tu casa, hay gente que si se arriesga comadreja, que no vive como un parásito dependiente de las decisiones de Potter y Granger…. – Ron por fin había sacado a Draco de sus casillas, ahora la mirada de Malfoy estaba más fría que nunca, concentrando todo su odio hacia Ron.

- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres maldito asesino…!

- ¡BASTA! – de inmediato todo quedó en silencio y las miradas se dirigieron a la persona más inesperada del lugar, Selene, quien ahora miraba firmemente a quien allí se encontraban – a mi parecer están discutiendo por una ¡reverenda tontería!, puede que no se confíen de Mal… Malfoy creo que se llama, pero si confían en Snape que también es un espía. Y al parecer confían más en este último, no?... – preguntó mirando a los demás para ver si se equivocaba y nadie la contradijo, por lo que continuó - yo que ustedes terminaría de perder el tiempo en tonterías y confiaría en el criterio de Dumbledore, que al parecer es lo único que los mantiene vivos hasta ahora, debo agregar. En el caso de que Malfoy esté mintiendo, ¿no creen que Snape lo sabría o que Dumbledore lo habría notado? ¿O es que suponen que Malfoy simplemente llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore a ofrecerse de voluntario? Más de alguna prueba debe tener a su favor y se me hace difícil creer que si algo raro estuviera pasando ellos no lo notarían y no hiciesen algo al respecto en el futuro. Si bien no confío en Malfoy, porque ni siquiera lo conozco, confío en Dumbledore y si él dice que Malfoy tiene razones para estar aquí, pues yo le creo.

Nadie supo si el silencio que se instauró en la cocina era porque la chica tenía razón, o por la sorpresa de que opinara alguien que recién venía llegando y que prácticamente nadie conocía. Pero la verdad es que al parecer con eso último todo quedo dicho. Mientras que Draco por su parte ahora sólo se limitaba a ver a los demás y la verdad es que no estaba interesado en que los magos del lugar le diesen su "bendición", lo único que quería era largarse pronto de esa casa.

- Gracias Selene, por la defensa – dijo Dumbledore tomando la palabra – Supongo que tendrán que confiar en mi criterio, además tengo muchas razones por las cuales creo que el señor Malfoy no nos va a traicionar, ni ahora ni en el futuro – esto último lo dijo dando un vistazo a Selene, quien tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la mesa, perdida en sus propias ideas – Bueno, sin otra cosa que decir, creo que lo mejor será que demos fin a la reunión de hoy. Espero verlos pronto para explicar muchas cosas con más detalle, pero por ahora, si nadie tiene más que agregar – dijo haciendo una pausa, pero nadie dijo nada, por lo que continuó – entonces, creo que nos veremos en la siguiente reunión.

Poco a poco los integrantes de la Orden, incluyendo a Dumbledore, se fueron retirando y la habitación fue quedando vacía. Mientras que Selene no sabía que hacer, no podía creer que Dumbledore se hubiese ido sin siquiera dignarse a explicarle por qué se le ocurría traer a Malfoy a la casa, sin siquiera mencionárselo antes.  
>Selene, supo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí y rápidamente se levantó de la mesa cuando Molly empezó a servir los platos de la cena en silencio.<p>

- Selene, querida, ¿a donde vas?

- No tengo hambre, gracias – digo lentamente al parar en su camino a la salida.

- Pero no haz comido nada desde que llegaste.

- No se preocupe, Sra. Weasley, estaré bien… - y sin más dejó la cocina, dejando allí a los Weasley, Potter, Granger…. Y Malfoy.

...

La tensión del ambiente era peor ahora que la chica nueva había abandonado la cocina, en ese momento no había excusa para fingir camaradería y eso quedaba en claro con la cara de asco que tenía Malfoy mirando en dirección a la puerta por la que Selene había salido.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué todavía sigues aquí? – preguntó Ron sin siquiera mirar a Malfoy

- El día en que tú sepas por qué no eres capaz de comer con la boca cerrada, tal vez, solo tal vez te conteste alguna pregunta comadreja…

- ¿No crees que ya es suficiente por hoy, Malfoy? – dijo Hermione, hablando por primera vez desde que había empezado la reunión – ahora no podemos siquiera comer tranquilos.

- Sé que mi presencia te perturba Granger, pero nunca creí que te gustaría demostrarlo en público. Pero no te preocupes, me iré apenas Snape llegue. No es que mirar como la comadreja se atraganta con la comida sea de los mejores espectáculos, ¿sabes? – dijo Draco con cara de superioridad, esperando algún tipo de reacción de Hermione.

- Lamento decepcionarte Malfoy, tu presencia no me perturba, simplemente no hace más que extrañarme, no es algo cotidiano el saber que el hurón más egocéntrico y vanidoso de todo Hogwarts ya no es más tu enemigo… - dijo Hermione totalmente seria y con tono indiferente - No logro imaginar que razones tienes para caer tan bajo Malfoy, supongo que derrotar a tu patético ego no fue tarea fácil…

- Escúchame bien, Granger, las razones que yo tenga para estar o no aquí, no te competen a ti, sang….

- Draco, es hora de irnos – dijo la voz de Snape apareciendo en la cocina e interrumpiendo a Draco en la mitad del insulto.

El rubio no sabía si terminar la oración y luego seguir a Snape, o tragarse el insulto para continuar luego. Sin embargo con una sola mirada a su padrino decidió que lo mejor era dejar la conversación hasta ahí, y salir lo más pronto que pudiera de esa casa de locos. Por lo que sin perder un segundo más, caminó hacia la salida y al pasar por el lado de Snape éste le siguió el paso al chico, dejando a los demás en la cocina.

Ambos magos se fueron en completo silencio hasta la calle, en la cual Severus comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta uno de los callejones más estrechos y oscuros de ese vecindario, para acto seguido tomar el brazo de Draco y aparecer justo afuera de Malfoy Manior. Allí fueron recibidos por los siempre impecables pavos reales albinos de Narcisa que se paseaban con toda tranquilidad por los jardines, indiferentes a la presencia de ellos en el frontis de la mansión.

- Draco, al fin llegas – dijo Narcisa al abrir la puerta para que pasaran su hijo y Snape al interior.

...

- Vaya, tal parece que el hurón ahora tiene niñera – declaró Fred mirando a su hermano.

- Con una niñera como Snape creo que yo también andaría por la vida con la cara de Malfoy – dijo George riendo y haciendo una buena imitación de Draco.

- Si, tienen razón. Aunque a pesar que tiene a Snape de su lado, no puedo creer que ahora Malfoy sea parte de la Orden, no puedo entender que ahora él sea de confianza – dijo Harry seriamente, mirando a su comida como si lo hubiese ofendido.

- Ja!, ¿de confianza?, ¿pero qué dices Harry? Esa serpiente es un espía, pero no de nosotros precisamente, ¿no lo ves? – comentó Ron con cara de incrédulo.

- Entonces, ¿cómo pudo engañar a Dumbledore, Ron?

- ¡¿Ahora lo defiendes, Hemione! – exclamó el pelirrojo con cara de espanto.

- ¡No, Ronald!, pero si creo que seguramente a nosotros nos está faltando información para entender todo esto. Entre eso, nos falta el saber el porqué Dumbledore le cree, que es lo que le pudo decir Malfoy para que aceptara que él formara parte de la Orden.

- Eso es fácil Hermione, porque Dumbledore está completamente loco…

- ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!, te prohíbo tajantemente que vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a Dumbledore y menos en mi presencia – le regañó la señora Weasley mientras colocaba los platos de los chicos en la mesa.

- Pero, mamá, esto es una locura. ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría que un mortífago, amante de los sangre limpia se uniera a la Orden de la noche a la mañana…?

- No me importa que sea extraño, yo confío en Dumbledore y eso me basta, como dijo Selene, él es quien nos ha mantenido vivos durante los peores momentos del mundo mágico….

- Toda persona puede cometer errores, incluso Dumbledore.

La discusión continuó entre la señora Weasley y Ron durante toda la comida. Hacer entender al pelirrojo o por lo menos que respete las opiniones de los demás era prácticamente imposible y Molly finalmente se dio por vencida, aunque no sin antes obligar a los chicos que se fueran a dormir temprano para que al otro día la ayudaran con el aseo de la antigua casa de los Black.

- Yo no se ustedes, pero esta no era la manera como me imaginaba que iba a terminar la reunión de la Orden – dijo Ginny al llegar al segundo piso de la mansión.

- Creo que ninguno de nosotros podría haberlo imaginado – comentó Harry al entrar a su cuarto en compañía de los demás.

- Malfoy, miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Nunca pensé que escucharía esas palabras unidas en una oración – les dijo Hermione a sus amigos, con un ligero toque de ironía.

- ¿Y qué me dices de la chica nueva? – preguntó la más pequeña de los Weasley

- ¿Hablas de la tal Selene?... parece que no le interesa mucho estar o no aquí, además tiene el carácter de mi madre. ¿Vieron como se puso al final de la reunión? – dijo Ron tirado a sus anchas en su cama.

- Yo le agradezco que haya intervenido, de no haberlo hecho, todavía estamos en la cocina tratando de callarte a ti y a Malfoy – comentó Hermione.

- Yo creo que esa chica nos oculta algo… Es como si ella no fuera quien dice ser – insinuó Ginny, haciendo que todas las miradas se concentraran en ella – Chicos no me miren así, seguramente son imaginaciones mías. Además, ¿de qué manera puede ser peligrosa una squib?

- No lo sé, Ginny. Supongo que es solo la primera impresión, hay que tener en cuenta que Dumbledore la presentó conociéndola de antes y como tu mamá dijo, Ginny, la raíz del problema es si crees o no en Dumbledore.

- Espero que tengas razón Hermione y también espero que Dumbledore no se equivoque con Malfoy - terminó de decir Ginny.

* * *

><p>Antes que cualquier cosa debo agradecer el apoyo de mi querido grupito de serpientes, son las mejores y más locas compañeras que he tenido, ¡no tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me hace contar con ustedes!<p>

Sin ustedes jamás habría conseguido el coraje necesario para comenzar a publicar. Me siento muy orgullosa de pertenecer a su grupo. Pero le tengo que dar mi mayor agradecimiento (aunque después me regañen por esto) a Ilwen Malfoy. Haz sido una gran amiga, y en especial la mejor consejera que he tenido… por todo eso gracias!, de verdad se valora ;) y también decirle a Marie Lovegood que haré todo lo posible por no defraudarte.

Además, como adelanto del próximo capítulo sólo les puedo decir que posiblemente Hermione podría comenzar a ver a Draco con otros ojos, pero tendrán que esperar a leerlo por ustedes mismos.

Creo que por ahora eso es todo, les ruego dejar sus comentarios, sean buenos, malos o criticones. Me encantaría saber lo que opinan del capítulo.

Saludos!


	3. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Capítulo 2: "¿NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER?"

Ron ya no sabía en donde meterse para dejar de escuchar el nombre de Malfoy en todas las conversaciones. Caminaba por el vestíbulo de la casa de los Black como un león enjaulado, esa descripción le quedaba como anillo al dedo en esos momentos.

Estaba completamente frustrado, porque ya nadie parecía escuchar lo que él tenía que decir, nadie allí quería entender lo peligroso que era darle la oportunidad al hurón de hacer pedazos a la Orden del Fénix desde adentro. Ahora los demás solo se limitaban a descubrir cuales eran las razones del tal "cambio" como lo llamaban en ellos, aunque claro que en la mente de Ron era tratar de averiguar cual fue la excusa que dio Malfoy para que Dumbledore le creyera.

En estos momentos no tenía ninguna duda de que su director estaba total y completamente loco de remate. Estaba claro que ahora Malfoy utilizaría toda la información de la Orden del Fénix en su propia contra, mientras que los demás ni hacían oídos sordos ante tal amenaza.

Ni siquiera Harry quería escucharlo ya. Ahora conversaba animadamente con Hermione sobre diversas teorías del cambio de Malfoy y lo que lo llevó a terminar en la Orden de la noche a la mañana. Y bueno su amiga tampoco era diferente. Ella ya había perdido toda la paciencia que le iba quedando con su mejor amigo. El hecho de que Ron aún conservara su cabeza en el lugar correcto solo se debía a que últimamente había estado evitando a Hermione, para así salvarse de sus gritos que eran prácticamente iguales a los de su madre.

Habían transcurrido ya cuatro días desde la última y extraña reunión de la Orden donde Malfoy fue presentado y Ronald aun no era capaz de dormir tranquilo, imaginándose todo lo que le podía suceder a su familia y a sus amigos si permitía que el hurón los traicionara.

Los pensamientos de Ron iban por esa senda, cuando escuchó las voces de los gemelos y Ginny viniendo hacia el vestíbulo. No tenía ganas de estar con nadie, ahora sólo quería evitarlos para así no tener que escuchar otra conversación en donde el innombrable fuese el centro de la discusión. Estaba harto que siempre hubiese algo que lo sacara a colación, siempre tenía que estar Malfoy presente, odiado o no, Malfoy siempre lo tenía todo. Tanto en Hogwarts, como fuera del colegio, el rubio siempre tenía a las chicas más lindas, las ropas más caras, las escobas más nuevas y ahora también toda la atención de la Orden del Fénix completa. Es que ya era el colmo.

¿Cuándo iba a ser el día en que los demás notaran que él estaba allí? ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta de que él era tres mil veces mejor que Malfoy?...

Sin notarlo había llegado hasta la puerta de su habitación en el segundo piso y que colindaba con la habitación de Hermione y su hermana. Ron sabía que sus mejores amigos ahora estaban en la cocina con su madre y que luego subirían a su habitación, por lo que también prefirió retirarse de allí y seguir subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso de la mansión Black.

Conocía a la perfección esas habitaciones, ya con Harry y Hermione se habían dedicado a investigar cada una de ellas hace días, cuando habían recién llegado a Grimmauld Place. Por lo que sin dudarlo más entró en la biblioteca y cerró sin el menor ápice de cuidado, haciendo que la puerta de azotara más de lo necesario al cerrarse. Aunque claro, eso a él no le importaba. Es más, era mejor. Quería romper algo, de preferencia el cuello de ese maldito hurón, que se atrevía a llegar a donde él para refregarle en la cara que era mejor que él.

- ¡Maldito Hurón! – grito Ronald, tirando de un solo manotazo todos los libros del escritorio – ¡Bastardo! ¡Serpiente Asquerosa! – gritaba Ronald mientras pateaba con excesiva fuerza las sillas y las mesas de centro del lugar.

- ¿¡Quién demonios se cree para aparecerse aquí! – Dijo apoyando sus manos en la repisa de la chimenea - ¡No lo soporto! – terminó de escupir, tomando una figura de porcelana muy fina de la repisa y tirándola con brutalidad contra la pared, haciendo que se rompiera en miles de trocitos.

…

- ¿¡Que Mierda! – se preguntó Selene con el corazón latiéndole a mil en el pecho.

La muchacha se encontraba durmiendo una siesta en su habitación para capear el aburrimiento, cuando de repente se despertó sobresaltada por los fuertes ruidos provenientes de la biblioteca. Escuchaba destrozos, golpes y en especial gritos, aunque era incapaz de entender que era lo que decían.

Estaba totalmente desorientada entre el aturdimiento propio de quien es despertado y la confusión de la situación en la que estaba. Grimmauld Place se caracterizaba por ser excesivamente silencioso, ya que aunque muchas personas vivieran bajo un mismo techo, los sonidos no llegaban bien a las otras habitaciones y mucho menos a los demás pisos de la casa, lo que seguramente sucedía por lo grande que era ese lugar.

Y fue sin saber muy bien que es lo que hacía que salió de su habitación, con la varita oculta en su bolsillo, y abrió de par en par la puerta de la biblioteca de la casa.

Lo primero que vio la dejó sin habla. Ahora la biblioteca parecía haber sido el escenario de un crimen o un robo muy violento. Habían muebles rotos, objetos hechos pedazos y desperdigados por todos lados, libros, hojas, plumas, tinteros… y en medio de todo eso, estaba el pelirrojo, con cara de sorpresa por haber sido interrumpido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó bruscamente Ron a Selene, quién con eso fue capaz de reaccionar.

- ¿Que qué hago aquí?, ¡demonios Weasley de verdad que eres imbécil! – le contestó Selene altanera – ahora sucede que destrozas completamente la biblioteca, gritas como poseso, me despiertas, ¿y ahora me preguntas que hago aquí?

- ¡Lárgate de aquí!, nadie te ha llamado – Ronald estaba perdiendo la mísera gota de paciencia que le iba quedando.

- ¡Ja!, de verdad eres patético. ¿No tienes acaso otro argumento? Fue lo mismo que le dijiste a Malfoy hace menos de una semana Weasley

En ese momento Selene tuvo que agacharse para no ser impactada por otra figura de porcelana que volaba directamente hacia su cabeza. Ronald no estaba precisamente en sus cinco sentidos cuando la chica entró a la biblioteca, y mencionar a Malfoy tampoco había sido la mejor idea por parte de ella.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que te vulvas sensible al escuchar el nombre de Malfoy, pelirrojo – dijo Selene notando que fue la mención del rubio lo que hizo que Ron la atacara.

- ¿¡Es que tú _no tienes nada mejor que hacer_! – le dijo Ron a Selene con toda la cólera que tenía en ese momento.

Para tu desgracia, comadreja, ¡no!, no tenga nada mejor que hacer – le respondió Selene con una sonrisa arrogante y llamándolo de la misma forma que le había escuchado decir a Malfoy. Y sin más se fue dejando a Ron odiándola más que nunca por actuar tan parecido a como lo hacía el desgraciado hurón.

- o -

"_El tiempo es relativo_"… por aquellos instantes Selene le encontraba toda la razón a Einstein. Sin ir más lejos, hace unos días estaba atrapada en la estresante rutina de su último año en secundaria en España, sintiendo que el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos y ahora estaba atorada en el mundo mágico, sin tener absolutamente nada que hacer y muriendo de aburrimiento a cada minuto.

La chica antes se paseaba a diario por la biblioteca, pero cada día se iba sintiendo más frustrada al tener a su disposición todos esos libros de hechizos y ella sin poder utilizar la magia. Todo, claro, para prevenir que los demás descubrieran que no era una squib, pero eso no lo hacía menos frustrante.

Ahora se encontraba en el vestíbulo de la casa, simplemente por variar un poco de ambiente. Ese día se cumplían cinco días desde que había llegado a aquel lugar y la situación de todos los días se traducía más o menos a lo mismo.

Cada tarde pasaba por la biblioteca para leer algo fuera de habitación y hacía anotaciones que en algún momento le pudiesen servir. Luego bajaba a cenar con los demás, aunque nunca participaba en las conversaciones a menos que la llamaran directamente, ya que podría decir algo que la delatara en un descuido y prefería mantener la distancia. A continuación subía a su habitación y pasaba la mayoría de las noches en vela leyendo alguna novela mágica a la que no le encontraba el sentido la mayoría de las veces y en las mañanas bajaba a tomar desayuno antes que cualquiera y dejaba todo lo que había usado lavado y guardado. Después se iba ir a dormir toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, saltándose el almuerzo, para finalmente tomar una ducha y volver a la biblioteca.

Para ese entonces la señora Weasley ya no intentaba convencerla de que bajara a almorzar, ya que sabía que era un caso perdido. Entre menos compartiera con aquellas personas, mejor. Todo por que Selene no tenía idea de hasta cuando permanecería en ese lugar y si era bueno o no encariñarse con los Weasley y compañía, ya que no es que Dumbledore hubiese hecho algún acto de presencia en esos días para informarle que sería de ella de ahí en adelante.

Por el momento no encontró nada mejor que sentarse en el sillón del vestíbulo y leer el periódico del día anterior, simplemente para matar el tiempo, ya que poco era lo que sacaba en claro de las personas que allí aparecían. Cansada de esto, dejó el periódico en el suelo y se recostó a lo largo el sillón, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza para quedar más cómoda y comenzaba a tararear un tema de una película del cine alternativo, "_La Valse des Monstres_" de _Amelie_ con los ojos cerrados y marcando el tiempo con uno de sus pies en el suelo.

Estuvo así unos minutos, recordando la embriagadora melodía e imaginando como bailar algo como eso. Aunque finalmente terminó su canción y de inmediato una bola de pelos gigante salto sobre su estómago, haciéndose que se doblara a la mitad por instinto más que por la fuerza del animal. Si bien, en un primer momento no supo describir que demonios era eso, ahora notaba que era un gran gato que la miraba a la espera que Selene comenzara a acariciarlo, lo cual hizo al ser totalmente débil y manipulada ante su mirada.

- ¡Crookshanks! – dijo la voz de Hermione al alcanzar a su gato en el vestíbulo – Crookshanks baja de ahí… - lo regañó

- No te preocupes, por mi no hay ningún problema con él, si quieres yo te lo cuido un rato, Granger. – le dijo Selene sin apartar la vista de los ojos del gato.

- No es necesario, yo…

- Insisto, me librará del aburrimiento por un rato… - la interrumpió la morena.

Hermione se quedó callada por un minuto, no había reparado en Selene desde la primera reunión cuando habló con tanta fuerza frente a los demás. Era difícil entender como alguien con esa personalidad ahora estaba allí en el sofá, prácticamente hipnotizada por un gato, haciéndole cariño mecánicamente, y con una cara digna de una pequeña con su nuevo juguete.

- ¿Te aburres mucho aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione en medio del silencio.

- Sí, me aburro como nunca encerrada en este lugar.

- ¿Y por qué no sales de aquí?... ¿No te gustaría pasear un rato?…

- No creo que perderme por las desconocidas calles de Londres sea lo más adecuado en este momento, creo que voy a esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco – contestó Selene aun con Crookshanks en sus faldas.

Hermione se quedó pensando un segundo en las palabras de la morena y había algo que se le escapaba, algo que no entendía... y el silencio que se había producido entre ellas no hacía más que inquietarla.

- ¿y bien?, ¿qué me dices del gato?, ¿me lo dejas un rato? – le preguntó Selene sin dejar de mirar fijamente al animal.

- Claro, por mi no hay problema. Cualquier cosa estaré en la cocina – le dijo Hermione automáticamente para luego salir por la puerta, después del asentimiento de Selene, como única muestra de que le había oído.

Ella siguió acariciando a Crookshanks por unos segundos, pero no podía estar tranquila. En su mente sabía que ahora había algo extraño, como si no estuviera sola en la habitación. Por lo que sin hacer ningún movimiento que delatara que estaba intranquila comenzó a oír atentamente a su alrededor, pero no escuchó nada… solo había silencio en el lugar. En ese segundo Crookshanks saltó del sillón, haciendo que Selene se levantará del mismo sin saber exactamente como y encontrándose de frente con la figura de Draco en el umbral de la puerta, mientras el gato de Hermione lo miraba fijamente. No se sabría estimar el tiempo en el que Crookshanks miraba a Draco como estudiándolo, mientras él miraba a Selene y ésta al gato, pero al parecer el animal se cansó de mirarlo y se fue al sillón como si nunca lo hubiesen interrumpido.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Malfoy? – preguntó ella de golpe.

- ¿Es que acaso este lugar te pertenece?- le dijo mirando a su alrededor con una mueca de superioridad.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta…

- Claro – dijo él como sopesando algo – y dime… ¿cuál es la razón por la que YO debería responder a tus preguntas? No eres más que una squib en una casa llena de magos, no me representas ninguna amenaza…

- Al parecer los mortífagos te deben tener muy bien enseñado si sólo hablas bajo amenazas, "_es una lastima_" – le contestó Selene, pero diciendo eso último en español y más para si misma que para Draco. Si bien ella sabía que todos los Malfoy se encontraban del lado de Voldemort, pero eso no significara que le agradara la idea. El solo saber que Draco se comportara de esa forma tan amenazante, siempre a la defensiva y sobretodo ella, la hacía sentirse terrible, aunque no permitiría que él lo notara.

- ¿Qué fue eso último que dijiste? – le preguntó él sin dejar de mirarla, refiriéndose a la frase n español.

- Nada que a ti te importe – le respondió secamente

- Te creía más inteligente squib, a diferencia tuya yo si soy peligroso para ti, yo si estoy armado y tu estás sola… - enumeró el fríamente

- No te equivoques Malfoy, soy yo quien te creía más inteligente. Mira, te lo explicaré lentamente. Te encuentras en este momento en el cuartel de la Orden, la casa está llena de personas en tu contra, yo estoy indefensa y la cocina está a menos de 5 metros de aquí, por lo que cualquiera me escucharía se gritara por ayuda, me hayas atacado en verdad o no, y te puedo asegurar que siempre me creerán más a mi que a ti. Así que, ¿por qué mejor no te dejas de amenazas inútiles y me dejas tranquila? – Selene en realidad sólo buscaba deshacerse de él, la presencia de Malfoy la mantenía intranquila, le incomodaba la forma en que la miraba, como viendo más allá de si misma, como si solo con eso él pudiese averiguar todo lo quisiera de ella.

- Vaya, y yo te creía más inofensiva – dijo él sin la sorpresa que se esperaría en su voz.

- Tú no me conoces, Malfoy… - dijo ella yendo a sentarse nuevamente en el sillón para así evitar ver aquellos ojos grises.

- ¿Por qué me defendiste en la reunión? – le preguntó el de golpe con voz monocorde.

- No te equivoques Malfoy, yo no te defendí, defendí el criterio de Dumbledore. Creí que eso había quedado claro.

- No trates de engañarme, me di cuenta de la forma en que miraste a Weasley cuando me volvió a tratar de asesino antes que empezaras a hablar, lo odiaste… tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que la comadreja no estaba atacando el criterio de Dumbledore, me atacaba a mí… y además no fuiste ni siquiera capaz de comer con ellos, apuesto a que sólo era para no ver al pobretón.

Selene se había quedado en un pieza… eso había sido exactamente lo que había sucedido. Ella no iba a permitir que lo siguieran tachando de asesino y también se negó a permanecer en la misma habitación que le pelirrojo, para evitar matarlo en el camino.

- Supongo que los demás tenían toda la razón cuando te trataron de vanidoso y egocéntrico. Entiende que yo no te defendí… - dijo con cara de total indiferencia. No iba a permitir que él supiera que en verdad se preocupaba por él.

- Tal vez seas incapaz de reconocerlo, pero ambos sabemos que es verdad – le dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se colocaba por la parte trasera del sillón y se acercaba hacia donde estaba Selene.

- Malfoy, ¿_no tienes nada mejor que hacer_?, dudo que hacerte ilusiones sobre que una squib sin conocerte te defiende sea el mejor uso de tu tiempo…

- Desgraciadamente, no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer… - y sin más el chico se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Selene solo compañía del gato de Hermione.

- o -

Él había llegado con una hora y fracción de anticipación para la reunión de ese día. Había tomado el mismo camino que había hecho con Snape para llegar a Grimmauld Place la primera vez, y todo por el simple hecho de que quería salir de su casa lo más pronto como fuera posible. Puede que haya parecido una excusa pobre para el resto del mundo, por no para él.

Su madre aún se encontraba en su cama reponiéndose de las heridas que le habían generado y su padre no salía de la biblioteca, lo más seguro es que lo hiciera para evitar mirar a su madre con la cara llena de vergüenza por no haber sido capaz de socorrerla en el momento oportuno, y él tampoco estaba muy lejos de lo mismo. Se sentía un completo miserable, y el que ella no se quejara ni se lo restregara en la cara no hacía mucho por mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Caminaba como el lugar fuese suyo y técnicamente era algo así, era la casa de una rama de su familia emparentada con su madre, según le había explicado Dumbledore. Sus pies ahora se movían prácticamente solos por los pasillos de la casa y es que aunque había ido únicamente un vez al cuartel de la Orden, eso era más que suficiente para él, sin embargo en esos momentos enía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Para Draco, ese día se cumplía una semana desde que era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, una semana desde que había acudido a la oficina de Dumbledore y una semana desde que su madre fuese torturada por su propia hermana y en frente a sus narices.

De solo recordar la situación le hervía la sangre, hubiese dado lo que fuera para haber podido arrancarle la cabeza a esa demente. Le hubiese gustado verla retorciéndose al igual que lo había hecho su madre y gritando por la muerte, pero no, su padre había impedido que él hiciese algo para ayudar a Narcisa.

Lucius Malfoy siempre fue el mejor representante Slytherin de su tiempo, siempre manteniendo su distancia, completamente frío y tremendamente astuto, sabía dar el golpe en el momento y en la manera precisa. Esa era una de las tantas razones, por la cual Draco adoraba a su padre, él le admiraba y por lo tanto lo obedecía en todo lo que le dijera.

Esa noche solo bastó que Lucius tomara del hombro a su muchacho, y que con la mirada más dura que se le había visto jamás, le transmitió a su hijo un muy importante mensaje: "_Ahora no_". Esto fue lo único que permitió al menor de los Malfoy quedarse en su lugar y no estrangular a Bellatrix ante todos los demás.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que se le formara un nudo en el estómago al recordar los gemidos y gritos de su mamá, los escuchaba como si estuviera viviendo todo nuevamente. Ese mismo día se juró que lograría la caída del Señor Tenebroso, que mataría a Bellatrix y que jamás permitiría que esa situación se volviera a repetir, jamás, él no volvería a tolerar que torturaran a su familia en frente de sus ojos.

Estaba tan visiblemente alterado mientras caminaba por Grimmauld Place, que prefirió entrar al baño de la segunda planta, para así tener algo más de privacidad. No es que le hiciese mucha gracia encontrarse a Potter o Weasley por el pasillo, si así fuera habría descargado todas sus frustraciones contra ellos y ni así lograría calmarse, por lo que no habría valido la pena… bueno tal vez con Weasley si lo hubiese valido.

Al entrar en el baño, se encontró con un gran espejo a su izquierda justo detrás de un ostentoso lavamanos. Draco se quedó unos segundos analizándose en el reflejo. Ahora sus ojos estaban muy ojerosos y su rostro se veía aun más pálido que lo normal, todo gracias a las constantes pesadillas que le acosaban cada noche. Era cosa de cada noche que soñara con muertes, con rostros que jamás había visto en su vida, como si todo eso fuera una imagen de lo que el futuro vería y haría.

Sin pensarlo mucho abrió la llave del grifo y se empapó la cara con el agua fría tratando de detener el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Él no era un asesino… _aún_, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Ahora ni siquiera con sus pensamientos podía tranquilizarse, todo estaba retorcido, todo había cambiado demasiado rápido, tanto, que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de asimilar todo aquello. En ese momento ya no era Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, heredero, aristócrata y sangre pura. Ahora era Draco Malfoy, mortífago, espía de la Orden, un joven sin mayor meta que proteger a los que quería. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido todo eso? ¿En qué instante había perdido aquello que creía importante y había obtenido otras prioridades?

Mientras miraba su reflejo, el rubio fue sacándose la camisa de seda azul oscuro que traía, para poder terminar con la sensación de estar ahogándose. Había dejado el grifo del agua corriendo por lo que aprovecho de volver a mojarse el rostro y también la nuca y los brazos con tal de poder volver a ser dueño de si mismo. Aunque la imagen de la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, no fue precisamente lo mejor para subirle el ánimo.

Desde que tenía ese condenado tatuaje todo había empeorado, sus miedos, sus pesadillas, sus debilidades, todo ahora salía a relucir con la mayor de las facilidades. Incluso los terribles sueños que había tenido eran causados por la misma marca según él. Era como si esa cosa en su brazo controlara sus miedos para tenerlo doblegado al Señor Tenebroso, es más, el único momento en donde al parecer no había hecho efecto era cuando fue a ver a Dumbledore en un desesperado intento de hacer las cosas bien.

Y como si con todo eso no tuviese suficiente, como si la debilidad y las pesadillas no lo fastidiaran ya en todo momento, ahora también Granger se le aparecía en sus sueños. Todo eso era ridículo, no, ridículo no alcanzaba a describir el nivel de la situación. Todo eso era simplemente imposible. Era totalmente imposible que él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, llevara ya dos noches soñando con la sangre sucia. Sin embargo, allí estaba, encerrado en el baño del segundo piso de la casa de los Black, imaginándosela, insultándola en su mente por haberse colado en su cabeza sin ninguna autorización ni motivo.

De repente, la puerta del baño de abrió con más fuerza de la necesaria, y como si la hubiese estado invocando con el pensamiento, Draco se encontró de frente con Hermione. Quién tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y boqueaba como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, aunque no se sabría decir si eso sucedió por la sorpresa de encontrarse con alguien en el baño, o si era por que la persona frente a ella era Malfoy y se encontraba solo con la parte de debajo de su atuendo.

La mirada de la chica vago desde las clavículas del Draco, bajando por su pecho totalmente blanco y de músculos ligeramente marcados, para subir de nuevo por sus brazos totalmente tensos. Ella hubiese continuado mirando el cuerpo de Malfoy de no haber notado la oscura marca que él tenía en su brazo y que la llamaba a tocarla, la llamaba como una gema extraña, tenía que acercar su mano a ella, mas se contuvo de hacerlo al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

- Lamento interrumpir el espectáculo Granger, pero ¿es que no sabes tocar la puerta? – le preguntó entre enojado y divertido.

- Yo… yo… - Hermione se descubrió a si misma mirando a Malfoy semidesnudo en el baño y se sonrojo completamente sin poder evitarlo.

- Se que soy una obra digna de estudiarse Granger, pero convéncete de que sólo vas a verla sabelotodo, no estoy a tu alcance – le dijo riendo de la cara de Granger y aprovechándose de su aturdimiento.

Si bien Hermione se había quedado aturdida por un segundo, eso fue más que suficiente como para hacer trabajar a su cerebro otra vez.

- ¡Ni que fueras la gran cosa Malfoy!... "_si Hermione, de seguro te va a creer eso_" – le gritó ella, aunque solo pensando la última frase.

- Soy mucho más de lo que tú podrías llegar a tener en tus manos Granger, o me vas a decir que Potter y Weasley ahora son un adonis. ¡Ja! – se rió él en su cara.

- Por lo menos ninguno de ellos está marcado como el ganado Malfoy – sí, eso si que había sido un golpe bajo, ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, Malfoy se lo merecía – ¡Eres tan patético, que tienes que compararte con Harry o Ron para darte importancia!

- Para tu información, Granger, yo jamás… - dijo remarcando esa última palabra con voz extremadamente fría, mientras comenzaba a colocarse su camisa de vuelta con más lentitud de la necesaria, haciendo que Hermione siguiera con máxima atención cada uno de los sus movimientos- … jamás me doy importancia, soy mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Y lo sabes – sentenció.

Hermione no cabía en sí de la rabia, le provocaba estrangularlo con sus propias manos y el hecho de que se fuera abotonando la camisa tan jodidamente lento, no la ayudaba a concentrarse precisamente.

- Ahora, ¿vas a dejar de mirarme sin siquiera disimular, o es que vas a abotonarme la camisa tu misma? – le preguntó él con toda la intensión de molestarla, aunque para sorpresa de él, Hermione se le acerco lo justo y necesario y sacando las manos de Draco de la camisa, ella comenzó a abotonarla rápidamente y sin detenerse, dejándolo ahora a él con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

- Que no seas capaz de abotonarte una simple camisa solo… - dijo ella con un deje de sarcasmo – Aunque ahora de lo pienso, dudo que haya muchas cosas que puedas hacer solo, ¿no, Malfoy?, ese es el por qué llegaste aquí. Solo que la verdadera pregunta que me hago no es esa, sino, ¿Qué provocó que terminaras aquí? ¿Cómo fue que tuviste el coraje de llegar a la Orden de la noche a la mañana?

- Tengo claro que tu vida no es ni nada de entretenida, Granger, pero ¿no crees que el interesarte en vidas ajenas ya es caer algo bajo?, ¿incluso para ti? ¿Es que _no tienes nada mejor que hacer_? – le dijo con más amargura de la normal y haciéndola a un lado, Draco salió del baño.

- o -

¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? ¿Es que acaso ella le había abotonado la camisa a ese imbécil? De todas maneras seguramente lo hubiese vuelto a hacer si con eso podía volver a concentrarse para poder articular palabra. Aunque ella quisiera negarlo, el muy condenado si quitaba el aliento al verlo, más si mientras lo veías él se vestía, haciendo más sugerente todo.

Hermione se había quedado parada en el umbral de la puerta del baño mirando hacia el interior del mismo. No podía o no quería moverse de allí, lo último que necesitaba ahora era encontrarse con Harry o Ron para que le pregunten porque traía esa cara, o peor, podría volver a encontrarse con Malfoy y solo Merlín como podría haber acabado eso.

Ese día estaba comenzando a rozar con el límite de lo bizarro. Comenzando cuando casi discute con Ron por causa del egocéntrico que ahora se creía espía de la Orden, para luego toparse con Selene un poco más comunicativa de lo usual y después terminar en un baño con Malfoy semidesnudo. Involuntariamente volvió a sonrojarse hasta las orejas de solo volver a esa imagen, seguramente era un trauma que no se iría fácilmente de su cabeza. Sin embargo lo que más volvió entre sus recuerdos era la imagen de la Marca Tenebrosa en el pálido antebrazo del él. Esa cosa le provocaba tomarla, sentirla bajo sus dedos para conocer su textura, como si esa serpiente la mirara a los ojos para atraerla igual que a su presa.

Decidió que luego se preocuparía de todo eso, cuando no la estuvieran esperando sus amigos en la habitación de los chicos. Además, si ellos llegaban a notar algo extraño, Hermione no se sentía en las mejores condiciones para poder inventar alguna excusa. Bueno en realidad no se sentía capaz de fingir normalidad siquiera, pero tenía que intentarlo, porque decirles a los demás lo que acababa de suceder allí con el mortífago no era ni la mejor de las ideas ni lo que más le apetecía.

- Dudo que la reunión de hoy sea de mucha ayuda – escuchó como decía Harry cuando ella entró por la puerta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Harry? Voldemort no ha atacado en días, esta puede ser una señal de que se está debilitando… - le explicó Ron a los demás.

- No creo que sea eso, seguramente eso es lo que quiere, que los demás piensen que es así. Puede que solo esté esperando que el Ministerio le de la oportunidad que necesita para poder atacar a sus anchas… - les dijo Ginny haciéndole un espacio a su mejor amiga en la cama de Harry.

- Sí, tienes razón Ginny. El Ministerio obviamente tratará de aparentar normalidad y que toda la calma se debe también a su ardua labor en el combate contra Voldemort, cuando de verdad jamás han hecho absolutamente nada – comentó Hermione

- Supongo que ya va siendo hora que las nuevas adquisiciones de la Orden hagan lo que vinieron a hacer, ¿no creen? – Harry estaba apoyado en la pared frente a las chicas, quienes tenían toda su atención en él.

- No te entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Hermione

- Es que creo que es el momento que Malfoy nos entregue información a la Orden sobre lo que Voldemort está haciendo y que la chica nueva vea si está pasando algo raro con los muggles de lo que tal vez no nos estamos enterando.

- Harry tiene razón, es hora de ver si en realidad ese hurón sirve de algo más que para estorbar – dijo Ron estirado a sus anchas en su cama.

Aunque Hermione ya no los escuchaba. Se había quedado pensando en Malfoy, ya que por mucho que se fuera un mortífago, ella dudaba seriamente que Voldemort comentara sus planes con él. ¿Que pasaría si él no poseía información relevante? Seguramente muchos, y en especial Ron, aprovecharían para reafirmar sus teorías de conspiración. Obviamente no era una razón lo suficientemente válida para creer algo así, pero Malfoy no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones en ese lugar y muchos esperaban cualquier fallo con tal de sacarlo de la Orden.

De esa manera sus pensamientos siguieron vagando, lejos de la conversación que sus amigos mantenían a su lado. Pasó desde Malfoy, a las teorías de conspiración, pasando por la aprobación de Dumbledore, hasta llegar a los planes del director con Malfoy y también con Selene.

Se acordó en ese momento de ella, "la chica nueva" como la había nombrado Harry, y además recordó la "conversación" que habían mantenido en la tarde, volviendo a escuchar en su cabeza las palabras de ella.

… "_¿Te aburres mucho aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione en medio del silencio._

_Sí, me aburro como nunca encerrada en este lugar._

_¿Y por qué no sales de aquí?... ¿No te gustaría pasear un rato?…_

_No creo que perderme por las desconocidas calles de Londres sea lo más adecuado en este momento, creo que voy a esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco…"_

Fue en ese ahí cuando descubrió que era ese detalle que le había molestado toda la tarde. Ella ingenuamente había asumido que Selene era inglesa y más específicamente londinense por el perfecto exacto. Pero si fuera así, ¿Por qué podrían ser desconocidas las calles para ella?, obviamente había sacado una conclusión errónea de ella. Aunque ahora la pregunta era… ¿De donde había salido esa chica?

- Hermione… ¿Hermy?... ¡Hermione! – el grito de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento, ¿Qué me decías, Ron?

- Les estaba diciendo que yo estoy seguro de que Malfoy planea algo… - Comenzó él, ya había decidido que no iba a dejar que Malfoy volviera a pasarle por encima nunca más, no lo iba a permitir. Iba a demostrar que el mortífago era un peligro para ellos.

- ¿Ron, de verdad quieres seguir con lo mismo? – le dijo su hermana.

- No habíamos quedado en respetar la decisión de Dumbledore – contraatacó Hermione.

- Es que no me dejan terminar, cuando venía subiendo aquí vi pasar a Malfoy bajando las escaleras furioso, como si algo no le hubiese salido bien, ¡apuesto que Dumbledore casi lo descubre que está mintiendo! Ni siquiera notó que pasé por su lado – Hermione repentinamente había perdido todos los colores de la cara misteriosamente.

- Ya deja el tema, Ron. No sacamos nada enfocándonos en Malfoy por ahora. Es Voldemort quien debe preocuparnos en realidad.

- ¡No pienso dejarlo, Harry!, verán que tengo razón, Dumbledore enloqueció cuando dejó que esa rata se uniera a la Orden…

- Ron, por favor, te estás poniendo peor que cuando decías que Krum era novio de Hermione para poder espiarlos a ustedes. – le dijo Ginny, con todo de cansancio.

- Sabes nadie me va a sacar la idea de que las cosas eran así… - le contestó Ron.

- ¡Cuando te vas a cansar de formar conspiraciones infundadas, Ron! Pareciera que te haz estado reuniendo mucho Luna últimamente. _¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?_ – le enrostró Hermione, terminando inconscientemente con el recorrido de esa pregunta durante el día.


	4. Totalmente Vulnerable

CAPÍTULO 3: "TOTALMENTE VULNERABLE"

Hermione aún se encontraba en la habitación de sus amigos, pero no decía nada dentro de la conversación que ellos mantenían. Su mente estaba enfocada completamente en la reunión que iba a realizarse en unos minutos. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Harry hace unos días atrás: "_… va siendo hora que las nuevas adquisiciones de la Orden hagan lo que vinieron a hacer…"._

Su mejor amigo tenía razón, seguramente hoy iban a saber un poco más de las funciones de Malfoy en la Orden, pero ¿Qué tan dispuesto iba a estar él a cooperar? Ella tenía más que claro que el mortífago no había cambiado ni un ápice su manera de pensar, no es que ahora le importara la causa, no, claro que no.

Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y era debido a eso que se interesaba más y más por la razón de que él estuviese dispuesto a jugarse el pellejo siendo un espía. No podía imaginar alguna cosa que le hiciese tragar su orgullo, como para ser capaz de trabajar junto a su enemigo declarado, por voluntad propia.

El sólo pensar que ahora él iba a estar en todos los planes que antes sólo la incluían a ella, Harry y Ron, era bizarro. Era como si le dijeran que mañana Bellatrix declararía su amor eterno e incondicional a Hagrid… eso jamás pasaría. Sin embargo allí estaba, a punto de entrar a una nueva reunión y verlo a él sentado, seguramente junto a Snape, opinando sobre como hacer caer un movimiento del cual él era parte desde su nacimiento.

Fue de esta manera, a punto de fundir su cerebro a base de preguntas sin respuesta –otra vez-, que se prometió a sí misma averiguar por qué Malfoy estaba ahí, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera y salió de la habitación de Harry y Ron hacia la cocina de Grimmauld Place prácticamente de forma automática, totalmente decida a lograr ese propósito. Ella no era de esas personas que dejan preguntas sin contestar y definitivamente esta ocasión no iba a ser distinta. Descubriría lo que Malfoy se esforzaba tanto por ocultar, aunque le amenazara con matarla si llegaba a descubrirlo.

Optó por seguir torturándose mentalmente más tarde y se concentró en escuchar la conversación que mantenían los demás. Además, también debía comenzar a fijarse en donde ponía los pies, si no quería rodar por encima de Ron y los demás en la escalera.

- Los gemelos dijeron que vendrían aunque tuvieran que cerrar la tienda antes de lo normal – decía Ron.

- Dudo que ellos se perdieran una reunión por gusto

- Tienes razón Ginny – dijo Hermione, solo para disimular que recién se ponía a escucharlos.

- Yo no sé ustedes, pero dos reuniones de la Orden en una semana es algo preocupante

- Pero es que hay que tener en cuenta que la otra sólo fue para presentar a Selene y Malfoy, Harry – le explicó Ginny.

- Si, puede ser, pero igualmente no dejan de ser.

- ¿Crees que esto tiene que ver con Voldemort?

- Claro Ron, la Orden completa existe gracias a Voldemort. Además, que no se haya visto ninguna aparición es más que sospechoso.

- Yo insisto, el que no se haya aparecido es porque se está debilitando…

- Sólo tú eres tan imbécil como para creer algo tan ridículo Weasley.

Todos iban tan concentrados en la conversación, que ninguno reparó en que habían llegado a la cocina, en donde para su desagrado sólo se encontraba Malfoy. Éste estaba apoyado en la repisa del fondo de la habitación, quedando completamente de frente a la entrada en la que ahora estaban Harry, Hermione, Ginny y finalmente Ron.

- Con razón apesta en este lugar, ¿desde cuándo no te bañas Malfoy? Huele a rastrero

- ¡Oh! ¡Weasley! eso me ha herido profundamente, ¿desde cuándo te haz vuelto tan cruel? – le dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza con falso tono de escandalizado – ¿y se supone que gente como tú es la que va a pelear contra el Señor Tenebroso?... ¡já! es oficial: la Orden del Fénix no tiene ninguna esperanza – ahora él tenía esa sonrisa de superioridad en la cara, haciendo que Ron lo odiara aún más si eso era posible.

- ¡Sí, Malfoy!, gente como Ron, tal como tú lo haz dicho. Gente que no teme al que dirán, que no son una manga de cobardes y pelea por lo que cree – le enrostró Hermione a voz de grito – y desgraciadamente para ti ahora trabajas con esa gente, te guste o no.

- Parece que toqué una fibra sensible… tranquila Granger, todos sabemos que tu novio es un completo inepto que no es capaz siquiera de discutir por sí solo, pero no tenías que hacerlo tan obvio.

Draco mantenía su sonrisa torcida en el rostro, pero interiormente sólo quería golpear a alguien y no sabía si ese alguien era Granger o Weasley. ¿Por qué ella lo defendía tanto? Si ése era lo más insignificante que había. Aunque seguramente era por eso mismo: por lástima. Total ella era Granger, defensora de las causas perdidas, como Weasley y Potter. Sin embargo el problema no era ese, sino, el porqué podría importarle a él que ella lo defendiera a pesar de todo, era algo que no debía interesarle, es más, ni siquiera debería notar ese tipo de cosas, para empezar. Tenía que dejar de pensar en la comelibros, eso era definitivo. El tiempo en esa maldita casa estaba comenzando a trastornarlo.

- ¡… y si yo defiendo a Ron es mi problema! – al parecer ella seguía gritándole, _¡demonios!, _se regañó.Otra vez se había quedado pensando de más, _¡concéntrate_!, se dijo a sí mismo- ¡… además por lo menos Ron tiene alguien que lo defienda, Malfoy. En cambio por ti nadie daría ni un solo knut a menos de ser amenazado! – terminó de gritarle.

- ¿Qué es lo que te haz creído asquerosa impura para siquiera insinuar que yo soy menos que ésta patética excusa de mago? – gritó apuntando a Ron con la mano.

- ¡No te atrevas a volver a llamarla así, Malfoy! – saltó Harry encarándose a Draco – ella vale mucho más que tú y lo peor es que lo sabes.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Y ahora todos ustedes valen más que yo, ¿no?, claro así es fácil. Al igual que es fácil criticar a los demás cuando tu jamás tuviste que elegir nada, ¿no, Potter? Tú siempre haz sido San Potter, la esperanza del mundo mágico. ¡Ya madura! Allá afuera no es blanco y negro, hay más personas aunque a tu diminuto cerebro le cueste entenderlo, y no todos nacen siendo los buenos de la película.

Después de eso lo único que quedo en el lugar fue silencio, un profundo silencio acompañado por las miradas asesinas que todos tenían. Las palabras de Draco habían dejado sin nada que decir a todos los ahí presentes, incluyéndose a él mismo. Había vuelto a caer en la tentación de decir más de lo que debía y ahora no sabía como volver a mostrarse altivo y orgulloso. Decidió salir de allí, aprovechando de empujar a Harry en el camino, era mejor irse que quedarse y seguir escuchando las réplicas de Granger.

Mientras que por otro lado, Hermione aún era incapaz de asimilar aquella extraña conversación. Ésta era la segunda vez en que veía que Malfoy decía cosas sin meditar cuidadosamente cada palabra y también debía reconocer que era la segunda ocasión en que él se había mostrado -aunque fuese un poco- más abierto y vulnerable sobre lo que pensaba que de costumbre.

Ahora no dejaba de paladear lo que le había dicho a Harry: "_es fácil criticar a los demás cuando tú jamás tuviste que elegir_". Y aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, Malfoy tenía razón. Era fácil.

Ella nunca se había detenido a pensar en como hubiese sido su vida si hubiese tenido que elegir en algún momento si pelear o hacerse a un lado. Ella siempre había sido Hermione Jane Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y la alumna más brillante pisando Hogwarts, era totalmente obvio lo que iba a hacer de su vida, y seguramente si se hubiese detenido a pensarlo, habría hecho lo mismo que hasta ahora, pero eso no le daba el derecho de criticar a quienes no pensaban igual a ella.

En el caso de Harry, Ron y Ginny era lo mismo. Ellos tampoco habían elegido, sino que habían sido arrastrados hasta allí por una serie de eventos en los cuales ninguno tuvo nada que ver.

Harry, tal y como había dicho Malfoy, era "el niño que vivió", su destino estaba escrito desde antes de su nacimiento y no era nada que su mejor amigo desconociera. Mientras que Ron y Ginny provenían de una de las familias mágicas más antiguas de las ahora existentes, y conocida ampliamente por sus ideas sobre la igualdad de los hijos de muggles y el respeto de su procedencia, siendo catalogados como traidores de la sangre y además de eso, habían peleado ya contra Voldemort en la primera parte de la guerra, por lo que era prácticamente imposible que ellos pensaran en no defender una causa en la que su familia creía fielmente, ni que se plantearan no defender a su mejor amigo y novio, en el caso de Ginny.

Sí, para ellos no había habido mucho que elegir y no es que pensara que habían elegido mal -no, en ningún caso era así-, sino que ahora Hermione entendía que no para todo el mundo había sido igual. Para algunos, como Malfoy, las cosas no habían sido fáciles al parecer.

Él también había nacido con su futuro escrito en piedra o poco menos, él sería un mortífago. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Malfoy se encontraba allí, era parte de la Orden, por lo que Hermione se convenció completamente –si es que aún le quedara alguna duda- de que fuera cual fuera la razón por la que él estaba allí y que estaba decidido a no compartir, debía ser demasiado importante para él.

...

Salió hecho una furia de la cocina y extrañamente estaba más enojado con él mismo que con los demás. Se había vuelto a equivocar, se había vuelto a permitir que su ira lo dominara, error imperdonable en un Slytherin como él y bueno para que decir en un Malfoy. Pero también estaba furioso con Granger y Potter por provocar todo aquello. No tanto con Weasley, el pobre era estúpido, un tonto de nacimiento, y no sabía si se le podía culpar por aquello, aunque eso no implicaba que no se pudiese burlar de él, claro está. No es que ahora sintiera pena por un Weasley, sino que tampoco iba a culparlo por esa incapacidad de utilizar su materia gris.

Siguió caminando prácticamente a ciegas, como si supiera hacia donde iba, cuando en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo cuando se encontró de frente con una gran puerta doble que le impedía seguir avanzando, la cual extrañamente ya se encontraba medio abierta. Sin importarle mucho que era lo que se encontraba adentro la abrió, simplemente esperando encontrar un lugar en el que estar totalmente solo. Pero al parecer eso no iba a cumplirse en ese momento, o por lo menos no en esa habitación.

En el lugar se encontraba Selene de espaldas a él, sin percatarse aún de su presencia. Poco a poco fue recorriendo la habitación con la vista y descubrió que aquel lugar debió haber sido el salón de baile de la casa en el pasado. Era un lugar inmenso, en el cual sólo contaba con unas cuantas mesas y sillas en las orillas para decorar, además de otras puertas que debían dar paso a un lugar más íntimo para que los invitados pudiesen conversar tranquilamente si lo deseaban. La pared que quedaba frente a la puerta en la que él aún se encontraba estaba cubierta completamente por vitrales, los cuales sólo se interrumpían por las cortinas que se encontraban cada ciertos metros, pero que en ese momento estaban abiertas de par en par, permitiendo que la luz penetrara en el interior.

Selene aún estaba mirando por las ventanas con total aburrimiento. No sabía porqué exactamente, pero hablar con esa squib no era un tema que le desagradara por completo, es más, ella parecía la única que no se iba a poner a gritarle cada vez que hablara. Por lo que Draco prefirió no irse de allí y probar si acaso la chica era capaz de distraerlo lo suficiente como para calmar los impulsos de volver a la cocina y matar a alguien. De esta manera, aprovechó la distracción de ella para entrar y poder acercarse sin ser escuchado.

- Veo que aún sigues igual de aburrida como hace unos días – dijo él en voz baja para no asustarla demasiado.

- Y veo que tú aún te desplazas por la casa sin hacer ningún ruido – le contestó sonriendo ante el comentario, pero sin voltearse a verlo.

- Que puedo decir, soy una serpiente… y de las mejores, debo agregar.

- ¿Una serpiente? – preguntó ella extrañada, pero esta vez sí se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara.

- Soy de Slytherin… - replicó Draco, extrañado de que ella no entendiera eso. Estaba bien que fuera squib, pero ese tipo de cosas las entendería cualquier persona que tuviera algo que ver con el mundo mágico.

- Ah!, perdona, no lo había relacionado – obviamente Albus le había contado todo sobre Hogwarts en algún momento y también el que los Malfoy eran ultra conocidos por siempre haber pertenecido a Slytherin, pero había olvidado que esa casa tenía a una serpiente en su escudo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

- Yo, bueno es obvio ¿no?, tratando de pasar el aburrimiento, tal como tú dijiste. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que haces tú aquí?

- Estaba investigando la casa y me encontré con esta habitación – le explicó él paseando la vista por el lugar.

- A mi me parece que estás evitando ver a Weasley y los demás…

- ¿Y tú…? ¿cómo?

- Lo traes escrito en la cara – se rió ella.

- Debo informarte que eres la primera persona que me dice algo así – logro hilar tratando de recuperarse la sorpresa al verse pillado.

- ¿De verdad?, vaya, creo que debo sentirme halagada – dijo con sarcasmo – De todas maneras, no te culpo. Yo trato de evitarlos tanto como me sea posible…

- ¿Ah si? ¿y eso porqué? – le preguntó, dispuesto a no ceder más terreno en la conversación.

- No puedo soportar ese complejo de héroe/mártir que traen todos, exceptuando a la Sra. Weasley, claro, a ella la saco de ese grupo. Además si vuelvo a escuchar alguna otra estupidez de la boca de Weasley, dudo que sea capaz de aguantar las ganas de meterle por la boca el harapo que anda trayendo esa horrenda criatura por la casa…

- ¿Hablas del elfo doméstico?

- Sí eso… - era extraño pero a Draco le causaba gracia que ella no supiera lo que era un elfo.

- Volviendo a Weasley y tus instintos violentos. Pienso que nos harías un favor a todos y sería un espectáculo digno de verse – Draco sonreía solo de imaginar la escena – si necesitas ayuda cuentas conmigo para callarlo. Creo que hasta su madre nos lo agradecería –Selene soltó una pequeña carcajada

- Sí, yo también lo creo – ella lo miraba y no sabía si seguir sonriéndole o si extrañarse al verlo a él tan relajado, cuando siempre se le veía tan serio.

- Y bueno, ya enserio ¿piensas ir a la reunión? – a Draco se le estaba haciendo cada vez más fácil hablar con ella.

- Lo de callar a Weasley iba enserio para mi. Pero sí, voy a ir – le respondió volviendo a posar su mirada en las ventanas - Además apostaría que de no ser así Albus me mandaría a llamar de todas formas.

- ¿Albus? Como es que te refieres a él de forma tan directa, ¿es que ustedes son tan cercanos?

- Mmm, algo así – ella no podía revelarle la naturaleza de su relación con el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, por lo que optó por cambiar de tema y esperar que él no le siguiera preguntando cosas – Creo que será mejor que vayamos a la cocina, sólo quedan unos minutos – comentó mirando el reloj en la pared.

- Sí - asintió siguiéndola hasta la salida.

Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina en total silencio, pero no de esos silencios incómodos, sino de aquellos de quienes no se tienen nada que hablar. Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera al pasar por fuera del vestíbulo y ver cómo iban llegando el resto de los miembros de la Orden. Sin embargo, cuando iban atravesando la puerta de la cocina, Draco aprovechó el bullicio para hablarle a Selene de manera que solo ella pudiese escucharlo.

Ahora deberemos escuchar los delirios de Weasley y sus mil y un teorías sobre como yo conspiro en contra de la Orden, pero si aún quieres golpearlo luego de que la reunión acabe, avísame – Selene sólo se rió al escucharlo.

Sin embargo, al otro lado del lugar Hermione no perdía detalle de todo aquello. Al parecer Malfoy había encontrado a alguien con quien poder hablar sin acabar gritando y la chica se veía cómoda escuchando lo que Malfoy le tenía que decir. Ella los observó a ambos tomar sus puestos en la mesa, los cuales quedaron casualmente un junto al otro. El problema era que Hermione sabía que debía sentirse aliviada de que quedaran lo más lejos posible de ellos y por consecuente de Ron. Pero se sentía molesta, tal vez hasta demasiado como para que fuese sano, y lo peor era que posiblemente la molestia fuera a causa de que Malfoy quedó muy lejos de ella y muy cerca de Selene. No, imposible… ella no podía molestarse por algo así. Seguramente la discusión de hace un rato aún no la dejaba pensar con claridad y por eso imaginaba tonterías. Sí, eso debía ser.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo observándolos, hubo un momento que llegó a creer que fueron horas en las que ellos no hablaban, sólo miraban a su alrededor con aire aburrido mientras los demás se sentaban en la mesa. Pero aún así, la castaña no detuvo su vigilancia ni siquiera cuando notó que se había quedo mirando a Malfoy -¡a Malfoy!- como una boba, y es que le era imposible alejar su vista de ahí. Obviamente sus nervios estaban sufriendo un colapso en esos últimos días. El no saber nada de Voldemort, enterarse de que Malfoy y Selene entraran en la Orden, no saber si podría retomar sus estudios en Hogwarts y tampoco estar segura de cómo haría para proteger a sus padres en caso de estallar la guerra, estaba provocándole que pensara cosas extrañas o un aturdimiento como el de ahora, que no le permitía pensar correctamente y mirar a otro lado.

Ginny, por otro lado, no necesitó que su amiga le contara nada, a Hermione se le notaba a millas de distancia lo que le pasaba, aunque obviamente jamás lo reconocería y su mejor amiga no era precisamente una suicida como para querer aclarárselo. Aunque la pelirroja prefirió sacar a Hermione de su trance colocando una mano en su hombro antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta de lo mismo.

- Herms, si lo sigues mirando así vamos a poder averiguar si Malfoy se gasta de tanto que lo observen como él mismo dice.

- Yo… - sin quererlo enrojeció como tres tonos en un segundo al verse pillada.

- Tranquila, que no le diré a nadie – dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Decir que?...

- Es que ni te atrevas a negármelo, te vi mirando a Malfoy sin siquiera pestañar – le contestó susurrando para que nadie más escuchara

- Ginny…

Hermione hubiese querido poder continuar con la discusión, pero el silencio que de pronto se hizo en la cocina le indicó que la reunión prácticamente había empezado y al ver a Dumbledore en la cabecera de la mesa eso fue confirmado.

- Buenas noches a todos, antes que nada les agradezco su presencia aquí – comenzó el director cuando todos se encontraron sentados – lo que hoy les tengo que decir es de vital importancia.

- ¿Acaso ya sabes cuándo va a ocurrir el siguiente ataque Albus? – dijo McGonagall a su lado.

- No exactamente, pero tiene directa relación. Lo que sucede es que últimamente muchos de los aurores encubiertos que se encuentran en Londres muggle han descubierto que varios de los mortífagos han estado rondando los lugares más importantes de la ciudad, pero que no han atacado a nadie y al parecer sólo se dedican a eso: a observar.

- Entonces que nos explique Malfoy… ¿por qué no nos dices lo que planean los mortíos?

- Aquí vamos de nuevo… – Draco rodó los ojos, no tenía la intención de volver a repetir lo de antes, por lo que prefirió contestarle a Ron tranquilamente - Si lo supiera, Weasley, ya les hubiese dicho. ¿O es que crees que el Señor Tenebroso se sienta a tomar el té con nosotros para explicarnos lo que planea? – o bueno… contestarle tranquilamente al estilo de Draco.

- Entonces eres el peor espía de la historia Malfoy…

- ¿Vamos a volver a tener el placer de presenciar otra escena suya señor Weasley? – preguntó Snape sin mirarlo – El hecho de que Malfoy no sepa nada es porque el Señor Tenebroso sólo le comenta sus planes a quién vaya a utilizar en ellos, en donde en este momento ninguno de los dos tenemos cabida.

- Profesor, para usted el que los mortífagos estén vigilando lugares muggles ¿significa algo? – Hermione se había dirigido directamente a Dumbledore, estaba segura de que Ron no le había dejado terminar su relato.

- De hecho, señorita Granger, así es. Obviamente, el siguiente ataque será a los muggles, tal como lo han sido antes, pero lo que me llama la atención no es eso, sino los lugares exactos que están siendo observados.

- ¿Es que tienen algo que los relacione? – dijo Tonks en una esquina de la mesa.

- En efecto, cada uno de esos lugares se relaciona directamente con el Ministerio Muggle.

- Pero eso es extraño, ¿para qué querría Voldemort al Ministerio Muggle? – comentó George.

- A mi se me ocurren varias razones. Primero, porque controlando el Ministerio puede controlar a los muggles desde su centro de operaciones prácticamente y con esto extorsionar a nuestro Ministerio. Luego, los muggles son más numerosos que nosotros. Y finalmente, ellos cuentan con una ventaja, que es nuestra ignorancia sobre la vida de los muggles y de sus formas de defensa, las cuales se podrían aplicar en nuestra contra.

- Y no olvides, Harry, que también podría acabar en cualquier momento con el secreto del mundo mágico, obteniendo otra ventaja sobre Fudge. – dijo Hermione

- Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer la Orden sobre esto? – preguntó Lupin, quien estaba sentado frente a Hermione

- Es obvio, ¿no? – comenzó Fred mirando a todos en la mesa - vamos a pelear…

- No, debemos trabajar con la cabeza fría, si los atacamos vamos a demostrarle que sabemos más de lo que ellos creen y serían capaces de tomarse ese Ministerio por la fuerza de ser necesario, lo que seria aun mas peligroso.

- ¿Entonces qué se supone que debemos hacer, Severus?, ¿sentarnos a esperar? – le preguntó Kingsley

- Lo único seguro, es que tenemos que saber que es exactamente lo que estamos protegiendo. ¿Cómo vamos a ayudar a los muggles, si no todos entendemos bien su sistema de vida? Deberíamos contar con la misma o más información que la que logren obtener los mortífagos.

- Ya, ¿y cómo pretendes hacer eso Herms? ¿quieres plantar guardia igual que ellos? – dijo Ginny sin entender que era lo que su amiga pretendía.

- Eso no va a ser necesario, los muggle cuentan una mejor fuente de información. El internet.

- Y se puede saber, ¿en dónde se encuentra el dichoso Internet?

- Es un sistema que tienen los muggles que se encuentra en cualquier lugar con una computadora, que sirve como el centro de mucha información, se puede obtener cualquier cosa de forma rápida y sencilla – respondió Hermione con tono de marisabidilla.

- Antes de que te enfrasques en la interesante discusión de sobre qué es el Internet, sus usos y todo eso – comenzó Selene, impidiendo que Hermione empezara con su discurso sobre el Internet, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la castaña - Creo que sería bueno ofrecerme a yo buscarles la información que necesitan y traérselas en la siguiente reunión.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? a mi no me importaría hacerlo

- No te preocupes Granger, me dará la oportunidad de conocer Londres – dijo ella con tono serio cortante impidiéndole a la Gryffindor replicarle.

- Bueno con eso solucionamos un punto: el de la información, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer con los mortífagos? – preguntó Tonks

- Bueno eso es fácil, hay que impedir que ellos consigan lo que quieren. Debemos averiguar quienes son los que están involucrados y luego capturarlos, para así poder interrogarlos sobre lo que saben.

- Una solución bastante pragmática Alastor – comentó Dumbledore – hasta creo que puede funcionar. Según la información que yo tengo, los mortífagos que se han visto hasta ahora son los hermanos Carrow, pero pareciera que no son los únicos.

- Con esa información me basta…

- Entonces en la siguiente reunión tendremos la información completa y con ello decidiremos que hacemos, creo que eso es todo. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que agregar? – el silencio que se hizo en el lugar le indicó que no había nada más que discutir – Muchas gracias por su presencia, a penas tengamos lo que necesitamos para la siguiente les indicaré la fecha de la reunión.

Poco a poco la gente se fue levantando de sus asientos para poder irse a sus hogares o para poder conversar tranquilamente en otro lugar de la casa, como lo hicieron McGonagall, Molly, Draco, Kingsley y Selene. Por otro lado el grupo Gryffindor prefirió subir a las habitaciones, para así poder hablar tranquilamente, pero cuando Hermione se disponía a abandonar la cocina Ginny la tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta, para que solo quedaran ambas en el lugar.

- ¡Te descubrí Hermione Granger y no intentes negarlo!

- Vamos Ginny, ¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo? – le preguntó tratando de evadir la conversación que venía, aunque estaba clarísimo que era prácticamente imposible.

- Escúchame, ¡te detuve en el momento preciso!, sino ésta es la hora en que todavía estas viendo como una estatua a Malfoy al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¡Yo no lo estaba mirando a él!

- No, tú sólo estabas sin parpadear con la cabeza en dirección a donde él estaba sentando y sin atender a lo que los demás te decían. Muy convincente. La verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo Malfoy no se percató de nada.

- ¡Porque no había nada de lo de qué percatarse!... ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! – le gritó pasando por el lado de la pelirroja y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta.

Hermione no quería hablar más del asunto, ella sabía lo que había estado haciendo y lo peor es que no se arrepentía. De lo único que se arrepentía era de haber sido tan obvia como para que su mejor amiga lo notara y luego se lo sacara en cara. Se le había quedado mirándolo como una tonta, pero al ver que Malfoy le hablaba a Selene como si se conocieran de siempre, como si ella fuera bruja de sangre limpia, fue perturbador. Nunca lo había visto así, como una persona normal y no con esa postura arrogante. Más considerando que estaba hablando con una squib, que él por naturaleza debía tratar como a un ser inferior. Si lo analizaba bien, ella sólo lo había visto tan relajado cuando hablaba con otros Slytherin y eso fue en contadas ocasiones. En eso pensaba cuando pasó por fuera del vestíbulo y empezó a escuchar unas voces dentro de la habitación.

_**- Sabes, hace días me he estado queriendo preguntarte algo…**_ - esa era Selene, aunque escuchaba un tanto lejos su voz, podía reconocer de quien era.

- ¡Herms me dejaste hablando sola! – le dijo Ginny al alcanzarla.

- Shhh – musitó Hermione llevándose un dedo a los labios, para que guardara silencio, a lo que su amiga solo pudo acercarse más hacia la pared del vestíbulo en la cual ella ya estaba apoyada tratando de escuchar mejor las voces al interior.

_**- Parece que te está haciendo daño**_ – En esa ocasión era la voz de Malfoy, quien sonaba extrañamente más tranquila que de costumbre.

_**- No es que lo parezca, me está haciendo mal. Yo te quiero… **_

- ¿Esos son Malfoy y Selene? – preguntó Ginny impidiendo a Hermione terminar de escuchar lo que la chica decía.

_**- Con solo verte a ti **_– alcanzó a captar que le respondía Malfoy

- Sí, al parecer son ellos – se limitó a responderle la castaña.

_**- Gracias por el apoyo**_ – escucharon como le decía Selene.

- ¡Herms! ¡no seas cotilla! Me estas empezando a recordar a Lavender.

- Pero Ginny…

- No, pero Ginny nada, vamos arriba los chicos nos están esperando.

- Sube tu primero, quiero averiguar algo.

- ¿Es que quieres quedar en evidencia o algo parecido? ¡Estamos hablando espiar a Malfoy! ¿Por qué debería interesarte?

- ¿No eras tú la que dijo que parecía que Selene ocultaba algo? ¿Que mejor manera de averiguarlo que con la única persona con la ella habla en esta casa?

- Bien, si quieres salirte con la tuya quédate, pero yo te lo advertí – dijo Ginny con tono de total y absoluta paciencia, como si hablara con un niño pequeño y le dijera "¿quieres caminar sólo?, bueno inténtalo, pero te puedes caer" y sin más salió en dirección a la habitación de su hermano, dejando a Hermione sola en el pasillo, con una oreja pegada a la pared.

...

Selene salió de la cocina aprovechando que todos lo hacían y Draco sólo se limitó a seguirla, ya que no pensaba volver a quedarse a solas con el trío dorado en la misma habitación y todavía debía esperar a Snape. Por lo que prefirió pasar ese tiempo con aquella chica que con un grupo de leones.

- Y dime, ¿vas a ahogar al final a Weasley con el vestuario de Kreacher o qué? – le preguntó Draco cuando ambos llegaron al vestíbulo, el cual estaba extrañamente desocupado.

- La verdad, de no haber sido por Snape te diría que sí, pero gracias a Dios se mantuvo callado el resto de la reunión – Draco si bien se extraño que ella no hubiese dicho "gracias a Merlín", prefirió guardarse sus preguntas para otro momento, no era que los personajes muggles le llamaran la atención precisamente – _**Sabes, hace días me he estado queriendo preguntarte algo…**_

- ¿De dónde salí tan condenadamente apuesto…?

- Si claro, sigue soñando Malfoy – le dijo ella rodando los ojos y él solo pudo reír a su sarcasmo – lo que yo me preguntaba era, ¿por qué fue que Weasley te dijo "hurón" el día que llegaste?

La cara de Draco se había vuelto seria de repente y su mirada solo podía catalogarse como "asesina", pero al parecer no logró intimidar a Selene.

- Ese no es un asunto que te interese…

- ¿Estás seguro?, porque puedo ir a preguntarle al mismísimo Weasley si tu no me ayudas. Solo creí que te gustaría explicar el asunto por ti mismo – le contestó sonriendo triunfalmente

- Como dije, ese no es tu asunto – siseó - No tienes porque meterte.

- Esta bien, lo voy a dejar… por ahora – dijo levantando ambos brazos por sobre la cabeza.

- El no tener con que entretenerte en esta casa _**parece que te está haciendo daño. **_

_**- No es que lo parezca, me está haciendo mal. Yo te quiero**_ ver el día que tengas que quedarte encerrado aquí sin hacer nada.

- No gracias,_** con solo verte a ti **_me quedan claros los efectos del aburrimiento y la mala compañía.

_**- Gracias por el apoyo**_- dijo irónica – pero creo que mejor será que ya me vaya. Tengo hambre y no quiero comer cuando estén todos ahí.

- Si, yo voy a esperar a Snape y luego me iré.

- Esta bien, nos vemos entonces – sin más Selene salió del vestíbulo por la segunda puerta del lugar que daba otros pasillos que de igual manera la podían conducir a la cocina, dejando solo a Draco en espera de Snape.

Era extraño, Selene debía serle repelente, algo así como Granger pero sin magia. Sin embargo, no era así. Ella era algo así como otra Pansy para él, sólo que con ella hablaba de los miembros de la Orden y con Pansy hablaba de los mortífagos. Bueno, luego se preocuparía de eso, mientras su padre no se enterara que mantenía un trato cordial con una squib estaba todo bien.

...

Era mucha información la que ahora tenía que procesar. Al parecer lo que Malfoy y Selene tenían era más que simple camaradería, ¡ella le había dicho que lo quería! Y antes de eso él había sonado como preocupado por ella. Hermione sólo quería estrangular a Ginny, gracias a su amiga no había podido escuchar bien el resto de la conversación y lo peor es que ahora no escuchaba absolutamente nada por más que se pegara a la pared ¡si tan sólo tuviese un par de las orejas extensibles de los gemelos! El silencio era sumamente angustiante ¿qué podrían estar haciendo esos dos para estar tan callados?... ¡No!... sus pensamientos estaban tomando alas y esa incertidumbre no la estaba ayudando precisamente.

Ginny tenía razón, Selene parecía que ocultaba algo, una posible relación con Malfoy podría ser. Eso explicaría porque tanta cercanía entre ellos y además tanto mutismo por parte de ambos sólo sería producto de que Malfoy no podía ser visto con una squib, no estaría a su altura según sus propios parámetros. Ella sin haberlo notado había cerrado sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños sobre la superficie de la pared y su corazón latía desbocado. El sólo imaginarse a la morena junto con Malfoy en el vestíbulo, teniendo la conversación que ella había estado escuchando y tal vez con sus manos en el rostro de Selene, la hacía sentirse enferma. Las palabras que había escuchado no la dejan pensar en paz.

_**- Sabes, hace días me he estado queriendo preguntarte algo…**_

_**- Parece que te está haciendo daño.**_

_**- No es que lo parezca, me está haciendo mal. Yo te quiero… **_

_**- Con solo verte a ti **_

_**- Gracias por el apoyo.**_

¿Cómo se atrevían esos dos a engañarla… no, perdón engañar a la Orden de esa manera? Era una falta de respeto y más encima todo en sus narices. Todo eso era un descaro para ella… para la Orden.

...

Cuando Selene hubo abandonado la habitación, Draco se quedó solo allí y prefirió salir del vestíbulo en dirección al baño para lavarse la cara antes de que volviera Snape, pero no se fue por donde mismo había salido la chica, sino que tomó la misma puerta por la que habían entrado. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a dar dos pasos fuera de la habitación, cuando vio a Hermione con la cabeza pegada a la pared, obviamente tratando de escuchar sin todavía notar que él se encontraba fuera del vestíbulo y observándola hacer el ridículo. Se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar justo detrás de ella.

- No te han dicho que es muy feo escuchar conversaciones ajenas Granger – le susurró cerca del oído, haciendo que a Hermione se le erizaran todos los bellos de la nuca.

- Yo no estaba… - trató de defenderse ella al girarse para encontrarse de frente con los penetrantes ojos de Draco que la miraban fijamente.

- Ni trates de negarlo, mira que te he visto desde hace un rato aquí pegada a la pared, dime ¿te gustó lo que escuchaste?

- Yo no escuché nada… - dijo, aunque ni ella se lo creía.

- ¿De verdad? – le preguntó con un falso tono de inocencia – entonces cuéntame, ¿disfrutaste de la vista antes de que empezara la reunión?

- ¿De que estás hablando Malfoy? – ¡maldición! Sí lo había notado y el muy bastardo se había hecho el desentendido.

- Hablo de cuando me estabas mirando fijamente, mientras hablaba con Selene en la cocina... – Hermione no pudo evitar obviar el hecho de que él tratara a una squib con tanta cercanía - ¿No se te da bien el espiar, verdad?... Eres tan obvia Granger

- ¿Ah, si? ¿es que tu puedes hacerlo mejor?... – atinó a decir agarrándose de la gota de coraje Gryffindor que en ese momento tenía.

- Lo hago mejor… - le insinuó él acortando aún más las distancias entre ellos.

- Lo dudo mucho, Malfoy.

- ¿Es que quieres que te lo demuestre? – le preguntó acercando su rostro al oído de la chica, haciendo que a Hermione le costara horrores concentrarse – Ahora estas totalmente vulnerable a mi, ¿no te parece? Podría desarmarte en un segundo y ni lo notarías.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haz hecho? – ni siquiera ella supo cómo logró decir eso, pero su respiración se iba tornando cada vez más profunda y la cercanía de Draco no la estaba ayudando a pensar correctamente.

- Será porque me gusta ver tu cara tal como la tienes ahora, expectante. Esperando que yo cometa un sólo error. Pero eso no sucederá esta noche – eso último lo dijo mucho más fuerte y alejándose bruscamente del cuerpo de Hermione – porque, como debes saber… no estás a mi altura Granger. Te lo dije antes, se ve, pero no se toca.

- ¿Y quien está a tu altura, Malfoy? ¿Crabbe y Goyle? … no sé si es más triste que patético – por un segundo estuvo tentada a decir ¿Selene?, pero prefirió quedarse callada y sin esperar respuesta salió del pasillo lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí les dejo el capítulo, ojala que les haya gustado y espero poder subir otros dos que estoy por terminar en poco tiempo ;)<em>

_Muchas gracias chicas por sus comentarios :D_

_**Citlaliiiify **me alegro que te haya gustado! :D y no te preocupes, Roma no se hizo en un día y mientras haya alguien que quiera leerlo vamos a seguir publicando ;), espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo!_

_**patzy-chann** gracias por decirme lo de los comentarios anónimos, la verdad es que si no me lo dices no me doy por enterada de que existen jaja. Ahora ya los habilité por si las dudas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! :)_

_**Marie Lovegood **no eres la única a la que no le gusta Ron. Yo en verdad no lo odio, pero tampoco es mi favorito en ningún caso. Ese lugar es obviamente para Draco! Y bueno por Selene vamos a tener que esperar un poquito más para ir revelando quién es en realidad, luego me cuentas como te fue con lo de los mapas conceptuales jaja Gracias mi niña por todo! espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :) _

_Un beso a todas chicas! en especial a mi querida beta por toda su ayuda ^^ Nos estamos leyendo! _


	5. Compras Peligrosas

_**CAPÍTULO 4: COMPRAS PELIGROSAS**_

_- ¿Y quien está a tu altura, Malfoy? ¿Crabbe y Goyle? … no sé si es más triste que patético…_

A penas Hermione había doblado en la esquina del pasillo, Draco golpeó la pared con su puño en el justo en el lugar donde ella había estado antes ¡Se había atrevido a llamarlo patético! ¡Ella a él! Ridículo. Ella era la patética que lo miraba a escondidas y además se atrevía a negarlo. Estaba comenzando a alterarle los nervios. Si lo que quería era enloquecerlo provocándole ganas de estrangularla, lo estaba consiguiendo. Ahora no solo tenía que luchar contra su imagen en su cabeza, sino que tenía que verla por lo menos una vez a la semana y soportar escuchar a "voz de la razón Granger". Todo eso sin agregar que ahora le miraba cuando creía que nadie la observaba.

Estaba pasando a ser más que una piedra en el zapato, ahora era como un muro en frente de él. Por más que había intentado evitarlo, no lo lograba, en todos los lugares se la encontraba. Ni siquiera al salir de la cocina, para justamente dejar de verla a ella y a sus amigos, podía estar tranquilo. Y es que el habérsela encontrado detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que él hablaba no precisamente tranquilizador, Draco no podía entender que era lo que le había parecido tan interesante como para quedarse a espiar su conversación.

Ya quería irse a su casa y el condenado de su padrino al parecer aún no tenía ni intenciones de aparecer. No podía entender aún por que debería esperarlo, según él evitaba que sus padres sospecharan de cualquier cosa, ya que pensaban inmediatamente que estaba con su padrino al verlos llegar juntos. Si bien tenía cierto sentido, no dejaba de molestarle tener que depender de alguien más aparte de él mismo.

- Esto… Malfoy – dijo una voz a unos metros de él.

- ¡Qué! – gritó sin esperar ver a Selene justo en frente de él.

- Bueno si quieres me voy, solo veía a decirte que Snape se va a demorar un poco y dijo que lo esperaras aquí mientras – le explicó ella molesta.

- ¡Maravilloso! – exclamó sarcástico.

- No sé qué demonios te pasa para que estés tan feliz, ¡pero yo no tengo la culpa!

- Entonces déjame… - dijo ya más tranquilo

- Buena idea – ella se había volteado y estaba por irse de allí cuando le escuchó preguntar.

- ¿No sabes cuanto iba a tardar?

- No, pero me dio a entender que al parecer no volvería pronto.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Cree que tengo todo el…? – el habría terminado de alegar, pero el sonido de sus tripas retorciéndose de hambre no se lo permitió.

- Se me olvidaba que eras hombre… - el dijo ella rodando los ojos – sólo ustedes pueden ponerse tan insoportables de hambre.

- Yo no tengo hambre – su afirmación habría tenido más peso si su estómago no hubiese vuelto a sonar.

- Si, claro. Como tú digas, Malfoy. Ven, acompáñame – le ordenó tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – ella lo guiaba por los pasillos a pesar de su reticencia.

- Por una vez en tu vida, cállate y confía.

Lo guió de vuelta a la cocina, pese a las protestas que él le seguía dándole y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la mesa vacía, tal como ella la había dejado, excepto por el plato de comida que se había preparado antes de que Snape le mandara a buscar a Draco.

- ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

- Para que comas algo, se te pase ese humor de perros y ojala así pueda dejar de escuchar tus quejas contra Snape.

- Pero no quiero comer – al escuchar eso Selene solo respiró lentamente y luego habló.

- Escucha, si quieres ser un testarudo bien. Entonces ve afuera, encuéntrate con los demás, muere de hambre y aprovecha de maldecir a Snape en el camino. Pero si quieres dejar de ser tan cabezota puedes sentarte aquí tranquilo, comer un plato de comida caliente y hacer algo productivo mientras esperas. En fin, es tu decisión.

Selene si había algo que no tenía era paciencia, no tenía ninguna intención de convencer a Draco a bases de ruegos para que comiera, como seguramente él estaba esperando, así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a prepararse unas tostadas en lo que él se decidía a comer o no. Sabía que al final lo iba a terminar haciendo, porque podía ser muchas cosas, como un testarudo y egocéntrico hasta la médula, pero definitivamente no era tonto. Aunque posiblemente su orgullo también pudiese influir en su decisión.

- Y, ¿qué vas a comer tú entonces? – solo pudo sonreír de espaldas a él al notar como iba cediendo.

- Tostadas, no tengo mucha hambre – le dijo cuando se giró para sentarse en la mesa – y bien, ¿ahora me vas a contar por qué estabas tan enojado cuando te encontré en el pasillo?

- No estaba enojado – le contestó para luego comenzar a comer de su plato.

- Ah claro, por eso es que estabas sonriéndole a la pared luego de pegarle, para ver si así te disculpaba supongo, tiene lógica.

- ¿Me estabas espiando tú también?

- Ni que fueras tan interesante, te estaba buscando y te encontré unos segundo antes de golpearas las pared – terminó de explicar para darle un trago a su taza de té – espera un segundo… ¿dijiste tú también? ¿Quién más te ha "espiado" como tu dices?

- Nadie

- Volvemos a la negación, por tu humor pareciera como si hubiese sido Weasley.

- Ojala, a él sí lo puedo golpear en el peor de los casos.

- O sea que fue una mujer ¿no?, es la única forma en la que no le pegarías a alguien supongo. Y por los antecedentes presumo que es Granger de quién hablas.

- Sí era ella, me encontré a la comelibros escuchando cerca de la puerta del vestíbulo.

- Siempre supe que era ella – dijo con más desprecio del necesario.

- ¿Existe alguna razón por la que no te agrade?

- Nada en especial, simplemente no la soporto.

- ¿Por qué? – a él se hacía gracia que ahora fuera ella la que se encontrara incómoda con las preguntas.

- Basta, simplemente me desagrada su presencia – no podía decirle que le desagradaba que Granger lo mirara, le hablara y que ahora también le espiara. No podía explicarle que simplemente no la quería cerca de él – Además ahora que me dices que te espía estoy empezando a creer que de verdad tiene un complejo de psicópata.

- ¿Psicópata?, ¿a qué te refieres?

- ¿Es que no viste como miraba en nuestra dirección antes de la reunión?

- Así que tú también lo notaste.

- No sé como no lo notaría, si ni siquiera se esforzaba en disimular.

- La imagen de Granger al parecer no me va a dejar en paz.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – eso si que Selene no lo esperaba, ahora si que tenía otra razón para detestar a la chica.

- Nada – de nuevo, por qué cuando se trataba de algo relativo a Granger ¿no podía mantener la boca cerrada?, pensó Draco.

- Olvídalo, ya hablaste de más, ahora no me vas a dejar con la duda.

- No

- Malfoy, habla.

- ¿Y quién me va a obligar? ¿Tú?

- Al parecer no.

- Por fin entraste en razón, estar hablando de esa sangre sucia es lo último que se me apetece.

- ¿Sangre Sucia?, que extraña frase.

- ¿No sabes que es una sangre sucia? ¿Qué clase de squib eres tú? – a Selene se le fueron los colores de la cara, Dumbledore jamás le explicó que significaba todo eso y ahora estaba en evidencia.

- No, por algo pregunto. Es que he vivido prácticamente toda mi vida con los muggles, no estoy al tanto de esas cosas – le contestó rogando por que eso fuese suficiente explicación.

- Sangre Sucia son los magos que nacen de padres muggles, a diferencia de los Squib como tú que son personas sin magia nacidas de familias de magos.

- Suena como un insulto grave.

- Es porque es un insulto grave, ¿acaso te gustaría que dijeran que naciste de muggles? ¡Que asco! No puedo entender como no sabes todo eso.

- Supongo que en algún momento lo supe y luego lo olvidé – si claro, como si Albus le explicara de insultos en algún momento de su vida, él era muy correcto para eso – Hablando de familias de magos, ¿tú familia sabe que ahora eres parte de la Orden?

- No, no tienen ni idea. Ya me imagino la cara de mis padres si supieran que ahora estoy en el mismo bando que los sangre sucia y traidores de la sangre.

- Debe ser difícil ocultarle esto a tus padres.

- Sí, es por eso que aún espero a Snape, él es mi mejor excusa. Por mis padres yo jamás debería estar a menos de diez metros de un sangre sucia, se supone que ni siquiera debería hablar contigo.

- Me lo imaginé. Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿por qué hablas conmigo?

- No lo sé, supongo que es porque eres la única persona en esta maldita casa con quien no tengo que discutir tan seguido.

- Según sé tu familia es una de las más antiguas, ¿no es verdad?

- Somos una de las familias más puras de todas las que existen. No se tiene ningún registro de algún tipo de relación con los muggles en todo el árbol genealógico – le explicó lleno de orgullo.

- Es por eso que el que tú te relaciones de cualquier forma con Granger, que es sangre sucia, es lo peor que podría pasarle a la familia.

- Exacto.

- Bueno, mientras no te enamores de ella, esta todo bien.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Enamorarme de Granger?, por favor, de dónde sacas una idea tan ridícula – dijo él automáticamente, pero hubo algo en su respuesta que no convenció a Selene del todo, por más que ella quisiera creerle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Iba furiosa, cada paso que daba parecía que tenía la intención de partir el suelo bajo sus pies. Estaba roja de ira y por su cabeza pasaban una serie de insultos contra Malfoy, que por la salud mental de quien pudiese escucharla prefirió no decirlo en voz alta.

- ¿Quién se cree? Maldita serpiente, egocéntrica y retorcida – iba murmurando camino ha las habitaciones.

Estaba ya llegando a la habitación de sus amigos, cuando escuchó que aún seguían hablando de la reunión y más específicamente del Internet, al parecer a Ron no le quedaba muy claro aún en que consistía y Harry se estaba devanando los sesos para lograr hacerle entender. Sin embargo, para ella inevitablemente esa conversación le recordó a Selene y también la que le había escuchado tener con Malfoy, logrando que su enfado aumentara rápidamente. De un tiempo a esta parte su presencia estaba comenzando a incomodarle, tal como le dijo Ginny ella parecía que sí ocultaba algo y obviamente era por eso no le agradaba, no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que ahora se viera tan cercana a Malfoy. Además el que la hubiese interrumpido mientras ella hablaba en la reunión no ayudó a mejorar su impresión de la morena.

Con todo eso su humor no había hecho más que empeorar, aunque pareciera imposible, por lo que pasó de largo frente al cuarto de Ron y Harry y se fue directo al suyo, cerrando la puerta tras suyo. No quería ver a nadie, solo quería acostarse en su cama y encontrar la forma de tranquilizarse, antes de que bajara las escaleras para buscar a Malfoy y así encontrar una forma de vengarse.

- ¿Se puede saber que sucedió? – le preguntó Ginny al entrar a los minutos de que ella hubiese cerrado la puerta.

- No sé de que estas hablando…

- Herms, el portazo que diste se escuchó por toda la casa. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

- Olvídalo Ginny

- Vamos, no puede ser tan terrible. Dime – le pidió sentándose en la cama de su amiga, quién es encontraba recostada y con la mirada fija en el techo – Ni que Malfoy te hubiese descubierto escuchándole – Hermione no pudo más que mirarla de forma asesina como única forma de respuesta.

- ¡El muy desgraciado se había dado cuenta! – terminó por confesar

- No, espera ¿en verdad te descubrió? – Ginny a penas podía contener la risa, ganándose que un cojín le llegara de lleno en el pecho – Pero no te enojes conmigo.

- Ni se te ocurra decir "Te lo dije"…

- No iba a hacerlo, tranquila. Pero cuenta, ¿acaso te vio?

- Sí, no tengo idea de cómo se dio cuenta, pero de repente apareció detrás de mí – dijo soltando un bufido – el muy arrogante me acusó de estar espiándole.

- Bueno eso es exactamente lo que estabas haciendo…

- ¡Claro que no! Yo estaba escuchando a Selene, estaba investigando si de verdad oculta algo como tú dices o no.

- Oh no, ni intentes irte por ahí, se te da fatal mentir y no es justo que me culpes a mi ahora. Pero dime Herms, por amor a Merlín ¿qué paso? – la pelirroja le rogaba con ojos de perrito a su amiga, más entusiasmada de lo que a la castaña le gustaría.

- Bien, de acuerdo tú ganas. En realidad no pasaron ni tres minutos de que te habías ido, cuando Malfoy apareció justo detrás de mí, pensé que me iba a salir el corazón por la garganta del susto…

- Si claro, del susto – le interrumpió ella irónica.

- ¿Y por qué otra cosa iba a ser?

- Ya, está bien, continúa

- Luego decidió explicarme muy amablemente que era malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas y también me dijo que se dio cuenta que lo había estado observando en la cocina…

- ¡Lo reconoces!

- ¿Me vas a dejar continuar? – le regañó, a lo que Ginny solo pudo asentir tratando de esconder la sonrisa que tenía en la cara - Luego amenazó con desarmarme…

_- Dudo que necesitara la varita para eso_ – pensó Ginny, pero se abstuvo de decirlo

- … todavía no entiendo como, pero de repente lo tenía a solo unos centímetros y no me podía mover, estaba literalmente entre Malfoy y la pared. Y después se atrevió a decirme que no estaba a su altura ¡como si quisiera estarlo! Aún no tengo claro como pude escapar, pero a penas tuve la oportunidad salí de ahí – terminó de decir.

- ¿Puedo hablar ahora?

- Sí, ahora sí.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Todavía no me creo que hayas salido corriendo de ahí.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?

- No lo sé, Herms, ¡usa tu imaginación!

- Ginny, ni aunque yo quisiera hacer algo, él dejó muy en claro cuando me lo encontré en el baño que: "se mira pero no se toca"

- ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste baño? Me va a dar algo, estoy segura – dijo teatralmente llevándose una mano al pecho – ¡es que tú, a la voz de ya, me cuentas con pelos y señales todo lo que ocurrió! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultarme algo como eso?

- Si tampoco es para tanto, mira verás… - empezó a explicarle a su mejor amiga lo que había sucedido, pero prefería no mirarla a la cara, ya que las expresiones de Ginny iban desde el reproche hasta la completa sorpresa cuando ella terminó de contar lo ocurrido.

- ¿Cómo no me lo contaste?

- Bueno es que no lo consideré importante.

- ¡No sé si golpearte con la almohada hasta aburrirme o seguir escuchando alguna otra cosa!

- Ninguna, ya no quiero seguir hablando de Malfoy. Por que mejor no continúas con el interrogatorio mañana.

- Me acabas de decir que viste a Malfoy sin camisa, que se la abotonaste y que hoy estuviste a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro y ¿pretendes que me aguante mi interrogatorio para otro momento?

- Por favor, Ginny… - le suplicó, a lo que su amiga solo pudo suspirar resignada.

- Esta bien, pero mañana serás tú la que tenga que ir con Ron a buscar algo que regalarle entre todos a Harry por su cumpleaños al Callejón Diagon y luego de eso, de mi no habrá nadie que te salve.

- ¿El regalo de Harry? Pero si aún queda un mes para su cumpleaños

- Lo sé, es que estábamos pensando con Ron que lo mejor sería comprarle el regalo lo antes posible, ya que mi madre está enloqueciendo con cuidarnos y se pone paranoica con la sola idea de que salgamos aunque sea al Callejón Diagon solos, así que mejor aprovechamos que mañana Tonks también tiene que ir.

- Bien, lo haré. Pero debes prometerme que no seguirás preguntando nada.

- Hasta mañana, claro…

- Hasta mañana… - repitió Hermione derrotada, terminando así la conversación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una figura solitaria caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los estrechos y oscuros callejones cerca del Callejón Diagon. A lo lejos lo único que se lograba distinguir eran sus ropas de un impecable negro, solo interrumpido por una cabellera rubia. La silueta que se dibujaba en la pared era la de un hombre alto y delgado, la cual se movía rápida y decididamente por lo rincones de ese inhóspito lugar. De a poco el bullicio de la gente comenzó a llegar a sus oídos, a cada paso que daba podía ir entendiendo lo que decían las voces de aquellos que tenía más cerca.

Sabía que entre toda esa gente se escondían sus "compañeros", los cuales estarían atentos a la aparición de Potter por allí. Ellos habían merodeado distintos lugares del mundo mágico desde hace días a la espera de poder atraparlo, pero Harry no había puesto ni un pie fuera de Grimmauld Place y eso era algo que Draco sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, el mayor problema de esa situación era que a él lo habían incluido hace sólo unos minutos en aquella misión y no había tenido oportunidad de dar aviso a la Orden de todo aquello, permitiendo que los tomaran por sorpresa.

Es increíble como siempre ocurre lo que no tiene que pasar. Se suponía que cuando él se viera envuelto en una misión iba a tener el tiempo suficiente para comunicárselo aunque fuera al director, se suponía que él comenzaría con misiones básicas, se suponía que los licántropos no iban a colaborar aún y se suponía que Potter no iba a salir de su escondite en prácticamente ningún momento. Pero todo eso sólo se suponía y ahora, por ese pequeño espacio para la duda, se había colado la ocasión perfecta para que todo se fuera al demonio.

Desde donde se encontraba podía ver como la menor de los Weasley entraba a la tienda de bromas de sus hermanos en compañía de su novio. Era casi perfecto, ellos estaban indefensos con el callejón lleno de mortífagos y él era quien se encontraba más cerca, recayendo en él la tarea de avisar a los demás la posición del chico y seguramente también de hacer el primer movimiento. Si fuera por el "casi" no habría tenido elección entre hacerlo y no, pero lo bueno es que aún ninguno de los mortífagos habían notado su presencia en el lugar y al parecer tampoco la de Potter, así que no lo pensó mucho más y se alejó de allí, mezclándose entre el mar de gente que ahora atestaba el Callejón Diagon.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, hace tan sólo unas horas él aún no tenía ninguna participación en las filas del Señor Oscuro, es más, hace tan solo unas horas él estaba simplemente desayunando junto a su madre en su casa.

_…Flash Back…_

_Malfoy Manor era azotada por los primeros rayos del sol de aquella mañana, iluminando gran parte del frente de la casa y entregándole una agradable calidez a todo el frontis del lugar. Era el momento favorito del día de Narcisa. Todas las mañanas se levantaba simplemente a disfrutar de aquella paz que reinaba sólo en esos minutos y de la brisa que era capaz de llevarse consigo todo aquello que le inquietaba por las noches. Allí no había guerra, ni mucho menos peligro, su familia no corría riesgo a cada segundo y su mente no era atormentada por recuerdos y preguntas. Únicamente tenía ese hermoso paisaje de su frondoso jardín, repleto de verde y cubierto de una hermosa luz amarilla que calmaba toda su ansiedad._

_Adoraba esa sensación y también a los recuerdos que siempre le traía ver a los enormes árboles que había en medio del jardín. Era como si volviera a ver su hijo con sólo cinco años de edad corriendo incansablemente entre ellos tras su snitch de juguete. Era un calco de su padre, aunque sólo exteriormente. Draco tenía unos ojos de hielo iguales a los de Lucius, pero los de su hijo no infundían respeto o admiración, ellos sólo le trasmitían la inocencia de su edad y las ansías de conocer todo lo que le rodeaba. Si bien para su esposo eso era algo que debía cambiar en el futuro si quería hacerse respetar, la verdad era que a ella le daba absolutamente lo mismo, él siempre sería su niño, aunque luego actuara como un adulto, eso no importaba._

_El pequeño era extremadamente curioso y muy inteligente, si existía algo que llamara su atención no iba a saciarse de ello hasta que descubriera todo sobre él y fue gracias a lo mismo que terminó convertido en un fanático de las aves de rapiña. Las había conocido en un viaje que habían hecho a las montañas y ni siquiera había cumplido los diez años cuando ya le rogaba a su padre para que le comprara un águila a la cuál poder entrenar y eso sin mencionar a la colección de lechuzas que tenía. Narcisa siempre pensó que su hijo iba a terminar en Ravenclaw, porque tenía todas las aptitudes y características de los miembros de esa casa, como la inteligencia y la competitividad, pero finalmente la herencia familiar fue mayor y el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había dejado en Slytherin, a pesar de sus suposiciones._

_Draco ahora ya tenía más de diecisiete años y al verlo parado frente a ella no pudo más que sonreír ante la imagen. Él era todo un hombre a los ojos de los demás, pero para ella siempre sería su niño curioso con sus ojos llenos de preguntas, jamás tendría la mirada fría ni altiva, no esa mirada era de concentración y ella lo sabía._

_Junto a él se encontraba uno de sus pavos reales albinos, el cuál lo seguía cada vez que pisaba el jardín en busca de su atención, ya que aunque muchos creían que los pavos reales eran mascotas de ella, la verdad era que pertenecían al mismo Draco. A él le habían gustado desde un comienzo. No era muy difícil encontrar el por qué de esa atracción, ambos eran una especie un tanto exótica, inteligentes, difíciles de tratar, solitarios y sin embargo era imposible pasarlos por alto. Aunque claramente su hijo jamás reconocería nada de eso._

_- No pensé que despertarías tan temprano – le dijo a su hijo._

_- No tenía sueño a decir verdad, preferí levantarme que seguir perdiendo el tiempo en la cama._

_- ¿Y tu padre? ¿Ya se levantó?_

_- No lo he visto por la casa, seguramente ha tenido que salir rápidamente – le contestó tratando de disimular el que su padre estaba seguramente con los mortífagos en ese momento._

_- Supongo que entonces sólo seremos nosotros en el desayuno._

_- Sí, ya le dije a los elfos que preparan todo. ¿Vamos? – le preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo._

_- ¿En qué momento te hiciste tan alto, Draco? – dijo con una sonrisa cuando se encontró caminando junto a él hacia el comedor._

_- En Hogwarts supongo…_

_La conversación continuó fluidamente, aunque siempre tratando temas sin importancia. No se detuvieron ni cuando llegaron a la mesa, ni mientras disfrutaban de la comida recién hecha._

_- ¿No haz hablado con Pansy o Blaise?_

_- Debo reconocer que desde que salí del colegio no he tenido contacto con nadie, excepto por mi padrino._

_- Es verdad, han pasado mucho tiempo juntos. ¿Están trabajando en alguna poción?_

_- Es algo así, él quiere averiguar…_

_Draco quería seguir hablando, pero le fue imposible hacerlo. La Marca Tenebrosa estaba completamente negra y le ardía a horrores, además parecía que esta se retorcía dentro de su brazo. Unos gemidos apenas audibles se escaparon de la boca de Draco mientras su cara se tensaba irremediablemente en una mueca que demostraba el dolor que sentía. Apenas era capaz de moverse, sabía que si intentaba calmarlo de cualquier manera todo iba a ser peor, por lo que sólo podía quedarse quieto rogando que disminuyera aunque fuera solo un poco para poder concentrarse._

_- ¡Draco!… Draco, mírame por favor – rogaba Narcisa tomando el rostro de su hijo en sus manos – Draco tienes que ir, si te está llamando en por algo, ven, te ayudaré… - le decía mientras lo tomaba del brazo para conducirlo fuera de la casa y que así pudiera desaparecer._

_Cuando por fin lograron atravesar las puertas del recibidor y se encontraron nuevamente en el jardín, donde Draco se soltó suavemente del agarre de su madre y para transmitirle confianza tomó su varita tranquilamente y mirando a su madre se desapareció de allí._

_Llegó al corazón de unos densos y oscuros bosques en el norte de Inglaterra y aunque solamente había estado una vez ahí en compañía de su padre, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Entendía que ese día le iban a dar su primera misión y que por eso debía ir solo, allí el Señor Tenebroso le estaría esperando y con algo más de suerte saldría de allí sano y salvo._

_Se sentía totalmente mareado, aunque sin saber si era por el dolor o por el miedo a lo que iba a suceder, aunque todo se fue calmando poco a poco cuando descubrió al final de ese estrecho sendero había una casa hecha completamente de madera negra._

_El silencio del lugar no era normal, sólo podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos y el latir de su corazón, como si éste se encontrara en su cabeza. Era obvio que el lugar iba a estar protegido por alguna clase de hechizo, pero si lo había él no fue capaz de notarlo, lo único de lo que si se pudo dar cuenta fue que al estar a unos tres metros de la extraña casa su marca dejó de molestarle en un segundo._

_Abrió con cuidado la imponente puerta de entrada y lo único que se podía ver eran algunos muebles del mismo color que la madera de la casa pobremente iluminadas por unas cuantas velas._

_- Era hora de que llegaras… - dijo Snape a modo de saludo luego de salir de repente por una puerta al costado del recibidor – Sígueme._

_Draco siguió a su padrino por una serie de intrincados pasillos en la casa, capaces de confundir a cualquiera y que de seguro era una trampa terrible para cualquier intruso. Continuaron caminando hasta que este por fin se detuvo frente a su puerta al final de aquel camino. Desde el interior podían escucharse las voces de mortífagos y la luz que iluminaba el interior traspasaba el umbral de la puerta cerrada. Cuando ésta se abrió desde dentro pudo ver claramente que habían más de veinte personas allí y eso sin contarse a ellos que iban entrando y a Lord Voldemort sentado junto al fuego de una gran chimenea. A sus pies se arrastraba su fiel serpiente que ahora tenía sus fríos ojos puestos directamente en Draco._

_- Draco, te estábamos esperando. Pasa – dijo el Señor Tenebroso haciéndole una seña con la mano – Ahora que estamos todos, me encantaría hablarles de algo sumamente importante amigos míos, de Potter y todo su grupo. Hace unos días los hermanos Carrow hicieron una visita de cordialidad a la casa de los traidores de la sangre, más conocidos como los Weasley y desgraciadamente descubrieron que al parecer había solamente uno de los integrantes de esa familia viviendo en la casa, seguramente debe ser el padre de toda esa prole. Eso me lleva a pensar que Potter debe estar muy bien escondido junto a ellos bajo la vigilancia de Dumbledore, lo que nos va a hacer más difícil atraparlo. Es por esto que he decidido que desde hoy todos ustedes deberán empezar a hacer guardia en el Callejón Diagon, vamos a esperar a que Potter caiga como una mosca. Va a llegar un momento en el que el muchacho y sus custodios bajen la guardia, en especial si nosotros continuamos sin hacer ningún ataque por un tiempo, sólo por eso me voy a armar de paciencia y esperaré a que todo caiga por su propio peso. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?_

_A continuación el Señor Oscuro pasó su penetrante mirada a través de todos los rostros de sus aliados, examinando cada uno de sus movimientos, provocando que los nervios comenzaran a tener efectos sobre el mismo Draco, que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante la situación. Nadie decía nada y el silencio se hacía más tenso, si es que eso era posible._

_- Mi señor… - comenzó Snape sin mirarlo a la cara y colocándose un poco más delante de los demás – ¿Quiere que vayamos todos al mismo tiempo, o preferiría que fuéramos en grupos para pasar más desapercibidos?_

_- Buena pregunta Severus, supongo que deben ir en grupos si no quieres llamar la atención del ministerio. Pero asegúrate de que Draco esté en el primer grupo de vigilancia, es su primera misión ¿no es así?, que haga los honores de ser de los primeros y tú también Severus únete en ese grupo, no quiero errores de un primerizo._

_- Muy bien, mi señor._

_Inmediatamente todos abandonaron el lugar, entre ellos Snape y Draco, quién iba más pálido que de costumbre. Salieron por los mismos pasillos, pero esta vez el rubio sólo seguía a la masa, no recordaba como era que había llegado hasta esa habitación y la verdad es que no estaba muy emocionado por hacerlo de todas maneras. Todos caminaban en silencio y cuando llegaron al recibidor él cayó en la cuenta de que aún no sabía quien iba a acompañarlos en la misión ese día y al parecer no era el único que se lo preguntaba, porque en ese momento alguien dijo…_

_- ¿Y quiénes deberán acompañarte, Snape?_

_- Yo no soy quién da las órdenes, aunque se supone que todos deberían estar encantados de servir al Señor Tenebroso, así que mejor sea voluntario._

_- ¡Claro que lo estamos! – escuchó que decía la voz del conocido hombre lobo._

_- ¿Entonces por qué no vas con ellos Greyback?_

_- Por supuesto que iré, la pregunta es ¿con quién más iremos?_

_- Nosotros – respondió Amycus Carrow, hablando por él y su hermana – nos quedamos con las ganas de ver a los Weasley hace unos días._

_- Bien, entonces estamos todos. Será mejor que nos vayamos y no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo._

_Sin decir nada más todos los presentes salieron de esa extraña casa y se adentraron nuevamente en el bosque, en el cuál desaparecieron. Únicamente cinco de ellos no lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, ellos esperaron a que los demás se fueran y giraron sobre si mismos para poder aparecer en diferentes rincones del Callejón Diagon._

_….Fin Flash Back…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El Callejón Diagon ya no era el mismo de años atrás, ahora estaba plagado de comercio ambulante y la mayoría de ellos ofrecían la solución contra los mortífagos, pociones que prometían sanar mucho más rápido que el Dictamo, incluso habían quienes ofrecían capas de invisibilidad que duraban una semana completa sin que perdiera sus poderes. Muchos incautos se paraban frente a los vendedores, quienes hacían gala de los beneficios de sus productos y no podían evitar comprar todo lo que se les cruzara por delante.

- Deberíamos comprarle una poción de esas para sanar rápido, como las de aquel vendedor – le decía Ron a Hermione al señalarle a un hombre de gabardina verde – de seguro le será de mucha utilidad, siempre está lastimado.

- No debemos comprarle pociones que vendan en plena calle, Ron, seguramente no están aprobadas por el Ministerio y dudo mucho que sean tan maravillosas como dicen. Además, ¿no habías quedado con Ginny de que le compraríamos algo en la tienda de Quidditch?

- Sí, pero la poción le vendría mucho mejor que algo de Quidditch.

En respuesta Hermione solo lo ignoró y continuó caminando como si él no hubiera mencionado nada. Ginny sabía lo que hacía cuando la convenció de venir con Ron a comprar el regalo, obviamente ella aprovecharía para pasar un tiempo a solas con su novio y se ahorraría todos los dolores de cabeza que implicaba salir de compras con Ronald. Ahora era Hermione quién debería buscar el regalo perfecto para su amigo y aunque tenía una idea aproximada de lo que quería comprarle, no sabía cuando tiempo era el que iba a tardar en conseguirlo y menos con Ron como su acompañante.

Llegaron luego un rato frente a una tienda, la cual tenía como casi tradición a un grupo de niño frente a su vitrina con las manitos pegadas en el vidrio y maravillados por las escobas que ese año había en exhibición. Al entrar vieron como en una pared de los costados estaban colgadas una gran cantidad de escobas de todos colores y tamaños, en el fondo tenían toda clase de protecciones de Quidditch y capas de vuelo y finalmente en el otro costado estaban las pelotas del juego en sus respectivos baúles.

Sin embargo, lo que sin duda llamó la atención de los dos amigos fue lo que estaba justo en el centro de la tienda y que se exhibía en un atril, impidiendo que pasara desapercibido. Era un hermoso conjunto que traía todo el equipo necesario para el Quiddtch, el conjunto de pelotas, un escoba Nimbus último modelo y un uniforme que cambiaba de colores y que se podía transformar según el equipo al que pertenecía.

Ron se había quedando mirando el atril como un niño pequeño que observa algo extremadamente brillante. Era perfecto, lo que al parecer cualquier chico quería. Y definitivamente hubiese sido el mejor regalo para Harry de no haber sido por el precio. Era demasiado incluso si se juntaba el dinero del cumpleaños y navidad.

Sin haberlo querido Hermione también se había quedado hipnotizada mirando en la misma dirección que su amigo, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era solamente el uniforme. En un principio este tenía los colores de su casa en Hogwarts, pero ahora había cambiado a un verde esmeralda con detalles en plateado y no pudo evitar recordar a Malfoy en ese uniforme.

Por su mente vagaban imágenes de él jugando Quidditch, montado en su escoba y yendo tras la sntich como si no existiera nada más que eso. Si había algo que a ella siempre le había sorprendido, era sin duda la capacidad de concentrarse del muchacho sin descuidar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Realmente parecía una serpiente cuando volaba sobre su escoba.

Lentamente se fue perdiendo en recuerdos de partidos entre Gryffindor y Slytherin a lo largo de sus años en el colegio. Veía a sus mejores, pero también veía a Malfoy, en especial a Malfoy. Él siempre creyéndose más que los demás, siempre mirando a todos en menos. Podía recordar perfectamente el día en que frente a todo el equipo de Slytherin y sus mejores amigos la había llamado Sangre Sucia, esa había sido una de las primeras veces en que la insultó, aunque obviamente no fue la última.

En aquella ocasión su padre le había comprado escobas nuevas a todo el equipo para que Draco pudiese entrar, pero éste demostró con el paso del tiempo que podía estar en ese puesto por mérito propio. Él obtenía lo que quería, siempre había sido así y de seguro ya tendría uno de estos equipos en su casa o tal vez dos, total para ellos el precio no importaba. Así fue como volvió a notar que todo el conjunto que aún seguía mirando estaba fuera de su alcance en ese momento.

- Creo que esto escapa de nuestro presupuesto, Ron.

- Herms, este es el mejor regalo que Harry podría recibir.

- Lo sé, pero que quieres que le haga. Es ilegal multiplicar el dinero y no cuento precisamente con ciento veinte galeones en este momento.

- ¿Problemas de dinero? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Fred, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Como siempre hermanito, solucionar todos tus problemas… - contestó sonriéndole.

Al rato, los tres iban saliendo de la tienda con un gran paquete el cuál tenía una cinta de regalo encima de color rojo.

- ¡Todavía no puedo creer que le hayas comprado esto a Harry!

- Ron, ¿no eras tú el que estaba insistiendo en que lo compráramos? – le reclamó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué a mi nunca me regalan cosas así? ¡Yo soy tu hermano! – continuó el pelirrojo ignorando a su amiga.

- Por lo mismo. Eres mi hermano, es respuesta suficiente. Además yo solo puse una parte, George otra y ustedes el resto.

- Ni siquiera la mitad de lo que pusiste ahora se acerca a lo que siempre me regalan a mi.

- No vengas con eso, Ron. A este paso estoy empezando a plantearme si siquiera regalarte algo para tu cumpleaños a parte de un bozal.

- Pero no es justo… - volvía a comenzar.

- Chicos, saben, aún tengo que pasar por la librería. Por qué no van y esconden eso en la tienda y mientras yo voy.

- No lo sé, Harry y Ginny dijeron que iban a ir a ver a Fred y George antes de que nos separarnos. Además no creo que sea bueno que vayas sola.

- No te preocupes Ron, Ginny prometió llevar se a Harry antes de las doce a donde Madame Malkin y además dudo que me quieras acompañar a la librería.

- En eso tienes razón, pero puede ser peligroso.

- No te preocupes, me encontraré con ustedes en el Caldero Chorreante antes de una hora.

No dejó tiempo para darle oportunidad a Ron de seguir protestando, necesitaba unos segundos para poder conseguir un par de libros que hace días quería leer sobre las leyes de criaturas mágicas. Aunque debía darse prisa si no quería tener problemas con la señora Weasley.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No podía tener más mala suerte, si las cosas seguían así iba a comenzar a pensar que cada suceso estaba fríamente calculado. Se había logrado librar de los Carrow sólo de milagro, bueno había sido debido a que Snape los distrajo en el momento preciso que logró pasar desapercibido.

Si bien no tenía muy claro que era lo que debía hacer en ese momento, creyó que lo mejor sería seguirle la pista a Greyback para evitar que le hiciera daño a alguien inocente. El hombre lobo era impulsivo y no dudaría en atacar a alguien si lo creía conveniente. Cualquier chica de su edad estaba en potencial peligro con esa bestia en los alrededores.

Mientras caminaba entre las tiendas tras la silueta de Greyback se lo imaginaba con la boca llena de sangre y los ojos dilatados, tal y como lo había visto la noche en que le encargaron matar a una sangre sucia que tenían secuestrada en la casa negra. Aunque él nunca supo de quien se trataba, no podía evitar asociar las palabras sangre sucia a la cara de Granger. En su mente ahora la sangre en la boca del lobo podía ser la de ella y su cuerpo podría haber estado a sus pies, inerte, sin ninguna chispa de vida.

De sólo pensarlo le daban ganas de vomitar, definitivamente no iba a permitir que eso se repitiera si él podía evitarlo. Tomó con más fuerza su varita que mantenía escondida en el bolsillo y se abrió paso entre la gente. Una de las ventajas de ser Draco Malfoy era que la gente no se extrañaba si las pasabas a llevar al pasar, ya que era habitual, incluso algunos se hacían a un lado facilitándole enormemente el trabajo de seguir a Greyback.

Éste continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo por un tiempo, hasta que de repente se detuvo en el medio de la calle. Miraba a un punto fijo y esa fue la única señal que Draco necesitó para entender que el lobo había encontrado algo con lo que ocuparse mientras esperaba que Potter apareciera. Sin embargo por más que Draco se esforzó por poder descubrir que era lo que llamaba tanto su atención, fue incapaz de lograrlo. Aunque si fue capaz de notar como se metía en el callejón que estaba al lado de la librería del Callejón Diagon y decidió que lo mejor sería esperar en el interior de la tienda de al frente para ver que era lo que tramaba.

Inmediatamente luego de cruzar la puerta del lugar llegó a su nariz el inconfundible olor de la tienda de mascotas del Callejón. El lugar estaba lleno de pares de ojos que lo miraban y ninguno humano precisamente, por un lado tenía a las lechuzas que no dejaban de hacer ruido y por otro una gran cantidad de gatos que se encontraban a su mano derecha. Los animales estaban todos en celdas individuales, pero hubo uno que llamó especialmente a Draco, un gato completamente negro y de unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas que se encontraba justamente al frente de él y no dejaba de observarlo.

No supo cómo, pero se dio cuenta de que se había distraído con todo eso y volvió a poner sus ojos en el callejón de al frente, distinguiendo como la sombra de Greyback aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Parecía que estaba inquieto, esperando algo o mejor dicho a alguien. Vigilando desde la oscuridad la calle por donde caminaban muchas personas al mismo tiempo y de entre las cuales apareció una cabellera castaña que avanzaba más rápido que las demás.

Ambos, tanto Draco como Greyback pensaron lo mismo y al mismo tiempo. _Granger._ Ella era el objetivo del hombre lobo y obviamente no podía esperar que le ocurriera nada bueno. A su mente llegó la imagen que hace un tiempo él tenía en la cabeza. Veía como del hocico de Greyback caían hilos de sangre, la cual pertenecía a una Granger muerta en el suelo.

Vio cómo de la oscuridad salían un par de manos que se colocaban en la boca y las manos de la chica, para luego arrastrarla al interior del lugar teniéndola tomada por la espalda. Él sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho más tiempo salió de la tienda de mascotas caminando directo al interior del estrecho callejón de al frente en busca de Granger. Sin embargo, era incapaz de ver nada, se encontraba rodeado de una completa oscuridad, lo único que lo ayudaba a guiarse en la oscuridad era el sonido de la respiración agitada y profunda del lobo.

Por su lado Hermione luchaba intensamente por zafarse de los brazos que la tenían prisionera, pero debido a la sorpresa había soltado su varita y su boca ahora estaba tapada por la gran y asquerosa mano de su captor. Él olor que parecía provenir de su boca parecía tener un toque metálico y sus garras se le enterraban en la carne sin el menor esfuerzo. En ese momento sintió como era arrastrada al interior de aquel olvidado paso en el Callejón y su cuerpo era aplastado sin ningún reparo contra la pared que había al fondo de lugar.

Sabía que de nada le servía tratar de gritar, pero todo la había tomado muy de sorpresa y no era capaz de pensar en ninguna otra cosa. Pateaba, mordía, empujaba, pero al parecer nada iba a tener resultado, aunque ella a pesar de todo seguía peleando, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

De repente todo se volvió silencio y al girar su rostro puedo como Malfoy estaba de pie en la entrada del callejón con una cara totalmente indescifrable.

- Mira quién decidió venir. ¿Quieres ayudarme Malfoy?

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó él con un tono frío y distante, muy diferente a como se sentía interiormente.

- Sólo pasando el rato, esperar a Potter me tiene aburrido. Tenía que entretenerme con algo.

- Tú realmente eres más estúpido de lo que imaginaba.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – gruñó mostrándole sus afilados dientes, pero sin soltar a su prisionera.

- ¿Se puede saber que parte de "no llamar la atención del Ministerio" no entendiste?

- Es sólo una sangre sucia, nadie la extrañará – le dijo volviéndose a mirar a Hermione y acercando su cara peligrosamente al cuello de la chica.

- Sé que sólo una sangre sucia, pero para nuestra desgracia es la mejor amiga de Potter. Es que tu mente animal ¿no es capaz de entender el tipo de consecuencias que esto nos traería?

- ¿Pretendes dejarla libre acaso para que le hable al Ministerio? – preguntó Greyback, comenzando a transformar sólo su cabeza ante la aterrorizada mirada de Hermione - No, ¡lo mejor será eliminarla de inmediato!

- ¡Suéltala! – gritó Draco, lanzando un hechizo directo al pecho del hombre lobo y enviándolo directamente al fondo del Callejón.

Sin embargo, a una velocidad sobre humana Greyback había aparecido justo frente al rubio cuando este se disponía a levantar a Hermione del suelo y tomándolo de la camisa lo lanzó fuertemente contra la pared de al lado, haciendo que este se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza, cayendo completamente inconciente y dejando a Hermione tan conmocionada, que no era capaz de reaccionar.

* * *

><p><em>Obviamente no puedo irme sin agradecerles que pasen por aquí a leer lo que escribo :)<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no me maten por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero les aseguro que es por una buena razón. _

_Si quieren dejar sus review se los agradecería un montón, pues me encantaría saber lo que piensan de la historia._

_Además debo avisar también que ahora que descubrí que les puedo contestar los comentarios por interno, por decirlo de alguna forma, creo que me comunicaré por ahí, ya que me es mucho más cómodo y contestaré por aquí a quienes estén como anónimos ;)_

_Les mando un abrazo! en especial a mi adoro nidito de serpientes!_

_Que estén bien! Saludos! _


	6. Vida por vida

_**CAPÍTULO 5: VIDA POR VIDA**_

_- ¿Pretendes dejarla libre acaso para que le hable al Ministerio? – preguntó Greyback, comenzando a transformar sólo su cabeza ante la aterrorizada mirada de Hermione - No, ¡lo mejor será eliminarla de inmediato!_

_- ¡Suéltala! – gritó Draco, lanzando un hechizo directo al pecho del hombre lobo y enviándolo directamente al fondo del Callejón. _

_Sin embargo, a una velocidad sobre humana Greyback había aparecido justo frente al rubio cuando este se disponía a levantar a Hermione del suelo y tomándolo de la camisa lo lanzó fuertemente contra la pared de al lado, haciendo que este se golpeara fuertemente la cabeza, cayendo completamente inconciente y dejando a Hermione tan conmocionada, que no era capaz de reaccionar. _

El ataque de Greyback había sido tan rápido que no les dio la mínima oportunidad de hacer algo para repelerlo. Ahora ya se había transformado por completo y tenía sus penetrantes ojos ahora fijos en Draco. Quería destrozarlo, quebrarle cada hueso en el cuerpo y ojala de forma lenta y torturante.

Esto último fue lo que Hermione aprovechó. La bestia se había enceguecido con Malfoy, estaba totalmente abocado a acabar con él al ser invadido por la ira animal que lo poseía y le había dado la espalda a ella por un tiempo mayor del necesario, el cual aprovechó para recoger la varita de Draco que había quedado abandonada a unos metros de sus pies. Y cuando el hombre lobo estaba levantando sus garras para darle el golpe final al rubio mientras éste yacía en el suelo, se escuchó como Granger gritó a pleno pulmón…

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – de la varita salió una fuerte luz roja, mucho más poderosa de lo que ella esperaba y que dio de lleno en la espalda de Greyback, haciendo que este pegara son enormes brazos a su pecho y cayera inevitablemente al suelo con un ruido sordo. Hermione no lo pensó mucho tiempo más y volvió a apuntar a Greyback, aunque esta vez fue para dejarlo completamente inconsciente en el suelo.

Solamente después de eso pudo moverse con mayor dominio de si misma y avanzar hasta donde Draco había quedado. Si no lo hubiese visto ella, jamás habría creído que él podía ser más blanco que de costumbre, pero así era. Estaba tirado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en la pared y con una herida en su cabeza que sangraba abundantemente.

Tenía todo un costado de la cara bañado de sangre y la boca semi abierta. Todo el impacto del golpe lo había recibido en el costado derecho de la frente y Hermione lo miraba sin saber exactamente que hacer en ese momento. Pero tenía que averiguar si estaba vivo o muerto, ya que no parecía respirar y había perdido enormes cantidades de sangre. Con mucho cuidado acercó una mano a su cuello, intentando encontrarle el pulso como ella creía que debía hacerlo, pero nada.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Despierta Malfoy! – le decía moviendo sus dedos por todo el cuello de Draco y de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron hasta que comenzó a desesperarse – Vamos Mafoy, no puedes estar muerto. ¡Despierta por favor! – le gritó cuando ya estaba a punto de volverse histérica.

Sin quererlo movió la cabeza del chico de tal forma que su cabeza cayó hacia un lado y ella pudo sentir bajo sus dedos un ligero movimiento que podría hasta haberlo soñado, pero era el pulso de Draco. Débil, lento y definitivamente estaba más escondido que el del común de los mortales, pero estaba.

El alivio de Hermione era gigante, no sabía si ponerse a llorar de los nervios o abrazarlo sólo por la alegría de saber que aún estaba vivo. Aunque antes de que pudiera decidirse una voz logró hacerla recordar que aún existía gente caminando afuera del callejón.

- Señorita Granger ¿Qué pasó aquí? – dijo Snape al ver los cuerpos de Greyback y Draco en el suelo.

- Greyback me atacó y en un momento Malfoy apareció y…

- Será mejor sacar a Draco de aquí - la interrumpió haciéndose una imagen de lo que pasó luego.

- Sí, hay que llevarlo a San Mungo, profesor.

- No, los mortífagos no deben aún enterarse de que ha ocurrido esto, pero tiene que llevárselo de aquí, si los aurores lo encuentran no habrá quien lo salve de Azkaban cuando vean su marca.

- ¿Aurores? ¿Acaso ahora está de guardia alguno que no sea de la Orden?

- Van a llegar muy pronto, Potter está en peligro. No nos queda mucho tiempo, debe sacar a Draco de aquí y avisarle a Potter que corre vienen por él. Yo me encargaré de modificarle la memoria a Greyback.

- ¿Y a dónde se supone que debo llevar a Malfoy?

- Piense señorita Granger – le dijo él paradójicamente a su alumna más inteligente.

Sin perder un segundo más Hermione logró incorporarse cargando el cuerpo de Draco en el proceso y tomando su varita los desapareció de aquel lugar para llegar a la bodega de Sortilegios Weasley. Cuando pudo adaptarse a la poca luz dejó a Draco acomodado entre unas cajas de turrones sangra narices y salió fuera de allí en busca de ayuda, tratando de evitar tropezar con algo de lo que ahí había.

Llegó al lugar que estaba justo detrás del mostrador de la tienda, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando no encontró a nadie en ningún lugar. No había ningún cliente y tampoco estaban sus amigos por ahí, pero desde donde estaba podía escuchar gritos y hechizos justo fuera de la tienda

- Harry – dijo Hermione en voz alta al recordar lo que Snape le había dicho hace un momento.

Salió rápidamente al exterior, encontrándose de frente con una terrible batalla entre aurores y mortífagos. A cada momento iban llegando más personas, tanto de un bando como del otro, y entre una serie de destellos de todos colores pudo ver a Harry y a Ron peleando contra dos mortífagos, mientras Fred y George hacían lo propio contra Bellatrix. Estaba a punto de unirse a la batalla cuando la mano de Ginny la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la obligó a entrar de nuevo a la tienda.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntaba rápidamente Ginny mientras la examinaba de arriba abajo.

- A mi nada, Ginny no tenemos tiempo, ¡los mortífagos están afuera!

- Como que nada, ¡estás toda llena de sangre! ¿estás herida? – ahí fue cuando Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que tenía mucha de la sangre de Malfoy encima por haberlo cargado hasta ahí.

- ¡Malfoy! – se dijo a ella misma, más que a su amiga.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Sí, Ginny. Está muy herido, tenemos que ayudarlo y no puedo llevarlo a San Mungo.

- Pues llévalo a Grimmauld Place, aquí no es seguro.

- ¡Pero tengo que ir allá afuera! Harry está en peligro. Ellos vienen por Harry – le explicó y logró que Ginny se tensara sólo con escucharla.

- Herms tienes que llevarte a Malfoy, al parecer ha perdido mucha sangre y además aquí están llegando los aurores. Yo iré allá afuera a ayudar a Harry – le ordenó y sin perder un segundo más volvió a salir de allí dejando a Hermione nuevamente sola en el interior de la tienda.

Volvió rápidamente a centrase en lo que tenía que hacer. Malfoy. Toda esa situación la había tomado por sorpresa, pero ahora sabía que la vida del slytherin dependía de ella. Corrió de vuelta a la bodega en donde lo había dejado y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza bruta logró ponerlo de pie nuevamente para poder aparecerse en el frontis de donde se suponía que estar la Mansión de los Black.

Trató de avanzar lo más rápido posible hacia la entrada de la casa en el momento en que esta terminó de aparecer, pero Malfoy a pesar de ser delgado no era precisamente una carga menor. Cuando por fin logró llegar a la puerta la golpeó frenéticamente con su mano libre rogando por que alguien la abriera pronto.

Si bien no debieron pasar ni diez segundo hasta que la puerta se abrió, para Hermione parecieron una eternidad. Y es que la cara de Draco era la de un muerto, el golpe que esa bestia le había dado era tres veces más grave de lo que habría sido si se lo hubiese dado una persona normal y su herida no dejaba de sangrar. Fue de esa manera en que los vio Selene entrar a la casa una vez que ella terminó de abrir la puerta.

Entraron sin decir ninguna palabra y es que la imagen hablaba prácticamente por si sola, debían actuar rápido. Selene justo después de cerrar la puerta se fue a ayudar a Hermione a cargar a Malfoy y entre las dos se lo llevaron a la primera habitación que encontraron en el camino donde pudieran recostarlo.

Con sumo cuidado colocaron su cabeza sobre uno de los almohadones de la cama y por primera vez Hermione se permitió quitar su atención por un segundo de Malfoy y fijarse en la cara de la chica a su lado. Era extraño, pero a pesar de tener la tez más oscura que la de ella se veía terriblemente pálida, su cara tenía una expresión de completa preocupación y sus ojos no salían de Malfoy y la herida que él tenía en la cabeza. Era la primera vez que Selene no tenía una expresión de total aburrimiento en el rostro y también que mostraba preocupación por alguien desde que había llegado. Obviamente el rubio era alguien muy importante para ella y eso era algo que aunque no lo quisiera, molestaba a Hermione hasta el punto de revolverle el estómago en vez de alegrarse por que Malfoy consiguiera el afecto de alguien más aparte de su madre.

Selene por su parte no podía dejar de mirarlo en la cama, no se le ocurría de qué forma poder ayudar a Draco sin delatarse como bruja y Hermione a su lado parecía incapaz de hacer algo. Seguramente había caído en una especia de shock por lo que fuera que les hubiese ocurrido, pero para ella no estaba más que estorbando. Bueno si ella no podía hacer magia, pues tendría que obligar a Granger para que lo hiciera o actuar a lo muggle, pero no iba a quedarse esperando un milagro.

Revisó con extremo cuidado si se había roto la cabeza y aunque si había daño en el hueso, afortunadamente no parecía nada grave. Ahora estaba totalmente comprobado, Malfoy era un cabeza dura a toda regla, no solamente figurativamente hablando. Sabía que necesitaría el botiquín del cual había escuchado hablar a la señora Weasley, además de agua hervida y trapos o vendas. Se odiaba a si misma por no poder hacerlas aparecer con su varita y por su mente pasó la idea de usarla y luego borrarle la memoria a Hermione, pero era muy arriesgado.

- Granger haz un hechizo convocador para tener el botiquín de la señora Weasley – le ordenó sin ningún toque de diplomacia – tiene la cabeza rota, necesitaremos algo con que arreglarlo.

- Con una poción para los huesos y Dictamo podríamos hacerlo.

- Bueno pero hazlo de una buena vez, otro día das clases de eso – le dijo demasiado nerviosa.

Aunque Hermione quedó unos segundos sin ser capaz de decir nada debido a la sorpresa por haber recibido una orden tan directa, tomó enseguida su varita y con un hechizo no verbal hizo aparecer un antiguo maletín de cuero de dragón que tenía una W estampada en un costado. Dentro había una infinidad de frascos y todos con los nombres desgastados en las etiquetas, por lo que Hermione batallaba con cada uno de ellos por poder encontrar la que fuera para curar huesos y también el Dictamo.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Granger! ¿Se te olvida que eres bruja? – le gritó bastante alterada – convoca la maldita botella de una vez.

Por segunda vez consecutiva ella obedeció y cuando las botellas saltaron del botiquín y cada una tomó una. Hermione había atrapado el Dictamo y Selene la otra, por lo que sin perder tiempo vertió algo de su contenido sobre la cabeza del rubio e inmediatamente su herida se fue sanando. Inmediatamente después de eso Hermione trató de dejar caer las gotas sobre las heridas de Malfoy, pero le fue imposible. Sus manos temblaban sin que ella lo pudiera controlar. No podía recordar la última vez en que estuvo tan nerviosa, era algo extraño en ella, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para investigarlo tampoco, porque Selene se había artado de esperarla y quitándole el frasco de las manos le aplicó las gotas a Malfoy ella misma.

- Desgraciadamente no tenemos tiempo para lograr que te calmes – le estepó Selene sin ni siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¡Deja de decirme que hacer! Se nota que no te agrado, pero no tienes porque ser tan desagradable…

- ¡Ay, pobre Granger!- dijo sarcástica - disculpa por ser la primera persona a la que no le agradas, pero tengo una palabra para ti: ¡Supéralo!

- ¿Quién te crees? Me tratas como una inútil, pero de no haber sido por mí ahora Malfoy estaría muerto.

- Ya y ¿por qué precisamente tú lo trajiste? ¡Obviamente tienes algo que ver en lo que le pasó! Seguramente ahora está así por tu culpa…

Selene estaba furiosa, preocupada y ahora cabreada por las palabras de Granger. Se giró para volver a mirar a Draco quién seguía inconciente y tratando de olvidar la presencia de la castaña a su lado, para no seguir hablando de más. Mientras que por su parte, Hermione reanudó su molestia contra la chica cuando ella dio en el blanco, más o menos, en lo que había sucedido y fue peor al ver como Selene daba la conversación por cerrada sin volver a mirarla.

- ¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto lo que le pase a Malfoy? Lo conoces a penas unas semanas – le dijo Hermione.

- Eso no tendría por qué importarte

- Es un cabrón, que jamás dejará de mirar a los hijos de muggles y también a los squib como basura en su zapato. ¡Jamás podrá quererte! – le terminó de decir fuera de si y Selene por primera vez se giró su puso a la altura de ella.

- De verdad eres tan básica y superficial para creer que solo se puede querer a alguien si esa persona te quiere de vuelta – le dijo lenta y cuidadosamente con todo el rostro tenso – No te atrevas a juzgarme sin conocerme sólo porque a ti te molesta que a alguien más le pueda importar lo que le pase a Malfoy. ¡No tienes el mínimo derecho a decirme nada! ¡Tú menos que nadie!

- ¿Te enamoraste de él? – susurró no muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta, al ver como había reaccionado.

- No sabes nada – le contestó con una sonrisa torcida – No me acuses de cosas que te pasan a ti.

- ¡No estoy enamorada de Malfoy!

- Aún…

- No pienso seguir discutiendo esto contigo…

- Pues vete, la puerta es bien ancha por si no lo habías notado. Yo me quedaré cuidando de él, aquí ya no eres necesaria – le dijo señalándole la entrada.

Selene vio a Hermione salir por la puerta y escuchó sus pasos dando vueltas por los pasillos unos pocos segundo antes de sentir como la puerta de entraba de la casa se cerraba de un portazo, indicándole que se había ido igual de enojada como había salido la pieza. Esa fue toda la señal que necesitó, se había vuelto a quedar sola en la casa, si no contaba la presencia de Malfoy claro, quién aún no despertaba.

Sin embargo, eso era únicamente lo que creía ella, ya que Draco ahora lentamente estaba volviendo en si y alcanzó a escuchar un par de voces discutiendo junto a él, aunque le fue imposible entender bien lo que estaba diciendo. Lo único que logró entender en una ocasión fue la mención de su nombre y luego el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

La cabeza le dolía a horrores, pareciera como si se le partiera de dolor y de poco iba percatándose de cosas a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba en una habitación y sabía que Selene estaba cerca, ya que podía escucharla hablándose a si misma, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que había llegado a Grimmauld Place. No podía recordar nada, tenía la cabeza en blanco, no podía entender como había terminado ahí.

De a poco fue abriendo los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó en una pieza. Selene estaba junto a la puerta y la había cerrado, pero ahora sacaba una varita entre su ropa y sin decir nada la selló con magia y la vio hacer los mismos movimientos que necesitaría para hacer un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la puerta.

Él no creía que ella fuera a atacarlo, pero el verla hacer magia lo había impactado. ¡Se suponía que era una squib, que no debía hacer magia! ¿Acaso ella había logrado engañar a Dumbledore? No, eran muy cercanos al parecer. Era prácticamente imposible que una chica de dieciocho años engañara a Dumbledore y entonces, ¿por qué la había presentado como squib ante la Orden?

En su cabeza se seguían amontonando preguntas, pero las dejó para otro momento al ver como ella conjuraba una palangana con agua y unos trapos blancos. Supo enseguida que eran para él y sin exactamente por qué prefirió cerrar los ojos, hacer como que seguía inconciente, en vez de preguntarle directamente que pasaba. Ese no era el momento, en el peor de los casos ella podría atacarlo y él no tenía ni idea de donde estaba su varita como para defenderse.

Sintió sus pasos acercándose a la cama y notó cuando el colchón se hundía un poco bajo el peso de otro cuerpo junto a él. No supo si su intento de parecer dormido era totalmente creíble, pero se mantuvo lo más quieto que pudo. Cuando un paño tibio le tocó la cara entendió que ella sólo planeaba ayudarle, podía oler la sangre cerca de su nariz y comprendió que seguramente estaba bañado de ella. Por un rato sólo sintió como se le limpiaba la cara y parte del cuello con extremo cuidado, pero después no pudo sentir absolutamente nada, ni oír nada, se había vuelto a dormir.

Selene prefirió asegurarse de que él no despertara del dolor o algo parecido cuando ella le limpiara la sangre más cerca de la herida, por lo que lo apuntó con su varita directamente al pecho y lo aturdió. Ahora que estaba sola de nuevo se había vuelto a controlar, ya estaba mucho más calmada y se abocaba solamente a curar a Draco. Prefería no saber exactamente lo que había pasado, porque si ya estaba enojada con Granger sin saberlo exactamente, no quería ni imaginarse a ella misma cuando le contaran los detalles de lo que había pasado. Porque obviamente ella tenía que ver en el asunto, no lo había negado cuando se lo preguntó.

Una vez que terminó con su tarea, procedió a vendarle la cabeza con mucho cuidado y una vez terminado salió de la habitación, llevándose consigo todo lo que había utilizado y sacando los hechizos que había utilizado en la habitación. Draco necesitaba descansar y ella ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Hermione salió de la habitación lo hizo sin decir nada más, no quería escucharla un segundo más. Atravesó la puerta y se fue directo al vestíbulo, debía calmarse para poder pensar fríamente. En el Callejón Diagon se estaba librando una batalla y ella estaba ahí paseándose como león enjaulado en los pasillos de la casa. A su mente llegó la cara de Ginny, Harry y Ron peleando afuera de Sortilegios Weasley y sin perder un minuto más volvió a salir de la casa. Sus amigos estaban involucrados en una batalla y ella discutiendo con Selene sobre sus sentimientos por Malfoy. Había sido una tonta por haber perdido tanto tiempo, pero no iba a volver a pasarle lo mismo. De esa manera y sin mayor dilatación tomó la varita y se desapareció con destino al Callejón Diagon.

Por precaución había preferido aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante, no sabía en que calidad estaban las cosas afuera de la tienda de los gemelos y no era seguro en ningún caso aparecerse en un lugar así, ya que de cualquier lado podría venir un hechizo y golpearla de improviso. Una vez que llegó a la taberna salió corriendo sin siquiera mirar a Tom, quién estaba a punto de preguntarle si ella sabía lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado del Callejón.

Corría más fuerte que cuando la perseguían en el Departamento de Misterios, porque esta vez los que estaban en peligro eran sus amigos y no ella. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo, a ayudar en lo que fuese. No podría perdonarse si algo pasaba y ella no estaba allí para intentar evitarlo. Aunque cada vez se le fue haciendo más difícil avanzar, porque una vez que se fue acercando a su destino se encontraba con mucha más gente que corría en sentido contrario alejándose del centro de la batalla.

Finalmente cuando logró acercarse mejor a su destino, se encontró con lo que parecía el preámbulo del final de la batalla. Cada vez aparecía más y más aurores por todos lados, pero ahora no se agregaban más mortífagos y de los que ya estaban se notaba que iban con clara desventaja. La única que parecía divertirse de ellos era Bellatrix, que aún mantenía su sonrisa sádica y peleaba contra una Ginny quién estaba notoriamente cansada. Hermione estaba a poco más de cinco metros de ellas, pero aún así apuntó a Bellatrix con la varita.

- ¡Desmaius! – gritó

La mortífaga a pesar de estar muy concentrada con Ginny logró darse cuenta del hechizo y lo esquivó fácilmente, pero ese pequeño segundo de distracción por parte de ella le permitió a Ginny atacarla.

- ¡Expulso! – exclamó la pelirroja, dando en el hombro de la otra bruja y haciéndola volar un par de metros hacia atrás.

Durante ese tiempo Hermione aprovechó para colocarse al lado de su amiga y prepararse para el contraataque, que no tardó nada en llegar. Bellatrix tenía una puntería increíble y podía dar en blanco desde cualquier ángulo. Eso lo pudieron comprobar las dos amigas cuando desde los escombros un rayo azul se precipitó directo hacia ellas. Se salvaron por muy poco, ambas se habían corrido de la trayectoria del hechizo en el momento justo, acabando de esa forma con la prácticamente inexistente paciencia de Bellatrix.

- CRUCIO – dijo con toda su furia esquizofrenica, llegando a escasos centímetros de Ginny.

- ¡Bombarda Máxima!

Éste último conjuro de Hermione llegó a una pared que estaba a un metro de la mortífaga, provocando que se derrumbara peligrosamente cerca de ella. En ese momento Bellatrix se desapareció, transformándose sólo en una cortina de humo negro que se elevó por los cielos, dejando el centro de batalla al igual que todos los mortífagos del lugar. Era obvio que su señor los llamaba. Aún así Ginny y Hermione quedaron ahí de pie, alertas a cualquier cosa por unos minutos.

Por otra parte Ron y Harry, quienes habían estado batallando contra tres mortífagos a la vez estaban exhaustos. Ninguno de sus oponentes se había quitado la máscara, pero por el porte de dos ellos ambos tenían la suposición de que eran Lucius Malfoy y Yaxley.

Por otra parte Tonks y Moody se mantuvierons junto a los aurores en todo momento poniéndose de acuerdo en que era lo que iban a hacer ahora. Y finalmente Lupin estaba junto a los gemelos y el señor Weasley tratando de ayudar a aurores que aún podían estar con vida en el suelo.

Ambas estaban haciendo un recuento de los daños al mirar a su alrededor y antes de que Ginny pudiese llegar a preguntar por el paradero de su madre su voz la sobresaltó a sus espaldas.

- ¡Mis niñas! – exclamó la señora Weasley y dándoles un fuerte abrazó cuando llegó hasta ellas.

- Mamá, no puedo… respirar – logró decir Ginny.

- ¡Hermione! ¿estás herida? Debo llevarte enseguida a San Mungo – dijo Molly tomando del brazo a Hermione una vez que se hubo separado de las dos y pudo ver el aspecto que ella tenía.

- Estoy bien, señora Weasley. La sangre no es mía.

- ¿Y de quién es? – preguntó ella sin salir de su asombro.

- No le puedo explicar aquí, le prometo que llegando a la casa le cuento todo.

- Esta bien, querida, ¿y tú Gin…? – comenzó a preguntar la señora Weasley, pero se calló de inmediato al ver como su hija corría a los brazos de Harry.

La pelirroja a penas descubrió en donde estaba su novio se fue corriendo hacia él. Estuvo todo ese tiempo muerta de la preocupación al imaginar las miles de formas en que pudieron haber empeorado las cosas. Sin embargo nada de eso sucedió. Gracias a Merlín, Harry estaba allí, la abrazaba con la misma fuerza que ella lo hacía y no tenía ninguna intención de soltarla.

- Harry, ¿estás bien? – preguntó evidentemente preocupada.

- Sí, pero ¿y tú?

- Si, si, yo estoy bien. Harry, los mortífagos vinieron porque te están buscando.

- No es algo muy novedoso, ¿no crees?

- No estoy para bromas. Esta vez no había otro propósito aparte de atraparte. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Ginny, será mejor que no conversemos esto aquí en medio de la calle. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

- Tienes razón, los demás ya nos están esperando.

Y de esa manera fue como todos emprendieron el viaje hacia Grimmauld Place en grupos separados para no llamar la atención. Los primeros en irse fueron Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron, y ellos eran escoltados por los señores Weasley, mientras que los últimos en llegar fueron los gemelos junto a Lupin. Estos últimos se habían quedado para asegurarse que la tienda quedara cerrada y que no hubiese nadie escondido en el interior, por si las dudas.

Cuando todos se encontraron en Grimmauld Place, se fueron hacia la cocina como un acuerdo que no necesitó palabras. Necesitaban entender lo que había pasado, poner en orden la información para poder hacer algo al respecto. Aunque para desagrado de Hermione Selene ya esta allí.

La chica sorprendentemente había colocado sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina una gran cantidad de tazas y dentro ellos vertía ahora un té recién hecho. Era una situación extraña y es que nadie se esperaba tomar el té justo después de haberse salvado de una muerte casi segura. Por lo que ella se apiado de ellos y de sus caras extrañadas y procedió a explicarles.

- Antes de que me digan algo por el té, les explico que lo hago para que se calmen antes de empezar a despotricar como siempre lo hacen. Para que logren pensar con la cabeza fría y no se comporten como Granger cuando trajo a Malfoy hasta aquí hace un rato.

_- Es oficial, la odio_ – pensó Hermione mirando a la morena con la mayor ira de la que fue capaz. Ahora no sólo le gritaba, sino que también la dejaba entre la espalada y la pared, no sabiendo como empezar a explicar todo lo que había pasado con Malfoy. Obviamente Selene sabía lo que provocaba al decirlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tenía que castigarla de alguna forma por haberse metido en lo que no debía.

- ¿Qué Hermione hizo qué? – preguntó Ronald con los ojos como platos.

- A ver, antes de que empiecen con las preguntas, dejen explicarme – comenzó Hermione evitando mirar a Selene y narrando todo lo sucedido en el callejón, incluyendo hasta cuando Snape llegó al lugar y por qué Malfoy no podía ser llevado a San Mungo - … y eso es lo que en muy resumidas cuentas fue lo que pasó.

- ¿Y en donde está Malfoy ahora? – preguntó Harry.

- Esta en una de las habitaciones del primer piso – le explicó Selene – no pudimos llevarlo a las desocupadas de arriba porque era urgente. Ahora está totalmente dormido y de seguro tiene para un rato más.

- Dígale a Draco cuando despierte que se vaya a su casa inmediatamente y que no salga de ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia – pidió sorpresivamente la voz de Snape en la entrada de la cocina, nadie ahí lo había visto o escuchado llegar.

- No hay problema, yo se lo diré – respondió la morena.

- Snape, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué buscaban los mortífagos? – preguntó Lupin.

- No tengo tiempo para discutir ahora, venían por Potter, es lo único que les puedo decir por ahora. Hablaremos de esto en otro momento – y sin más salió tal como había llegado y sin responder ninguna de todas las preguntas que tenían.

- No entiendo nada.

- Coincido contigo, Fred – le dijo su gemelo.

El silencio se hizo en ese momento en la cocina, todo estaban agotados. Una inocente ida de compras se había trasformado en un auténtico caos. Selene en silencio repartió las tasas de té, era para lo único que servía de todos modos, se decía a si misma. El hacerles creer a los demás que no tenía magia la hacía sentir inútil, más en situaciones como esa. Comenzó por entregarle una tasa a la señora Weasley quien parecía ser quien más lo necesitaba y así continuó a lo largo de la mesa, dejando para el último a Hermione a propósito. Quien estaba decidida a no tomar en consideración un comportamiento tan infantil como el de Selene en ese momento, pero por si las dudas apretó aún más fuerte su varita entre sus dedos, solo por si acaso.

Sin embargo notó algo extraño cuando hizo eso, por primera vez notaba que la textura de su varita se había vuelto mucho más lisa, el mango parecía ser más delgado que de costumbre y hasta creía que era un poco más larga que antes. Tratando de averiguar si estaba alucinando por los nervios aún o algo parecido comenzó a examinarla detalladamente debajo de la mesa. No, definitivamente esa no era su varita. Pero si no era de ella ¿De quién era? ¿Dónde estaba la suya?

Recordó de pronto el momento que en tomó la varita de Malfoy que había caído al suelo para atacar a Greyback, recordó como al utilizarla su hechizo fue mucho más poderoso de lo que esperaba y también que su varita había caído antes de la llegada del rubio al callejón. Entendió así que la varita que ahora tenía en sus manos no era la suya, sino la de Malfoy.

Bueno todo eso contestaba la pregunta sobre de quién era la varita, pero el problema es que ahora no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la suya. Si no hubiese sido porque no quería que los demás le hicieran preguntas si salía corriendo a buscarla, se habría parado de la mesa en ese mismo segundo. Pero lo meditó un momento y finalmente optó por decir simplemente que tenía que ir al baño a modo de excusa, para no perder un minuto más en la búsqueda de su varita y se paró de la mesa sin llamar la atención. Debía aprovechar que ahora todos estaban en la cocina y que nadie la vería salir de la casa.

Cuando finalmente se encontró de vuelta en el Callejón Diagon y más precisamente en la librería cerca de donde todo había ocurrido, se fue directo hacia el callejón en donde sucedió el ataque. Con la varita de Malfoy en la mano volvió a entrar a aquel lugar, pero desgraciadamente no pudo encontrar absolutamente nada allí, ni siquiera huellas de la sangre de Malfoy en el suelo. En su lugar sólo había mugre y basura, tal y como estaba antes de que todo ocurriera.

Hermione buscó desesperadamente por el suelo, los rincones y nada, no pudo obtener ni huellas de su varita y lo peor era que debía salir pronto de allí, ese lugar era peligroso. Si alguno de los mortífagos la encontraba estaba segura de que esta vez no iba a llegar un Draco Malfoy a ayudarla. Fue esto lo que pensaba cuando una mano la tomó del hombro y la obligó a girarse para quedar de frente a la persona que la había sorprendido.

- ¡Tonks! ¡Por Merlín! Me haz dado un susto de muerte… - le reclamó.

- Lo siento, Herms. Pero, ¿se puede saber que se supone que haces aquí en medio del un callejón, sola, luego de un ataque de los mortífagos?

- Yo… bueno…

- Vamos, dime. Yo no soy Molly, no voy a regañarte o algo por el estilo – le dijo con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro.

- Esta bien, lo que pasa es que perdí mi varita.

- ¿Qué tú, que…? – exclamó – No, estoy bromeando. Pero, ¿y esa que tienes en la mano?

- Es la de Malfoy – respondió más bajo de lo normal.

- ¿Qué haces con la varita de Mafloy?

- Tonks, es una larga historia. Te cuento luego, lo prometo, pero por favor dime que si los aurores la encuentran me avisarás – le suplicó ella.

- Sí claro, no hay problema. Ahora será mejor que te vayas, la zona no es segura todavía y tendría problemas si alguien te ve por aquí.

- Sí, nos vemos después supongo. Gracias – y sin más Hermione volvió a desaparecer de aquel lugar, más deprimida y preocupada de cómo se había ido.

Cuando entró por fin en Grimmauls Place no se fue a la cocina. No quería que le preguntaran nada. Y es que sólo podía pensar en su varita y en la de Malfoy que aún llevaba con ella. Estaba intrigada con ella, debía reconocerlo. Cuando la usó se sentía muy cómoda, como si le perteneciera, fue por eso que le costó notar que no era la suya y cuando la utilizó algunos de los hechizos resultaban mucho mejor de lo que ella había esperado.

Quien sabe si lo hizo inconciente o no, pero en unos minutos había llegado frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde Malfoy se suponía que aún seguía durmiendo. Ella misma no tenía claro que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, pero estaba decidida a verlo de nuevo. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, que la desagradable de Selene lo había terminado de curar o simplemente quería verlo.

Abrió la puerta muy lentamente, no pretendía despertarlo, sólo deseaba verlo. Entró con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz y una vez que se halló dentro cerro las puertas tras de sí. Lo miró desde esa distancia. Él estaba tendido en la cama tal y como ella lo había dejado antes de irse, sólo que ahora no tenía manchada la cara y alrededor de su cabeza había una venda que pretendía retener la sangre que aún no pudiese detenerse.

Se veía tan distinto, tan normal. Era como cualquier otro mortal en ese estado, con el rostro completamente relajado y la respiración pausada. En ese momento ella sentía que ya no existía esa distancia que siempre había cuando hablaba con él. Se creía hasta capaz de acariciarle el cabello sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, porque en ese momento él no era Malfoy, era un chico que hace poco estuvo a punto de morir.

Aún no era capaz de entender cómo era que él había llegado hasta ella en el momento justo, seguramente sin haberlo querido le había salvado la vida, sí, a ella, una sangre sucia. Y lo más terrible era que ella también se la había salvado a él de alguna manera, a pesar de todos los insultos en su pasado y seguramente todos lo que vendrían en el futuro. Porque estaba claro que él jamás dejaría de verla como una impura con la cual estaba obligado a convivir algunas veces. Nada más que Granger, la eterna sangre sucia para un Slytherin de sangre pura.

Ahora ya no quedaban mayores rastros de sangre mas que en las ropas de ambos, ese líquido escarlata por el cual tanto había sufrido, por el cuál tanto la había humillado y que a pesar de todo era exactamente igual al que corría por las venas de ella en ese momento. Era todo tan tonto, que no podía creer que toda la guerra en la que ahora estaba inmersa se escudara en eso, la pureza de la sangre, era una reverenda estupidez. No quería pensar en todas aquellas muertes causadas por eso, por la mancha que ahora tenía en su camisa.

Con eso se volvió a prometer que esa maldita guerra acabaría algún día, que no descansaría hasta que pudiese estar tranquila. Y con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado por la puerta terminó de recorrer la distancia que le faltaba hasta el buró junto a la cama de Malfoy y depositó allí la varita del joven.

Le odiaba, o eso se suponía que debía hacer. Ella tenía que detestarlo por principio. Era slytherin, un abusador, la había hecho la infancia imposible. Y es que él era Draco Malfoy, se suponía que él era el malo de la película y sin embargo allí estaba, en el cuartel de la Orden y herido de gravedad por salvarla. Parecía que le habían transportado a un universo paralelo y ella no se había enterado.

El problema era que en ese universo Malfoy parecía no ser tan malo, en ese universo él tenía algo especial y además escondía muchas cosas, provocando preguntas a Hermione que no tenían intensión de abandonar su cabeza. En este nuevo lugar era él quien parecía estar completamente desolado y desamparado en un ambiente totalmente desconocido y ella quién lo podía destrozar por tenerlo todo a su alrededor. Hermione tenía a sus amigos con ella, mucha gente que daría la vida por que estuviera bien y Draco era el que se encontraba solo en un lugar al cual se había incluido hace poco, mientras que en Hogwarts ella era la nueva y la extraña al mismo tiempo y él era quién parecía tenerlo todo.

Era un cambio de roles. Parecía hasta justicia poética, una cucharada de su propia medicina. Había únicamente un problema, ella sabía como se sentía estar del otro lado y no podía dejarlo de lado o no preocuparse por él, era simplemente superior a sus fuerzas.

Quería reconfortarlo a pesar de todo, quería evitar que se sintiera como ella lo hizo en algún momento. Por eso dejó vagar al dorso de su mano por la de él que estaba a un costado de su torso, era una caricia lenta y despreocupada, como la que le haces a un niño cuando llora desconsoladamente para calmarlo, hasta que introdujo sus dedos en el hueco de su mano pálida y allí la dejó descansar mientras su mirada recorría cada una de las relajadas facciones de Malfoy. Total él no se iba a enterar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, no podía ver absolutamente nada y de lo único que era conciente era del murmullo lejano que había a sus espaldas, pero que no podía identificar que era. Lentamente el lugar se iba iluminando a pedazos, dejándole ver parte de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y pudo recién entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Volvía a estar en ese callejón oscuro, el murmullo que escuchaba era el de la gente caminando hacia el exterior y veía nuevamente como Greyback mantenía acorralada Granger contra la pared, manteniendo su repugnante rostro a centímetros de su cara.

- ¡Suéltala! – le gritó, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido - ¡Suéltala! – dijo intentándolo nuevamente, pero con el mismo resultado.

Estaba comenzando a asustarse de verdad, ese maldito estaba a punto de morderla en el cuello y nadie parecía notar su presencia. No tenía tiempo que perder, la bestia estaba a punto de matarla. En su desesperado intento pretendió sacar su varita rápidamente, pero no podía encontrarla y no le quedó de otra que intentar abalanzarse sobre él para intentar derribarlo, pero le fue imposible. Tampoco podía mover un solo músculo, parecía como si Draco estuviera clavado al piso.

- ¡Suéltala maldito! – exclamó sin perder esperanzas de que lo escuchara - ¡Granger! ¡Déjala! – era inútil y el rostro de ella se contraía por miedo, tratando de alejarse lo más que podía de la boca de Greyback

- ¡No! – continuaba aunque se calló enseguida al ver cómo de un único y limpio movimiento el hombre lobo se abalanzaba sobre ella, acabando de esa manera con la chispa de vida en los ojos de Hermione - ¡Grangeeeer!

Sin embargo ese grito si pudo escucharlo y es que ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama de una habitación con algo fuertemente sujeto entre sus manos. Obviamente había tenido una pesadilla, aunque lo que no era tan obvio era tener entre sus dedos la mano de la persona con quien acababa de soñar.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí les dejo la continuación del capítulo anterior. Si bien en un comienzo no iba a cortarlo, la historia tomó vida propia y terminó así. Espero que haya sido de su agrado esta entrega y nos estaremos viendo lo más pronto que pueda. Aunque con la universidad no les prometo fecha exacta, pero apenas termine lo subo :)<em>

_Nuevamente gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de leer, ¡se los agradezco mucho! :D En especial a mis queridas serpientes adoradas que siempre están cuando se les necesitan ;)_

_Si me dejan un comentario con sus opiniones, críticas constructivas, criticas solas o lo que se les ocurra, estaré feliz de recibirlo y responderlo._

_Nos estaremos leyendo, saludos!_


	7. De verdades y secretos

_**NOTA: **_Este capítulo va especialmente para 3 personas muy importantes:** Ilwen Malfoy, Marie Rosier y DanielaSOS**. Se les agradece todo chicas y obviamente también a aquellas que siempre leen el fic y que gracias a esto nos hemos ido conociendo.

_**Capítulo 6: De verdades y secretos**_

_- ¡No! – continuaba aunque se calló enseguida al ver cómo de un único y limpio movimiento el hombre lobo se abalanzaba sobre ella, acabando de esa manera con la chispa de vida en los ojos de Hermione - ¡Grangeeeer! _

_Sin embargo ese grito si pudo escucharlo y es que ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama de una habitación con algo fuertemente sujeto entre sus manos. Obviamente había tenido una pesadilla, aunque lo que no era tan obvio era tener entre sus dedos la mano de la persona con quien acababa de soñar._

A penas entendió lo que estaba haciendo soltó su mano como si le quemara o le diera urticaria, lo que ella aprovechó para poder alejarse lo máximo que la habitación le permitía de la cama del chico. Ninguno de los dos sabía como reaccionar y es que la situación los superaba a ambos. Por un lado ella había sido descubierta con las manos en la masa, literalmente hablando, y él había dicho el apellido de la chica a voz de grito para luego despertar justo con ella frente a sus ojos.

Draco fue capaz únicamente de hacer lo que primero se le ocurrió y que muchas veces lo había ayudado a salir de diversas situaciones: aparentar ignorancia por conveniencia. No iba a quedar en evidencia, Granger no podía descubrir que había estado soñando con ella, no, eso nunca.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacer aquí Granger? – dijo más fuerte de lo necesario, pero ella no respondió – ¿Es que ahora ibas a intentar violarme mientras estaba inconciente?

- Yo sólo intentaba…

- ¿Qué? – la interrumpió – acaso querías saber que se sentía tocar a alguien que valga la pena, te dije el otro día Granger, se mira pero no se toca o ¿es qué tanto me necesitas?

- ¿Necesitarte? Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien grito mi nombre dormido.

- Porque claramente sabía que eras tú quien estaba manoseándome, no había nadie más que fuera tan psicópata. Tienes que estar realmente necesitada.

_- ¿Y a ese infeliz era quién ella quería ayudar_? – pensó – Yo jamás he necesitado de nadie, si tenía mi mano entre las tuyas fue porqué tú dormido no me quisiste soltar hasta que despertarte y te diste cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo.

- Ni que yo te haya obligado también a entrar aquí.

- Tienes razón, nadie me ha obligado – contestó con un murmullo y alejando su enojada mirada de la del rubio.

Hermione ya estaba cansada, había sido demasiado por un día y en esos momentos lo único que quería hacer era irse de allí. No quería seguir viéndole la cara a Malfoy, no quería seguir odiándose a si misma por estar dándole la razón y tampoco quería continuar preguntándose por qué no le creía que el grito que había dado fue porque siempre supo que era ella, no, tenía la idea de que él había estado hablado en sueños y del sobresalto despertó.

Ese día sin duda había sido terrible y no iba a seguir empeorándolo continuando la discusión con él, por lo que se fue de allí dejando la puerta abierta a su paso y salió corriendo por el pasillo para poder llegar a las escaleras y así subir a su habitación. Si ella hubiese sabido como iba a ser su día antes de levantarse, seguramente habría evaluado en salir o no de la cama.

Ya estaba llegando al vestíbulo de la casa cuando notó una silueta conocida en el interior y al acercarse para cerciorarse de quien era, se dio cuenta de que al parecer la estaba esperando. Allí, sentado en un de los sillones estaba el profesor de pociones, quien la miró con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y parecía que buscaba algo en los ojos de Hermione.

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger

- Buenas tardes, profesor, pensé que ya se había ido – dijo extrañada de encontrarse con él por tercera vez en el día.

- Si, tuve que irme para resolver un asunto en el Callejón Diagon, pero no podía irme sin antes hablar con usted.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Sucedió algo?

Severus no le dijo nada y es que no necesitó hacerlo. Con total parcimonia sacó de su túnica una varita de madera de vid que no le pertenecía, una varita que Hermione reconoció en el acto, ya que era la suya. El profesor de pociones le tendió la varita y cuando Hermione tomó el otro extremo para quitársela notó como él no la soltaba, impidiendo que pudiese guardarla. Sin entender que era lo que su profesor pretendía lo miró directo a los ojos con la interrogación plantada en el rostro, que él interpretó enseguida.

- Espero que le devuelva su varita al señor Malfoy y tenga más cuidado en donde deja la suya. De no haberla encontrado yo, usted ahora estaría en graves problemas y de verdad dudó que comprenda la magnitud del asunto si los que la encontraban fueran mortífagos y no los aurores. Si es la estudiante más brillante de Hogwarts, pues no deberían pasarle este tipo de descuidos.

Luego de eso él soltó el mango de la varita de Hermione y salió de la habitación sin decirle nada más, dejándola con el orgullo herido, pero con una sensación de alivio enorme en el pecho. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a su profesor aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, él le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y hoy debería agregar una más en la lista.

Ahora sabía que debería volver a la cocina y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, por más ganas que tuviera de seguir su camino hacia su cuarto entendió que esa no era la mejor alternativa. Si no llegaba a donde estaban sus amigos ellos sabrían enseguida que algo le había sucedido, aunque no supieran que eso involucraba a Malfoy y Snape.

En cambio si volvía a la mesa junto a ellos sólo tendría que fingir unos segundos frente a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes de perceptivos no tenían nada, y luego contestar el cuestionario de Ginny al volver a su habitación, el cuál haría tanto si iba o no a la cocina, ya que era imposible que la engañara. Entendió que lo mejor sería volver ahí y de esa manera por lo menos evitaría que Harry y Ron notaran que le había pasado algo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso. Es que ¿existía forma de seguir empeorándolo todo? Si hasta parecía que le pagaban por hacer estupideces. Esto ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Hace días no podía sacarla a ella de su cabeza, de sus sueños y ahora no la podía sacar de su vida. ¡No se suponía que ella iba a estar ahí!, o sea, ¿qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo en su habitación mientras dormía? Todo parecía fuera de lugar últimamente. Granger parecía especialmente dispuesta a aparecerse en todos lados, si no era en Grimmauld Place, era en el Callejón Diagon, en sueños y ahora hasta fuera de ellos.

Draco seguía tumbado en la cama, tal y como había quedado luego de que Hermione saliera por la puerta. No podía olvidar el susto que sintió cuando al despertar la vio allí, no era otra parte de su sueño, era la Granger real. El tacto de su mano entre las suyas no era parte de su imaginación como en otras ocasiones, como en otros de sus sueños.

Una de las primeras veces que pudo verla mientras dormía había sido algo muy nuevo para él. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las pesadillas que toda la guerra le estaba ocasionando, que cuando se vio a si mismo en el reflejo del Lago Negro en Hogwarts bajo un cielo sin nubes y una brisa sin apuro, no pudo dejar de admirar toda esa calma, a pesar de estar en un sueño.

Extrañamente en ese lugar no había nadie más aparte de él, no había absolutamente nadie en los jardines del colegio y lo único que interrumpía ese delicado silencio era el sonido de las hojas al moverse con el viento. Se sentía sumamente tranquilo y relajado, como si nunca se hubiese tatuado la marca en su brazo, como si afuera no existiera la guerra y como si alguien cuidara de él en ese instante. Y es que así era.

Ella había aparecido a su lado como si siempre hubiese estado ahí y lo miraba con sus ojos miel sin ningún tipo de rencor o enojo, lo miraba serena y feliz, mientras su simple vestido blanco ondeaba con la brisa. Lentamente y como si temiera que él se iba a alejar del posible contacto, le tomó la mano entre las suyas y desvió su mirada hacia el lago frente a ella. Solamente cuando Draco también dirigió su vista hacia donde ella estaba mirando despertó.

Recordaba que esa vez había despertado sin miedo, sin sobresaltos y como si de un segundo a otro se le hubiese acabado el sueño. Estaba en su cama en las mazmorras de Slytherin, junto a sus compañeros de casa, quienes aún roncaban sin percatarse de nada.

Sin embargo esa no había sido la única vez que le había sucedido, recordaba otra ocasión luego de la primera reunión de la Orden. La veía, ella estaba en el Callejón Diagon con sus amigos y reía tranquilamente sin saberse observada. El sonido de su risa era lo único que él podía escuchar y la verdad es que tampoco le interesaba oír nada más. Era un sonido melodioso y contagioso, que le provocaba ganas de sonreír con ella, a pesar de no tener idea de que era lo que le causaba gracia.

Él sonreía, sí, sonreía por ella. Y como si esta fuera la señal que Hermione necesitara, se giró hacia él sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, y dejando a sus amigos, sin que estos parecieran notar que ya no estaba, se fue corriendo hacia un sorprendido Draco. No le dijo nada, simplemente tomó la mano del sorprendido rubio y jaló de ella para llevarse al rubio a un lugar lleno de luz, tanta que no le permitía ver nada más que a Hermione.

Esa vez había despertado enojado por el simple hecho de despertar. Estaba frustrado, ya que ahora había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había soñado con la castaña en el último tiempo y siempre eran sueños como el que acababa de tener, sin sentido ni precedentes para que su mente vagara por recuerdos o cosas por el estilo. Ya no quería saber nada con respecto a ella, no quería recordarla, no quería escucharla y mucho menos verla. Aunque obviamente eso era imposible, porque en unas cuantos minutos más tendría que volver a Grimmauld Place y le sería imposible evadirla para poder quedarse tranquilo.

Y ahí estaba ahora, en la misma situación de hace unas semanas o peor, sin saber que hacer y con ganas de crucearse a si mismo para poder pensar en otra cosa. Aunque no lo lograba, tenía grabada la mirada de ella cuando reconoció que nadie la había obligado a entrar a la habitación. Parecía dolida, herida por como habían terminado las cosas y lo peor es que no le gustaba verla así, no quería que tuviera esa mirada que tanto le recordaba a cuando casi la mata Greyback, sino que prefería verla sonriente, tal y como él la vio en sus sueños.

Seguía sintiéndose un estúpido, si él actuara como siempre lo había hecho no tendría porque importarle si ella se veía triste o feliz, pero ahí estaba regañándose interiormente por haber logrado que todo terminara de esa forma y sintiendo el remordimiento de haberse comportado como un cretino. Además el dolor de cabeza que tenía ahora no le estaba ayudando mucho a sentirse mejor, bueno la verdad es que no ayudaba en nada. Parecía como si le hubiesen partido la cabeza, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad a decir verdad.

No lograba entender aún como era que había llegado hasta ahí, únicamente podía recordar la sensación tibia en su rostro y el olor a sangre después de eso. Fue gracias a eso que se pudo acordar de Selene y no sólo de ella, sino de ¡Selene haciendo magia! Se sentía extrañamente traicionado, Draco había confiado más en ella en cualquier otro en aquella casa y ahora la descubría mintiéndole y no sólo a él, sino a la Orden completa.

Tenía muy claro que el único que debía estar al tanto de esto era Dumbledore, tanto porque ellos dos parecían muy cercanos como porque era imposible engañar al viejo de esa manera. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Porqué hacer todo ese teatro? ¿No sería más fácil decir toda la verdad? Ella sería un mayor aporte a la causa si pudiera participar como todos los demás y no sólo quedarse en la parte estratégica del movimiento.

Aunque no pudo seguir elaborando teorías sobre lo que sucedía, ya que la puerta de su habitación se abrió con mucho cuidado, como si quién estuviera detrás tuviese miedo de despertarlo o algo parecido, y allí estaba ella, con cara de preocupación con la mirada fija en Draco. Selene medio le sonreía y medio lo examinaba con la mirada, buscando algún indicio que la herida no se había curado o algo parecido.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo calmadamente.

- Ya estas dentro ¿no? – le dijo lo más frío y distante que pudo.

- Veo que no despertamos de buen humor.

- ¿A qué vienes? – le contestó tranquilo pero sin mirarla.

- Bueno, yo sólo venía a ver como estabas y si necesitabas algo, porque…

- Estoy bien, gracias – la cortó él.

- En ese caso, Snape me pidió que te dijera que en cuanto te sintieras mejor partieras a tu casa y que no te movieras de ahí – le contó con la preocupación presente en su rostro.

- De acuerdo.

Draco estaba visiblemente molesto, lo había traicionado cuando él había confiado en ella y lo peor es que no podía entender porqué lo había hecho, si Selene tuviera una razón importante sería capaz de entenderlo, ya que él mismo había tenido que mentir a muchos con tal de proteger a quienes quería, pero ella no tenía una razón aparente.

Comenzó a hacer amagos de levantarse de la cama en la que estaba tumbado con tal de salir pronto de allí, pero no logró levantarse mucho cuando un mareo terrible lo invadió y cayó de vuelta a la cama, lo que lo hizo sentirse más patético que antes frente a Selene y más molesto con ella, si esto era posible.

De forma casi instintiva la morena se acercó hasta donde estaba él y le ayudó a incorporarse de nuevo en la cama. Draco volvía a estar pálido y es que aún no podía recuperarse completamente de la pérdida de sangre que había tenido, si incluso se notaba que le costaba trabajo mantenerse conciente.

- ¿Porqué haces esto? – preguntó él débil, pero con tono orgulloso como siempre.

- ¿No es obvio? Porque me importas – le contestó sin vergüenza.

- No, no es obvio.

Selene prefirió asumir que el mal humor del rubio se debía principalmente a su actual condición y no a algo más. Ellos no se habían visto desde que ella le había dado algo para comer mientras esperaba a su padrino y ese día no habían discutido ni nada parecido, sino todo lo contrario. Ella pensó que el hecho de volver a estar en Grimmauld Place, lejos de su familia y sintiéndose como se sentía, era lo que lo hacía estar tan molesto.

Lo recorrió rápidamente con la vista para buscar algo que lo molestara, pero lo único que podía llamar su atención era su ropa teñida aún de rojo escarlata y que seguramente lo no lo hacía sentirse muy cómodo. Su ropa estaba haciendo contraste con su piel tan clara y eso fue lo que logró iluminar la mente de Selene. Ahora ya tenía una idea de qué podía hacer para ayudarlo a recuperarse más rápido.

Necesitaba una poción re abastecedora de Sangre. Por su parte Selene siempre había detestado las pociones, no lograba entenderlas bien y es que nunca pudo practicar libremente con ellas, ya que no podía usar los ingredientes y sólo debía conformarse con las imágenes de ellos en los libros y memorizar la preparación de muchas cosas que ella no podía utilizar. Sin embargo, esa noche no las odiaba o por lo menos del todo, simplemente porque podían ayudar a Draco.

- Voy a buscar una poción re abastecedora de sangre – le informó al levantarse.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que esa poción existe? – preguntó serio mirando hacia otro lado, evitando a Selene.

- No lo sé, seguramente la escuché por ahí o lo leí en algunos de los libros que hay en la biblioteca –dijo poco convencida.

- Ya, claro.

- Supongo que será mejor que vaya a ver si Molly tiene algo de esta poción.

- O puedes prepararla tu misma.

- No tengo idea de cómo se hace esa poción – le dijo sin mentir esta vez y sin esperar a que la cosa se pusiera más fea, se fue de ahí.

Por ella no hubiera desperdiciado tiempo en buscar el dichoso maletín de primeros auxilios de Molly, podría haberlo convocado como le había dicho antes a Hermione que lo hiciera; pero no podía, ya que no debía arriesgarse a que alguien la viera hacer magia o convocarlo justo cuando otro lo estuviese usando.

En ese instante el único lugar donde se le ocurría buscarlo era en la cocina y era el espacio más probable, debido a que Molly pasaba la mayoría de su día ahí. Aunque se arrepintió a los dos segundos de entrar en ese lugar, ya que sentados aún en la mesa estaban Potter y Granger, y ésta última no le quitaba los ojos de encima sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Únicamente porque ya se encontraba ahí y Draco necesitaba reponerse pronto, no se devolvió sobre sus pasos y esperó a que ellos se hubiesen ido. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza una vez en forma de saludo a Harry y entró, para comenzar a revisar las despensas y alacenas en busca del maletín. Revisó por cada uno de los rincones y nada. El bolso no aparecía por ningún lado y no era que le apeteciera mucho el tener que buscarlo por toda la mansión, pero si era necesario lo iba a hacer.

- Selene, ¿qué buscas? – consultó Harry inocentemente.

- Estoy buscando el botiquín de la señora Weasley – le respondió sin dejar de buscar.

- Y, ¿se puede saber para qué?

Selene respiró profundo antes de responder y es que no estaba de humor, teniendo que estar con Hermione en la misma habitación y Draco también había casi agotado la cuota de la poca paciencia que tenía, pero definitivamente Potter no tenía la culpa, por lo que se limitó a responderle tranquilamente.

- Es para Draco…

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – la interrumpió Hermione, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la morena.

- Al parecer aún no se recupera de toda la sangre que perdió y necesito una poción para ayudarlo.

- ¿La poción re abastecedora…?

- Sí, Granger, la misma. Pero no te molestes en darme la ficha de esa pócima, que no la necesito – la cortó con poca diplomacia.

- Te pareces a Dobby, preocupándote tanto por Malfoy – acotó Harry no de buena manera al ver como Selene le había contestado a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Dobby? ¿Quién es él?

- Era el elfo doméstico en la casa de Malfoy.

- ¿Era? ¿Qué le pasó?

- A él nada, sólo que fue liberado por Lucius en un incidente y ahora es un elfo libre.

- ¿Un elfo libre? ¿Eso existe?

- ¡Claro que existe! Es la única forma en que los elfos pueden hacer valer sus derechos – explicó Hermione subiendo dos tonos al hablar.

- ¿Debo entender entonces que ese elfo ahora vaga por el mundo sin servir a nadie? – le preguntó Selene a Harry.

- Algo así, ahora él trabaja en Hogwarts, pero como es libre él puede salir de allí si lo quisiera o lo llamáramos – Harry se extrañaba de tanto interés por parte de la chica por saber de Dobby, pero prefirió no preguntar cosas de más.

- Potter, al parecer voy a tener que pedirte un favor. Necesito que llames a Dobby, tengo algo que hablar con ese elfo.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

- Sólo quiero ver si él sería capaz de ir a la casa de Malfoy y traerle algo para cambiarse, para que en su casa no sospechen que miente al decir que se va a quedar en otro lugar y además para que pueda cambiarse la muda de ropa que tiene ahora ensangrentada.

- No lo sé, ¿por qué debería ayudar a Malfoy a salir del paso? – Harry no podía olvidar todo el pasado, no creía que se mereciera que le brindara ayuda. Mientras que por otro lado Hermione no decía nada, ella quería que Harry llamara a Dobby, pero no quería demostrar que aunque no lo quisiera, se seguía preocupando por el rubio.

- Porque ahora él es parte de la Orden; porque necesita tu ayuda, aunque él jamás lo reconozca; porque le sería mucho más fácil seguir siendo un espía si le facilitamos un poco las cosas y finalmente porque la que te lo está pidiendo soy yo y no él. Piensa que me ayudas a mí, soy yo la que te pide ayuda.

Harry sólo pudo rendirse ante esa respuesta y es que aunque no lo quisiera ella tenía razón, además le estaba dando la excusa de que él la ayudaba a ella y no a Malfoy. Sin perder más tiempo llamó a Dobby, aquel fiel elfo doméstico que en más de una ocasión intentó salvarle la vida. Un fuerte ¡crack! sonó a un costado de donde se encontraba Potter y apareció una pequeña criatura, vestida con un trapo y con grandes ojos saltones, color cielo.

- ¡Harry Potter ha llamado a Dobby! Dobby no sabe que es lo que quiere el señor, pero él siempre estará para ayudarlo.

- Hola Dobby – saludó el mago, un tanto cohibido por las palabras del elfo.

- ¿Cómo estás, Dobby?

- Señorita Granger, siempre tan preocupada por Dobby, ella siempre le pregunta como está. Dobby está muy bien, gracias.

- Dobby, quiero presentarte a una amiga, Selene – comenzó Harry señalando a la muchacha – ella es quién te necesita.

- Dobby ayudará a los amigos de Harry Potter – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto hacia Selene.

- Encantada – le contestó sonriendo y haciendo una señal con la cabeza – he escuchado mucho de ti. ¿Es verdad que trabajaste por mucho tiempo para la familia Malfoy?

El elfo doméstico se encogió instintivamente al escuchar el nombre de su antigua familia. Parecía que con la sola mención de ellos era suficiente para que los recuerdos se amontonaran en su mente y no lo dejaran tranquilo. Dobby guardaba en su cabeza muchos de los secretos de la familia Malfoy, había estado presente en sus momentos más oscuros y aunque también en los más luminosos. Conocía lo que era la ira de Lucius, la desesperación de Draco y la compasión de Narcisa. Si bien él no tenía muchos recuerdos alegres de su estadía en Malfoy Manor, tampoco les guardaba rencor, lo único que le provocaban tristeza por la historia que habían tenido, miedo por las cosas que habían pasado con ellos y sorprendentemente también cariño, ya que ellos de una u otra manera siempre habían sido su familia.

- ¿Dobby? ¿Escuchaste lo que te pregunté? – le dejo Selene con cuidado de no sobresaltarlo.

- Si, perdone señorita. La verdad es que Dobby pasó la mayor parte de su vida sirviendo a la familia Malfoy.

- Entonces tú conoces completamente el interior de su casa, ¿no es así?

- Claro Dobby conoce todos los rincones de la mansión.

- ¿Y tu puedes aparecer en la casa, aunque no trabajes más ahí?

- Sí, Dobby puede aparecer.

- Entonces, voy a necesitar que me acompañes un segundo.

Selene no quería quedarse en la cocina, no le gustaba estar bajo el escrutinio de nadie y menos de Hermione. Ella no dijo nada en especial, pero no era necesario, podía sentir su mirada en ella estudiando cada movimiento que hacía o cada palabra que decía y de esa manera no podía hablar tranquila. Condujo al pequeño elfo fuera de allí sin ningún problema, éste parecía muy dispuesto a ayudar en cualquier cosa y cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde se había hospedado Draco, se detuvieron antes de abrir la puerta y la chica se volvió para hablar nuevamente.

- Veras, en esta habitación está Draco Malfoy y antes de que te alteres o algo parecido, debo decirte que él está herido y debo ayudarlo y para eso necesito tu ayuda. Lo que te quiero pedir es que entres a la casa de los Malfoy sin ser visto y que saques algo de ropa para Draco. También debo pedirte que me ayudes a encontrar el botiquín de Molly Weasley aquí en la casa y por último que le entregues una carta Severus Snape, sin que nadie lo note. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

- Dobby hará todo lo posible para ayudar a la señorita – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias por todo, Dobby – le dijo hincándose en el suelo para quedar a la altura de él – no sabes lo mucho que me ayudas.

Selene estaba realmente agradecida por todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella. Si la ayudaba a ella, más que Draco. Porque seguramente el rubio habría salido del paso por esa noche y se recuperaría de igual manera con o sin la poción, pero a ella la tranquilizaba saber que Malfoy estaría mucho mejor ahora con la cooperación de Dobby. No pudo contenerse mucho más y de la nada abrazó a la pequeña criatura como forma de agradecimiento, mientras que él aún sorprendido por el actuar de la joven sólo le devolvió el abrazo.

Fue corto y cuando se separaron ellos quedaron cara a cara otra vez. Esto no debió tener la mayor importancia, pero para Dobby quedar en esa posición significó poder ver a la chica más de cerca y percatarse de ciertos detalles en ella, o por lo menos uno en especial. En el cabello oscuro de Selene brillaba un pequeño peine, maravillosamente labrado en plata y con incrustaciones de esmeralda como adornos. Una joya increíble y que él sólo había visto una sola vez, cuando trabajaba para la familia Malfoy. En esa época le habían dado la orden de llevarle el peine y una carta a Albus Dumbledore en persona y no volver a la casa hasta que esa misión fuera cumplida y sin que nadie más se enterara de su existencia. Si bien Dobby nunca supo que decía la carta, ni para qué tenía que entregarle el objeto al profesor, lo único que tenía claro era que el pequeño peine era una reliquia familia muy valiosa, hecha por duendes y que había sido fabricada para los Black hace muchos años atrás.

Los ojos de la criatura se abrieron desmesuradamente, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que le provocaba ver aquella joya en el cabello de una chica que acaba de conocer. Se suponía que nadie a excepción del profesor Dumbledore debería enterarse de la existencia de eso, provocando que un miedo terrible invadiera a Dobby. El terror que ahora sentía era igual al que le provocaba la presencia de Lucius Malfoy cuando una orden no era acatada y sólo fue capaz de salir un poco de su ensimismamiento al recordar que él ya era un elfo libre, quien no tenía por qué temer a sus amos.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó muy preocupada Selene.

- Sí, si, Dobby sólo estaba recordando… - dijo sin saber muy bien lo que decía

- Y, ¿qué recordabas?

- Dobby no puede decírselo – respondió angustiado y con un escalofrió recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo.

- Sabes, tú no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, yo entendería si todo esto no te trae buenos recuerdos.

- ¿Usted se preocupa por Dobby?, son pocas personas a las que Dobby les importa – Selene le colocó una mano en su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo – No se preocupe, señorita Selene, Dobby hará todo lo posible por ayudarla.

Y así ninguno dijo nada más. Selene se limitó a volver a ponerse de pie para poder abrir la puerta y permitirle al elfo entrar a la habitación. Dentro se encontraba Draco, respirando trabajosamente, pero aún inconciente. Para la pequeña criatura el ver nuevamente al menor de los Malfoy fue toda una sorpresa, ya que él había cambiado mucho desde que había dejado la mansión. Él ya no era el pequeño que solía vagar por los terrenos de Malfoy Manor montado en su escoba. Era un todo un joven con la cara de rasgos más afilados y aristocráticos, siendo la perfecta copia de Lucius. Dobby no lo había vuelto a ver otra vez, pues evitaba todo tipo de contacto con cualquier miembro de la casa de Slytherin al trabajar en Hogwarts y su antiguo amo desconocía el paradero de su elfo doméstico.

Sin ninguna duda el ex sirviente no era vengativo y el tener que ver al mago que vio crecer en esas condiciones sí lo afectó aunque no le gustara exteriorizarlo. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía cosas que hacer, él ahora necesitaba su ayuda y no iba a perder más el tiempo. Con un solo chasquido de sus huesudos dedos, pudo hacer aparecer flotando junto a él el botiquín que tanto buscaban y que paradójicamente estaba al otro lado de la cama de Malfoy, al parecer nadie la había sacado de allí luego de usarlo.

- ¿Es éste el maletín que usted estaba buscando?

- ¡Sí! ¿Podrías sacar de allí la poción Reabastecedora de sangre, por favor? Para yo escribir mientras la nota de Snape

- ¡Enseguida! – le contestó Dobby lleno de renovado entusiasmo, al notar como mejoraban las cosas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos terminaran lo que debían hacer. Selene escribió en un pergamino limpio que había en el escritorio de esa pieza, entregándole inmediatamente la carta para Snape y él le dio el frasco con la poción en el mismo momento.

- Recuerda, la carta es únicamente para Severus Snape y cuando vayas a la casa de los Malfoy nadie debe verte, ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí, señorita! – y a continuación lo único que se escuchó fue el fuerte crack, producto de la desaparición de Dobby.

En ese instante quedó totalmente sola en el cuarto a excepción del mismo Malfoy y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza bruta para lograr acomodarlo de tal manera que lo hiciera beber la poción y no ahogarlo en el proceso. El pobre muchacho no era más que peso muerto en los brazos de Selene, quien con algo de esfuerzo logró darle una generosa porción del frasco y luego lo volvió a dejar en su lugar con el máximo de los cuidados. No tardó mucho la poción en hacer efecto, el color volvía poco a poco al rostro del rubio y su respiración se iba tornando más tranquila.

Tan buenos fueron los resultados, que muy pronto Draco volvió a recobrar el conocimiento. Se veía muy calmado, pero en el interior se sentía totalmente intranquilo. De nuevo volvía a ver a Selene frente a él, siendo que no le gustaba tenerla cerca ahora que sabía que mentía. Ella por su parte se mantenía al lado de la cama, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Esperando a que él dijera algo o preguntara cualquier cosa, pero no dijo absolutamente nada y se negaba a mirarla dirigiendo su rostro al techo de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Draco? ¿Te duele algo?

Esto lo dijo preocupada por la seriedad de él y más que nada, simplemente para hacerlo hablar, su silencio la mantenía intranquila. Lo que fuera que le había pasado antes parecía que aún no se le olvidaba. Selene se sentía excluida de una conversación que él estaba manteniendo consigo mismo, y fuera lo que fuera eso no pintaba para nada bueno. Aunque la situación no tenía intensiones de cambiar a ese paso, él seguía sin responderle nada y si seguía observando tan a conciencia el techo que podría haber hecho una tesis de su estudio.

- ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que hice para que no me hables? ¿Acaso Granger te dijo algo?

- ¿Es que Granger podría decirme algo de ti?

- No que yo sepa, pero es que no me puedo explicar porque estas tan distante desde que despertaste. No tengo ni mínima idea de lo que hice para que te enfadaras o disgustaras de alguna manera.

- Más allá de lo que hiciste, lo que me molesta es lo que no hiciste.

- Serías tan amable de iluminarme, por favor. Porque hasta ahora no tengo idea a qué te refieres.

- ¿Es que no tienes nada que contarme? – le preguntó Draco para darle una última oportunidad de hablar voluntariamente.

- No que yo sepa – contestó rápidamente, para no evidenciar lo nerviosa que estaba por el rumbo que estaba teniendo la conversación.

- Ni siquiera te arrugas para mentir – le dijo riendo irónicamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir…

- Sé que eres bruja, Selene – escupió mirándola a los ojos por primera vez.

Quedó estática, cómo si le hubiesen pegado una puñalada por la espalda. Él la había descubierto, lo sabía y ella no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Era irónico cómo la única persona que ella no quería que se enterara de la verdad la descubriera tan rápido, sólo a semanas de conocerla. ¿Cómo se había enterado? No recordaba haber hecho magia… excepto cuando entró a hurtadillas en esa habitación hace horas atrás. ¡Eso era!, él no había estado inconciente como ella creía, no, estaba conciente y la vio cerrar la habitación con magia y convocar las cosas que necesitaba, ¡pero si hasta encima lo había aturdido!

El rostro de Selene evidenciaba toda la sorpresa que el descubrimiento le había provocado. Era incapaz ahora de mirarlo y se conformaba con mirar al suelo en todo momento, para no tener que enfrentar ahora también su escrutinio.

- Veo que no eres capaz ni de negarlo…

- ¿Serviría de algo que te lo negara? – le dijo en un susurro.

- No, claro no. Pero ahora no haces más que confirmármelo – ahora Draco un poco más recuperado pudo sentarse en el borde de la cama – Aunque de todas maneras, no importa.

- ¿No te importa? – le preguntó escéptica.

- Todos aquí tenemos nuestros secretos, yo por ejemplo, ocultándole la situación a mis padres y también tenemos nuestras razones para hacerlo, en mi caso simplemente para protegerlos. Además Dumbledore seguramente ya está enterado, por lo que tú no debes ser un peligro para nosotros – él había dado en el clavo en muchas cosas, tal vez en más de las que se imaginaba.

- Albus siempre supo la verdad, fue él quién me pidió que me hiciera pasar por squib.

- ¿Por qué? – demandó saber

- No lo sé, dijo que era para que las cosas sucedieran como debían suceder.

- No lo comprendo, pero suena a algo que Dumbledore podría decir – Selene se rió a medias con el comentario de Malfoy, se notaba que él también conocía al anciano profesor y sus métodos – Supongo que después de esto ya no tienes nada que ocultar, ¿verdad? – él ahora la volvía a mirar directamente y ya frente a ella, ahora que estaba de pie.

- No, ése era mi único secreto – literalmente se le partió el corazón al volver a mentirle tan descaradamente, pero él menos que nadie podía saber nada más. En alguna ocasión se juró a si misma que él no iba a enterarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella no iba a permitir que Draco estuviera aún más en peligro por su culpa.

- Bien y de todos modos no te preocupes, yo no voy a decir nada al respecto – contestó con su sonrisa torcida.

- Gracias – le respondió con una sonrisa sincera - Ahora será mejor que te vuelvas a recostar, aún no estás totalmente recuperado – sugirió tomándolo del hombro y llevándolo a la cama.

Él no opuso resistencia y Selene tomó asiento junto a él, aún sintiéndose terrible por lo que había hecho. Omitir era una cosa, pero ya mentir derechamente era algo mucho peor y tenía muy claro que si llegaba a enterarse, Draco no le volvería a hablar en la vida.

Ni siquiera cuando Dobby volvió a aparecer en el otro lado de la habitación pudo quedarse un poco más tranquila, pero ahora si tenía una excusa para distraerse de la conversación que recién habían tenido.

- Dobby consiguió lo que la señorita necesitaba y también cumplió con el pedido que le había dado – dijo el elfo reportándose, mientras se acercaba a los chicos con una muda de ropa en sus delgadas manos.

-¿No tuviste ningún problema?– Selene le había quitado las prendas de Draco y ahora las ponía en la cama.

- Ninguno, señorita

- Que bueno, me haz ayudado mucho hoy, ¡Muchas gracias, Dobby! ¿Qué te parece si ahora me esperas un segundo abajo?

- Sí, Dobby esperará – y sin más él desapareció de ahí.

- Veo que ya tienes adiestrado al pequeño traidor – dijo Draco con desprecio.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ese elfo antes trabajaba en mi casa

- Eso lo sé, pero eso no lo hace un traidor.

- Claro que sí.

- Ustedes eran unos tiranos con él, es obvio que quisiera abandonarlos

- Veo que ya te fueron con el chisme.

- No, nadie me lo dijo, pero no hay que ser genio para entender que si él ya no trabaja para tu familia y tiritaba de sólo recordarlos era porque no lo trataban muy bien al parecer. Tú deberías estar más agradecido de Dobby, es gracias a él que hoy vas a poder pasar aquí la noche tranquilo y recuperándote de esos golpes sin pensar en que lo mortífagos te estén buscando… Snape ya habló con ellos.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué es lo que han hecho? – preguntó asustado por lo que le pudiera pasar.

- Cálmate, Draco. Snape ha enviado una carta a tu casa, explicando que esta noche te quedarás en su casa, ya que estaban organizando un par de cosas y que estabas bien. Así ninguno de los mortífagos podrá ir a hacerte una visita de cortesía para vengarse por dejarlos solos en el campo de batalla. Y también Dobby se apareció en el interior de la mansión y trajo consigo una muda para ti, para que puedas volver sin la ropa bañada en sangre – él no le decía nada, sólo trataba de asimilar su palabras para así entender que no estaba en peligro – Podrás irte por la mañana sin que nadie sospeche nada y todo gracias a Dobby. Tal vez no era tan traidor después de todo.

Selene se fue luego de eso. No le dijo a Draco nada más, ni un buenas noches, ni un que descanses y él se quedo solo en el cuarto sin más que hacer que acatar lo que ella le había dicho. Pasaría esa noche en Grimmauld Place, pero eso sería algo que no se volvería a repetir. No le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en esa casa. Allí todo era complicado, con todos siempre había problemas y no le dejaban olvidar en ningún momento que él no pertenecía a ese lugar, que no era más que un intruso, sin ni siquiera necesitar palabras para entregar ese mensaje.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado una noche de aquellas, no había podido dormir bien por más cansada que estuviera. Si hasta hace unos minutos estaba recostada en su cama sin ser capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Aunque llegó un momento en el que simplemente se rindió, ya no sacaba nada perdiendo el tiempo allí. Además si seguía tan inquieta como hasta ahora, Ginny no tardaría en lanzarla por la ventana con tal de seguir durmiendo.

Bajó en pijama las escaleras de la casa como una copia del mismísimo agente 007, era tan temprano que todos seguían en sus habitaciones sumergidos seguramente en el noveno sueño y ella no tenía intenciones de despertarlos. Sin embargo cuando por fin logró llegar al primer piso, notó como alguien estaba usando la ducha de ese lugar y asumió que era la señora Weasley que ya había despertado y que seguramente en un rato iría a la cocina para comenzar a hacerles el desayuno a todos en la casa. Lo mejor sería adelantarse y esperarla allí, para por lo menos no tener que pasar toda la madrugada sola.

Comenzó por poner en la mesa dos tazas, con todo lo necesario para hacer un café o té, acompañado por galletas, jugos y mermeladas. Cuando ya tuvo todo listo en la mesa procedió a sentarse y comenzar a comer, ya que no sabía cuando tiempo tendría que esperar por la señora Weasley. En cualquier caso no pasó mucho rato hasta que escuchó sus pasos viniendo por el pasillo y con una sonrisa se giro hacia la puerta de entrada.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Hermione no alcanzó a durar ni dos mínimos segundos en su rostro. No era precisamente la madre de Ron quién acababa de llegar, sino que el mismísimo Draco, a quien ayer había visto inconciente y prácticamente desangrado. El muy engreído venía como si nada, como si no hubiese estado a punto de morir hace unas horas en las manos de un hombre lobo, como si viniera de tomar un baño de espuma luego de un agradable sueño y era exactamente esto último lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba impecable, con el pelo mojado y desordenado, con los mechones de cabello alborotados y perezosas gotas de agua resbalando de él. Vestía con un pantalón negro y una camisa de seda blanca fuera del pantalón, que tenía manchas de agua en los hombros y lo hacía lucir perfectamente desordenado.

Los ojos de él, fríos como el hielo pero acuciosos como el mejor investigador, se posaron en ella. Draco por su parte le sonreía desafiante al saberse algo que Granger no esperaba, incluso al entrar pudo ver cómo las emociones desfilaron por su rostro. Alegría, sorpresa, decepción y finalmente enojo. Mantenía el ceño fruncido, como era costumbre cuando estaba cabreada con él, pero aún así la podía notarla estudiándolo cuidadosamente seguramente en busca de heridas o indicios de otra cosa. Si Malfoy no supiera que ella lo detestaba, habría creído sin problemas que ella se preocupaba por él. Pero miles de recuerdos y hechos le hicieron notar que eso era prácticamente imposible, a menos que Hermione tuviera algún tipo de complejo masoquista o algo parecido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella, al verlo avanzar hasta sentarse frente a ella en la mesa y tomar la tasa que tenía preparada para la señora Weasley.

- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, pero creo que sabes perfectamente por que no pude regresar ayer a mi casa, ¿o lo olvidaste? – le respondió preparándose una tostada con mermelada, sin prestarle atención a Hermione.

- ¿Olvidar que casi nos mata un hombre lobo? ¿Olvidar que por poco mueres desangrado? No es algo que me pase todos los días, ¿sabes? Por más que sea un espectáculo digno de verse.

- Vaya, parece que no tienes tan mala memoria como creía, Granger. Aunque no intentes disimularlo, puedo asegurar que estuviste toda la noche preocupada por mí y seguramente no podías dormir imaginando que algo me pasara.

- No te hagas ilusiones Malfoy, yo dormí perfectamente para tu información

- ¿Segura? Esas manchas oscuras bajo tus ojos dicen lo contrario y bueno además te hacen parecer un mapache muy feo.

- Siempre tan caballero y galante.

- Los modales y la galantería se guardan para personas que valgan la pena, Granger, lamento ser yo quien tenga que decírtelo.

- Eres un cretino – dijo con ganas de asesinarlo – además con un simple gracias habría sido suficiente, Malfoy.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Qué es lo que tendría que agradecerte?

- Por salvarte la vida por ejemplo – le respondió ella sin poder creerse la desfachatez del rubio.

- No tengo que agradecerte nada, Granger. Si mal no recuerdo fui yo quien te salvó la vida a ti en un comienzo, así que me lo debías – sentenció.

- ¡Eres un miserable! ¡Debí haberte dejado ahí para que los aurores o los mortífagos te encontraran!

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – la pregunta los sorprendió tanto a ambos, ya que la posible respuesta a eso los asustaba, que ninguno pudo decir nada por unos segundos – Ni creas que te estoy agradecido Granger, era lo mínimo que podías hacer luego de salvarte. Además, sólo alguien completamente demente o suicida caminaría sola por el Callejón Diagon en medio de la guerra perteneciendo a la Orden del Fénix, siendo la mejor amiga de Potter y más encima nacida de muggles... ¡Pero no! ¡Tú te crees tan invencible que supones que puedes lidiar contra todo, incluso con un hombre lobo sediento de sangre!

Draco estaba fuera de sí, quería refregarle en la cara lo estúpida e irresponsable que había sido. Sólo de recordar como Greyback se la llevaba, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. De imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado si a él no se le ocurría vigilar a ese mortífago le daban náuseas. Estaba tan furioso y nervioso que ni siquiera notó que no la había llamado sangre sucia como de costumbre, sino que le había dicho "nacida de muggles" cuando él nunca en su vida había dicho una expresión como esa sin burla en la boca.

Estaba perdiendo el control que siempre mantenía de sí mismo y lo peor es que le estaba importando un rábano, no entendía por qué ahora le importaba lo que le pasara a Granger. ¿Desde cuando su seguridad era importante? Desgraciadamente para él, tenía clara la respuesta a esa pregunta, le importaba desde que entendió que podría perderla. Sin embargo, jamás, nunca, se lo reconocería a nadie más que a sí mismo. Si iba a preocuparse por una sangre sucia, lo haría sin rebelárselo a nadie.

- ¿Y porqué te importa tanto lo que me hubiese pasado? – le preguntó ella demasiado molesta como para paladear las palabras que recién había dicho el rubio y que dejaban muchas cosas más entre líneas. Draco por su parte estaba un poco más tranquilo después de haberse desahogado y pudo volver a pensar con la cabeza fría.

- Porque si te pasa algo a ti, te puedo asegurar que al primero que van a culpar es a mí. Weasley es capaz de inventar cualquier teoría imbécil con tal de hacer parecer que fui yo quién intentó acabar contigo – sus ojos de hielo estaban sólo concentrados en ella mientras hablaba.

- ¡No trates así a Ron! ¡Él jamás haría algo así!

- ¡Lo trato cómo se me da la gana, Granger! No tienes derecho a decirme nada…

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber, ¿qué derecho divino crees que tienes ahora que no se te pueden decir las cosas?

- ¡Porque gracias a ti, ahora mi cabeza pende de un hilo, más de lo que lo hacía antes! ¡Te haz parado a pensar un maldito segundo en lo que podrían hacer los mortífagos o el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso si descubren que ataqué a Greyback para salvarte a ti! – volvía a gritarle presa del miedo que le invadía al pensar en ellos. Una cosa es que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarse y morir por su familia, pero eso no significaba que no le aterrara la idea de caer en las manos de esos desquiciados.

- Lamento ser un problema para ti, Malfoy, ¡pero nadie te pidió que me ayudarás! – dijo dolida por ser sólo una carga para él. Tenía que reconocerse que por un mínimo momento ella pensó que Draco la había ayudado porque se preocupaba por lo que le pasara, pero no, eso era imposible y debía entenderlo aunque le dejara un gusto amargo el darse cuenta de la realidad. Él la había salvado, sólo porque tenía que hacerlo y no porque quisiera – Eres sólo un triste desgraciado que no tiene nada y trata a todos los demás como si fueran sus elfos domésticos, para sentirse superior a alguien. La única que te presta un poco de atención en la casa es la desagradable de Selene y lo hace porque aquí tampoco hay nadie que sea capaz de soportarla – ella no supo bien por qué había dicho eso último, simplemente salió de su boca.

- Ni se te ocurra meterla a ella en esto

- ¿Y por qué no, Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene de especial esa? – como si necesitara otra razón para detestarla, ahora hasta Malfoy la defendía.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí y no tengo porque estar dándote explicaciones a ti, ¡a ti menos que a nadie! – eso fue el peor golpe que había recibido Hermione en toda esa pelea. Su desprecio jamás le había dañado tanto.

- Vete – dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible y sin mirarlo.

- ¿Qué haz dicho? – Draco estaba desconcertado, por el rápido cambio en su voz. Si ni siquiera oyó lo último que había dicho.

- ¡Qué te vayas! – le gritó con los ojos enrojecidos, pero sin llorar - ¡Vete!, ¡no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí! ¡No tienes que darme explicaciones, no tienes que darme las gracias, no tienes que estar aquí! ¡Fuera!

Hermione no soportó mucho más allí, con él sentado frente a ella con cara de no entender nada. Se puso de pie y se dirigió la puerta para abrirla de par en par e indicarle decididamente con el brazo la salida. Mientras Draco por su parte estaba en una pieza, el fuerte cambio en Granger no era normal y sólo pudo ponerse de pie cuando ella lo tomó del brazo, para tratar de obligarlo a irse. La bruja trataba de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas fuera de ahí, pero sólo conseguía moverlo unos centímetros, aunque él no oponía mucha resistencia a moverse.

- ¡Sal de aquí! No quiero verte – le decía ya histérica por no poder sacarlo.

Malfoy comenzó a asustarse por el color que estaba tomando todo eso, ella parecía completamente alterada, aunque no sabía bien porqué. Esto era más que una simple y normal pelea, de esas que ellos siempre tenían. Mientras, Hermione por su parte lo seguía empujando, tratando como fuera de moverlo a él, pero sin buenos resultados.

Draco decidió que tenía que hacer algo y sin perder más tiempo la tomó de los hombros, no con excesiva fuerza pero muy firmemente.

- Cálmate – le pidió él mirándola forcejear inútilmente contra sus brazos.

- Lárgate – le dijo más calmada.

No perdió más tiempo y salió de allí. Ni si quiera se planteó el no hacerle caso y se fue de Grimmauld Place más intranquilo que nunca. Aunque no porque un mortífago lo vigilara, sino porque no entendía que era lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos dos, ni menos de que forma había llegado a como estaban ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miedo. Una sensación básica en el ser humano, utilizada como alerta ante el peligro y generada principalmente por el desconocimiento de lo que puede pasar. Es la base del instinto de supervivencia y era eso lo que comenzaba a nacer en el interior de Severus Snape a medida que se adentraba nuevamente en ese oscuro y extraño bosque. Conocía el lugar a la perfección y no importaba que caminara bajo una luz prácticamente inexistente, porque tenía la ruta de llegada tan marcada en su cerebro que ni las piedras eran estorbo en su camino. No había pasado ni dos horas luego del ataque, o sea que no pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, pero allí estaba tan oscuro como boca de lobo.

A esas alturas su señor ya debía estar enterado de todo lo que había pasado en el Callejón, debía saber de las bajas que habían ocurrido entre ellos y que Malfoy no había aparecido en el lugar de batalla ni en ninguna otra parte. Simplemente por el ardor de su marca podía notar una fracción de lo enfadado que estaba su señor y eso no podía significar nada bueno para la integridad física de él, pero desgraciadamente ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Se preparaba psicológicamente para lo que venía, tenía claro lo que debía decirle a su señor y se concentraba en no demostrar lo que realmente sentía. Porque Snape era un hombre como cualquier otro, sentía como todos los demás; pero a diferencia del resto, él era un Slytherin, orgulloso de su casa toda la vida y digno representante del espíritu de la misma. Sabía reprimir sus sentimientos en los momentos justos para conseguir sus propósitos y era exactamente eso lo que le había permitido mantenerse con vida desde que comenzó a trabajar como doble agente.

La puerta de la casa fue abierta por un siempre temeroso Colagusano. Se veía más patético que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible, temblaba de los pies a la cabeza sin poder evitarlo y se le notaba visiblemente alegre por la llegada de profesor a la casa. Seguramente había interrumpido una sesión de tortura por parte del Señor Tenebroso para desquitarse por el fracaso de esa mañana. Y es que el antiguo merodeador no era más que eso, el juguete de Lord Voldemort, la versión mágica de una pelotita anti-estresante de los muggles. Severus no esperó a que él le dijera nada, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer y no pensaba pasar ni un segundo más del necesario en aquel tétrico lugar. Su vida corría peligro esa noche, sabia que era el responsable directo de lo que había pasado en esa misión y sin embargo creía que igual tendría posibilidades de salir airoso de aquella reunión.

Llegó a la misma puerta que la mañana de ayer le había abierto a su ahijado y continuó su camino hacia la habitación de su Señor. Fue sólo cuando se encontró frente a la puerta en que terminó de mentalizarse como Snape el mortífago y no el ser humano. Toco con sus nudillos para dar a conocer su llegada e inmediatamente tuvo acceso a ese cuarto oscuro donde únicamente se distinguía la silueta de Nagini en el suelo enrollada a los pies de Lord Voldemort en persona. En esa ocasión no había nadie más acompañándolo, eran sólo esos dos pares de ojos los que se fijaban en el recién llegado.

- Adelante, Severus, estaba esperando a que llegaras – lo invitó, con un brillo maléfico en el rabillo del ojo – Haz tardado un poco en llegar no te parece.

- Lo siento mucho, mi señor, hubo un par de complicaciones – le comentó sin levantar la vista del piso.

- Sí, creo que ya me enteré del tipo de complicaciones que tuvieron. Puedes explicarme para comenzar, ¿cómo fue que los aurores se enteraron que ustedes estaban allí?

- Por la Orden del Fénix, señor.

- ¿Y qué hacía la Orden en el Callejón Diagon, justo en ese momento? – continuó con toda su paciencia.

- Al parecer no dejan que Potter ande solo y la que en ésta ocasión lo acompañaba fue Tonks, la aurora del ministerio, y estaba cerca de ellos cuando los Carrow iniciaron el ataque.

- Veo que no supieron atacar en el momento adecuado – le dijo haciéndole caricias en la cabeza a Nagini, que sin problemas subía hasta la cintura de su amo – pensé que Malfoy iba a ser un mejor trabajo, al parecer no heredo la astucia de Lucius.

- Desgraciadamente Draco no participó. Tuvo que ocuparse con algunos imprevistos.

- ¿Qué clase de imprevistos? – Voldemort no le creía mucho lo que decía.

- Greyback, señor, estuvo a punto de delatar nuestra presencia y si Malfoy no hubiese intervenido no habríamos alcanzado siquiera a ver si Potter se encontraba allí.

- Es admirable la valentía del muchacho, meterse con un hombre lobo no es algo que haga cualquier persona. Supongo que debe haber batallado fuertemente contra los aurores – el Señor Tenebroso ya estaba enterado de la ausencia de Draco, pero quería probar hasta que punto Snape era capaz de proteger al chico.

- No, él no participó en la batalla.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No, quedó muy mal herido después de que Greyback lo haya atacado.

- ¿Y en dónde esta nuestra mascota peluda ahora?

- No lo sé, tengo entendido que huyó.

- De cualquier manera alguien tiene que asumir los errores cometidos esta noche. Hemos perdido a varios en manos del Ministerio en esta ocasión y no se cumplió el objetivo tan simple de atrapar a Potter. Además creo que implícitamente te había dejado a ti Severus como el líder de esta misión, ¿no es así? – Voldemort miraba con toda la tranquilidad a Snape, como si lo que estaba apunto de hacer fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Señor, fue gracias a la imprudencia y deseo de triunfo de los Carrow que la misión completa falló.

- No, no Severus, no es la actitud de un líder el echarle la culpa a los demás. ¿_Tú que opinas Nagini?_ – esto último lo dijo en pársel y su serpiente abrió su boca de forma amenazante hacia Snape como respuesta – Ves, hasta Nagini está de acuerdo conmigo. Creo que sólo queda una cosa por hacer. CRUCIO.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Llegó a su casa horas después, cuando Lord Voldemort consideró que ya era suficiente castigo para una sola persona. No tenía claro si debía agradecer su compasión o simplemente entender que él lo necesitaba más vivo que muerto. Aunque en cualquier caso no importaba mucho, lo bueno es que ya había terminado y por fin llegaba a su casa. Si, ese lugar tristemente era sólo su casa, jamás un hogar, nunca sería el espacio que el podría compartir con alguien que amara, ya que la única que podría ocupar ese lugar ya no estaba con él.

Era inevitable que al entrar por la puerta su corazón no deseara desesperadamente que Lily apareciera tras ella, que se preocupara por su estado y que lo amara, aunque fuera con un pequeña parte del amor que él le tenía. Pero eso no podría ocurrir, ni pudo haber ocurrido, ya que ella siempre tan pura y buena, sin ninguna cuota de maldad no podría amar de ninguna manera a un mortífago. Él nunca sería un James Potter para ella, no podía ser el chico bueno, el héroe de su vida y sin embargo no había persona en el mundo que la haya amado y que la siga amando de la manera en que Severus Snape lo hacía, a pesar que ahora Lily ya no estuviera a su lado.

Resignado avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar a la pequeña biblioteca que mantenía en un rincón de la casa, ese era su refugio y su lugar favorito. Era una habitación confeccionada únicamente para él, con los libros que más apreciaba, unos pequeños sillones increíblemente cómodos, un escritorio pequeño pero a juego con el resto de los muebles y una chimenea que temperaba el ambiente. Era simple, pero perfecto. Snape era una persona sencilla aunque no lo pareciera, no necesitaba grandes lujos para ser feliz y es que puede ser que él se hubiese resignado a nunca encontrar esa sensación en su vida. La felicidad para él, era entregada a quienes estaban destinados a tenerla y él definitivamente no encajaba en entre ellos.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio y allí pudo notar el agotamiento de su cuerpo, tenía tenso cada músculo de su cuerpo y respirar era una mini tortura obligatoria que no le permitía olvidar los acontecimientos que le provocaron quedar en ese estado. Poco a poco sus párpados comenzaron a rendirse al agotamiento, llevándose con ellos los restos de conciencia que le quedaban en la cabeza. Pasaron así los minutos, quizás horas y todo habría continuado si un fuerte sonido no lo hubiese despertado tan abruptamente como lo había hecho.

Como acto reflejo apunto con su varita en dirección al sonido y descubrió que frente a él se encontraba un elfo doméstico que se le hacía conocido, pero que hace muchos años había dejado de ver. Dobby. El ex sirviente de los Malfoy y que según ahora tenía entendido trabaja en Hogwarts durante el periodo de clases. Estaba rezagado en el rincón más alejado de Severus y lo miraba como preguntando si acaso se podía acercar un poco más.

- Me pidieron que le trajera esta carta, señor, es urgente.

- ¿Quién te envía? – le preguntó aún desconfiado de la verdadera misión del elfo.

- La señorita Selene – le contestó acercándose al escritorio y depositando allí el sobre.

- Vete de aquí – ordenó fríamente sin siquiera mirarlo, a lo que él acató rápidamente despareciendo del lugar.

Abrió la carta con más cuidado del necesario y luego desenrolló el pergamino, para ver una caligrafía prolija y fluida, característica de mujer y bastante escueta.

"_Draco aún no se recupera como para hacer una aparición, deberá pasar la noche aquí._

_Lo mejor será escribir una carta a sus padres con alguna excusa para no preocuparlos._

_Selene C." _

Obviamente se refería a que él tendría que escribirle a Narcisa y a Lucius para explicarles que su hijo se quedaría en su casa. Si las circunstancias fueran normales, si no existiera una guerra a su alrededor y si Draco no fuera parte de ella, el anunciar a unos padres que su hijo de diecisiete años no llegaría a dormir una noche no sería un asunto de vida o muerte, pero este caso ameritaba su intervención. Si no, es posible que el mismísimo Lucius saliera en la búsqueda de su hijo dejando en evidencia que no se encontraba en ningún lugar conocido por ellos.

Se apresuró a tomar la pluma y el pergamino para escribir una simple nota a una de sus mejores amigas, Narcisa Malfoy y en ella simplemente decía:

"_Cissy,_

_Draco se ha quedado investigando unos papeles conmigo esta noche, para que no te preocupes, él llegara casa mañana._

_Saludos, S.S."_

No era una carta importante, pero sería suficiente como para que la rubia se quedara tranquila al recibir esas noticias de la lechuza café que había recién emprendido el vuelo desde el alfeizar de la ventana de la biblioteca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, y la adicción de Hermione por las bibliotecas es una de ellas. Mirar los estantes repletos de libros era para ella, lo que para una compradora compulsiva era vagar por las tiendas con infinitos descuentos. Cada una de las portadas en la biblioteca de la mansión Black eran posibles candidatas a ser la vía de escape que ahora necesitaba para su cerebro. A su paso encontraba toda clase de libros de magia negra, blanca, de hechizos y pociones; pero ninguno que lo que ella buscaba. Lo que Hermione necesitaba era una novela, así como la literatura rosa de los muggles, que fuera capaz de hacerla vagar en imágenes y sucesos ficticios tan apasionantes que muchas veces se confunden con la realidad y que principalmente tuviera final feliz, para no deprimirla más de lo que ya estaba.

Conforme se le acaban los estantes que revisar entendía que esa clase de libros no los iba a encontrar allí. Todos los libros que veía eran de estudio principalmente, como el que ahora tenía en su mano y que venía con el título de: "_Veritaserum, preparación y utilización responsable a lo largo de los tiempos_". Se preguntaba si acaso Ginny había utilizado esa poción en ella cuando no miraba en la cena, para luego asecharla con preguntas cada vez más acuciosas sobre Malfoy una vez que llegó a la habitación y tuvieron tiempo a solas.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Herms, cariño, por fin llegas – dijo Ginny con una peligrosa sonrisa, pero aún así conservando la cara de inocente._

_- Oh no, ni lo pienses – le advirtió al darse cuenta inmediatamente de las intensiones de su amiga._

_- Amiga sabes que te adoro, pero espero que entiendas que ni Merlín te va a salvar ahora._

_- Ginny, por favor, ha sido un día eterno y lo único que quiero es dormir._

_- Créeme, yo quiero lo mismo, pero, ¿cómo pretendes que pueda dormir con todas las preguntas que tengo que hacerte?_

_- Te prometo contarte todo mañana, pero…_

_- Ni lo pienses – la interrumpió – no tienes ni idea de lo que me costaría controlarme, además tienes un cartel pegado al cuello que me dice que me estas ocultando algo._

_- ¿Qué te voy a estar ocultando?_

_- No lo sé, puede que los detalles de tu rescate a Malfoy; la razón de tu escape de la casa mientras comíamos, porque sí, tengo claro que no fuiste simplemente al baño y quién sabe que otra cosa podrías contarme._

_Hermione cada día se planteaba más seriamente si el Sombrero Seleccionador no se habría equivocado con su mejor amiga, es que cada día pensaba más seriamente que su amiga era una Slytherin frustrada. Era terriblemente astuta y engañarla era una tarea totalmente difícil. En ese segundo entendió que nada sacaba tratando de demorar más un proceso inevitable, como lo era contarle lo que había pasado a Ginny. Le dijo todo, con lujo de detalles y acotaciones, a lo que la pelirroja sólo asentía, se sorprendía, abría la boca para intentar interrumpir el discurso de Hermione. Además ella por su lado le habló de la oportuna llegada de Malfoy al oscuro callejón, al cercano encuentro con la muerte de Malfoy, la aparición de Snape y finalmente el suceso de la confusión de las varitas. Incluso le mencionó que la varita de Malfoy había funcionado mejor que la suya propia en sus manos, lo que le había impedido darse cuenta antes del error. Sin embargo, evitó decirle nada del último encuentro con él. _

_- Espera, deja ver si lo entendí bien. Draco Malfoy, la serpiente Malfoy, el auto impuesto "Príncipe de Slytherin" ¿te salvó la vida?_

_- Sí, pero no te confundas, lo hizo sólo para poder seguir siendo parte de la Orden._

_- ¿Él te lo dijo?_

_- No, pero es más que obvio, Ginny, además yo después hice lo mismo por él al traerlo hasta aquí, ¿no?_

_- Sí y eso es lo más extraño. Es más que obvio que algo pasa aquí._

_- ¿De qué hablas? No hay nada más que el típico desprecio de siempre._

_- Como tú digas, Herms, pero si hay un dicho muggle que ahora se aplica perfectamente en ésta situación; "no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

¿Qué habría querido decir Ginny con ese refrán? ¿Qué se suponía que era lo que no quería ver? ¿Qué Malfoy en verdad no era tan malo y que por eso le había salvado la vida? Sí, seguro. A ella le había quedado muy claro lo buena persona que había sido cuando él mismo le explicaba a Greyback lo poco conveniente que era para ellos matarla o cuando le explicó tan amablemente lo poco que ella significaba para él en su vida esa misma mañana.

Con sólo recordar aquel incidente los colores se le iban a la cara. Había perdido el control de sí misma cómo nunca. Le había pegado a Draco Malfoy y lo sacó de ese lugar prácticamente a la fuerza. Recordaba una única ocasión que le había sucedido lo mismo y desgraciadamente le había pasado con la misma persona. A su mente acudían las memorias de una tarde en su tercer año, cuando la magia no era lo suficientemente poderosa para expresar lo enojada que se sentía con el rubio, así que recurrió al otro medio más práctico, sus propias manos. Si bien, no eran el método más ortodoxo, fue la mejor forma de darle a entender lo furiosa que estaba y de dejar salir todo aquello que le molestaba de él. La única diferencia es que ahora no se había enojado, esa vez se sintió dolida con las palabras del Slytherin y aunque a ella no le agradara reconocerlo, el saber de la prácticamente nula importancia que ella tenía dentro de su vida fue un golpe más duro de lo que esperaba.

Incluso, luego de la partida de Draco de Grimmauld Place esa mañana ella no pudo dejar de sollozar como una niña pequeña en la cocina. Lloraba en silencio, sin hacer mayor escándalo, pero aún así completamente desconsolada. Se odiaba a ella misma por llorar por culpa de Malfoy, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Se dejaba llevar por su tristeza sin ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia, y fue en esas condiciones como Molly la encontró en el comedor cuando realmente bajó a desayunar.

La señora Weasley la consideraba como una hija más y no existe nada en el mundo más terrible para una madre que ver sufrir a sus hijos. Sin preguntar absolutamente nada abrazó a su pequeña, provocando que ahora Hermione se desahogara con más ímpetu en su hombro hasta que por fin lentamente iba recuperando el dominio de si misma. Ahora ella era capaz de mirar a Molly, quien le sonreía como una madre comprensiva que en esos momentos tanto necesitaba. Puede que la señora Weasley no supiera porque ella lloraba exactamente, pero dentro de una guerra lo que más existe son motivos para entristecerse.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – le preguntó de forma dulce, haciendo referencia a lo que fuera que provocara la tristeza de su niña.

- No, yo ya estoy bien – dijo ella débilmente, pero tratando de sonreír a pesar de todo.

Luego de eso ambas comieron, hablando de vez en cuando cosas sin importancia, todo con tal de no hacer recordar a Hermione nada con respecto a lo anterior y finalmente todo el incidente quedó entre ellas dos, como uno más de los secretos entre mujeres que tienen un pacto de silencio implícito.

Ahora ella se encontraba aún paseándose en la biblioteca, pero cada vez más aburrida en su búsqueda infructuosa por una novela o algo parecido. Ella se caracterizaba por muchas cosas buenas, era inteligente, simpática, buena amiga, etc.; pero no paciente. Prefirió salir de allí antes que seguir buscando algo que posiblemente no encontraría.

Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca tras de si y al salir al pasillo no pudo evitar notar el sonido de la regadera del baño en funcionamiento. Tomando en consideración que Selene era la única que dormía en ese piso, dedujo que era ella quien estaba allí y fue gracias a eso que una idea digna de su mejor amiga cruzó por su cabeza. Sin meditarlo ni un segundo entró a paso ligero a la puerta continua a la biblioteca y la cerró a penas se encontró dentro. Hermione estaba completamente decidida a descubrir la verdad sobre Selene o cualquier cosa de ella que le ayudara entender algo más de ella.

Sin embargo en el cuarto de la chica no encontró nada que le llamara mayormente la atención. Nada, a excepción de una serie de libros en un pequeño estante que correspondían a todos esos que ella pretendía encontrar hace una hora en la habitación equivocada. Aunque podríamos decir que ese descubrimiento no era un crimen ni mucho menos, si había logrado que ella agregara otra razón más a la lista de "_porque Selene simplemente no me agrada_".

Todos los libros ahí eran posibles candidatos a ser leídos por la Gryffindor, pero hubo uno que llamó principalmente su atención al ser el único que Selene mantenía en su mesita de noche y que se notaba había estado leyendo en los últimos días. Era de color verde oscuro y decía "_Los Black, __Toujours pur_" en la portada. Obviamente era el libro insignia de la casa de los Black, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué Selene querría leerlo?

Impulsada únicamente por la curiosidad abrió el pequeño cuaderno en donde se mantenía la página en que la morena había quedado leyendo, pero lo que se encontró allí era algo que para ella era imposible que fuera verdad. Lo que estaba escrito en las páginas de ese libro escapaba de toda realidad, pero el hecho de que estuviera escrito por y para los mismos Black le hacía dudar de la realidad que hasta ese día conocía.

En aquellas hojas se describía principalmente las características e historia de los integrantes del árbol genealógico de los Black, aparecían sus fotos en distintas edades y detalladas reseñas de cada uno de ellos. Aunque en esa página en particular se hablaba de una sola persona, que Hermione conocía y era Narcisa Malfoy, pero que aún así no daba crédito a lo que leía. Allí entre medio de algunos párrafos se encontraba una frase que no podía llegar a asimilar.

"_La joven Narcisa se casó completamente enamorada de Lucius Malfoy, un hombre noble, de la familia más pura en el mundo mágico, que la amaba con igual locura que su prometida. Ellos se casaron en Malfoy Manor y la celebración fue digna de la nobleza mágica._

_Tan próspero fue el inicio del matrimonio que muy pronto llegó al mundo su pequeña hija, Naia Andrómeda Malfoy. La pequeña tenía todos los rasgos de su madre, desde sus facciones hasta el color de sus ojos y cabello."_

* * *

><p><em>Si... tienen todo el derecho a asesinarme... me demoré demasiado lo admito y no les daré excusas, ya que no sirven de mucho u.u<em>

_Aunque en compensación este capítulo fue mucho más extenso que los anteriores, ¿eso debe valer de algo no? jeje_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! les prometo que el siguiente es más o menos del mismo largo ;) de eso si que estoy segura._

_Nuevamente gracias a todos aquellos que leen el fic y pedirles que si tienen un momento me dejen un comentario con cualquier cosa que quieran decir acerca de la historia :D_

_Les mando un abrazo y espero que nos leamos pronto_

_Bye!**_


	8. Consecuencias de escuchar tras la puerta

_**Capítulo 7: Consecuencias de escuchar tras las puertas…**_

Por más que estudiara el nombre Naia, no encontraba forma de relacionarlo de alguna manera con el de Draco. No existía manera aparente como para que se diera lugar a una confusión, pero aún así no creía que todo lo leído fuera posible. Un hija más de los Malfoy, ¿cómo? Draco era hijo único ¿dónde estaba la supuesta hija? ¿Qué le había pasado? Una heredera de los Malfoy no es algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido en la sociedad mágica. Todo era demasiado extraño.

Hermione continuó leyendo rápidamente, pero al dar vuelta a la página vio sólo hojas en blanco. Luego de aquel raro párrafo no había nada más escrito. Es cómo si luego de eso alguien se hubiese cansado de escribir. Volvió a mirar las páginas que había más atrás, pero sólo encontró menciones de la Bellatrix y Andrómeda con su familia, nada de los Malfoy. Como entendió que el libro ya no tenía nada que pudiera ayudarla, lo dejó tal y como lo había encontrado en la mesita de Selene y salió de allí más perturbada que nunca.

Durante las horas que continuaron, más ideas y teorías se amontonaban en la cabeza de la Gryffindor y cuál de ellas más loca que la anterior. Vagaba pensando en una pequeña rubia muerta a los pocos días de nacida, hasta la teoría de Draco era en realidad una chica y por alguna extraña razón se ocultaba en el cuerpo de un hombre y por eso era tan insoportable. Aunque a los pocos segundos descartó esta última al recordar cada una de las conquistas que el chico tenía en Hogwarts y que sólo hacían aumentar la rareza de esa situación, por lo que prefirió abandonar esa perturbadora idea.

Ahora estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo, haciendo tiempo para que sus amigos decidieran bajar a almorzar. Aunque quien terminó llegando hasta donde ella se encontraba no era precisamente su amiga. Selene venía desde la cocina con un pequeño bolso colgado del hombro. La morena no había reparado en la presencia de Hermione o por lo menos eso parecía y entró en la habitación a recoger un abrigo largo escarlata que estaba en el perchero de la habitación. Tenía toda la pinta de estar saliendo de Grimmauld Place y ella seguía sin voltear a ver Hermione, que todavía la miraba desde el sillón sin hacer ningún ruido.

- ¿Es que piensas salir, Selene?

- Hasta que por fin preguntaste – le dijo a modo de respuesta y sin mirarla todavía.

- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

- Claro que lo sabía, te vi cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina hace unos minutos atrás.

- Bien, entonces por qué no me dices a donde vas.

- Porque no es un tema que te importe.

- Vas a buscar la información de que la Orden necesita, ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Y si fuera así que, Granger? No tengo que rendirte ningún tipo de cuenta – Hermione ya había escuchado una frase muy parecida en los labios de Draco y eso sólo logró que su paciencia continuara disminuyendo.

- Tú y yo somos miembros de la misma organización, por lo tanto me incumbe, por si se te olvidaba- le dijo autoritariamente.

- No, no se me olvidaba, pero aún así no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – Selene hablaba extrañamente calmada.

- Claro, verdad que ahora te falta el tiempo. Esperaste hasta el día de la reunión para decidir ir a investigar sobre lo que se te pidió – la regañó – Debería haberlo hecho yo misma.

- Si lo hubieses hecho tú, tal vez qué cosa hubiese salido mal en el camino.

- Si yo hubiese ido, nada habría resultado mal. No soy tan irresponsable de dejar las cosas hasta el último día.

- Te recuerdo que yo podría haber salido mucho antes si no hubiese tenido que arreglar problemas que tú causaste – le reprochó con el mismo tono que había mantenido durante toda la discusión.

- Yo no cause nada, fue un accidente – le contestó subiendo un poco la voz.

- Ojala que no te ocurran con frecuencia los accidentes, Granger, estoy comenzando a pensar que te pones en peligro a propósito para que la gente te preste atención.

- Hermione no necesita fingir nada – dijo la voz de Ginny mientras entraba por la puerta para ponerse entre Selene y Hermione – ella llama la atención por si sola, por si no lo habías notado. A diferencia de otras – remarcó la pelirroja – Hermione es importante de por si, no necesita de ninguna artimaña para hacerse notar. Además si hubiese sido por ella tu querido Malfoy ahora estaría muerto.

- Si no hubiese sido por ella nada habría pasado en un comienzo – le respondió con la ira contenida y mirando a Ginny directo a los ojos – De cualquier manera ya me retrasaron, si quieren pueden seguir hablando a costa mía todo lo que se les plazca luego que me vaya. Dudo que ustedes tengan algo mejor que hacer.

Sin más salió por la puerta, con el abrigo puesto y la cabeza muy alta. Mientras las dos amigas la veían irse, tratando de decidir si estrangularla o dejar que se fuera. De cualquier manera ganó la última opción y ninguna dijo nada hasta que oyeron como se cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

- Ojala que se pierda por Londres.

- Vaya Herms, debe caerte especialmente mal como para que tú le desees mal a alguien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Para Draco este no estaba siendo un buen día bajo ningún concepto. Luego de haber peleado con Hermione en la mañana tuvo que volver a su casa junto a sus padres y tratar de hacerle entender a su madre por algún medio de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Desde un principio él supo que ella le daría un sermón de una hora, explicándole porque el no haber llegado a dormir era tan peligro en estos tiempos, más tomando en cuenta su condición de mortífago; pero lo que definitivamente no esperaba era que su padre le dijera algo prácticamente igual cuando lo llamó a su estudio luego del almuerzo.

Su padre en ese entonces parecía muy preocupado, o por lo menos eso era lo que Draco creyó al estudiar cuidadosamente su típica expresión seria. Él podía entender la reacción de su madre, ya que siempre había sido muy sobre protectora. Sin embargo su padre era un tema totalmente aparte. Draco sabía que él lo adoraba, lo había criado a su imagen y malcriado con cada capricho que pasara por su mente. No había día en que no estuviera al pendiente de lo que él hacía, aunque siempre desde las sombras, todo con tal de que el heredero de los Malfoy fuera un hombre fuerte, capaz de resolver solo sus problemas y que no necesitara nunca el apoyo emocional de nadie para hacer algo. El único momento en el que los Malfoy en verdad parecían una familia, era cuando estaban los tres solos en la comodidad de su casa, cuando a su alrededor no hubiese nadie que los fuera a juzgar por sus acciones, ni que se creyera con el derecho de evaluar su comportamiento.

Lucius estuvo unos veinte minutos tratando de explicarle a su hijo las consecuencias de no llegar por las noches, sin importar la edad que tuviera o que estuviera con Snape. Esa noche no había podido dormir bien, hace días que notaba actitudes raras en su hijo y el que Snape haya sido quien mandó la nota no lo había dejado más tranquilo.

Luego de esa "pequeña" conversación las cosas se sucedieron en la mansión con relativa tranquilidad, aunque eso no duró mucho tiempo. Durante el transcurso del día el patronus de su padrino le había avisado que tendría reunión de la Orden esa misma tarde, lo que le significó a Draco una serie de largas y complicadas explicaciones hacia sus padres, diciéndoles que tenía que salir nuevamente y que desgraciadamente no tenía claro a que hora podría desocuparse. Todo eso no ayudó en nada a la paz que había en la casa, su madre trató por todos los medios de convencerlo de que se quedara, mientras su padre se limitaba a mirarlo, dándole a entender que él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Apenas tuvo una oportunidad para dar por finalizada la sesión de advertencias y peticiones para que se cuidara, salió de allí sin perder más tiempo. Sin embargo al llegar casi al final del acera que lo llevaría hacia la reja de la casa, vio a su costado los grandes y espesos arbustos que decoraban la entrada y no pudo evitar que su mente vagara hacia aquella chica que tenía el cabello como aquellos setos y a la cual ya se había resignado a tener como parte de sus pensamientos a cada momento.

La reacción que ella había tenido esa tarde era extraña, por decir lo menos. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo había pasado por su cabeza, como para que de un momento a otro le diera por no querer verlo más. Si bien, él aceptaba que no era extraño que ella quisiera gritarle o rebatirle todo lo que dijera, no podía comprender cómo de un segundo a otro no pudiese ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Incluso hubo un momento en que simplemente se hubiera conformado con que le continuara discutiendo, como lo habían hecho hasta esa instancia.

Sin embargo, las cosas no sucedieron así y por poco casi pierde el control de sí mismo, y más específicamente de sus manos, cuando ella estaba a punto de romper a llorar mientras lo empujaba a la salida. Quería abrazarla, sin tener la menor idea de por qué necesitaba hacer eso. Él nunca había sentido la necesidad de consolar a alguien o hacerlo entrar en razón, veía como inferiores a aquellas personas que no podían dominarse a si mismas y el reconfortarlas era sólo una forma de fomentar ese tipo de comportamiento ridículo; pero con ella no era así. Draco al mirarla para obligarla a tranquilizarse, pudo ver como las lágrimas peleaban por salir de sus ojos y eso era lo último que quería ver.

Se suponía que ella era diferente, que nada la lastimaba, que ningún problema era lo suficientemente difícil de resolver, que nadie en todo Hogwarts era lo suficientemente bueno para superarla y que definitivamente nada podría hacerla llorar como a las demás chicas que él conocía. Ver a Granger llorar, en otro momento, hubiese sido un espectáculo digno de verse para él, fue incluso una meta que persiguió durante muchos años y ahora que estuvo a punto de lograrlo sin siquiera proponérselo descubrió que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que ella se calmara. Fue únicamente por esa razón que abandonó la cocina la última vez en que se lo pidió. Si eso era lo que quería, él no iba a negárselo y nuevamente se sintió como un completo imbécil al entender lo ridículo que se estaba volviendo con Granger. Ahora era un maldito blandengue y no se sentía con fuerzas de poder impedirlo.

Ahora ya se encontraba al interior de la casa de los Black, había llegado hasta la entrada de la cocina y antes de que pudiera pensar en poner un pie dentro de ese lugar, una mano se posó sorpresivamente en cada hombro. Cuando giró para ver de quien se trataba, se encontró de frente con uno de los gemelos, aunque para Draco era imposible distinguir de cual era exactamente. El Slytherin no tenía ningún problema con esos integrantes de la familia Weasley, ese par eran los únicos que no le parecían tan patéticos, gracias a su inteligencia para armar bromas y la habilidad que tenían para escapar de los problemas. Si bien para el resto de la humanidad era un secreto, la verdad era que entre los gemelos Weasley y Draco había más que un trato cordial, entre ellos existía la camaradería de los negocios, ya que Draco era el principal enlace de los jóvenes empresarios con el exterior. Fue exclusivamente gracias a Malfoy que pudieron conseguir productos extranjeros, tales como el polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea, entre muchos más.

Obviamente nadie a parte de ellos tres estaba enterado de este detalle. Draco trabajaba con los contactos que él mismo tenía y con el dinero que su padre le entregaba cada mes para sus gastos personales. El había heredado la habilidad de Lucius en los negocios y desde el momento en que vio la pequeña tienda de los Weasley en el Callejón Diagon supo que esa era una gran oportunidad, que no podía dejar pasar por cosas de la sangre y desde ese día comenzó a trabajar con los pelirrojos, quienes por su colaboración le entregaban una comisión por los productos extranjeros vendidos en su tienda.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí George, parece que hemos encontrado al ladrón de habitaciones.

- Déjame adivinar, el cuarto al que me llevaron era el de ustedes, ¿no? – dijo Draco volteándose hacia Fred.

- Mira, no eras tan despistado como creíamos – dijo George con la sonrisa en el rostro.

- Aunque la habitación era sólo la mía, la de George está junto a esa.

- Si, no porque seamos idénticos tenemos que hacer todo juntos.

- Ya encontraba raro que sólo hubiese una cama en la cual ambos pudiesen dormir – comentó Draco sonriendo de lado.

- No, nada de eso, además Fred habla dormido.

- ¡Tú también lo haces!

- Esta bien, aunque no lo crean, no necesito más detalles.

Mientras continuaban hablando, Hermione llegó justo detrás de ellos, que todavía estaban en la entrada de la cocina y lo que vio hizo que casi se le desencajara la mandíbula. Malfoy conversaba, sí, conversaba, no discutía ni intercambiaba insultos, con los gemelos. Tampoco digamos que fuera como cuando ella hablaba con Ginny, pero poco le faltaba. Allí no había odio, era sólo una conversación de pasillo civilizada y eso era lo extraño.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en la tienda? – dijo Draco, llamando nuevamente la atención de la chica.

- Estas hablando con unos profesionales, ¿no es cierto Fred?

- Sí, en tiempos como estos los productos peruanos se venden prácticamente solos y los filtros amorosos que trajimos de Francia están casi agotados.

No entendía la actitud de Malfoy. Por más que Hermione trataba de entender esa casi bipolaridad que veía en él, no lograba dar con la solución al por qué ahora encontró que era correcto entablar una conversación normal con un integrante de la familia Weasley. Y también agregándole el hecho de que los gemelos tampoco lo atacaban, sino que mantenían ese trato normal.

- Me alegro de oírlo, pero creo que no los entretendré más, si me disculpan – dijo interrumpiendo la dirección de los pensamientos de Hermione.

El rubio se retiro hacia a su asiento junto a Selene, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, ni menos el que de la nada hablaran de cualquier cosa. Esos dos se veían exactamente igual que siempre y sin embargo se les notaba algo distinto, intangible, había algo diferente en la forma en que ambos se trataban. Era como si de la noche a la mañana la confianza entre ellos hubiese aumentado, como si ahora tuvieran algún tipo de complicidad en el que ella no entraba bajo ningún concepto. Y es que no tenía oportunidad de acercarse tampoco, mucho menos luego de la escena que había tenido con el Slytherin unas horas atrás en ese mismo cuarto y que de sólo recordarlo le aumentaba el color en la cara. Además aún no contabilizaba el hecho de que su relación con Selene no existía, ya que no había ningún tipo de interacción entre ellas que pudiera terminar de buena manera desde hace mucho.

Fue pensando en la morena, que en su mente apareció nuevamente el libro de los Black y más específicamente lo que estaba escrito en sus páginas. Veía desfilar nuevamente los rostros de la aquella familia, veía a Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcisa, Andrómeda, Tonks. ¡Tonks! Se sorprendió a si misma descubriendo, o recordando mejor dicho, que ella era una Black, ella tendría que saber algo sobre aquel libro si formaba parte del mismo. Debía ir a preguntárselo lo antes posible, sino después la reunión se le haría más complicado.

La aurora acababa de llegar a Grimmauld Place y hablaba de algo con McGonagall en medio del pasillo, pero por el tono tranquilo de sus voces Hermione no creyó que fuera un tema importante que no se pudiera interrumpir.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

- Buenas noches. Disculpen, pero me preguntaba si podría hablar con Tonks un segundo, que luego de la junta se me va a ser un poco más complicado.

- Hablen tranquila señoritas, yo tengo que ver a Molly también – se excusó McGonagall-

- Gracias profesora, nosotras vamos enseguida.

Inmediatamente amabas chicas quedaron solas en el pasillo y Hermione no tardó en pedirle a Tonks que la acompañara a su habitación para poder hablar sin que nadie las escuchara o interrumpiera.

- Bueno aquí si podemos hablar más cómodas.

- Herms no es por nada, pero tu actitud me está preocupando un poco. ¿Cuál es la emergencia? – preguntó Tonks sonriendo para quitarle peso a la situación.

- Lo siento, no era mi intensión alarmarte. Es que con tanta gente entrando y saliendo de Grimmauld Place no creí agradable estar en la mitad del pasillo.

- Esta bien, pero entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

- Tonks, ¿tú por casualidad haz escuchado de un libro de la familia Black?

- ¿Cuál? ¿_Toujours pur_? – Preguntó la aurora comenzando a hacer memoria - Claro, cada integrante de la familia Black tiene el propio.

- ¿Y sabes quién es el autor del libro? – ésta pregunta era la más importante para Hermione, ya que si lograba descubrir quién lo escribió podría saber donde empezar a investigar sobre lo que allí estaba escrito.

- ¿El autor? Bueno, verás, lo que pasa es que cada Black escribe su historia por decirlo de alguna forma. Cuando uno de nosotros cumple la mayoría de edad se le entrega un ejemplar del libro y desde entonces él será el encargado de redactar su historia y la de sus hijos hasta que estos sean mayores. Todo lo que un Black escribe en las hojas blancas del libro se copiará inmediatamente en la hoja que corresponde y en todos los ejemplares que existan. No sé si me entiendes.

- Sí, claro. Es sólo que no me hubiese esperado una respuesta cómo esa.

- Es una tradición muy antigua, sólo los Black conocen de la existencia del libro, por lo que no entiendo como tú sabes de él.

- Es que encontré uno en la biblioteca – mintió Hermione de forma casi como un reflejo - pero cómo no decía quien era el autor lo encontré extraño.

- ¿Tú en la biblioteca? Cómo no me lo imaginé – dijo irónica – De seguro encontraste el libro de Sirius o Regulus.

- Seguramente es de ellos. De todos modos gracias por la información Tonks, pero creo que será mejor que vayamos pronto a la cocina, antes de que empiecen la reunión sin nosotras.

- Vamos.

Las chicas llegaron en el momento preciso a la cocina. De no haber sido porque Dumbledore entró justo después que ellas, cualquiera diría que las estaban esperando. Aunque el alivio de Hermione por haber alcanzado a llegar a tiempo se vio prontamente destruido al notar el único asiento que quedaba vació en la mesa.

Por su parte Draco Malfoy la miraba directamente. No había que ser un genio para entender que debería estar junto a él durante toda la reunión. Debería lidiar con su perfume y con el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba a cada segundo además de concentrarse en lo que correspondía a la Orden. No iba a ser fácil... no iba a ser nada de fácil.

Él se conformaba con que la situación no acabara como la última vez; ya que ahora tenían a muchos magos y brujas como compañía, aunque la presencia de Weasley de seguro no ayudara mucho. Y además, ahora que lo notaba, se encontraba justo entre Selene y Granger, una posición nada cómoda tomando en consideración el poco trato que las dos tenían, y eso que aún no estaba enterado de hasta que punto era tan mala la relación entre ellas.

Mientras, Hermione caminaba hacia su asiento como una bruja de Salem condenada a la hoguera. Era la situación más incomoda en la que la podían colocar. A su izquierda estaría Ron, a derecha Malfoy y a la derecha de éste Selene. Pero si ni siquiera a propósito hubiese resultado mejor. Vergüenza, rabia, impotencia y ansiedad eran las sensaciones que se apoderaban de ella en ese minuto. Vergüenza por tener que enfrentarse a Malfoy nuevamente luego de haberlo tratado de forma tan explosiva; rabia por verlo a él completamente dueño de si mismo, como si allí no pasara nada; impotencia por no poder absolutamente nada por salir de allí en todo el transcurso de la reunión; y finalmente ansiosa porque quería saber en ese mismo segundo como demonios iba a acabar todo eso.

Únicamente esperaba que Dumbledore diera por iniciada la sesión en cualquier momento, para que su cerebro estuviera obligado a concentrarse en lo importante y no continuara dando vueltas en torno a lo que cierto Slytherin hacía o dejaba de hacer con sus manos sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, el anciano director no estaba en la labor de complacerla en ese minuto, y hasta parecía que conversaba placidamente con McGonagall para terminar de crisparle los nervios.

Quién sabe si Merlín quiso apiadarse de su alma en ese minuto, pero cuando ya estaba por golpear la mesa para llamar la atención de Dumbledore hacia la Orden, él mismo se giro hacia os presentes y los saludó.

- Gracias a todos por venir esta noche. Cómo sabrán, en la ocasión anterior quedamos con una serie de temas pendientes que deberemos analizar a la brevedad, ahora más que nunca, luego de lo acontecido en el callejón Diagon. Obviamente el blanco principal era el Harry, y cómo Severus ya ha sido tan amable de explicarme – continuó señalando a Snape que estaba a su lado – tanto a él cómo al señor Malfoy les fue imposible dar el aviso correspondiente a la Orden por lo inesperado de tal acción. Sin embargo, aún así y gracias a este incidente, la comisión de aurores que llegaron al lugar, dieron captura a más de tres mortífagos buscados ampliamente por el Ministerio desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Desgraciadamente el Ministro no tiene ningún interés en cooperar con la Orden del Fénix, ya que la cataloga como una organización privada de brujos comunes, que sólo ocupan su tiempo en no sentirse tan inútiles dentro del mundo mágico – entonó Alastor – Fue lo que dijo textualmente nuestro ilustre primer mandatario cuando se le habló al respecto.

- Al parecer el Ministro considera que nuestra ayuda no es mucho aporte. Pero dejando todo aquello a un lado, creo que es mejor que por ahora veamos que ha hecho Voldemort en estos últimos días.

- Pensar muy bien su próximo paso, eso es lo que ha estado haciendo – le confirmó Snape – Demasiado bien tal vez.

- Pero aún así no se olvida de Harry, al parecer.

- Él es su principal objetivo, Tonks – le hizo ver Hermione – por mucho que tenga diversos planes para apoderarse del Ministerio, Harry siempre será su premio mayor.

- La pregunta que ahora debemos responder, y que se supone es una de las principales razones por las cuales convocamos esta reunión, es saber qué es lo que la Orden va a hacer – continuó McGonagall.

- Según recuerdo Selene era la que tenía que buscar la información sobre los posibles lugares que Voldemort estaba vigilando, ¿no es así? – comentó Ginny con una mirada directa hacia la aludida.

- Así es. La verdad es que hoy he ido a recopilar información a diferentes lugares que tienen diversa relación con el Ministerio Muggle y pude descubrir una serie de asuntos interesantes. Como por ejemplo, los motífagos encargados de la vigilancia eran en su mayoría inexpertos magos o tontos de primera, a excepción de Bellatrix y Yaxley, pero fuera de ellos, los demás no saben hacer casi nada bien. Y es a ellos a quien debemos agradecer el que ahora sepamos lo que Voldemort tiene en mente.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sabemos?

- Entre las cosas que logré averiguar, descubrí que una parte de la operación que piensan realizar se abocará ahora principalmente en el Palacio de Buckingham, ya que toda la comunidad gótica, como lo catalogaron los muggles, se trasladó desde distintos puntos de la ciudad hasta allí. La líder de ellos, que fue descrita cómo una mujer alta, de cabello oscuro y de mirada penetrante…

- O sea, Bellatrix – dijo Hermione.

- Como sea, la verdad no tengo idea de quien hablan, pero si la conocen, mejor. Continúo. Los guardias me dijeron que ella estaba particularmente interesada en las ocasiones en que el Primer Ministro visitaba el Palacio, a lo que él le contesto que eso podría ser en cualquier momento del año en que la Reina de Inglaterra requiera de su presencia, pero que, la única fecha en donde estaba seguro que él asistiría, era para la fiesta de Noche Buena.

- ¿Debemos entender entonces, que sus esfuerzos estarán concentrados sólo en ese lugar y en el Primer Ministro muggle?

- Desgraciadamente no es de lo único que deberíamos preocuparnos. Según tengo entendido, la misma mujer había estado también en el Palacio de Westminster, aunque en esa ocasión había estado acompañada de un hombre más alto que ella, de cabello claro, que tenía una pinta muy seria y parecía muy importante.

- ¡Já!, ¿Me pregunto quien podrá ser ese hombre? – ironizó Ron.

- Nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día en que fueras capaz de insinuar algo Weasley – dijo Draco muy serio y orgulloso sin mirarlo – Aunque no es necesario que sobreexplotes a tus insuficientes neuronas, si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez.

- Ni que fuera necesario ser adivino para saber que quien estaba con la desquiciada esa era el rastrero de tu padre Malfoy.

- ¡Ron! – dijo la castaña para llamarle la atención.

Draco se paro en ese segundo de la mesa, dispuesto a destrozar la cara de él por atreverse a llamar rastrero a su padre en su cara. ¡Al demonio la reunión! Nadie insultaba a la familia Malfoy y salía libre de una lección. Esta a punto de pasar por encima de Hermione para azotar la cabeza de Weasley contra la mesa, cuando la mano de Selene le aprisionó su muñeca, llamando su atención.

- Era Yaxley, Weasley. Tal parece que lo tuyo nunca fue la adivinación. Según lo que escucharon los guardias de ese Palacio en esta ocasión, la mujer lo llamó por su nombre un par de veces y están seguros que el nombre era Yaxley, al ser tan extraño no pudieron olvidarlo.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada y Draco se obligó a calmarse a si mismo para poder volver a sentarse junto a Hermione, quien se veía un poco superada por la intensidad de ese fugaz segundo. Respiraba trabajosamente y no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de sus costados, para no encontrarse con la mirada de su mejor amigo ni la del rubio.

- ¿Se sabe algo más de la presencia de ellos en ese lugar? – preguntó McGonagall rompiendo el desagradable silencio.

- Ellos se interesaron por lo que era en la actualidad ese Palacio, o sea, la sede del Congreso, pero más allá de eso creo no preguntaron nada más.

- Se están esforzando mucho por saber del Ministerio Muggle. Y puede que el Palacio de Buckingham esté seguro mientras el Primer Ministro se mantenga alejado de allí – comentó Tonks.

- Eso parece. Ahora el problema esta en Westminster, no tenemos ninguna pista de que es exactamente lo que planean, o si sólo quieren destruirlo – dijo el padre de los Weasley.

- Lo mejor sería ir hasta allá, es la única manera de obtener mayor información.

- Ella tiene razón – volvió a hablar Selene, apoyando lo que Ginny había dicho – Debemos saber lo que pretende. Una opción es que quieran dar un solo golpe al Primer Ministro, seguramente durante la celebración de navidad. Y la otra sería que ataquen de menos a más y vayan primero a Westminster para dar una muestra de su poder.

- La última suena como algo que Voldemort haría – convino Harry – Demostrar lo vulnerable que son los muggles a su poder queda perfectamente con su modo de actuar.

- El problema es saber cuando podría realizar un ataque a ese lugar y bajo que condiciones – dijo Tonks.

- Vamos a tener que averiguarlo nosotros.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlos, Albus?

- Es una buena pregunta mi estimada Minerva. Lo mejor será ir a la fuente de todo esto y entrar al palacio.

- ¿Qué es lo que podríamos averiguar? ¿No sería mejor interrogar a algunos mortífagos que estaban ese día? – propuso George.

- Eso sería una buena alternativa, si los mortífagos que estaban involucrados en esta operación no fueran unos completos descerebrados, mandados exclusivamente como apoyo a Bellatrix y Yaxley. Y dudo que capturar e interrogar a estos últimos sea una opción que se logre sin llamar la atención del Señor Tenebroso – expuso Snape.

- Entonces no tenemos otra opción, alguien de la Orden va a tener que ir allá – continuó Minerva.

- Yo lo haré.

De inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la voz que se había ofrecido voluntariamente a una misión como esa. Aunque ella se veía decidida, Hermione no iba a dejarse intimidar porque la desquiciada de Bellatrix estuviera involucrada, sabía perfectamente que ella era la persona más indicada entre todos ellos para hacerlo. De entre los presentes era la única que podría estar en Londres Muggles sin necesitar una excusa, no se le podía vincular directamente con la Orden, porque nadie creería que alguien tan joven estuviera en algo así por mucho que fuera amiga de Harry, era una gran hechicera en el caso de necesitar defenderse y también conocía los alrededores de Westminster en caso de necesitar salir de allí.

Todos aún seguían sin decir nada al respecto, parecía que cada uno meditaba internamente lo planteado por la Gryffindor. Sin duda su valor estaba saliendo a relucir, pero en la mente de muchos el valor no era suficiente en determinadas circunstancias.

- Yo lo haré, soy la que me…

- Tú no lo harás – el tono serio, frío y tremendamente autoritario con el que Draco habló les indicó que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ningún tipo de replica.

Malfoy estaba rígido, con la mirada altiva y orgullosa de siempre, sin dar pie a que le rebatieran nada y si antes el mutismo de todos era incómodo, lo de ahora era insoportable y para Hermione la situación era sacada poco menos que del teatro del absurdo. Tanto era así que no se creía capaz de girar su cabeza para ver la expresión que ahora debía tener el rubio en la cara. Fue seguramente por eso que pudo continuar hablando.

- Se puede saber ¿quién te crees para prohibirme algo a mí? – dijo entre incrédula y ofendida, todavía sin mirarlo, a pesar de poder sentirlo a escasos centímetros de ella.

- ¿Es que acaso las experiencias cercanas a la muerte que haz tenido últimamente no te dicen nada, Granger? – Preguntó irónico, con esa sonrisa fría que disfrazaba la rabia que sentía en ese momento - ¿Acaso crees que si Bellatrix te ve, va a dejar que continúes tu paseo tranquilamente por Londres muggles? ¿Piensas que mi tía dudará un solo segundo en matarte si tiene la oportunidad? ¡Que no lo hará por estar rodeada de muggles!

- ¡Ni que fuera tan ingenua para creer algo así, obviamente contaba con la poción multijugos! – le respondió con el mismo tono con que el le había terminado gritando.

- Claro, y dime, ¿cómo solucionarías el problema de que se acabe el efecto entre miles de muggles y un par de mortífagos en tu brillante plan? Como tú tienes solución a todo…

Ahora por fin se veían a la cara. Hermione por un lado esta roja de indignación y concentraba toda su rabia en la mirada que le daba a Draco, quién por su lado estaba muy serio, aunque visiblemente molesto con ella. Ambos eran unos testarudos, y todos allí sabían que ninguno iba a ceder ante el otro. Por otro lado Ron y Harry veían todo eso, pero aún así no lo podían creer. Era como si Malfoy estuviera preocupado por Hermione, como si los hubieran trasladado a un universo paralelo y el rubio en verdad le importara lo que a la castaña le pasara, o así fue hasta que él volvió a abrir la boca.

- Sólo con un mínimo error se puede poner en riesgo a toda la Orden, y esta vez no creo que haya alguien capaz de llegar en el último segundo, Granger. Por ser la amiga de San Potter, ellos son capaces de dejar a todo el mundo mágico al descubierto en un segundo. Y si crees que voy a dejar que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora se vaya al demonio por un error de los demás, estás muy equivocada. Además el mayor peligro aquí no es precisamente que seas tú quien vaya, sino lo que podría significar para todos el que te atrapen. Te pueden utilizar de chantaje, de fuente de información y quién sabe cuantas cosas más, sólo por ser parte del círculo del cara rajada.

- Aunque ni yo crea lo que voy a decir, creo que estoy en parte de acuerdo con Malfoy – habló Ginny interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas entre ellos dos – si bien sé que hay que ir a averiguar lo más pronto posible, tú eres la mejor amiga de Harry, Herms, no dudarán un segundo en atacarte.

- Lo harían con cualquiera que pudiera tener una conexión con él, además ¿quien lo haría en ese caso?

- Pues yo – le contestó Tonks – si existe alguien no va a tener problema con el camuflaje, esa soy yo y estoy segura de que Kingsley no tendrá problema en acompañarme, ¿no es verdad? – el aludido respondió inmediatamente asintiendo con la cabeza una vez – Además no dejaría que te arriesgues así Hermione, por muy noble que sea tu intensión. Draco tiene razón al decir que serían un blanco demasiado atrayente en el caso que te descubrieran.

- ¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡Están dando por hecho que me descubrirán! ¡Ni que fuera alguien tan inútil!

- Claro que no eres inútil, querida, pero la sola posibilidad de que te atrapen es demasiado peligrosa. No soportaría que Bellatrix u otro mortífago te ataque a ti sin ningún tipo de protección.

- Yo nunca dije que iba a ir sola, Sra. Weasley, siempre conté con que alguien de la Orden, me acompañara de forma encubierta también.

- Aún así, es más seguro que Tonks vaya en compañía de Kingsley. Sin embargo aprecio mucho su valentía al ofrecerse señorita Granger. Finalmente serán ellos quienes irán a ese lugar y dentro de los próximos días podremos ver el resto del procedimiento – habló Dumbledore, dando por cerrado el tema – ¿Alguien de los aquí presentes tiene algo más que agregar a esta breve, pero importante reunión?

Como siempre, nadie agregó nada a esa conversación y luego de que el director les agradeciera su presencia, todos se fueron retirando de allí. Sin embargo, tanto Draco como Hermione no se había dado por enterados de que la reunión había terminado y se mantenían estáticos en sus asientos, mientras los demás salían hacía el resto de la casa como siempre.

Draco trataba de eliminar de su imaginación una serie de escenas, todas muy parecidas a la del callejón oscuro con Greyback y Granger, pero sin mucho éxito. Durante esa noche se habían sucedido por su cabeza muchas situaciones en donde ella estaba en un peligro terrible, donde él era incapaz de nada para evitarlo.

Y Hermione por otro lado se sentía pasada a llevar, se sentía mirada en menos por todos aquellos que ella más apreciaba. ¿Es que no había demostrado ya en muchas ocasiones que estaba capacitada a estar en situaciones mucho más peligrosas que esa y salir airosa? No era que fuera especialmente egocéntrica, pero el que hayan desestimado su contribución a la causa no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y sin duda, el mayor culpable de todo eso era Malfoy. Si no hubiera sido por esa serpiente, nadie habría dudado de su capacidad para hacer lo que ahora estaba en manos de Tonks, y no es que dudara de su amiga, pero ella también podría haber ido.

No fue hasta que levantó la cabeza para ver quien más estaba en la cocina aún, cuando se dio cuenta de que el único que todavía continuaba en ese lugar era a quién precisamente tenía ganas de colgar del techo para luego utilizarlo de piñata o saco de box. Estaban a tan poca distancia de su cara, que podía ver con mayor claridad que nunca cada una de las facciones y muecas que el rubio tenía en el rostro. Él se veía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se molestaba en disimular la preocupación. Por primera vez en su vida, podía ver en él una emoción que no fuera rabia o desprecio, sino un sentimiento que le demostraba que no era tan de piedra como solía parecer. La preocupación o el miedo, lo hacía parecer cada vez más cercano a la concepción de un humano y no a la de una serpiente fría y egoísta.

- Tal parece que el gran Draco Malfoy, es capaz de demostrar otra cosa aparte de asco y petulancia.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – dijo al notar por primera vez su presencia desde el fin de la reunión – ¿Cómo es que aún no vas a reunirte con esos patéticos a los que llamas amigos? seguro volverán a hablar de mi como ya tienen costumbre.

- Sí, claro, como si mi mundo girara a tu alrededor, Malfoy – le rebatió ella poniéndose de pie.

- Pues debería. Si no hubiese sido por mi, ahora estarías a portas de una misión prácticamente suicida y tus adorados y ridículos amigos no habrían hecho nada por evitarlo.

- ¿Es que ahora debo estarte agradecida? Si, como no. Lo único que lograste fue convencerlos a todos de que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para realizar una simple misión sin poner en peligro a la Orden completa.

- Yo nunca dije eso – dijo cortante, levantándose de la mesa para quedar justo frente a ella.

- No, pero lo insinuaste, y tal parece que fue más que suficiente.

- ¡Cómo puede ser que no seas capaz de entenderlo! – le gritó – Ya es lo suficientemente malo el que estés dentro de las primeras en la lista de quehaceres de los mortífagos, como para que encima te ofrezcas voluntariamente para reunirte con ellos. ¡Debes tener cuidado! – le ordenó con cara de enfado y frustración, mientras sus dos manos se aferraban a sus hombros.

Draco no había notado como sus manos llegaron a posarse en ella, pero a penas notó el contacto con de los rizos de Hermione en el dorsos de sus manos, se apartó con gran agilidad de ella hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, dejando a una sorprendida Hermione mirándolo fijamente, mientras él continuaba de espaldas a ella.

- No voy a volver a repetirte nada de lo anterior, pero desde ahora quedas más que advertida – le comentó sin volverse a mirarla y saliendo enseguida de allí, antes de que hiciera algo más de lo que se tendría que arrepentir en el futuro.

Por otro lado, algo pareció cambiar en Hermione. Como si una extraña idea comenzara ha hacerse espacio en su cabeza, pero que era incapaz de describir con palabras. En su interior parecía haber entendido algo, sin embargo no podía comprenderlo o ponerle nombre a eso. Le había pedido que se cuidara, y eso sólo lo habían hecho personas como Harry, Ron y su familia, personas que de verdad la apreciaban. Pero Malfoy era diferente. Él no era como Harry y mucho menos como Ron, que es lo que podría ganar él pidiéndole algo como eso.

El comportamiento errático del siempre impecable príncipe de las serpientes estaba comenzando a llamarle poderosamente su atención. Quién sabe si era porque ahora lo veía más seguido que cuando estaban en Hogwarts, pero lo estaba notando pensativo, callado y en más de una ocasión pudo verlo sin su postura altiva. Todo eso le hubiese encantado verlo antes, cuando él no era un mortífago, pero ahora que necesitaba que fuera mucho más frío y calculador, decidía mostrarse un poco más humano.

La situación de Malfoy era terriblemente complicada, si lo llegaban a descubrir, la muerte sería algo que conseguiría con mucha suerte. A Lord Voldemort no se le caracterizaba por perdonar las traiciones, ni menos por darles la salida de una muerte rápida a quienes osaban mentirle. El Señor Oscuro no tenía nada de humano a estas alturas, cada vez se le veía como una criatura bestial, sedienta de poder y caracterizada por su sadismo. De sólo imaginarse a Draco frente a él se le erizaba toda la piel. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, ya que por mucho que Malfoy se comportara como un insoportable la mayoría del tiempo, no sería capaz de desearle la ira de Voldemort en ningún caso.

De a poco fue entendiendo el gran peligro que corría el rubio, le tomó el peso y la seriedad de las consecuencias para él. Si bien, ya había reflexionado sobre esto antes, nunca había entendido lo cerca que él se encontraba de la muerte a cada segundo. De la muerte y la todo lo que la ira del Señor Tenebroso fuera capaz de hacerle. Comprendió también que ella no quería que nada malo le sucediera, no quería que luego de la conversación que acababan de tener no pudiera estar segura de volver a verlo sano y salvo.

La angustia de pensar que no podría estar segura de volver a discutir con él la embargó de repente. Se le hizo un nudo terrible en el estómago y sintió la necesidad de ir a buscarlo antes de que saliera de Grimmauld Place y no tuviera oportunidad de seguirlo. Sabía que tener miedo de perder a alguien como Draco Malfoy era hasta casi irracional, pero no podía desearle un peligro como ese a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Tenía que encontrarlo, aunque no tenía muy claro con que intensión.

Salió de la cocina sin rumbo fijo, pero sí con un destino en concreto. Encontrarlo. Pasó por todos los lugares en donde se ocurrió que podría estar. Por el vestíbulo, el despacho de Dumbledore, incluso por fuera de la habitación de Harry y Ron, pero nada. Estaba a punto de resignarse a que ya se había ido de allí, cuando al dar vuelta en un de los pasillos más alejados del recibidor lo encontró con la espalda pegada a la pared, los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con su varita en la mano, como meditando o simplemente haciendo tiempo para poder salir de la mansión Black. Allí parecía que no había nadie más y secretamente se alegro de no encontrarlo en compañía de cierta bruja.

Ella se quedó a unos cuantos metros del rubio, discutiendo internamente si acercarse o no a él, hasta que finalmente no encontró otra excusa para seguir para ahí como estatua. Se sentía ridícula por decir lo menos. ¿Qué se suponía que venía a decirle? No lograba recordarlo, ni menos podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar una conversación. Aunque finalmente entendió que lo único que podía hacer era decirle lo que quería decirle.

- Me alegro de que todavía no te hayas ido – le dijo ella en voz baja.

- ¿Es que todavía tienes algo que reprocharme por haber impedido que vayas a ese lugar? – no se volteó a mirarla, pero le habló en el mismo tono.

- No, no es eso. Aunque si tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo ahora si mirándola.

- Sí, necesito decirte y pedirte algo también Malfoy – comenzó mientras caminaba hasta él, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo – Tu me pediste que tuviera cuidado…

- Yo no te pedí nada, te dije que debes tener cuidado – la cortó orgulloso.

- Esta bien, tú me "dijiste" que tuviera cuidado – empezó nuevamente haciendo énfasis en cambio de verbo – Y la verdad es que yo sí tengo algo que pedirte…

- Vaya, eso si que es nuevo…

- ¿Podrías simplemente dejarme terminar? – Le espetó frustrada – Tú también debes cuidarte, Malfoy, y yo sí te estoy "pidiendo" que te cuides.

Ahora ambos se miraban el uno al otro, ella por un lado esperando su reacción y él sin saber como tomar lo que acababa de escuchar. Para sorpresa de Hermione, él no se burló de ella, sino que comenzó a hablar nuevamente pero mucho más serio.

- ¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿Por qué puede importarte en lo más mínimo lo que a mi me pase?

- Porque no sería capaz de desearte un mal como el que descubran y porque no quiero ver otra demostración de lo que son capaces.

- ¿No eras tú la que estaba hace un rato ofreciéndose para ver de lo que son capaces?

- Sí, y por lo mismo. Prefiero averiguarlo por mi misma, que dejar que le hagan algo a alguien más para poder saber que es lo que pretenden.

En ese momento ella entendió que había terminado de explicarle lo que había ido a decirle y decidió que tenía que irse sino quería ir a un terreno más peligroso con esa conversación. Se había sacado un peso de encima, aunque no así la angustia de que le pasara algo. Sabía que ese miedo no se iba a ir por muchas cosas que le dijera al rubio, ya que nadie podría garantizarle que él estaría bien.

Hermione no quería demostrar que se preocupaba por Malfoy, por lo que prefirió irse de aquel pasillo antes de ponerse más en evidencia, dejando allí al Slytherin más extrañado que nunca, aunque con la agradable sensación de saberse relativamente importante para ella, lo que le hizo sonreír casi de forma inconsciente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado sólo minutos, con suerte debieron haber sido dos, desde que había dejado a Malfoy en el pasillo y se vio acorralada por una larga cabellera pelirroja que la obligó a subir los pisos de la mansión y meterse en la primera habitación que encontraron. Ginny quería tener privacidad y en ese momento era imposible conversar en los primeros pisos de la casa, ya que todos daban vueltas por los pasillos, por lo que arrastró a Hermione por las escaleras sin ninguna excusa que valiera. Así fue como entendió que Ginny era una fuerza incontenible contra la que no se podía discutir, de la cual no se podía escapar. ¿Cómo había hecho para acorralarla de esa forma? Era en esos momentos en donde agradecía que la chica no fuera mortífaga, porque sería un peligro digno de comparar con Bellatrix. Era una rival de temer en muchos sentidos, y no necesitaba de una varita precisamente para hacerse respetar.

La mirada de ella en ese momento era inescrutable. Estaba a la espera, prácticamente, que Hermione comenzara a decir algo para soltarle el completo interrogatorio que le tenía preparado. Supo desde el momento en que se paró de la mesa de la cocina para dejarla sola con el rubio que algo iba a pasar entre ellos. No había que ser un genio para saber que nada normal podía salir de un tiempo a solas de una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, menos si estos tenían por apellidos el de Granger y Malfoy, y en el preciso momento en que vio como la castaña salía de la cocina como alma que se la lleva el diablo momentos después de que Draco hubiese salido por la puerta, supo que algo había pasado y fuera lo que fuera ella debía enterarse de que era.

Entre ambas siempre había existido la confidencialidad típica que nace entre amigas de la infancia, entre dos personas que se quieren como familia sin serlo y que se conocen como a si mismas o tal vez más. Puede que hasta haya sido muy probable que la menor de los Weasley sepa desde un comienzo lo que Hermione tenía para decirle, pero de igual manera necesitaba escucharlo de su boca, obtener la confirmación de que no se estaba imaginando más escenas de las necesarias.

Por su parte, la castaña no tenía ninguna intensión de apurar la conversión, es más, no tenía ganas de iniciarla siquiera. Si bien para ella jamás fue molestia escuchar todos los dramas e historias de Ginny, incluso le agradaban, el tener que contarle ella sus cosas era diferente. No era que no confiara en su amiga, sino que no quería que ella le hiciera ver cosas que tal vez era mejor no tomar en consideración o que simplemente no deseaba escuchar.

- ¿Sabes que me vas a terminar contando tarde o temprano, no? – le preguntó Ginny después de unos minutos de largo silencio.

- Sí y supongo que eso es lo peor – comentó.

- ¿Y? ¿Es que quieres alargar la espera?

- Te encanta tener la razón – la acusó Hermione sonriendo resignada.

- Obviamente, pero no nos salgamos del tema y dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y Malfoy luego de que me fui de la cocina?

- Nada importante.

- Vamos Herms, ya hemos pasado por esto antes. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de una vez? Tú sabes que no le diré nada a nadie.

- Está bien, está bien, me rindo. Te lo diré – Hermione se tomó un segundo para ver cómo le explicaba la situación y continuó – Luego de que tú te fueras, ambos nos quedamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, pero él se veía muy distraído, como pensando en algo. Se le veía tan diferente, ¿sabes?, se veía tan preocupado cuando creía que no tenía a nadie cerca. Debe ser terrible estar en su posición ahora que lo pienso, tiene a la muerte acompañándolo en cada segundo y bueno no sé, se veía hasta indefenso contra cosas que no era capaz de manejar, o esa fue la impresión que me dio. Obviamente no me dijo que era lo que le pensaba y no perdió ocasión de voltear la conversación hasta que terminamos discutiendo como siempre. Aunque luego no se como terminamos discutiendo de mi seguridad y él me "dijo" que debía tener cuidado…

- ¿Qué Malfoy hizo qué…? – preguntó la pelirroja incrédula.

- Tal como lo oyes, él me dijo con sus mismas palabras que debía cuidarme y bueno yo… - no continuó la oración.

- ¿Tú…? - la instó a continuar

- Yo le pedí que también se cuidara – A Ginny se le instaló en ese momento una sonrisa que le era imposible de borrar de su rostro – Aunque sólo lo hice porque sabía que nadie más se iba a preocupar por él, al parecer nadie de su familia sabe que trabaja de doble espía.

- Sí claro, como ibas a estar preocupándote por Malfoy, ¿no? – le preguntó con ironía muy bien disimulada.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así? Es Malfoy – dijo cómo si eso explicara todo, aunque por dentro tenía muy claro que era mentira, por lo que prefirió mirar hacia otro lado y pudo notar por primera vez donde se encontraba – Ginny, ¿porque nos trajiste hasta la habitación de Selene?

- ¿Dónde? Ah!, supongo que fue porque era la primera habitación que encontré sin nadie en el interior. Nunca había entrado a este lugar luego de que mi mamá la arreglara para ella, ahora que lo pienso.

- Yo sí – comentó la castaña sin darse cuenta.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué? Yo pensaba que tú y Selene se detestaban.

- Entré cuando ella no estaba aquí. Buscaba unos libros y luego descubrí que se encontraban aquí… hablando de eso, ¡Ginny! Hay algo que debo mostrarte – con todo lo que había pasado, Hermione había olvidado por completo mencionarle a su mejor amiga lo que había encontrado en esa misma habitación unas horas atrás.

- ¿Acaso encontraste el diario de vida de ella o qué?

- No exactamente, pero se le parece. Mira – dijo enseñándole el libro de los Black – hay algo aquí que tienes que leer.

Ella le mostró la página exacta que le interesaba a Ginny, y tan pronto como la joven Weasley comenzó a leer pudo ver el cambio drástico en sus facciones. Hermione necesitaba que alguien le confirmara que había leído mal, que había entendido erróneamente el género y el nombre de la persona en que hablaba en ese libro, pero tal parece que eso no iba a pasar. Únicamente por la cara de Ginny pudo ver que entendió perfectamente el texto la primera vez que lo encontró.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto, Herms? Porque quien lo haya escrito está claro que no conoce a Malfoy y que tampoco sabe escribir su nombre o tal vez se equivocó de familia mágica.

- Eso es imposible.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Este libro ni siquiera indica quien lo escribió.

- No, porque son los mismos integrantes de la familia Black los encargados de escribirlo. Cada madre o padre Black es el encargado de escribir la historia de sus hijos hasta cierta edad y dudo que Narcisa Malfoy no sepa cómo escribir el nombre de su hijo.

- Pero es imposible, Malfoy es hijo único.

- Lo sé y no me creerías todas las teorías que tengo en mi cabeza para tratar de explicar todo esto. Si todo iba bien hasta que leí esto, haciendo referencia al matrimonio de los padres de Malfoy: _"Tan próspero fue el inicio del matrimonio que muy pronto llegó al mundo su pequeña hija, Naia Andrómeda Malfoy. La pequeña tenía todos los rasgos de su madre, desde sus facciones hasta el color de sus ojos y cabello."_

Tan pronto como Hermione terminó de leer ese párrafo, la puerta de la habitación se terminó de abrir de par en par en un segundo y bajo el umbral de la puerta estaba Draco mucho más blanco y serio de lo que ella jamás lo había visto. A la Gryffindor se le fue el alma a los pies cuando lo vio allí con la mirada más fría que nunca y con su porte altivo más marcado que nunca. Estaba claro que él había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, el problema era averiguar desde que momento había estado escuchando.

Ágil y silencioso como siempre él caminó decidido hasta donde estaba Hermione y sin decir absolutamente nada le quitó el libro de sus manos, tal vez con más brusquedad de la necesaria y poco a poco su rostro se fue endureciendo a medida que leía y descubría que ese libro no había nada más escrito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tal parece que por mucho que aceptara que tenía que lidiar con Granger en su mente no le hacía las cosas más fáciles, sino todo lo contrario. Puede que todo ese tiempo junto a Potter le hubiese pegado el instinto suicida o que de verdad no tuviera idea de las consecuencias que podría traer el ofrecerse para una misión como esa. Se inclinaba más por la primera opción claramente, pero uno nunca podría estar seguro con ella.

Era impredecible y ridículamente valiente, o puede que temeraria sería un mejor termino para ella. El ser valiente implica enfrentar las cosas a pesar de tener miedo, pero Granger parecía no conocer esto último. Si todo seguía así, el preocuparse por ella iba a traerle más de algún que otro problema y lo peor es que aún así lo aceptaba.

Pasó varios minutos en aquel pasillo donde podía escuchar las voces de varias personas conversando y entendió que lo mejor sería subir para evitar el contacto con cualquiera de ellos. No estaba de ánimos para ningún otro tipo de conversación, así que subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, con la esperanza de poder encontrar un poco de paz en el tiempo en el que esperaba a su padrino, como ya era costumbre.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba terminando de subir las escaleras, escuchó la voz de la última persona que deseaba encontrarse en ese momento y tal parece que no se encontraba sola. Desde donde estaba podía entender débilmente lo que las voces Granger y Weasley decían, aunque no estaba especialmente interesado en oír lo que decían. Su padre siempre le había hablado de que un verdadero caballero jamás se involucraría en la conversación de mujeres y no iba a comenzar, o eso hubiera pasado sino hubiese escuchado como continuaba la discusión.

_**- Te encanta tener la razón**__ –_ hablaba Granger.

_**- Obviamente, pero no nos salgamos del tema y dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y Malfoy luego de que me fui de la cocina? -**_ sin emitir ningún sonido se colocó a un costado de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban y que mantenía la puerta semiabierta, la cual no tenía ningún impedimento mágico para acercarse.

_**- Nada importante.**_

_**- Vamos Herms, ya hemos pasado por esto antes. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de una vez? Tú sabes que no le diré nada a nadie.**_

_**- Está bien, está bien, me rindo. Te lo diré –**_** Escuchó atentamente con la esperanza de que la castaña no continuara hablando, pero pronto vio caer sus esperanzas - **_**Luego de que tu te fueras ambos nos quedamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, pero él se veía muy distraído, como pensando en algo. Se le veía tan diferente, ¿sabes?, se veía tan preocupado cuando creía que no tenía a nadie cerca. Debe ser terrible estar en su posición ahora que lo pienso, tiene a la muerte acompañándolo en cada segundo y bueno no sé, se veía hasta indefenso contra cosas que no era capaz de manejar, o esa fue la impresión que me dio**_– Draco por su parte no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¡esa impura sentía lastima por él!, luego de todo lo que le hacía pasar a diario ahora se creía con el derecho de sentir pena de él. Como si fuera alguien inferior y mucho más débil que ella. No podía creer la desfachatez de aquella chica como para creerse lo suficientemente importante para tener compasión por él. Por mucho que aceptara el hecho de que se preocupaba por Granger, eso no era razón para que pudiese creerse más importante que él, o sea, en que mundo vivía. En la mente de Draco era imposible que una sangre sucia tuviera siquiera la opción de sentir lastima de un sangre limpia como Malfoy -_**Obviamente no me dijo que era lo que le pensaba y no perdió ocasión de voltear la conversación hasta que terminamos discutiendo como siempre. Aunque luego no se como terminamos discutiendo de mi seguridad y él me "dijo" que debía tener cuidado…**_

_**- ¿Qué Malfoy hizo qué…?**_

_**- Tal como lo oyes, él me dijo con sus mismas palabras que debía cuidarme y bueno yo…**__ -_ Draco continuaba escuchando pero no procesaba nada de lo que decían, su cólera no disminuía y su orgullo se sentía pisoteado y humillado sólo con haber escuchado lo que ella le comentaba a su amiga.

_**- ¿Tú…?**__ – _la voz de la pelirroja hizo que él volviera a centrar su atención en aquella conversación.

**_- Yo le pedí que también se cuidara. Aunque sólo lo hice porque sabía que nadie más se iba a preocupar por él, al parecer nadie de su familia sabe que trabaja de doble espía_.**

_**- Sí claro, como ibas a estar preocupándote por Malfoy, ¿no? **__–_ Esto ya era demasiado ¿Qué nadie más se iba a preocupar por él?, sino fuera porque no quería que ellas se enterarán de que las había estaba espiando habría entrado en ese segundo a la habitación a preguntarle a Granger y compañía quien demonios se creían.

_**- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así? Es Malfoy**__ –_Estuvo a punto de retirarse de allí antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir y al ver que la conversación no continuaba pensó que tal vez las brujas lo hubieran descubierto, pero luego escuchó como Hermione volvía a hablar _– __**Ginny, ¿porque nos trajiste hasta la habitación de Selene?**_

_**- ¿Dónde? Ah!, supongo que fue porque era la primera habitación que encontré sin nadie en el interior. Nunca había entrado a este lugar luego de que mi mamá la arreglara para ella, ahora que lo pienso.**_

_**- Yo sí**._

_**- ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué? Yo pensaba que tú y Selene se detestaban.**_

_**- Entré cuando ella no estaba aquí. Buscaba unos libros y luego descubrí que se encontraban aquí… hablando de eso, ¡Ginny! Hay algo que debo mostrarte.**_

_**- ¿Acaso encontraste el diario de vida de ella o qué?**_

_**- No exactamente, pero se le parece. Mira, hay algo aquí que tienes que leer.**_

Draco se mantenía aún detrás de la puerta, todavía debatiéndose internamente entre irse de allí o continuar escuchando por si volvían a hablar de él. Aunque el silencio en que se había sumido le hacía aumentar la necesidad de escuchar lo que continuaban hablando. Seguramente cuando su padre le advirtió que no debía escuchar las conversaciones de mujeres era porque podían volverse más adictivas que el Whisky y en mucho menos tiempo, puede que olvidara ese pequeño e insignificante detalle.

_**- ¿Qué demonios es esto, Herms? Porque quien lo haya escrito está claro que no conoce a Malfoy y que tampoco sabe escribir su nombre o tal vez se equivocó de familia mágica. – **_¿De nuevo salía él? Tal parece que no se había equivocado al decir que el mundo de Granger sí giraba en torno a él.

_**- Eso es imposible – **_Escuchó como ella respondía.

_**- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Este libro ni siquiera indica quien lo escribió.**_

_**- No, porque son los mismos integrantes de la familia Black los encargados de escribirlo. Cada madre o padre Black es el encargado de escribir la historia de sus hijos hasta cierta edad y dudo que Narcisa Malfoy no sepa cómo escribir el nombre de su hijo.**_

_**- Pero es imposible, Malfoy es hijo único- **_Era oficial, se estaba perdiendo parte importante de todo esto, ya que era incapaz de entender de que estaban hablando, ¿cómo su madre no iba a saber como se llamaba? ¿Además ella debía escribir un libro? Y lo peor, ¿qué tenía que ver que fuera hijo único?

_**- Lo sé y no me creerías todas las teorías que tengo en mi cabeza para tratar de explicar todo esto. Si todo iba bien hasta que leí esto, haciendo referencia al matrimonio de los padres de Malfoy: "Tan próspero fue el inicio del matrimonio que muy pronto llegó al mundo su pequeña hija, Naia Andrómeda Malfoy. La pequeña tenía todos los rasgos de su madre, desde sus facciones hasta el color de sus ojos y cabello."**_

Cuando terminó de escuchar aquello, algo en la mente de Draco terminó por encajar. Entendió el sentido de las palabras de ellas, pero aún así no podía hacer cuadrar todo aquello con la realidad. ¿Había tenido una hermana? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado con ella? Y la pregunta más importante de todas ¿acaso todo aquello era posible? Parecía que todo había sacado de una de esas novelas de drama que Pansy leía. Si no veía en ese momento con sus propios ojos aquel libro que se suponía que lo había escrito su madre, no podría siquiera evaluar la posibilidad de que algo así en verdad haya sucedido. Así que decidido como estaba abrió la puerta de la habitación de Selene de un solo movimiento y luego de ver el libro que Granger tenía en sus manos se fue directo hacia ella con sólo una idea en su mente: _No podía ser verdad._

Apresuradamente leyó por primera vez aquello, y cuando encontró las mismas palabras que la castaña había dicho hace unos segundos se vio obligado a leerlas nuevamente para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado, pero no, por mucho que leía y releía, ahí estaba. Seguía sin creerlo como verdadero, y aunque leyó las páginas que le antecedían al libro y no encontraba fallas, no podía darle credibilidad a algo tan bizarro como eso.

Apresuradamente leyó por primera vez aquello, y cuando encontró las mismas palabras que la castaña había dicho hace unos segundos se vio obligado a leerlas nuevamente para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado, pero no, por mucho que leía y releía, ahí estaba. Seguía sin creerlo como verdadero, y aunque leyó las páginas que le antecedían al libro y no encontraba fallas, no podía darle credibilidad a algo tan bizarro como eso.

De un momento a otro ese lugar era el más incomodo para estar y ese libro en particular la cosa más ridícula que podía tener en sus manos. Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza lo lanzó al suelo con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz y se giró para salir de allí lo más pronto posible, su único propósito era volver a su casa. Sin embargo no pudo dar ni dos pasos hacia la salida, cuando sintió una pequeña y cálida mano cerrarse en torno a su muñeca, no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber de quien era la mano que lo sujetaba.

Sin entender como, esa pequeña acción lo había congelado por completo dejándolo como una estatua en el medio de la habitación, no sabía como debía reaccionar y tampoco tenía fuerzas de averiguarlo. Lo único que tenía claro es que su sentido común le indicaba que debía zafarse de ese agarre con la fuerza necesaria y encarar a la Gryffindor diciéndole que ella no tenía ningún derecho a tocarlo, pero aunque todos sus antepasados se revolcaran en sus retratos él no iba a hacerlo. Por ese mínimo segundo todo pareció alejarse, sólo tenía junto a él el calor de su mano y no quería separarse de eso.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir? – preguntó ella a media voz.

Draco por su parte no podía encontrar el habla dentro de si mismo, estaba tan visiblemente descolocado que tampoco podía encontrar una respuesta cuerda a la simple pregunta que le había hecho.

- Supongo que simplemente me voy a casa – contestó finalmente pero aún sin voltearse.

- ¿Estás seguro que es ahí donde vas? – dijo con preocupación.

- Tranquila, Granger, no me perderás esta noche – respondió con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Fue de esta manera en que bajó mucho más rápido de lo normal hasta llegar al primer piso. Una vez allí, caminó directamente hacia el pasillo que le llevaba a la salida de la casa y su salida habría tenido un perfecto final dramático de no haber sido por que al pasar por al lado del despacho de Dumbledore, la puerta de ese lugar se abrió lentamente como invitándolo a pasar, aunque claramente ya había alguien ahí dentro.

Desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar las voces del interior nuevamente. No sabía si la situación era irónica o simplemente una triste coincidencia. Ya no quería escuchar conversaciones ajenas, luego de la experiencia que acababa de tener, no tenía intensiones de volver a hacerlo. Además que dudaba seriamente que el tema de conversación volviera a ser él como en la ocasión anterior. Si fuera así comenzaría de verdad a creer que él era el centro del universo.

Y sin embargo, parece que las coincidencias si existen, porque nuevamente dentro de toda la conversación volvía a salir su nombre en la discusión, aunque esta vez no tenía ni la remota idea de por qué ahora hablaban de él.

- …El señor Malfoy es perfectamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, Selene – escuchó como Dumbledore decía con infinita paciencia, aunque parecía que ya había dicho lo mismo muchas veces.

- ¿Pero qué decisiones se pueden tomar cuando no tienes alternativas que elegir, Albus? ¡Ahora como si no fuera suficiente, aparte de ser un mortífago es un doble espía! – decía Selene aumentando su tono de voz, para luego hacer un frío silencio y volver a hablar con voz grave y algo rota – Me prometiste que los mantendrías seguros, Albus, me dijiste que si hacía todo lo que tú me decías ellos estaría a salvo.

- Mi pequeña, Selene, por favor tranquilízate – hablaba Dumbledore con su permanente tono comprensivo – Tengo claro lo que te prometí, pero también debes entender que ellos también son perfectamente capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones y si Draco está aquí, es por elección propia, de haberlo ayudado lo hubiese puesto más en peligro de lo que ya está. Además, ahora es capaz de defenderse por si mismo, no debes preocuparte por él.

- ¿Qué no debo preocuparme por él? ¿De verdad me estas pidiendo eso? ¿Después de todos estos años, me pides que no preocupe por la única persona por la cual me he mantenido lejos de mi familia? No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, Albus, pero no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe por mi hermano.

Ya no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Malfoy se encontraba visiblemente afectado por todas las cosas que había escuchado prácticamente sin intensión en aquellos cortos minutos. Era demasiada información para digerir y procesar, tenía demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Era todo terriblemente confuso y estaba amenazando la forma en la que él siempre había visto su vida. Todo aquello le estaba haciendo un lío en la cabeza, al cual no le encontraba solución y se estaba cansando ya de todo esto. Alguien en toda esa casa tendría que darle una respuesta y no iba a seguir esperando enterarse por las conversaciones ajenas. Ese era el momento para acabar con todo ese enredo de una vez y las respuestas se las daría quien al parecer siempre las poseía, Dumbledore.

Volvió a abrir la puerta de un lugar donde supuestamente no lo esperaban y entró al despacho hasta quedar sólo un metro detrás de donde estaba la chica. Y el supuestamente es gracias a que la cara del anciano director se mantuvo imperturbable en todo momento, aunque por otro lado Selene era un caso aparte. Al verlo allí se pudo completamente pálida y temblaba de forma casi incontrolable. Draco jamás la había así, completamente vulnerable y temerosa de alguien, mucho menos con él.

No entendía por qué pero en esos momentos sentía lo mismo que una vez Granger le había provocado, quería hacerla sentir bien nuevamente, no quería que estuviera asustada y mucho menos de él. Pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había escuchado. Ella había dicho ser su hermana, ¡era imposible! Ella era totalmente distinta a él físicamente y parecía mucho menor. Lo que implicaría que él debió haber visto a su madre embaraza en algún momento, pero eso no había sucedido.

- Señor Malfoy, sabía que vendría en algún momento – dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

- ¡Nada! ¡Aquí no pasa nada! Yo ya me iba – respondió Selene inmediatamente.

- Tú no vas a ninguna parte – Draco habló con voz firme y autoritaria, pero aun así no sonó como una orden, sino como una afirmación - ¿Quiero que alguien responda? Sé que hablaban de mí.

- No era de ti, no seas tan egocéntrico Draco – mintió ella.

- Selene, querida, creo que ya no tiene caso que mantengas todo esto oculto…

- ¡No!... Me lo prometiste Albus, que siempre los ibas a proteger y el que Draco sepa la verdad sólo lo pondrá en peligro.

- ¿Qué verdad? – habló Draco ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- ¡Ya te lo dije, no hay nada que tú tengas que saber! – terminó de responderle ella para luego intentar salir por la puerta. Draco entendió que iba a tratar de escapar de ese lugar y la tomó le antebrazo para evitar que se fuera.

- Merezco una explicación y sabes que no me iré de aquí sin una.

- ¡Pues yo no te voy a decir nada!

- Eso no va a ser necesario – intervino Dumbledore con la varita en alto.

Selene entendió en ese preciso momento lo que el profesor pretendía y como pudo trató de librarse del agarre de Draco, pero le fue imposible. Se sentía impotente, incapaz de salir de allí por más que quisiera y las lágrimas de rabia y frustración caían de sus ojos sin ningún impedimento. Todo aquello no era justo, se suponía que él jamás se enteraría de nada y ahora por su culpa, por hablar de más, todo se había ido al demonio. Cuando notó como el hechizo de Dumbledore la envolvía y poco a poco iba volviendo a su figura original, entendió que ya no podía hacer nada, estaba derrotada. A pesar de su impotencia su cabello se hacía más largo, lacio y de un rubio platinado idéntico al de Draco, mientras sus ojos se volvían azules y todas sus facciones iban cambiando hasta volverse una copia prácticamente igual a la de su madre en su época de juventud, ante la atenta mirada del Slytherin.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, aquí les dejo otra capítulo :)<em>

_Tengo claro que no ha sido de los mejores y el retraso no tendría como justificarlo, pero estos capítulos de transición siempre han sido un mal necesario._

_Espero su opinión en los comentarios, por favor :). Me encantaría saber que piensan._

_Saludos!_


	9. Un secreto de Hermione

_**Capítulo 8: Un secreto de Hermione**_

Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado. Draco había quedado allí estático, sin saber que era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Su mano todavía sujetaba la de Selene, pero a quien veía frente a él no era a la chica que conocía, ya no era aquella extraña que lo escuchaba cuando estaba aburrido, no era con quien confabulaba contra Weasley, y si no lo estuviera viendo con sus ojos, no podría haber sido capaz de creerlo.

La veía junto a él, con la vista fija en el suelo, llorando en silencio como avergonzada de algo. Se veía muy pequeña y frágil, y aunque sólo era un poco más baja que él, le provocaba hacer algo, aunque su mente no le entregaba ninguna pista de qué podría ser. Finalmente optó simplemente por soltarla de su agarre, pero fuera de eso no movió ni un sólo músculo. Sin embargo, ella al verse liberada no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo del despacho, dejando a un aturdido Draco junto al director, mirando la puerta por la cual había salido.

- No puedo creerlo – habló Draco con tono sombrío.

- Esto más que creerlo debe sentirlo, señor Malfoy. Y estoy totalmente seguro, de que usted la aprecia y mucho, y no sólo a Selene si me permite agregar – dijo Dumbledore mirándolo significativamente – Si hubiese sido por ella, usted jamás se habría enterado de la verdad, como podrá haber notado. Selene tiene muy arraigada la idea que de esa manera estará más seguro.

- ¿Y por qué piensa eso?

- Yo no soy quien para contarle nada más, joven Malfoy, si quiere las mejores respuestas que puede obtener será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella. Luego puede ser demasiado tarde – Terminó de decir el director para luego abandonar la habitación.

Parado en medio del despacho, Draco entendió que tenía que afrontar aquella situación. Nada ganaba quedándose allí con la cabeza hecha un desastre. Además, él se merecía una respuesta, nadie podía venir y decirle que tenía una hermana a la que nunca había visto y luego irse para abandonarlo a su suerte, era como si lo que él opinara no valiera nada. De esta manera salió por el pasillo y tan decidido como había descendido por las escaleras las volvió a subir, aunque esta vez no iba a huir a ninguna parte, sino que todo lo contrario.

Agradeció mentalmente el no encontrarse con nadie en todo su recorrido y sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Selene. Decidido como estaba, golpeó un par de veces a la puerta, pero nadie atendió. Únicamente podía escuchar una gran cantidad de ruido al interior de la habitación, como si dentro se revolvieran diversas cosas y todas al mismo tiempo. Volvió a llamar, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuestas, por lo que decidió entrar aunque fuera con magia, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que la puerta no tenía puesto el cerrojo. Abrió con toda la cautela de la que fue capaz y al tener la imagen de lo que pasaba dentro de aquel cuarto, pudo entender el sentido de las palabras de Dumbledore.

Selene estaba dentro de la habitación, pero ni siquiera se dio por enterada de que él acababa de entrar, estaba demasiado ocupada apuntando a todas las cosas de su habitación con su varita para que se encogieran, volaran a sus respectivos bolsos o simplemente desaparecieran. Ella estaba ordenando para irse, obviamente tenía planeado abandonar aquella casa, y puede que tal como lo dijo el director, después hubiese sido demasiado tarde.

Tan concentrada estaba en su labor que había olvidado cerrar la puerta y aún no se daba cuenta que no se encontraba sola en ese lugar. Recién cuando se giró un segundo para apuntar a una serie de libros, pudo ver quien la estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta. Su rostro reflejaba completa sorpresa, pero ahora ya no se veía tan vulnerable como antes. No, ahora estaba decidida, eso se podía distinguir a cualquier distancia, y fue por ello que inmediatamente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, como si nunca hubiese visto a Draco allí.

Él continuó mirándola sin decir absolutamente nada. La veía ordenar frenéticamente, usando su varita de forma rápida y fluida. Para él esto no era ninguna sorpresa, ya sabía que ella era una bruja, pero sin embargo, le volvió a la mente el momento cuando le había prometido que no le ocultaba nada más. Ahora, aparte de confundido, se sentía traicionado por una de las pocas personas que tenían su confianza, por quien más rápido se la había ganado.

Ninguno se dijo nada por los siguientes diez minutos, pero de todas formas Draco no se movió de su sitio, ni mucho menos le quitó los ojos de encima. Estaba serio y distante, como si todo lo que le rodeara le fuera indiferente. Sólo cuando Selene tomo sus bolsos y pasó por el lado de él para poder salir de allí, Draco se giró hacia ella y volvió a hablar.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – consultó con absoluta tranquilidad, paralizando a Selene en su salida.

- A de donde nunca debí haber salido.

- Se nota que no me conoces ni un poco si piensas que voy a permitir que te vayas así – dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente amenazante.

- Y se nota que tú tampoco me conoces si crees que vas a lograr asustarme con eso.

Selene estaba a punto de seguir con su camino luego de dar por terminada la conversación, pero no alcanzó a dar ni siquiera dos pasos cuando Draco cerró la puerta frente a sus narices con magia y más fuerza de la necesaria, para luego con un segundo movimiento deshacer todos los bolsos de ella, dejando todos sus objetos desparramados por el suelo.

- Vaya, creo que ahora tendrás que volver a comenzar – habló Draco con falso tono de inocencia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes? – se volteó hacia él, pero le contestó sin mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Qué es lo que YO pretendo? ¡Ah!, disculpa, es que no sabía que ahora era yo quién estaba huyendo como una rata.

- Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero tú no sabes por qué yo hago las cosas.

- Obviamente no lo sé, si no eres capaz de decirme nada, ¡ni siquiera puedes mirarme!

- ¡Porque estás mejor así! ¡Ni que para mi fuera placentero todo esto! – los tonos de ambos iban en aumento. Era como ver una pelea de los jóvenes Lucius y Narcisa, en la cual ninguno pensaba ceder.

- ¡Tengo derecho a saber! Y no pienso irme sin obtener una respuesta. No pienso impedir que te vayas, pero de aquí no vas a salir hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes.

- No tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo.

- Puede ser. Pero prefiero tener que lidiar con las consecuencias, que pasar otro minuto sin saber por qué luego de 17 años vengo a recién enterarme de que tengo una hermana. Después de esto, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, yo no te lo voy a impedir, pero no pienso irme sin que antes me contestes.

- ¿Y qué se supone que quieres saber? – Selene estaba rendida, lo último que quería era discutir con él y al parecer no iba a tener más opción que hablar si quería acabar con todo eso.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad? – Draco no sabía por donde empezar, pero lo básico le pareció un buen inicio.

- Soy tu hermana…

- Creo que ya habíamos llegado hasta esa parte

- ¿Podrías dejarme continuar? Mi nombre es Naia Andrómeda Malfoy, pero para los muggles soy Selene Cole – contestó aún sin mirarlo y con la voz digna de una persona condenada a la horca.

- ¿Dónde estuviste durante todo este tiempo?

- En España, bueno, Barcelona para ser más exacta. Viví en una casa de acogida dirigida por muggles toda mi vida.

- Muy bien, ves, esto es un comienzo… – la picó Draco, pero siempre manteniendo el control de sí mismo - Sin embargo hay sólo un pequeño detalle que falta. ¿Por qué extraordinaria y supongo que cuerda razón, estás separada de nosotros? – hablaba como si se dirigiese a un niño pequeño

- Es suficiente – la respiración de Selene era agitada.

- No, no lo es. Respóndeme.

- Yo… Yo no… - por más que intentaba comenzar una oración de forma decente, no lo lograba y Draco estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia de la que estaba haciendo gala.

- ¡Tú, qué! No puede ser tan difícil de contar ahora que ya no tienes porque seguir mintiendo. Aunque por lo visto nunca te costó demasiado hacerlo.

- Necesitaba hacerlo…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Por qué! – insistió.

- ¡Por Voldemort! – Terminó por gritarle, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del muchacho al escuchar ese nombre – siempre fue por él. Si lo que quieres es culpar a alguien, cúlpalo a él.

- No entiendo.

- No hay mucho que entender, Draco – aclaró Selene y comenzó a relatar todo lo que sabía – Para nadie es un secreto que ese sujeto es un psicópata y en sus comienzos no era muy diferente. Hubo un momento en que nuestros padres eran personas medianamente normales, no ligados de forma tan directa a la magia negra, sólo un par de magos más comenzando su vida de casados. Pero una vez que Voldemort llamó a diferentes personas a que se unieran a su causa, pa… Lucius, tomó la decisión equivocada y acudió a ese llamado. Sin embargo, el Señor Tenebroso era aún más desconfiado de lo que es ahora y para poder ser parte de su séquito había que entregar un pago, un pago de sangre claro está, para probar de esta manera la lealtad que le tenías. Les exigió a cada uno de sus mortífagos que sacrificaran al menor integrante de su familia y como prueba llevaran su cadáver ante él.

- Mi padre sería incapaz de hacer algo así – para Draco su padre podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás pondría en peligro a su familia, para él ellos eran sagrados.

- Obviamente que no lo hizo, sino yo no estaría aquí contándote todo esto. – rió ella sin un atisbo de alegría - En ese entonces yo con suerte tenía unos meses de vida y en ningún caso se plantearon matarme, por lo que le entregaron un bebé falso, aunque muy parecido a mí a Voldemort y decidieron que lo mejor era dejarme al cuidado de alguien que fuera incapaz de hacerme daño.

- Dumbledore.

- Sí, Albus. Él ha sido el encargado de mantenerme oculta todo este tiempo.

- Es ridículo, ¿por qué mi padre simplemente no se rehusó a hacerlo y dejaba de ser un mortífago?

- Porque Voldemort no dejaría con vida a alguien que osara rechazar la oferta de servirle, y en ese caso todos estaríamos en peligro. Seguramente tú no existirías siquiera si hubiese sido así.

Durante la conversación Selene se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, hasta que terminó sentada en una orilla de la cama, mientras Draco seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar y se limitaba a mirarla, aunque ella no podía hacer lo mismo.

- No creo en nada de lo que dices. Si fuera verdad, ellos te habrían buscado, habrían hecho hasta lo imposible por que volvieras a la casa luego de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, pero obviamente no fue así.

- Si no lo hicieron fue simplemente porque Lucius siempre supo, al igual que Dumbledore, que Voldemort iba a regresar. Ambos sabían que la noche que atacó a Potter, él no había muerto.

- Veo que tienes respuestas para todo.

- Porque es la verdad, sólo por eso. Aunque prefiero que no me creas de todas maneras, es lo mejor.

- Sigo sin entender por qué es malo que yo sepa todo esto.

- ¡Porque eres un Mortífago! Imagínate lo que te pasaría si Voldemort llega a enterarse de que yo sigo viva. Lo primero que haría sería acabar contigo como una forma de saldar su deuda y después continuaría por Lucius y Narcisa – ella se había vuelto a poner pálida luego de contestarle.

- Tienes miedo – afirmó enseguida, al notar su reacción - ¿Qué se supone que es lo que te aterra si él asume que tu estás muerta? Se supone que tú estás segura, no tendría por qué afectarte nada de esto.

- ¿Piensas qué es por mi? – Preguntó sin creerlo – ¡Entiende que no temo por lo que a mí pueda hacerme! ¡No quiero que les haga daño! Viví toda mi vida lejos de aquí con tal de mantenerlos a salvo ¡y no voy a peder todo eso! No me malentiendas, no me arrepiento, lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces con tal de mantenerlos a salvo. ¡Pero no puedo permitir que después de años él se entere de que todo, menos ahora que existe una mínima posibilidad de acabar con él gracias a la Orden! Yo no quiero que les pase nada… – había perdido toda la calma, todo lo decía con los ojos empapados de lágrimas y tiritando de vez en cuando.

Esa era una confesión que Draco no esperaba escuchar, en toda su vida, la mayoría de las personas, a excepción de sus padres, se habían preocupado por él porque tenían que hacerlo, nunca porque simplemente les importara. Sin embargo, ahora llegaba esta chica, que sólo lo conocía desde hace poco tiempo y que a pesar de nunca haber vivido con él, a pesar de ni siquiera estar segura de si él estaba interesado en ella más allá de la simple curiosidad, a pesar de todo, está allí sentada en esa cama temblando aterrada por la simple posibilidad de que él estuviera en peligro. Si bien, no terminaba de convencerse de todo lo que Selene le había dicho, parecía que todo aquello no era importante. Algo en ella le hacía creer en lo que decía. No era tan irrisoria la idea de que el Señor Tenebroso mandara a demostrar la fidelidad de sus aliados obligándolos a sacrificar parte de su familia.

Se encontraba en una posición en la cual no tenía ni idea de cómo proceder, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Cómo tratar a alguien que creías conocer? No había ninguna lección, entre todas las que su madre le había dado en el pasado, que le entregara una pista sobre lo que el protocolo social le indicara que debía hacer. Fue por eso que hizo lo único, que se le ocurrió, era la mejor forma de continuar.

- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, doble espía de la Orden del Fénix, señorita, y ¿usted es…? – dijo estirando la mano hacia Selene en señal de saludo.

La ahora rubia chica no entendía absolutamente nada, pero ahí estaba Draco mirándola directamente como si no la conociera, sin ningún rastro en el rostro de demencia o locura. Él simplemente se veía tranquilo, esperando pacientemente a que ella se presentara, haciendo como si no se conocieran en un intento por volver a comenzar desde cero. Selene sólo pudo reír ante la idea y la forma en que él le ofrecía volver a empezar.

- Yo soy Naia Malfoy, alias Selene Cole, posible integrante a la Orden del Fénix, es un placer señor Malfoy – Terminó de decirle y tomando su mano, agradeciendo interiormente por la nueva oportunidad que el Slytherin le estaba dando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aún no entendía cómo Selene lo había convencido a no decir una palabra a sus padres sobre todo lo que había pasado. Lo único que recordaba en ese momento era una mirada digna de las de su madre, convenciéndolo a que no diría nada hasta que fuera seguro. Ahora estaba obligado a volver a su casa y ver a la cara a sus padres, teniendo que aguantar a cada instante la necesidad de pedirles una explicación, pero tendría que soportarlo, había prometido no decir nada y él podía ser muchas cosas, pero nadie podía negar que Draco Malfoy no fuera un hombre de palabra.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que había dejado Grimmauld Place y ahora se encontraba en una habitación extremadamente amplia, con un par de ventanales que le entregaban gran luminosidad y con muebles de madera tallada. Nada allí hacía sospechar que ese era el dormitorio del Slytherin, era sólo una habitación maravillosamente decorada, en la cual no tenía porque estar encasillado en el papel que debía seguir según la casa a la que pertenecía, simplemente podía estar sin pretender ser como los demás esperaban que fuera, sin tener que cumplir con las expectativas de nadie.

Desde la posición en la que estaba podía apreciar perfectamente un cielo sin luna que atravesaba por el umbral de las ventanas, que sólo se veía interrumpido por un pequeño punto en movimiento que se dirigía hasta donde él se encontraba. No tuvo que pensar mucho para imaginar de quien podría ser la lechuza que ahora estaba aterrizando en el alero. Si había alguien que en ese momento necesitaría seguramente hablar con él, ese era su padrino Severus Snape. Se había retirado del cuartel de la Orden sin avisarle, y obviamente Dumbledore no le dijo cual fue el motivo por el cual Draco se había ido.

Esto era prácticamente la crónica de un regaño anunciado y lo peor era que no tenía ninguna excusa medianamente creíble con la cuál librarse de la que, posiblemente, fuera una larga noche. No podía simplemente plantarse ante el profesor de pociones con cara de inocencia y decir: _"Lamento no haberte avisado de mi partida y no esperarte como de costumbre, pero encontré a mi hermana perdida y luego de una larga conversación sólo quería volver a casa",_ sí, eso hubiese sonado totalmente lógico.

Y tal como lo sospechaba, ahí estaba la pulcra letra de Severus Snape, pero que en vez de estar pidiendo una respuesta con las explicaciones del caso, le informaba que él iba a pasar personalmente a la casa de los Malfoy para obtenerlas. No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde la llegada de la lechuza, hasta que por la puerta de la Mansión los elfos domésticos dejaban entrar a una figura vestida de un completo y pulcro negro y con la expresión seria, prácticamente tallada, en su rostro.

Snape siempre había sido un gran amigo de Narcisa, se habían conocido tiempo después del matrimonio y desde entonces su amistad se fue haciendo más fuerte con el tiempo, por lo que no era de extrañar que él hiciera una de sus frecuentes visitas a la casa de los Malfoy sin invitación previa. Él había encontrado en aquella mujer aristocrática algo más allá que la simple compañía de una mujer de alta sociedad, sino que también tenía la admirable capacidad de saber escuchar y de poder entender las cosas, muchas veces sin la necesidad de explicaciones. Lo cual le daba una pequeña muestra de lo inteligente que era en realidad Narcisa Malfoy, a pesar de no necesitar muchas palabras para demostrarlo.

Esa noche, todo parecía como cualquier otra visita del profesor, pero Draco sabía que ésta no era por simple cortesía. Tal parecía que Snape tenía varias cosas que tratar con él, pero el problema es que el rubio no podía entender porqué era tan grave que por una vez no lo haya esperado para poder retirarse de la Mansión de los Black, tomando en consideración además que ahora utilizaba la chimenea y que no tenía necesidad de desaparecerse en un callejón apartado.

Finalmente, el profesor vio su oportunidad para poder hablar con Draco a solas, en el momento en que la dueña de casa se excusaba para poder ir a asegurarse que la preparación de la cena no tuviera ningún problema y que Lucius salía del recibidor también, argumentando que tenía que responder a una carta antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Al fin, tanto Snape como Draco se quedaron solos en aquella parte de la casa, de pie y cada uno esperando a ver si el otro tenía algo que decir.

- Veo que ya te haz recuperado – comenzó finalmente Snape.

- Si, no fue algo tan grave.

- No dirías eso si te hubieras visto Draco.

- De cualquier manera, dudo que sea de eso lo que tienes que hablar conmigo.

- Ese ataque no debería ni siquiera de haber ocurrido, y lo sabes.

- ¿Es que se suponía que debería haber dejado a Granger allí con Greyback?

- No, lo que se suponía es que no deberías preocuparte tanto por la señorita Granger, lo que debiste haber hecho fue pensar con la cabeza fría. Podrías haber hecho las cosas de otra forma y tal vez así evitar ponerte en peligro y delatar posiblemente tu posición en la Orden – los ojos negros de su profesor estaban fríos y serios, fijos todo el tiempo en él.

- Bueno, a menos que te consigas un giratiempos, supongo que no se puede hacer mucho.

- Ese no es el punto y lo sabes, Draco. Tienes que entender de una vez por todas que esto no es un juego, no es una competencia de nada. Estás envuelto en una de las sociedades más peligrosa del mundo mágico, donde la única buena noticia es mantenerse vivo al final del día. Si llegan a descubrirte no sólo tú pagaras las consecuencias, sino que Narcisa y Lucius también caerán contigo.

- No necesito que me lo recuerdes… - el más joven de los Malfoy siempre se sacaba un peso de encima cuando llegaba a su casa y podía decir que había sobrevivido a todas las cosas que podrían haber salido mal. Vivía con el peso constante en sus hombros de la incertidumbre y la impotencia, y su padrino no hacía más que enrostrarle una de las principales distracciones que tenía en ese momento.

- Espero que no sea necesario entonces que te lo vuelva a repetir, se supone que tú y Granger son los más brillantes de Hogwarts, deberían estar a la altura.

Terminando de decir eso, Severus Snape abandonó a Draco y se fue a los pocos minutos de la casa de los Malfoy, a pesar del ofrecimiento de Narcisa de quedarse más tiempo. El problema era que para Malfoy las palabras de su padrino no se desvanecían ni aunque él se hubiese ido. En el rubio había calado hondo la frase _"deberían estar a la altura"_, ¿hasta cuándo él debería estar a la altura de los demás? ¿Hasta cuando debía cumplir con las expectativas de los demás, de su familia, de sus amigos e incluso de gente que él no conocía, pero que ellos si lo conocían a él? Estaba arto de toda aquella situación. Siempre debía ser un digno Malfoy, un digno representante de Slytherin, y un mago digno de ser enviado.

Mucho tiempo trataba de convencerse de que era eso lo que quería, que tal como le habían inculcado él debía querer ser el mejor de todos, él debía desear que todos lo admiraran. Sin embargo nada de eso había llegado en la forma en que se lo había esperado. Pasó su infancia con amigos que se unían a él por el dinero de su padre, con mujeres que se le acercaban por pertenecer a los Malfoy en vez de por ser Draco Malfoy y con contactos en todos lados, que muchas veces le importaron un reverendo pepino.

Y ahora no sólo debería cumplir con todo eso, sino que también debía dar el ejemplo por su rendimiento escolar. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que las cosas cambiaran, en que él no cumpliera con más expectativas que las propias y en que nadie le culpara por eso?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Despertó ese día con la sensación de no haber descansado nada, tenía tantas cosas en mente que le era imposible descansar ni aunque durmiera mil horas. Además el que ese día volviera a tener una reunión de emergencia, de la cual se le acababa de informar, no servía para mejor su ánimo, ya que también debería acompañar a su padre al Ministerio. Comenzaba a extrañar terriblemente los días en que podía dormir hasta tarde y quedar desocupado luego del desayuno; cuando su principal problema era que los elfos domésticos no le obedecieran lo suficientemente rápido.

Cuando llegó al Ministerio en compañía de su padre todo parecía normal, era otra simple reunión de negocios, para que el fuera aprendiendo el manejo del negocio familiar. En el umbral de la puerta para invitados especiales los recibió Anne, como era costumbre, ella era la asistente de relaciones del lugar y se encargaba que las personas importantes no tuvieran ningún inconveniente en su estadía en el edificio. Sin embargo, la normalidad terminó en el momento en que después de desaparecer de la vista de la bruja, Lucius llevó a su hijo a una sala diferente a la de costumbre. La puerta frente a la que estaban no tenía ningún tipo de manilla ni cerrojo, simplemente era un lienzo de madera negra lustrada que al parecer se abría sólo al personal autorizado.

La hoja de ébano dejó entrar tanto a Lucius como a Draco, revelando la presencia de otras dos personas. Allí estaban Zabini, el padre de Blaise, junto a Alecto Carrow, con una sonrisa macabra que no podía significar nada bueno.

- Por fin llegas, Lucius, Alecto ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse – Habló Zabini.

- Lamento la tardanza, no habría sido tanto si nos hubiéramos reunido en un lugar menos público.

- Sabes perfectamente que el Lord, quiere que mantengamos nuestras rutinas normales en el Ministerio para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha – alegó Alecto.

- Sí, lo sé, lo que no sé es por que nos citaron de forma tan urgente.

- No es por nada desconocido para ti, Lucius, se trata del ataque de hoy al Palacio muggle.

- El ataque no está planeado para el día de hoy – se apresuró a rebatir el rubio.

- En eso te equivocas, el ataque será hoy cuando el sol se esconda – les explicó Zabini.

- Al parecer el Señor Tenebroso quiere apurar un poco las cosas. Claramente no nos explicó el por qué – dijo Alecto.

- Ni que fuera muy difícil imaginar la razón – comentó el padre del mejor amigo de Draco - De seguro quiere tomar desprevenido a la persona que pueda estar traspasando información a los aurores.

- ¿Por qué no tratas a "esa" persona por su nombre? Es obvio que sospecha de Snape.

- Tienes razón, Malfoy, debe pensar que el tiempo trabajando como doble espía comenzó a afectarle. Según lo último que supe, en estos momentos Snape tiene prohibido alejarse del Señor Tenebroso, con tal de que este no lo pierda de vista – les explicó Alecto con cierta satisfacción al hablar.

- Supongo que eso era todo lo que tenían que decirme, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, eso era todo. Tú y tu hijo tienen que estar allí minutos antes de que oscurezca. Su ubicación se les revelará cuando lleguen.

- Perfecto – respondió Malfoy padre mostrándose todo lo orgulloso que podía – Nos veremos caballeros.

Draco no había participado en absolutamente nada de todo aquello, pero era mucha la información que había recibido sin proponérselo. Su padre sabía del ataque, el cual sería hoy. El Señor Tenebroso ya sospechaba de Snape. Tampoco estaba seguro de que la Orden estuviera al tanto de todo, ya que la reunión era mucho más tarde de cuando estaba planeado el ataque.

- ¿Tú sabías de este ataque? – le preguntó directamente a su padre cuando se encontraron solos.

- Sí, se me informó ayer, mientras tú estabas con Snape. La única a la que le había dicho era a tu madre – Lucius se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo y le habló en tono mucho más bajo a su hijo – Draco, debes ir a la casa ahora. Cuéntale todo a tu madre, no quiero que se aparezca fuera de allí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Yo llegaré dentro de poco, ya que tengo cosas que hablar con Yaxley antes de irme.

- Claro, padre.

De inmediato se fueron en direcciones opuestas. Aunque Draco no se iba precisamente hasta la mansión, no, el debía avisar a la Orden, tenía que avisarle a ella. Ésta iba a ser la mejor oportunidad que tendría para llegar a Grimmauld Place, el único problema es que su tiempo era limitado. Debía hacer todo y llegar a su casa antes de que su padre lo hiciera, provocando que la adrenalina comenzara a fluir por sus venas sin ningún impedimento.

Salió así al pasillo principal del Ministerio, estaba sufriendo un episodio de frustración consigo mismo, como de esos en que estas en un sueño hablándole a personas incapaces de escucharte, la única diferencia es que ahora corría o intentaba hacerlo disimuladamente a través de los pasillos del Ministerio con el único propósito de encontrarla y parecía que no avanzaba en lo absoluto.

Necesitaba verla, asegurarse de que todo aquello no la iba a tomar desprevenida o algo parecido. Tenía muy pocos minutos, tan escasos que sólo uno más de retraso significaría algo peor que la muerte como consecuencia. Sin embargo estaba decidido a llegar a Grimmauld Place a como diera lugar.

Sanpe estaba imposibilitado de avisar a la Orden, ya que desde el último encuentro en el Callejón Diagon, el Señor Tenebroso no tenía ninguna intensión de separarse del profesor de pociones con tal de asegurarse de que no estuviera relacionado con la extraña eficiencia con la que los aurores acudían a los enfrentamientos con los mortífagos. Por lo tanto, ahora Draco era el único que podía hacer algo para avisarles.

Llegó de esa manera a las chimeneas del ministerio y se sintió tentado de utilizarlas, hasta que notó que debería decir la dirección en voz alta y desistió de inmediato, ya que esa no era una opción en ese momento, tomando en consideración todos los mortífagos que allí podría haber.

Para todos los que se encontraban en aquella parte del ministerio, Draco lucía exactamente igual que siempre, iba con su mirada en alto, su porte indiferente y caminando relajado, enfundado en su impecable traje negro. Nadie allí notaba nada extraño ni fuera de la rutina diaria, o al menos eso parecía. El Slytherin iba tan preocupado de no toparse con nadie relevante, que no notó en ningún momento la presencia de alguien tras sus pasos. Aunque si algo le había quedado claro durante el cuarto curso era que siempre se debía mantener en _Alerta Permanente._

Se encontró por fin con la salida alternativa del ministerio, la cual daba a una pequeña tienda en Londres Muggle muy mal surtida en la que se vendían botones, hilos y cremalleras, y en la que casi ninguna persona entraba. Pasó por ahí sin ni siquiera mirar a la pequeña mujer que hacía de dueña de la tienda y atravesó el umbral de la puerta principal, quedando de frente a un enjambre de personas que iban y venían en perfecta sincronía sin chocar ni desviarse de sus propósitos. Por un segundo se vio sin saber cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero no fue más que un instante y se pudo en marcha enseguida hacia el primer callejón solitario se que detectó.

En todo momento sólo pudo visualizar un lugar a donde dirigirse y un solo rostro con quien debía encontrase. Esa constante angustia que se mantenía hace tiempo en su pecho ahora parecía apoderarse de todo en su interior. Aunque cuando por fin se vio sólo, sacó su varita y se desapareció raudo del lugar, dejando tras de sí sólo una extraña corriente de aire y un espacio vació que a nadie le llamaría la atención, pero que para la desconocida figura que lo vigilaba hasta hace unos momentos tenía una clara interpretación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era extraño verse a si misma sin un rumbo claro sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Por varios años su vida se había centrado en resolver un problema tras otro, atravesando diferentes situaciones con sus dos mejores amigos. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar y reflexionar, entendía que tanto su futuro como el de la gente que amaba era sólo una vaga ilusión de un mundo tranquilo y normal, era sólo una esperanza de paz en su horizonte que jamás se haría realidad con la amenaza de Voldemort sobre sus cabezas.

Y cómo si eso fuera poco, en su memoria aún se mantenía intacta la cara de Malfoy del día anterior, y por más que deseaba explicarse a sí misma que preocuparse por él era lo normal, pero por una extraña razón, le era imposible; el hecho que fuera miembro de la Orden o los años como compañeros de colegio no le parecían suficientes.

Siempre había pensado que la mente humana era la peor enemiga de sí misma si no la utilizaba de manera adecuada, y ésta era una perfecta ocasión para comprobarlo. No se suponía que pensara ese tipo de cosas sobre lo que podía pasar mañana y mucho menos que pensara en Malfoy, sino que ahora debería estarse centrando en cómo acabar con el Señor Tenebroso… pero simplemente no podía.

En ese momento sólo daba vueltas en la casa de los Black, con la pequeña ilusión de encontrar algo con lo que distraerse y evitar así los momentos de ocio que le provocaba ese tipo de confusiones mentales. De forma casi inconsciente terminó en un rincón desconocido de la casa para la castaña, era un pequeño salón en donde estaba situado un antiguo piano de cola, iluminado por los candelabros de la pared y sólo adornado por unos cuantos retratos de la familia Black que dormían profundamente. Era tal vez el cuarto más austero de la casa, pero ella no necesitaba nada más, lo adoraba tal y como estaba, y aunque parecía necesitar una limpieza, era sólo un detalle que no le quitaba la mística al lugar.

Con todo el tiempo del mundo se acerco a examinar más de cerca aquel instrumento que parecía hecho a mano dado el diseño que poseía en la madera tallada y se sentó en la butaca del mismo. El silencio allí sólo se vio interrumpido cuando Hermione levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas.

Había pasado muchos años de su infancia aprendiendo a tocar piano, lo cual sólo acabó porque había tenido que irse a vivir a Hogwarts, por lo que el piano no le era indiferente, sino que todo lo contrario, era con él con quien ella descargaba todas sus frustraciones cuando lo necesitaba mientras estaba en su casa, era en los momentos en que sus dedos danzaban alrededor de las teclas en que podía liberarse, podía dejar de ser Hermione Granger por unos segundos y simplemente dejarse llevar por alguna melodía que ella misma provocara.

El sonido del Canon de Pachelbel inundó el lugar, mientras la cabeza de la castaña se deshacía de cada problema con gran facilidad. Era una melodía que conocía de memoria, la reconocía como propia, sentía en cada fibra de sí misma como si fuera la primera vez que la interpretaba, ya que siempre le provocaba lo mismo, transportándola a años atrás cuando su madre tocaba el piano en la sala de su casa mientras su padre leía junto a ella.

Tocó durante muchos minutos, pasando desde el Canon al Nocturno N°2 de Chopin. Además había tomado la precaución de silenciar el lugar para mantener su anonimato dentro de la casa, ya que nadie en ese lugar sabía que podía tocar piano, era ese su pequeño secreto, algo que consideraba como muy propio y que no deseaba compartir. No era que fuera egoísta, sino que no necesitaba que nadie se enterara de algo parecía un detalle a sus ojos, era una parte de sí misma que prefería disfrutar en solitario, porque dudaba que alguien pudiera apreciarlo en la medida en que ella lo hacía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los pies en la tierra y su estómago donde se suponía que debía estar. Había logrado aparecerse como correspondía. Desorientado por la adrenalina contenía que aún llevaba en su cuerpo, Draco miró a su alrededor para poder ubicarse en donde se encontraba y cuando por fin logró ubicar las casas entre las que se encontraba escondida Grimmauld Place no tardó en dirigirse hacia ese lugar.

Ya prácticamente había llegado a su destino y con un mejor tiempo del que había esperado. Sin embargo, estaba completamente ansioso, en poco tiempo debería poner a prueba toda su destreza y autocontrol si quería salir vivo en lo que sabía iba a ser una gran batalla entre los mortífagos, la Orden y los aurores. Debería fingir que les hacía daño a sus contrincantes, que estaba preocupado por el cumplimiento de la misión del Señor Tenebroso y como si eso fuera poco, sabía que además debería velar, aunque fuera como un acto reflejo, de aquella castaña que no tenía para con él nada más que una cruda camaradería y un gran resentimiento que desgraciadamente estaba más que justificado.

En ese estado de creciente excitación era poco lo podía coordinar o hacer plenamente consciente, pero por lo menos pudo decir correctamente la clave que revelada la fachada del cuartel de la Orden y entrar en él. Aunque allí había algo extraño, si bien dentro de la antigua casa todo parecía normal físicamente, parecía que hubiese algo en el aire, una sutil diferencia que para su sorpresa lo tranquilizaba enormemente. Era como esa paz de un océano implacable y la fuerza del sol a través de las hojas de un árbol, le recordaba el jardín de la mansión Malfoy, pero de cualquier manera, eso no encajaba con lo que veía en ese descuidado lugar.

De inmediato se termino por calmar y avanzó por el estrecho pasillo con toda parsimonia, esta vez caminaba sin rumbo fijo, avanzando hacia donde sentía que debía ir. Era una ruta que había tomado en alguna ocasión, el problema es que ahora no tenía ninguna razón para ir hacia allá, sabía que debía encontrar a Hermione, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que estaba bien en seguir esta ruta.

Lentamente sus oídos fueron captando lo que se iría transformando poco a poco en una melodía desconocida para él. Era tan relajante que no pudo más que dejarse guiar por aquella música sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia, hasta que por fin llegó al salón de baile de la casa de los Black, lugar que por un segundo creyó que era su destino final, pero se equivocaba. Sus pies continuaron su camino como si nada hubiese pasado hasta detenerse junto frente a una puerta al costado de esa habitación.

Se detuvo allí, estático, sólo a centímetros del umbral de la puerta, disfrutando de lo que ya era una música fuerte y fluida. Puso su mano en la perilla y por fin pudo ver el contenido de la extraña habitación. Allí, sentada en la pequeña butaca frente al piano estaba la castaña que venía buscando desesperadamente desde hacía un rato. Estaba tan concentrada en el piano que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Veía como hipnotizado como Hermione se dejaba llevar por las notas finales del Nocturno, disfrutando de hasta el último segundo que podía de los acordes que había invocado.

Hermione estaba en paz, más serena de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Sólo ahora, que ya no tenía sus manos sobre las teclas, fue capaz de notar la corriente de aire que llegaba hasta su espalda, y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hasta la puerta. Quedó totalmente congelada al ver a Malfoy mirándola, quién sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo, y una cara que le sería imposible de describir, era una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa. Su secreto ahora estaba rebelado.

El ambiente quedó tenso en un minuto, ambos se quedaron mirando sin tener idea de lo que debían hacer. Draco la veía como si fuera su mayor descubrimiento y Hermione sólo esperaba a que él dijera algo que le permitiera saber que pasaba por la cabeza del Slytherin. No quería quedar más en evidencia de lo que ya estaba, pero con la sorpresa de su aparición había quedado con la mente en blanco y sin ninguna idea de cómo zafarse de cualquier tipo de pregunta o de cómo dar una explicación coherente de lo que estaba haciendo allí sin revelar la verdad.

- ¿Eras tú quien tocaba? – la pregunta de Draco iba directo al punto que la leona no quería abordar, pero en la cara de su interlocutor no encontró nada que le indicara el tipo de respuesta que estaba esperando.

- Sí, era yo - Hermione no pudo ni siquiera mentirle. No tenía como hacerlo, la respuesta era prácticamente obvia al verla allí sentada frente al piano y sin nadie más que la acompañara – No se suponía que nadie llegara hasta aquí.

- ¿Es qué acaso buscabas esconderte? – la pregunta de él no iba con la intensión de ofenderla, es más, lo dijo tan tranquilamente y sin ninguna muestra de burla, que ella se atrevió a contestarle honestamente.

- Más que esconderme, buscaba estar sola. Nadie aquí sabía que yo sé tocar el piano.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque era mi pequeño secreto, no es algo que considere que el resto sabrá apreciar como yo lo hago, y si es así preferiría que simplemente no se enteraran.

- Si te sirve de algo, no diré nada. Tampoco es algo que salga en una conversación – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida y prácticamente prometiéndole a Hermione que guardaría su secreto aunque no fue de forma explícita.

- Gracias – habló Hermione entendiendo el significado de sus palabras – Pero, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Malfoy? La reunión no es hasta dentro de varias horas.

Ella únicamente buscaba cambiar de tema, pero sin proponérselo reavivó en Draco la emoción que tenía hasta antes de entrar a Grimmauld Place. Cómo si despertara de un sueño vio pasar en su cabeza las imágenes que le explicaban el por qué había llegado hasta ese lugar y cómo lo había hecho.

- Tenía que llegar lo antes posible hasta aquí, traigo un mensaje muy importante para la Orden que no puede esperar hasta la reunión. Pero cuando entre a la casa comencé a escuchar un extraño sonido y por eso es que entre aquí.

- Estás mintiendo, Malfoy – dijo ella al terminar de escucharlo hablar.

- Para que iba a mentir para venir aquí, ni que ver a la Orden fue algo tan placentero.

- No me refiero a la razón por la que viniste a Grimmauld Place, sino a que es imposible que hayas escuchado ningún sonido desde fuera de estas paredes, silencié la habitación a penas entre a este lugar – hablaba como si estuviera ofendida, aunque en realidad no lo estaba tanto. Era sólo que él había violado uno de los momentos más suyos que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo y no era algo que le fuera a perdonar fácilmente.

- Tal parece que tanto tus habilidades mágicas como de deducción están comenzando a fallar Granger, ya que el sonido se escuchaba claramente fuera de la habitación y por eso es que vine a investigar.

Eso último descolocó a Hermione, ya que estaba completamente segura de que había realizado el hechizo y lo había hecho bien. Además no veía otra razón por la que Malfoy pudiera haber llegado hasta ese pequeño cuarto si prácticamente nadie antes que ella había llegado hasta ahí.

- ¿Y qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirle a la Orden? ¿No se suponía que no podías esperar a la reunión?

La cara de Draco, si bien no pareció alterarse, tuvo un pequeño cambio en la mirada del Slytherin que fue prácticamente imperceptible, pero que de igual forma fue visto por ella. Ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos de pelear, pero tampoco sabían exactamente como se suponían que debía reaccionar entre ellos. Sus interacciones casi nunca, por no decir nunca, terminaban bien.

- Granger, tenemos muy poco tiempo. Apenas el sol se ponga esta noche, los mortífagos piensan atacar al Ministerio de Magia. Tienen muchos infiltrados dentro y ya tienen todo planeado. Snape ahora no puede moverse de donde está, ya que el Señor Tenebroso parece estar sospechando de él – Draco ahora recitaba todo aquello que se venía guardando y aunque exteriormente no demostrara su nerviosismo, había algo en su tono demandante de voz que le hacía entender a Hermione que de verdad estaba inquieto – Ellos quieren ver si la Orden aparece antes de tiempo, para ver si es él o no quien está dando información. Es prácticamente una emboscada, ya que si se aparecen Snape queda libre de sospecha, pero toda la Orden estaría a merced de un lugar cerrado lleno de mortífagos. Mientras que si no van, te puedo asegurar que para mañana ya no tendremos profesor de pociones.

Hermione se puso de pie inmediatamente y mientras trataba de procesar rápidamente toda aquella información salió del cuarto para poder llegar pronto hasta la cocina donde presumía podría encontrarse con los demás. Draco por su parte la siguió sin decir una palabra más, sabía que ella había entendido el mensaje y que era la persona idónea para que pudiera organizar a la Orden en poco tiempo, pero había algo que sabía que aún le falta por decirle.

Finalmente llegaron al pasillo principal que conectaba con la puerta de salida de la casa y allí donde se encontraron con Selene, quien estaba tomando su abrigo del perchero para aparentemente salir. Ya a estas alturas del día, volvía a tener la apariencia que todos conocían, pero que sólo Draco y Dumbledore eran conocedores de que no era real. La chica apenas giró su rostro al notar que venía Hermione en su dirección, pero cuando pudo ver una cabellera platinada detrás de ella sonrió como nunca había visto antes la Gryffindor y se encaminó directo hacia su compañero.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí tan temprano? – dijo a modo de saludo e ignorando olímpicamente a Hermione.

- Venía a dar una información para la Orden que no podía esperar, pero ya me voy. ¿Y tú a donde crees que vas? – aquella última pregunta fue formulada de una manera más autoritaria de lo necesaria para el gusto de Hermione y tal parece que no fue la única en notarlo.

- Pues, yo no creo nada, yo voy a salir a Londres Muggle. – contestó la morena aún sonriendo.

- No puedes ir, hoy no puedes salir de esta casa – fue con esa última frase que algo en el interior de Hermione se removió sin que pudiera evitarlo, era obvio que Malfoy trataba de protegerla de cualquiera cosa que pudiera pasar dada la información que acababa de entregarle sobre los movimientos de los mortífagos.

- Lamento informarte que tengo que salir y que yo sepa no tengo por qué hacerte caso. – Selene comenzó a molestarse visiblemente por la actitud de él, pero eso no pareció alterarlo.

- ¿Estás segura? – contestó él como si nada.

- ¿Es que acaso me estás amenazando?

- No, pero por algo te estoy diciendo las cosas y deberías creerme – dijo mirándola directamente, mientras ella desviaba la mirada hacia un costado. Draco necesitaba que entendiera, por lo que la tomó del antebrazo para que ella volviera a mirarlo – Si vas a salir, hazlo, pero DEBES volver antes del atardecer – haciendo hincapié en la última parte.

- Está bien – le contestó Selene luego de un silencio – Ahora, ¿puedo irme ya? ¿O es que necesito volver a pedirte autorización? – preguntó irónica, logrando sacar una sonrisa torcida por parte de él, mientras Hermione sólo podía observar aquella escena con aparente indiferencia.

Draco por fin soltó el brazo de Selene y ella se retiró de la casa, dejando nuevamente solos a Draco con Hermione.

- Granger hay que avisarle lo más pronto posible a Dumbledore, deben encontrar la forma de organizarse antes de que anochezca – le comentó volviéndose hacia ella, pero Hermione ya no lo miraba.

- Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito que me des instrucciones como lo haces con ella – contestó rápidamente, dejando a Draco fuera de lugar por unos segundos – Tal parece que tu nueva novia te salió menos dócil que Parkinson – dijo con un toque de sarcasmo – Pero ni creas que conmigo vas a poder hacer lo mismo. Aunque debo reconocer que me sorprende, nunca pensé que ahora te interesaras por los squib, pero debí habérmelo imaginado, por lo menos ella si proviene de una familia mágica, aunque ella no lo sea.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a escuchar semejante discurso por parte de Granger, se habría reído de buena gana al notar lo ridículo de la situación, sin embargo, tal parece que el asunto si iba enserio y ella le estaba haciendo prácticamente una escena de celos a toda regla, que nada tenía que envidiarle a las de Pansy. Cuando por fin pudo ponerse en el contexto de la situación y poner en orden toda la información que ella le había entregado, empezó a contestarle.

- De partida, ¿de dónde sacaste que Selene es mi novia?

- Desde que la tratas por el nombre y no por el apellido como a todos los demás, y obviamente estabas preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle si se queda afuera.

- Y exclusivamente por eso ahora se supone que tengo novia nueva de la cual me vengo recién enterando – Draco se movió hasta quedar justo en frente de la mirada de Hermione y luego continuó hablando - Para que lo tengas claro, Granger, ella no es mi novia ni nada parecido – le comentó en un tono muy pausado sin ninguna otra intensión que hacérselo entender.

- A mi no tienes por qué darme ningún tipo de explicación – le dijo aún con resentimiento.

- No, tengo por qué, pero quiero hacerlo – Con eso último tomó por sorpresa a Hermione y cuando ella levantó su vista, él procedió a dar un paso hacia atrás para volver a mantener la distancia usual – Creo que ya me he quedado más tiempo aquí que el que debería, confió en que sepas dar la alerta pronto. Ah! Y antes de que lo olvide. Que ni se te ocurra aparecer por el Ministerio, Granger. No quiero verte ahí, ¿está claro? Ya dije que debías cuidarte – dijo con el semblante completamente serio y así retiro de allí antes de que pudiera hacer ninguna objeción, dejándola en medio del pasillo sin saber qué acababa de pasar entre los dos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todas! (y todos, ya que uno nunca sabe jeje =] )<em>

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!, les dejo aquí otro capítulo que es un poco más corto que de costumbre, pero bueno. _

_Ojala les haya gustado, me encantaría saber lo que opinan de él en review, o si tienen alguna inquietud, yo estaré feliz de leerlas :)_

_Sé que antes siempre contestaba los comentarios, pero ahora me he visto con menos tiempo que nunca. Prometo que a penas pueda les contesto, por que siempre los leo y logran sacarme una sonrisa mis niñas. _

_Ni idea de cuándo vuelva, pero será a penas pueda! :) El siguiente capítulo se viene un poco más intenso, es lo único que les puedo adelantar. _

_Ya lo tengo prácticamente listo en mi mente. Sólo necesito de un momento para escribir y lo publico._

_Saludos! espero que estén muy bien!_


	10. Inevitable

**_Hola a todas!_**

_No saben el gusto que es poder estar de "vuelta". Si es volver entre comillas, porque ya ni sé cuando puedo actualizar nuevamente, pero espero que no sea tanto tiempo otra vez. ¡__Lo que si les prometo es que voy a terminar este fic! Tanto porque sé que hay gente que lo sigue y lo disfruta, y porque le tengo cariño a esta pequeña producción._

_ANTES DE QUE LEAN, necesito hacer un par de aclaraciones._  
><em>1.- Este capítulo no es lo que se dice violento, pero hay una escena que no es precisamente dulce. Quedan avisadas.<em>  
><em>2.- No estoy segura de haberlo escrito antes, pero lo voy a poder de igual manera. Este fic esta ambientado en el séptimo curso, pero nada del sexto libro ha sucedido. Como se habrán dado cuenta Dumbledore sigue vivo. Lo que si saqué de ese libro es que Draco ya es mortífago y otros datos que van a ir notando en el camino, pero nada terriblemente importante.<em>  
><em>3.- Por favor perdonen la demora. Juro que no es intencional.<em>

_Y finalmente, les deseo un grata lectura. ¡Les agradezco desde ya que pasen por aquí! ¡Saludos!_

_PD: hace un tiempo subí un OS. Se llama "**Miracula Somniorum**", por si quieren algo más para leer :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9: Inevitable<strong>_

La adrenalina volvió a recorrerlo. Había llegado a tiempo a la Mansión y ahora sólo tenía que dirigirse hacia el salón de té de su madre para poder estar tranquilo. Cuando llegó, la puerta del salón estaba entreabierta, dejando entre ver el amueblado de la habitación. Llamó a la puerta para hacerse notar, pero antes de pasar la voz de su padre lo dejo congelado en su lugar.

- Pasa Draco, te estamos esperando.

El rubio se quedo quieto frente a la puerta, sin hacer ningún amago para moverse de su lugar. Sintió por unos terribles segundos al pánico apoderándose de él al verse descubierto. Se había demorado demasiado y ahora Lucius sabía que luego de dejarlo en el ministerio él no había vuelto inmediatamente a la casa. Él sabía que su padre no era ningún tonto, era obvio que intuía en que clases de pasos andaba.

No se quedo más tiempo tras la puerta y entró a paso decidido al salón, con la vista en alto y aparentando una serenidad que en su interior no tenía, como si no estuviera a punto de ser descubierto como agente de la Orden del Fénix frente a su mortífago padre. En el salón Lucius y Narcisa esperaban a su hijo de pie frente a la chimenea y lo único que interrumpía su silencio era el crepitar del fuego a sus espaldas.

El pálido rostro de su madre estaba tranquilo, pero el de Lucius estaba tenso, con todas sus facciones rígidas y su mirada de hielo fija en el rostro de su hijo. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, luego de minutos de largo silencio, Lucius fue el primero en comenzar.

- Supongo que te viniste caminando hasta aquí, ¿o me equivoco? Porque no me puedo explicar de qué otra forma te puedes tardar más de 20 minutos en aparecerte desde el Ministerio, Draco.

- En el camino me encontré con conocidos del Ministerio y me fue imposible deshacerme de ellos antes.

- Ya veo – dijo Lucius a la ligera y luego de unos momentos de silencio continuó – No te preocupes por el encargo que te hice. Ya me encargué de darle el mensaje a tu madre.

- Lo siento, no pretendía demorarme tanto en llegar.

- De cualquier manera, Draco, no tenemos tiempo para seguir con esta conversación – comenzó a explicar Lucius mientras caminaba hasta su hijo - Te esperaba simplemente para averiguar que clase de excusas inventabas, pero dentro de poco debemos volver al Ministerio y no tenemos tiempo para esto – Su mirada dura examinaba cada reacción de Draco mientras le hablaba, pero no encontró ningún signo de miedo en él - Es mejor que vayas a prepararte. Supongo que una vez que terminemos con nuestro trabajo podremos retomar esto donde lo dejamos.

Lucius no espero a que su hijo le contestara. Se fue inmediatamente a su habitación aún más confuso y culpable de lo que hasta ese día estaba. Todos los días se cuestionaba constantemente la dirección que había tomado su vida. Lo único que siempre buscó fue la protección de sus seres queridos y ahora no tenía nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario. Draco estaba involucrado en más cosas que las que debería eso era seguro. Lo Importante era averiguar que tan involucrado.

Sabía que salía constantemente por las noches, el problema era que no tenía ni idea de a donde ni para qué. Les mentía y más encima utilizaba a Snape como excusa. Era seguro que el profesor de pociones sabía que era lo que se traía su hijo entre manos, pero Narcisa insistía en que él no tenía nada que ver. Según ella, su amigo sería incapaz de hacer algo que expusiera a Draco a cualquier daño.

Era su culpa, el había expuesto a su familia al peligro de ser mortífagos. Si algo le pasaba a Draco o a su esposa, jamás se perdonaría el no haber sido capaz de alejarlos de todo aquello. Aunque en el momento en que todo eso había iniciado tampoco tuvo mayores alternativas. No es que alguien le haya preguntado si quería unirse al Señor Tenebroso. Era unirse o morir. Si él no acababa contigo, el resto de familias sangre pura lo harían, por considerarlo un traidor a sus intereses.

Estaba jodido y que estuviera a puertas de un enfrentamiento en el Ministerio contra los aurores, no ayudaba en nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Molly Weasley daba vueltas por toda la cocina de Grimmauld Place, apuntando a diestra y siniestra objetos a su alrededor con tal de tener todo preparado para la llegada inminente de la Orden a la casa. Tres teteras estaban en el fuego, las tazas para servir el té estaban todas en las mesa y un trapero se refregaba contra el piso sin que nadie lo sostuviera, peleando intensamente con una mancha que ofrecía bastante resistencia.

- Mamá, la reunión es de emergencia. Dudo mucho que alguien note que si el piso esta reluciente o no.

- Ginny mientras tenga un minuto para arreglarlo todo, es más que suficiente. Además no puedo estar quieta.

- Yo no entiendo porque perdemos el tiempo aquí – dijo Harry al otro extremo de la habitación – Deberíamos estar ya en el Ministerio preparando todo y fortaleciendo las entradas.

- Seguramente Kingsley ya esta en eso, lo más seguro es que el se encargue de alertar a los aurores por cualquier cosa.

- Pero aún así, aquí no somos de ayuda para nadie, Hermione.

- Al contrario, si salimos de aquí no seremos de utilidad. Debemos ser cautelosos. Si vamos todos ahora más de algún mortífago infiltrado notaría nuestra presencia, ya que el ataque se va a producir en algunas horas nada más según Malfoy.

- Ese es el problema, ¿realmente estamos confiando en la palabra de Draco Malfoy?

- ¿Vamos a volver a tener esta discusión, Ronald? Ese no es el punto.

- ¿Acaso para ti es fácil confiar en la palabra de ese de buenas a primeras, Herms? No puedo quitarme la idea de que todo esto es una trampa.

- Claro que no es fácil, pero lo tengo que hacer porque si creo en el criterio de Dumbledore.

- Todo el mundo puede equivocarse, ¿porque no Dumbledore? Malfoy es un cretino y fácilmente puede estar engañándonos con todos sus discursos baratos de su familia.

- Malfoy a pesar de lo que nosotros creamos sigue siendo humano Ron, y puede que lo más importante para él sea su familia.

- Deja de defenderlo Hermione, ¿ahora aparte de confiar en una serpiente, también las defiendes?

- No puedo seguir hablando contigo Ron, estas insoportable.

- Y hablando de gente insoportable, ¿dónde esta Selene? – preguntó Ron unos segundos después al notar la ausencia de la chica.

- Es verdad, desde que llegamos no la hemos visto. Puede que esté encerrada en su habitación como siempre – agregó Harry.

- Que se quede ahí, nadie la necesita.

- Ella se fue en el mismo momento en que vino Malfoy a avisar del ataque, no dijo para donde iba, sólo que volvía antes del atardecer.

Ronald iba a continuar hablando, pero fue ahí cuando se escucharon los pasos de varias personas entrando a la casa, haciendo que la señora Weasley diera por terminado su rápido aseo de la cocina y saliera al encuentro de los miembros de la Orden.

Al lugar llegó toda la Orden en pleno, exceptuando a Snape, Draco y Dumbledore. Éste último tenía un paradero desconocido desde esa mañana. El único mensaje que dejó fue que su viaje era de suma urgencia y que volvería a penas fuera posible. Por esto el liderazgo de la Orden se volvió sobre Kingsley, quien ubicado en la cabecera de la mesa comenzó a trazar un plan de defensa y ataque desde todos los puntos posibles en el Ministerio.

- Lo importante es impedir que los mortífagos lleguen más allá de la primera plata – comentaba el nuevo líder provisorio – si llegan a diseminarse por el resto del Ministerio será casi imposible alcanzarlos, ya que esta todo lleno de pasillos y corredores interminables.

- No hay más tiempo que perder. La luz solar se irá en sólo unos minutos. Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo – los apuró Harry.

- Ni crean que ustedes van a ir – dijo Kingsley adivinando sus intensiones – Ni tú, Ron, Hermione o Ginny tienen permitido poner un pie fuera de esta casa.

- ¿¡Pero cómo!? ¿Pretenden tenernos encerrados aquí mientras ustedes pelean contra los mortífagos?

- Exactamente. Ninguno de ustedes cuenta con la suficiente experiencia para enfrentarse a ninguno de esos sádicos y eso sin contar con que serían un blanco prioritario, en especial tu Harry.

- Eso no es justo. Todos somos parte de la Orden y tenemos derecho a pelear.

- No, a ustedes se les permite estar en conocimiento de los movimientos de los mortífagos y los nuestros, pero eso no implica que puedan pelear en algo como esto. Y no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo en tratar de convencerte, Harry. Todos se quedarán aquí con Molly y es mi última palabra.

Aunque esa discusión estaba lejos de acabar. Harry continuó insistiendo un par de veces más, pero siempre con el mismo resultado. Kingsley luego con amenazarlo con hechizarlo, terminó por ignorar las palabras del muchacho y se dedicó a explicarle el plan de ataque a los presentes y organizar los diferentes grupos que se colocarían en diversos puestos estratégicos del Ministerio, a la espera del movimiento enemigo.

Cuando ya sólo quedaba el tiempo justo para poder en práctica todo lo acordado, los miembros de la Orden salieron en fila por la entrada de Grimmauld Place. Todas sus expresiones eran de completa seriedad. Hermione los estudiaba a todos, parecía que ese día los veía como realmente eran. Seres leales a una causa en la que creían demasiado, valientes a pesar de todos los peligros que enfrentaban e increíblemente fuertes, ya que todos habían enfrentado a la muerte o la partida de sus seres queridos y a pesar de todo, aún seguían de pie, como si la guerra no los hubiese golpeado años atrás.

Fue sólo cuando hizo este estudio que pudo notar la ausencia de Tonks y Moody en la reunión. Con todo el alboroto y el apuro en formar una estrategia, no habían notado en su ausencia. Corrió hasta alcanzar a Kingsley en la puerta de salida de la mansión Black y lo tomó del codo para poder captar su atención.

- Hermione, por favor, entiendan que no pueden ir – dijo el auror al verla con cansancio– pensé que a ti no me iba a costar hacerte entrar en razón.

- No es nada de eso. Quería saber en donde están Tonks y Moody, no estuvieron en la reunión.

- ¡Ah! Era eso. No te preocupes, ellos tenían que quedarse en los puestos que se les habían asignado.

- O sea que ya están en el Ministerio.

- No exactamente, pero no te preocupes, ellos están al tanto de todo y saben que hacer. Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos Hermione.

- Nos vemos, Kingsley. Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré – dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Volvió a quedarse sola en medio del pasillo. Sola, preocupada y confundida para ser exactos. Las mismas sensaciones que hace poco había tenido en ese mismo lugar, cuando Malfoy había salido de la misma forma que Kingsley, a involucrarse en una batalla en la que existían grandes posibilidades de salir herido. Él se había preocupado por ella, o eso suponía, ¿qué otra razón habría tenido para pedirle que se cuidara? La pregunta en realidad no era esa, sino más bien, ¿por qué se había preocupado por ella? ¿desde cuando lo hacía? A estas interrogantes no era capaz de encontrarle ninguna respuesta coherente, y eso que le había dado vueltas en su cabeza desde la última vez que ambos hablaron.

Ya no sacaba nada con negarse a si misma el que se preocupaba por el Slytherin tampoco. Es más, hasta lo aceptaba. Ese no era el punto que la complicaba, sino que era el que él estaba arriesgando su pellejo en muchas maneras y a pesar de todo iba a pelear en el Ministerio, mientras ella se refugiaba en la mansión que era de su familia. Ironías de las circunstancias. Quería ayudarlo de alguna manera, pero no podía hacerlo sin exponerlos a ambos ser descubiertos por los mortífagos. Aunque a estas alturas, con cubrirle las espaldas podía darse por satisfecha.

Al parecer todos estaban empecinados en que se cuidara, en que no se expusiera al peligro. Malfoy mismo le había dicho que no podía poner un pie en el Ministerio, tal y como lo había ordenado Kingsley. Como si ella fuera capaz de esperar sentada, como todos suponían que debía hacer. Hermione no era la clase de chica romántica que espera que los demás peleen sus batallas, más bien era de esas que luchan por todo aquello en lo que creía, y porque no decirlo, entre más perdida fuera la causa, mejor.

No podía perder más el tiempo. Estaba claro que no iba a soportar el estar encerrada en esa casa hasta que todo acabara. Tenía que salir de ahí y pronto, a penas el sol se ocultara la batalla comenzaría y no tendría forma de entrar en aquel lugar sin ser un blanco fácil. Lo mejor sería ir inmediatamente e idear alguna solución en el camino.

Cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta principal de Grimmauld Place una mano se posó sobre la suya, obligándola a voltearse para ver quien la había descubierto.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Hermione?

- No pensarás ir al Ministerio sola, ¿no es así? – Harry la miraba detrás de su amigo.

- Chicos, no puedo quedarme aquí sentada. Sé que es peligroso, pero debo…

- Debemos hacer algo, ¿no? – la interrumpió Ron casi sonriendo – Supongo que es la historia de nuestras vidas, romper las reglas por un bien mayor. Una vez más una menos, nadie se dará cuenta - Incluso en esas ocasiones Ron lograba hacerlos reír a los tres.

- ¿Y la señora Weasley? Dudo que le agrade la idea de que todos nos fuguemos.

- No preguntes como, Hermione, pero convencimos a Ginny de que se quede y la entretenga lo suficiente para que logremos salir de aquí antes de que se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia – contestó Harry rápidamente.

- Vamos entonces, no tenemos más tiempo que perder.

Colocando un hechizo silenciador a la puerta, los tres amigos salieron de Grimmauld Place y una vez que llegaron a uno de los callejones cercanos se desaparecieron hacia una de las tantas entradas al Ministerio de Magia, específicamente a la que el señor Weasley utilizaba a diario para llegar a su trabajo.

No alcanzaron ni a cerciorarse de que se encontraban en el lugar indicado, cuando un par de hechizos impactaron a sólo centímetros de donde ellos se encontraban. Como acto reflejo, los tres atacaron con varita en mano hacia donde provenían los disparos, ya que la oscuridad en la que estaban inmersos era tan terrible, que ni siquiera se podían ver el uno al otro, estando a corta distancia.

El enfrentamiento con los desconocidos no se extendió por mucho tiempo, sólo el suficiente para uno de los rayos pasara muy cerca de uno de los hombres que se ocultaban en las sombras e iluminara su rostro para tranquilidad de los presentes, logrando que los disparos de detuvieran casi de inmediato. El señor Weasley también pudo ver de la misma manera el rostro de su hijo en el otro costado e inmediatamente cesó su ataque.

Un Lumos conjurado en la varita de Ron fue suficiente para revelar la presencia de los gemelos, Lupin y el señor Weasley en el lugar.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que demonios hacen aquí!? ¿No se suponía que ustedes debían quedarse?

- No podían mantenernos escondidos allí, papá, mientras ustedes venían a pelear.

- Claro que podíamos. Ustedes no tienen experiencia y ahora deberemos estar pendientes de ustedes.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Ya demostramos que podemos defendernos nosotros mismos en el Callejón Diagon.

- Papá, no es justo que los obligues a esconderse. Tienen tanto derecho a pelear como nosotros – dijo Fred – Sólo tienen un poco más de un año menos y con Hermione con ellos, puede que sean de gran ayuda.

- Además no tenemos tiempo de asegurarnos que vuelvan a Grimmauld Place, Arthur – comentó Lupin – los mortífagos ya entraron por algunas chimeneas que no fueron selladas a tiempo.

- Eso es verdad – terminó por admitir el señor Weasley resignado – pero si salimos de esta, créanme que no los salvaré de la furia de Molly.

Sin perder ni un segundo más se internaron en el interior del Ministerio. Los mortífagos ya habían acabado con todo a su paso en los accesos del recinto y ahora estaban esparcidos por el resto del primer piso, batallando intensamente con cuanto mago se cruzaba en su camino. La mayoría eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían podido llegar antes de que todo comenzara.

Hermione estaba haciendo en su mente un recuento de los daños luego de esa primera imagen, pero prefirió dejarlo antes de que la magnitud de la situación la superara de alguna manera. A cada segundo escuchaba hechizos impactando en las paredes cercanas o los gritos de aquellos que se encontraban peleando contra el enemigo. Lupin les indicaba rápidamente a los gemelos que siguieran a su padre, mientras que ella, Ron y Harry debían acompañarlo y no despegarse de su lado en ningún momento.

Trataban de avanzar lo más rápido que podían, sin perder de vista la capa de su ex profesor. Pero cada vez se iba haciendo más difícil. Los cuerpos de distintas personas estaban repartidos por todas partes, algunos con distintas heridas y otros simplemente con la mirada fija, inertes.

Los ruidos de la batalla iban en aumento a medida que fueron saliendo hacia recibidor, algunos incluso lograban que algunas paredes se remecieran peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Harry instintivamente tomó a Hermione del antebrazo para poder dejarla detrás de él y por delante de Ron, protegiéndola de cualquier ataque. Sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz su amiga, era obviamente la mejor bruja de su generación, pero no permitiría ponerla en riesgo en ningún caso.

Lupin fue el primero entrar al hall del ministerio, aquel en donde se podía ver la imponente estatua y la pileta que representaba a todas las partes de la sociedad mágica. Aunque poco y nada iba quedando ya de la antigua postal del Ministerio de Magia. En su lugar ahora se veían nubes de polvo apareciendo desde todos los rincones, motas de un humo negro y blanco atravesando el aire a una velocidad vertiginosa que no eran otros que aurores y mortífagos en plena batalla, una lluvia interminable de hechizos en todos lados y focos de incendio en diversos lugares.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de pensar si quiera en ayudar a alguno de sus compañeros, pues se vieron rodeados enseguida por al menos 5 mortífagos, todos con sus máscaras puestas y listos para atacarlos a la primera señal. No había escapatoria posible y estaba claro que a sus enemigos poco les importaba atacar a unos niños, mucho menos si entre estos estaba ni más ni menos que Harry Potter. Si lograban capturar al chico su Señor estaría totalmente complacido.

- _CRUCIO_ – el grito de una de las figuras vestidas de negro rompió con el silencio entre ellos. Pero no fue más que el inicio de la pelea.

Los hechizos y maldiciones comenzaron a salir en todas las direcciones. Ron al tener mejor condición física podía esquivarlos con agilidad y precisión, al igual que Harry, pero Hermione no corría la misma suerte. Apenas podía salir de la trayectoria de las maldiciones, pero en el momento en que podía atacar, se convertía en un arma certera y eficaz.

- ¡_Reducto!_ – gritó ella apuntando directamente al mortífago que tenía enfrente y que sólo pudo escapar de la maldición por milímetros.

_- ¡Expelliarmus! ¡Desmaius!_ – se escuchaba como Harry y Ron lanzaban hechizos a un costado y en todas las direcciones, tratando de darle a cualquiera de los 3 magos que los atacan. Mientras que Remus mantenía un duelo no verbal contra su mortífago. Seguían rodeados en todos sus costados.

- Defodio – dijo uno de los magos que aún traían puestas sus máscaras, apuntando directamente al centro del círculo, donde aún estaban Remus y los Gryffindors.

Inmediatamente todos tuvieron que saltar o correr hacia un costado para evitar ser impactados por el encantamiento, el cual dio de lleno en el suelo haciendo que este se comenzara a fracturar y dejar un gran agujero en el suelo, que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

Hermione se vio entonces separada de sus amigos y frente a frente con un mortífago bajo y de contextura delgada. Existía mucho menos distancia entre ellos y no tenía nadie que la apoyara en las cercanías. Su única posible salida estaba detrás del mortífago y parecía ser una puerta que sólo se abría desde dentro, porque no tenía ninguna manilla.

Su oponente comenzó a atacarla inmediatamente en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, pero la castaña sabía defenderse rápidamente, utilizando hechizos con mucha más potencia que las personas normales.

- ¡Expulso! – soltó Hermione rápidamente en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

- ¡CRUCIO! – dijo su oponente casi al mismo tiempo. Pero fue alcanzado por el hechizo de Hermione, desviando la maldición imperdonable en el último momento.

El hechizo del mortífago impacto directamente en el centro de la fuente del Ministerio, provocando que esta comenzara a resquebrajarse hasta que finalmente se partió por la mitad y cayó en medio de un grupo de magos que estaban a su alrededor, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y evitar el impacto.

Inmediatamente todos los candelabros del lugar se apagaron debido a la onda expansiva creada por la escultura, y todo quedo en penumbra. El polvo y la oscuridad provocaron un cese al fuego por unos minutos, donde lo único que se podía sentir era el palpitar del propio corazón.

Hermione no se atrevió a moverse ni un milímetro de donde se encontraba, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que algún mortífago supiera en donde se encontraba. Era una de las situaciones más agobiantes en la que se había visto envuelta en toda su vida, y eso era decir mucho. Recordaba a aquella tarde de segundo año, cuando descubrió que la bestia de la cámara secreta era un basilisco que vagaba sola por el castillo. La misma incertidumbre la rodeaba en ese momento, el asecho constante del peligro en la oscuridad y la amenaza de muerte tras su espalda.

Tampoco había alguien que se moviese cercano a ella. Tanto mortífagos, como aurors y miembros de la Orden estaban claramente consientes de que quien delatara primero su posición sería atacado por simple causa y efecto.

La situación se volvía cada vez más tensa, todos con cada músculo de su cuerpo preparado para atacar a la primera señal. Hasta que finalmente una risa estridente rompió la quietud e hizo que todas las miradas se fijaran en la fuente del ruido. Sin embargo, la risa de Bellatrix no continuó sonando. De un momento a otro esta se detuvo, solo para volver a sonar desde el otro extremo del hall seguido de un grito de la misma mortífaga.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! - el rayo de luz verde cruzó la habitación, iluminando por un segundo todo a su paso, hasta que impactó en el pecho de un auror.

No se necesitó más que eso, para que alguien volviese a encender las antorchas y la batalla se reanudara. Fue sólo gracias a esto que pudo notar que su oponente ya no tenía su máscara para protegerlo. No, ahora podía ver claramente como frente a ella aparecía la figura de Alecto Carrow, vestida completamente de negro, quien por mucho que fuera más cuerda que Bellatrix, no dejaba de tener un tinte de siniestra locura en su mirada.

- Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Tan necesitados de gente está la Orden del Fénix que ahora mandan a niños a hacer el trabajo? – habló la mujer con tono burlesco.

- ¿Tan desesperados están los mortífagos que ponen a locas a hacer el trabajo?

- ¡Mocosa Insolente! – gritó histérica Alecto, lanzándole enseguida un hechizo no verbal.

Esa mujer era muy peligrosa. Rápida y muy inestable al parecer, lo que la hacía impredecible. Además según podía recordar, los dos hermanos Carrow se caracterizaban por "jugar con su presa", lo cual los hacía mucho más amenazantes. Ambos eran muy diestros en un duelo. Alecto en específico, no necesitaba verbalizar nada, simplemente disparaba incansablemente una serie de hechizos, que Hermione hacía lo imposible por contener. La castaña trataba de atacar cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, pero poco era lo que podía hacer. Era una bruja excepcional, podía lograr cualquier hechizo que se propusiera, pero en duelo eso no era suficiente. Ahora era el momento de hacer mucho con poco. Debía defenderse, desarmar y atacar con poco tiempo y hechizos. A pesar de todo eso, la chica le estaba montando buena pelea a la mortífaga. Hasta ahora estaba completamente ilesa y continuaba defendiéndose con uñas y dientes de todos los intentos fallidos por parte de Alecto.

Sin embargo, en un segundo de descuido un hechizo un rayo de luz roja dio de lleno en el pecho de Hermione, provocando que su cuerpo saliera disparado hasta chocar con la pared a sus espaldas y su varita cayera producto del impacto. Terminó de rodillas y con sus manos aferradas al suelo en un intento de mantener el equilibrio y recuperar el aliento. No perdió el conocimiento, pero tampoco era capaz de moverse. Una puntada muy aguda en la cabeza la mantenía aturdida e imposibilitada de hacer cualquier cosa para defenderse.

Sólo podía ver como Alecto de acercaba a ella lentamente con una gran sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, al verse sola junto a su víctima, pues durante la batalla se habían alejado de la multitud y ahora estaban en un rincón apartado de todo alboroto.

- Diffindo – susurro la bruja apuntando directamente a la espalda de Hermione y ensanchando aún más su sonrisa ante el grito de dolor que dejo salir la castaña.

Repitió su acción un par de veces más. Obligando a Hermione a quedarse tirada en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Tenía su espalda cubierta con cortes de distintos tamaños y profundidades, y su ropa a penas se mantenía en su lugar unida por unas pocas hebras de hilos que aun se estaban unidos.

La sangre comenzaba a agolparse a su alrededor y poco a poco iba perdiendo la noción de las cosas que la rodeaban, debilitándose rápidamente. Sólo era conciente del terrible dolor que tenía y de la risa sádica de la mortífaga que continuaba apuntándola con su varita, esperando darle el golpe final.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El lugar era un desastre. Habían llegado muchos más magos tenebrosos de lo que esperaba y los miembros de la Orden a penas podían contener el avance de éstos hacia las otras plantas. Planeaban llegar hasta el Ministro, eso era obvio. El problema era que a ese paso muy probablemente lo lograran, ellos simplemente utilizaban las maldiciones imperdonables para avanzar y no les temblaba la mano ante nada ni nadie, mientras que tanto los aurores como los miembros de la Orden se limitaban a frenar el ataque como podían con hechizos de defensa comunes y predecibles.

Draco había tratado por todos los medios de no involucrarse en ninguna pelea importante. Tenía puesta la capucha y la máscara de mortífago, ocultando su identidad de todos a su alrededor, incluyendo a los miembros de la Orden que sabían que era un doble espía, lo que sólo le agregaba más problemas a su lista.

Él había entrado con el segundo escuadrón de mortífagos, de esos que llegaban a apoyar a los primeros en los duelos que ya sostenían con los aurores, entre los cuales figuraba su padre. Se incorporó en cuanto pudo a uno que otro duelo entre magos que no conocía y si bien no utilizaba las maldiciones imperdonables, si utilizaba varias maldiciones que le habían enseñado durante como su entrenamiento como mortífago. Su intensión no era otra que mostrar la imagen de mortífago comprometido con su causa frente a sus compañeros.

Por mucho que no tuviera interés en dañar a nadie en especifico fuera de su tía Bellatrix, tenía que mantener su papel en todo esto y esa fue la única razón que encontró dentro de si mismo para poder tomar su varita y utilizarla en contra de quienes no le habían hecho ningún daño. Aunque si alguien hubiese podido mirar su expresión tras su máscara en el momento en que tenía que herir a alguien de gravedad, no habría encontrado ningún indicio de dudas o indecisión al conjurar sus hechizos.

Mantenía una actitud de indeferencia hacia el sufrimiento ajeno que lo rodeaba, se repetía a si mismo que esto lo hacía sólo para evitar el sufrimiento de aquellos que si le importaban, y si para eso tenía que llevarse la integridad de un desconocido consigo, que así fuera. El problema sólo apareció cuando se encontró de frente con personas que para su infortunio no le eran completamente indiferentes.

Los gemelos Weasley estaban rodeándolo para atacarlo, pero aun así conservaban un atisbo de sonrisa en sus rostros. Era como si para ellos todo aquello sólo fuera un juego muy emocionante. Parecía que disfrutaban de la adrenalina de estar en la mitad de un combate a muerte contra quienes amenazaban la seguridad de todo aquello que conocían.

Draco se abstuvo de hacer el primer movimiento, ya que último que quería era provocarlos. No le apetecía para nada herir a ninguno de ellos y luego tener que volver a trabajar con ellos como si nada. Por mucho que fuera capaz de mantener las apariencias en el futuro, no era una idea que se le antojara mucho el verlos después en Grimmauld Place con heridas que el mismo les provocó y menos saberse culpable de atacarlos de tal manera que después les fuera muy difícil mantenerse en combate.

Enseguida George lanzó un hechizo no verbal directo hacia a Draco, que no tardó en repeler con un Protego también no verbal, que no hizo más que dar por comenzado el combate entre ellos. Muy pronto Fred y George estuvieron atacando a Draco sin tregua alguna y a pesar de que ambos eran una pareja imparable, el Slytherin sabía defenderse muy bien, era rápido y diestro con su varita, tanto que ese dos contra uno era bastante parejo.

Los pelirrojos atacaban siempre con hechizos no verbales y a pesar de eso tenían una coordinación única. Preveían el movimiento que haría su hermano y lo complementaban, todo con tal de mantener a raya a ese mortífago que parecía no cansarse. Lo curioso era que el encapuchado rara vez les lanzaba algún hechizo para atacarlos directamente y les apuntaba a los pies, permitiéndoles evadirlos con relativa facilidad. Tampoco utilizaba las imperdonables que no se dejaban de oír en las batallas que se libraban a su alrededor.

En medio de la batalla, Draco pudo notar como Harry y Ron batallaban en conjunto para deshacerse de tres mortífagos que los atacaban desde todos los ángulos en medio del pasillo en el que todos se encontraban, y al seguir mirando en esa dirección pudo encontrar lo que menos quería ver durante toda esa noche, lo único por lo que había rogado que no pasara. Allí, en el hall del Ministerio estaba Hermione, peleando fuertemente contra lo que parecía ser un mortífago muy bajo.

Ahora sentía que el corazón se le había detenido en ese mismo segundo, impidiéndole concentrase en lo que hasta ese minuto había estado haciendo. Lo que sólo empeoró cuando vio el haz de luz roja que salía de la varita de aquel hombre alto, que tenía toda la pinta de ser la maldición torturadora.

En ese momento George aprovechó su desconcentración y lo atacó rápidamente, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás, en donde el rubio se mantuvo en pie sólo por suerte. Estaba a punto de contraatacar a los gemelos, cuando un gran estruendo lo obligó a voltearse rápidamente, logrando ver como una parte de la fuente se partía hasta hacer su caída inevitable.

La oscuridad reino de pronto entre ellos, dejándolo paralizado en su lugar, a la espera de que alguien lo atacara desde cualquier dirección. Pero nada sucedía, no había ningún sonido o movimiento extraño en la oscuridad que delatara la presencia de cualquier enemigo. Todos sus sentidos estaban alertas a cualquier cosa, hasta que la odiosa risa de Bellatrix rompió con el tenso silencio del hall.

La sangre le hervía cada vez que sentía la mínima presencia de la bruja. Aquella despreciable mujer era el ser más odiado por Draco. El sólo hecho de que respirara le provocaba deseos de estrangularla con sus propias manos y eliminarla de la faz de la tierra.

Enseguida otro grito proveniente de la misma mujer y un rayo de luz verde le hicieron entender que el combate estaba lejos de acabar. Esa mujer estaba tan desquiciada que era capaz de disparar una maldición asesina hacia un montón de gente, sólo por el gusto de quitarle la vida a un desconocido, poco importándole si es que acaso éste último era de su mismo bando.

Muy pronto la luz fue repuesta y los candelabros delataron el panorama que hasta ese momento se le había ocultado. A su alrededor aún estaban Fred y George, en posición de combate y cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente, mientras que Hermione parecía volver a luchar con el mismo mortífago que antes, aunque no con tanta suerte como antes. De pronto vio como uno de los rayos del mortífago impactaba directamente en el pecho de Hermione, haciendo que ésta se golpeara contra la pared a sus espaldas y la dejara tirada en el suelo. Aparentemente el golpe le había quitado la respiración.

Contuvo el impulso de salir corriendo hacia ella gracias a que los gemelos reanudaron su ataque contra él. Entendió que seguía vestido como mortífago y que nadie podía reconocerlo. Debía seguir haciendo su papel perfectamente, pero no podía volver a concentrarse en su batalla, teniendo a Hermione en el suelo a merced de lo que ese loco pudiera hacerle.

Estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que a duras punas pudo desviar un rayo de color rojo que le habían enviado, logrando salvarse por pelos de lo que parecía una maldición. Aunque gracias a esa maniobra tan rápida el hechizo, si bien logró desviarlo, pasó rozándole el brazo izquierdo. Provocándole un corte medianamente profundo un poco más debajo de su hombro, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a salir libremente por ahí.

Debía que terminar con todo eso. Si seguía enfrascado con los gemelos no podría ayudar a la Gryffindor y tampoco seguir manteniendo su papel de mortífago sin ser capturado. Envió una sería de maldiciones en la dirección en la que se encontraban los pelirrojos y apuntándolos directamente pudo desarmarlos antes de que intentaran atacarlo para defenderse.

Las varitas de los hermanos Weasley salieron volando hacia atrás y en el momento en que estos se giraban para ver el lugar en donde habían caído, Draco aprovechó para poder desaparecerse como humo hacia uno de los pasillos continuos al lugar donde se encontraba.

Gracias a la intervención de su padre, ahora conocía muy bien algunas áreas del Ministerio y ésa era una de ellas. Volvió a entrar por la puerta visitas especiales, como hace pocas horas atrás, sólo que ahora no había nadie en su interior. Ésta habitación consistía en una pequeña recepción circular, con varias puertas a su alrededor iguales como a la que acababa de utilizar y que lo llevaban a diferentes lugares del hall.

Como energúmeno cruzó la que lo llevaría directamente al sector en donde había visto a Hermione. Desesperado ante la posibilidad de que alguien le hubiese puesto una mano encima a la chica o que le hiciera daño de alguna manera. No quería volver a revivir la angustia del Callejón Diagon, pues ahora tenía que actuar con la cabeza más que fría si quería hacer que ambos sobrevivieran.

Escudado aún en su máscara, abrió la puerta que necesitaba y se sorprendió enseguida al ver una imagen aterradora. Granger estaba a penas sosteniéndose a si misma en el suelo, con varios cortes en toda su espalda mientras una mujer, que el pudo identificar como Alecto por el tono de voz, la atacaba reiteradamente. Sabía que esa maldita estaba desquiciada, al igual que su hermano, pero esto era demasiado. El terror de imaginar que Hermione estuviese muerta estaba a punto de descontrolarlo. Aquel escenario tan grotesco le impedía pensar de forma coherente, lo único que quería era que alguien pagara por esta aberración contra la Gryffindor, necesitaba vengarse en ese mismo momento.

Podía saborear la furia y la sed de sangre creciendo dentro de él. Deseaba acabar con esa mujer, tanto o más que a Bellatrix. Quería verla muerta en el piso del Ministerio luego de una larga agonía, pero antes de que la esa idea tomara fuerza en su cabeza, la atacó por la espalda con el hechizo que Snape le había enseñado. _Sectumsempra. _Haciendo que varios cortes muy parecidos a los de Hermione aparecieran por todo el cuerpo de Alecto y provocando sus gritos por el dolor y la sorpresa de verse atacada. Antes de que ésta pudiera girarse, Draco la aturdió, provocando que su cuerpo cayera como un costal cualquiera al suelo. Eso la mantendría fuera de combate hasta que toda la batalla acabara.

Sólo cuando se cercioró de que Alecto no iba a volver a atacarle pudo dirigir la mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica que ahora ya estaba en el suelo, mientras la sangre se agolpaba junto a ella. Se acercó a Hermione con sumo cuidado y cuando ella vio que otra figura vestida de negro se le acercaba supo que iba a ser su fin. Ese otro mortífago iba a matarla y sólo pudo llorar ante la idea de que iba a morir ahí en medio del pasillo del Ministerio de Magia.

La vio estremecerse ante su presencia. Obviamente no había notado quien era, para ella sólo era otro mortífago que iba a hacerle daño, tal y como Alecto se había encargado. Afortunadamente nadie podía verlos en el lugar en donde había terminado la castaña. Y tomándola lo más suavemente que pudo, tratando de no rozar sus heridas, se la llevó en brazos de vuelta a la puerta por la que había llegado. Dejando tras él el cuerpo de Alecto que continuaba desangrándose sin que nada lo evitara.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de visitas especiales selló todas las puertas para que nadie pudiera entrar y se fue directo hacia la chimenea. Dijo la dirección de la única chimenea que sabía era segura, la de su habitación. Él era el único que podía utilizarla y además no se le ocurría otro lugar en el que poder esconderla.

Muy pronto las llamas verdes desaparecieron, dejando ver la habitación del Slytherin. En su interior no había nadie, y antes de que su madre escuchara algo, selló la habitación y la silenció, para proceder a avanzar hasta su cama y sentarse en ella aún con Hermione entre sus brazos. No quería dejarla sobre las sabanas, pues su intención era evitar que su espalda rozara con nada, para evitar que sintiera más dolor del que ya tenía.

Poco a poco, los ojos de la chica iban acostumbrándose a la poca luz que tenían y una vez que pudo concentrar su mirada en la cara de su captor el terror volvió a acosarla. Draco notó este cambio y lentamente se quitó la máscara de mortífago que aún traía, revelándole su identidad a Hermione, quien estaba terriblemente pálida.

Logró ver la sorpresa de su rostro cuando pudo reconocerlo. Se veía débil y estaba respirando trabajosamente por la boca. Las maldiciones de Alecto habían sido precisas en atacar puntos de su espalda que no comprometían algún órgano o arteria importante, seguramente pretendía mantenerla con vida todo el tiempo para poder torturarla el mayor tiempo posible. Al entender esto, no pudo contener la necesidad de acercar más a Hermione contra si mismo.

Realizando un hechizo convocador pudo obtener el Díctamo que desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento de mortífago mantenía en su mesa de noche. Dejo a Hermione recostada boca abajo sobre si mismo y vertió el contenido de la botella sobre cada una de las heridas que la chica tenía en su espalda, las cuales iban cerrándose poco a poco.

Durante el proceso los ojos de Hermione habían cedido al cansancio, quedándose dormida sobre el pecho del Slytherin, quien sólo se dedicaba a mirarla. Una de sus manos estaba descansaba quieta entre los cabellos de Hermione, mientras que la otra la mantenía férrea en la parte baja de su espalda. Desde su posición podía ver las finas líneas rojas que ahora reemplazaban los cortes, muy pronto estos simplemente no existirían y todo sería un pésimo recuerdo, o así quería pensar.

Interiormente agradecía que la respiración de ella ahora fuera acompasada y tranquila. Sabía que necesitaba un tiempo para recuperarse, tanto física como emocionalmente de todo lo que había vivido, pero no podía dejar pasar que la había sacado del Ministerio sin avisarle a ningún integrante de la Orden y probablemente ahora estaría enloqueciendo por tratar de encontrarla.

Debía reconocer que no quería volver. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un momento de paz, el agobio de todo lo que traía encima a penas lo dejaba dormir y la tensión en la que vivía no hacía nada por ayudarlo. Pero allí nada de eso importaba, la tenía segura entre sus brazos y todo lo demás podría irse al mismísimo infierno si querían. Ya nada le importaba. Tener los latidos del corazón de la Gryffindor tan cerca le indicaba que no todo podía ser tan malo.

Su rostro lo llamaba. El tenerla tan cerca lo tranquilizaba y alteraba al mismo tiempo. Prácticamente no existía ningún tipo de distancia entre ellos, podría haber rozado una nariz con otra sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo y la tibieza de su cuerpo mantenía despierto a cada poro de su cuerpo.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo se sintió impulsado a rozar sus labios con los de ella. En algo que no era más que una caricia, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez sin que pudiera evitarlo. No quería despertarla, pero no podía detenerse. La besaba con ternura, de la forma más delicada en la que alguna vez haya besado a una chica, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y sin mayor intensión que probar sus labios, esos que ahora eran todos suyos.

-o-

Un calor extraño la alejó de las nieblas del sueño. Sobre sus labios podía sentía el roce de otra persona en una caricia calmada y suave, rodeada por los unos brazos que impedían que pudiera moverse. Aunque en verdad no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo. En su aturdimiento le costó un poco entender la situación en la que estaba, pero dentro de unos segundos recordó la batalla, la sangre, el dolor… y de pronto un rostro. Malfoy.

Lo único que había podido reconocer en la oscuridad del lugar en el que se encontraba era su rostro muy cerca de ella y luego ya no pudo mantenerse despierta. Al entenderlo su corazón había comenzado a latir como un loco. ¡La estaba besando! Y de qué forma. No era como ella suponía que Draco Malfoy trataría a una mujer, no claro que no. Se parecía a su primer beso con Viktor, tierno y suave. No era pasional como lo había visto besar a las chicas en Hogwarts, sino que se tomaba su tiempo para acariciarla con sus labios, mientras sus dedos le rozaba la mejilla.

En todo ese tiempo, ella no había sido capaz de hacer ningún movimiento. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, pero de un momento a otro estaba correspondiéndole el beso, enredado sus dedos entre sus cabellos rubios. No podría decirse que estaba plenamente conciente de sus actos, pero si algo tenía claro es que quería hacerlo. Necesitaba besarlo a él también, participar en aquello que no podía explicar ni aunque lo intentara.

Pronto sintió la lengua del Slytherin perfilando sus labios y ella entendió rápidamente el mensaje. Separó sus labios para permitirle la entrada y que éste explorara a placer, haciendo que un estremecimiento naciera en la columna vertebral de la castaña y que Draco la rodeara más fuertemente. Allí, tal como estaban, se sentía protegida y libre de todo peligro. A gusto como hace mucho tiempo. Podía sentir el corazón de Draco en su pecho y eso era sólo otro incentivo para continuar tal como estaban.

Llegó un momento en que el aire les hizo falta a ambos y tuvieron en separarse, aunque sólo lo justo y necesario para poder ver entre ellos. Él estaba muy serio y no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como a la espera de alguna reacción inesperada por parte de ella. Lo único diferente que pudo notar fueron sus ojos, con la poca luz que había no podía descifrar que era exactamente, pero tenían algo nuevo, que no había visto nunca en él por lo menos.

Cuando por fin logró acostumbrar sus ojos a la falta de luz notó que estaba en lo que parecía una habitación muy amplia. Lo único que le entregaba un poco de claridad era un candelabro encendido en la mesa de noche. Entendió que ya no estaba en el Ministerio y comenzó a recodar todas las escenas de aquella noche. Por su mente pasaron Alecto, un mortífago, la red Flu y Draco.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó prácticamente susurrando y evitando mirarlo.

- En mi habitación – esa información hizo que se sonrojara sin que pudiera evitarlo, sólo esperaba que él no lo notara.

- ¿La batalla ya acabó? – dijo tratando de ubicarse en el tiempo.

- No estoy seguro, no lo parecía cuando te saqué del Ministerio.

- Entonces debemos volver.

- ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! – exclamó sin poder contenerse – Acabas de escapar de una muerte segura de pura suerte ¿y en lo único que piensas es en que tienes que volver a ese lugar?

- ¡Mis amigos están allá, Malfoy! ¡Tengo que volver! Ayudar de alguna forma.

- Tus amigos estaban bien la última vez que los vi, Granger – le dijo molesto, no quería admitir que no le gustó para nada que después todo eso ella siguiera llamándolo por su apellido – Además posiblemente aún no puedas ni siquiera ponerte de pie.

- ¡Claro que puedo!

- No lo dirías eso si te hubieras visto. Esa mujer por poco…

Habría seguido hablando, pero de pronto un intenso dolor comenzó en su antebrazo izquierdo, haciendo que sintiera que se quemaba por dentro a cada minuto. Hermione sintió como la mano del Slytherin que aún estaba en su cabeza desaparecía, mientras que los dedos que habían vuelto a su espalda agarraban firmemente lo que quedaba de tela. Él ya no respiraba, sólo aguantaba el aliento y tenía todo su rostro tenso, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

No podía entender que pasaba. Algo iba muy mal, pero le era imposible entender que era exactamente. A cada segundo que pasaba parecía que el padecimiento del chico empeoraba y no tenía una mínima idea de que hacer para ayudarlo.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué pasa? – Ya entrando a desesperarse de pura impotencia - ¿Qué sucede? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Que tienes? – Asustada puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Draco, quien sólo después de eso fue capaz de recuperar el aliento y entornar la vista en Hermione.

_- ¡Han sido unos inútiles! ¡Ya no pierdan su tiempo en el Ministerio! ¡Nuestra oportunidad se ha ido!_ – Podía escuchar Draco en su cabeza con la siseante voz de Lord Voldemort, quien se escuchaba furioso _– Regresen a sus casas, ya no hay nada que hacer ahí._

Inmediatamente terminó de decir aquello el dolor se fue y pudo concentrarse nuevamente. Recuperó el control de si mismo y pudo asimilar todo aquello que había escuchado.

- Querías saber si la batalla había terminado – dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras tomando la muñeca del brazo que Hermione aun mantenía en su rostro – Pues tal parece que los mortífagos se acaban de retirar del Ministerio, por orden del Señor Tenebroso.

No necesitó nada más para entender que era lo que le pasaba a Draco y se tensó, aún sobre su pecho, al imaginarse lo que acababa de pasar y lo que sería escuchar las ordenes de un sádico en tu cabeza, encogiéndose sobre si misma. Él malinterpretó su acción, creyendo que era su condición de mortífago lo que la incomodaba y se levantó a penas pudo de la cama, sin siquiera mirarla.

No la culpaba por sentir asco por él, pero le habría gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Esperaba que ella reaccionara diferente. Albergaba la esperanza de que por lo menos ella fuera capaz de entenderlo y no juzgarlo por lo que era y lo que sería en el futuro, pero era imposible. Humillado y despreciado, comprendió que ella, una Gryffindor que sólo había tenido el papel de buena en esta guerra, no iba a poder entenderlo jamás, porque aquí sólo se podía ser bueno o malo, no había matices.

- ¿Puedes levantarte? Debemos volver a Grimmauld Place – dijo serio, sin voltearse a mirarla.

- Si – contestó, poniéndose de pie con más trabajo del necesario.

Sorpresivamente, al levantar su rostro, pudo ver como Malfoy la apuntaba directamente con su varita y un hechizo le daba directamente en el pecho. No sabía que era lo que esperaba que pasara, pero el que se le arreglara la camisa que por la espalda estaba irreconocible, no era algo que apareciera en los primeros lugares de su lista.

- Podrías haberme advertido lo que ibas a hacer – le habló molesta.

- ¿Y perderme tu cara de terror al mirarme? – le contestó con sorna, tratando de disimular lo mal que se sentía al notar su reacción.

- No me asusté, fue sólo la sorpresa – dijo, extrañada por sus palabras.

- Lo que sea con tal de mantener tu orgullo Gryffindor. Mejor vamos y no perdamos más el tiempo.

De esa manera ambos entraron a la chimenea sin decir nada más que la dirección de la mansión Black. Dejando que las llamas verdes los consumieran por completo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! <em>

_¡Dejen un Review! Gracias ;)_


	11. Lo que sabes sin querer, lo que sabes

_**Capítulo 10: "Lo que sabes sin querer, y lo que quieres sin saber"**_

Estaban de vuelta en Grimmauld Place. En esos momentos no había nadie cerca de la chimenea del vestíbulo, todo estaba completamente desierto. Pero enseguida pudieron sentir los rápidos pasos que se aproximaban por el pasillo. La señora Weasley llegó casi al segundo, con Ginny pisándole los talones y con su varita en mano. Sin embargo, la expresión de ambas cambió inmediatamente cuando pudieron ver que Hermione y Draco eran quienes habían llegado.

Molly no pudo esperar nada más para abrazarlos. Si bien, Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada al trato de la señora Weasley, para Draco toda esa cercanía era demasiado extraña con personas a las que recién conocía.

Se le notaba plenamente aliviada de poder verlos nuevamente, y sanos y salvos según parecía. Estrecho fuertemente a Hermione entre sus brazos, asegurándose que estaba allí, junto a ella, como decidida a impedirle que volviera a irse a ninguna parte. Hubo momentos en que pensó que no podría verla nuevamente cuando supo que habían escapado al Ministerio. No porque fuera incapaz de defenderse, sino porque sus oponentes eran muchos más diestros en artes oscuras y no jugaban limpio, mucho menos contra niños, que era lo que ella veía en Harry, Ron y Hermione. Incluso hasta en Draco.

Hermione por su parte aguantó estoica el abrazo que le brindaba, tratando de devolver el gesto como podía dentro de su inmovilidad y esforzándose por no tomar en consideración el dolor de las heridas en su espalda que aún estaban sensibles. No quería preocupar a la señora Weasley, pero su tensión no pasó desapercibida para Ginny y mucho menos para Draco, quien las observaba de cerca.

Una vez que se separó de ella, la señora Weasley se acercó a Draco y aunque éste le sacaba prácticamente una cabeza de altura, lo abrazó tal como haría con uno de sus hijos. Para ella no había distinción, todos eran sólo unos niños, quienes se involucraron en una guerra casi sin tener voz ni voto, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas y sin sus padres para apoyarlos. Porque por mucho que Draco contara con Lucius y Narcisa, ellos no tenían idea de hasta que punto su hijo estaba poniendo en peligro su vida.

No se sorprendió que Draco no la abrazara de vuelta, sabía que dentro de sus parámetros de normalidad, un contacto de ese tipo con una mujer que apenas conocía no era correcto, pero agradeció en silencio que el chico no hiciera nada por apartarla tampoco.

- Que bueno que ambos estén bien – dijo sinceramente, rompiendo el silencio -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿La batalla ya acabó? – llena de impaciencia.

- El Ministerio era un caos. Había mortífagos en todos los rincones – comenzó Hermione – No vi a ninguno de los nuestros herido, es más Harry y Ron se las estaban arreglando muy bien hasta donde alcancé a ver. Lo bueno es que la Orden tenía la primera planta controlada, o así era al principio. No se cómo habrá sido al final.

- ¿O sea que la batalla aún no termina? – comentó volviendo a palidecer rápidamente.

- Sí, la batalla acabó hace unos instantes, los mortífagos ya se han retirado – respondió Draco escuetamente.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo … - Ginny no terminó de hablar cuando sola encontró la respuesta a su pregunta, al recordar que Draco era un mortífago y por consiguiente sabía lo mismo que ellos.

- ¿Ustedes tuvieron que salir antes de allí?

- Si, era muy peligroso continuar en donde nos encontrábamos – Hermione evitó relatar lo sucedido con Alecto, pues sabía cual sería la reacción de Molly y además hasta ahora sólo tenía algunos flashes de memoria.

- Señora Weasley, será mejor que le avise a la Orden que Granger se encuentra aquí. Nadie la vio irse y seguramente todavía la estarán buscando por todo el lugar.

La mirada de Draco era fría y en su voz no había ninguna señal sobre su estado de ánimo. Volvía a ser el Malfoy que Hermione y Ginny conocían, un ser frío y distante, que media de forma precisa cada una de sus palabras. Enseguida la señora Weasley tomó su varita a modo de respuesta y lanzó un brillante patronus, al cual nadie pudo ver la forma que este tomaba hasta que desapareció por una de las paredes. La mirada del Slytherin se quedó allí donde la luz se había ido, imaginando que clase de hechizo era ese que permitía la comunicación entre la Orden. Repasaba mentalmente cual hechizo podría ser y simplemente no lo encontraba, pues a él nadie le había enseñado el encantamiento Patronus y por lo mismo no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba ni menos de cómo era.

Se fueron a la cocina en silencio, no se necesitaba que alguien dijera en voz alta que ya no tenían nada más que hacer en el recibidor, aquella no era la sala de reuniones de la Orden, como si lo era la otra habitación. Ahora solo restaba esperar a que todos aquellos que habían salido por la puerta hace aproximadamente algunas horas, volvieran sanos y salvos o simplemente volvieran.

Mientras, la señora Weasley no era capaz de mantenerse quieta, eso sólo hacía que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba si es que eso era posible. Miraba atentamente a Draco y Hermione, como esperando que alguno mostrara signos de alguna herida sin diagnosticar o simplemente se desvaneciera de un momento a otro, pero nada. La castaña se limitaba a mirar atentamente la madera de la mesa junto a Ginny, mientras Draco seguía apoyado en una de las alacenas sin hacer ni un solo comentario. No tenía mucho interés en quedarse, solo lo hacía porque era parte de su trabajo como doble espía.

Lo bueno fue que no pasó demasiado tiempo para que escucharan el ruido de la puerta y los pasos de varias personas entrando por el pasillo principal. Fue la única señal que necesitaron para abandonar los lugares que ocupaban hasta entonces y abrir rápidamente la puerta de la cocina.

Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en interrumpir en el lugar prácticamente corriendo y no tardaron ni dos segundos en encontrar a Hermione. No le dieron opción de resistirse, ambos la abrazaron a penas la tuvieron en frente, felices de verla al parecer sana y salva. El momento en que los mortífagos se retiraron y no encontraron a su amiga temieron lo peor, desde un secuestro hasta a un asesinato. Por eso el tenerla entre sus brazos era casi un hecho milagroso. Si algo le hubiese pasado, la pena y la culpa no los abandonaría jamás, ambos lo sabían y no necesitaban decirlo en voz alta.

La relación entre esos tres era mucho más que una amistad, se conocían mejor nadie. Y es que las experiencias que habían vivido en conjunto los habían marcado y entregado los cimientos para construir algo más intenso que una amistad y más complejo que una hermandad. Puede que esa fuera la razón por la que pocas personas podían entender que era lo que unía a un grupo de personas tan distinto. Los secretos, las historias, anécdotas, penas y alegrías del otro las sentían como propias, era como si fueran una extensión de sí mismos.

El cariño entre ellos era puro, no necesitaba de explicaciones para que todos lo notaran, incluido Draco. Era la primera vez desde que los conocía en que podía verlos en este tipo de situación. De aquella imagen podía sacar mucha más información que la mayoría de las personas, entendía que para Potter ellos eran lo más importante posiblemente junto con la pelirroja. Para Weasley, esos dos eran hermanos más, los cuidaba y celaba tal como hacía como el resto de amplia familia.

En silencio supo que ellos darían más que sus propias vidas con tal de proteger a Hermione de cualquier mal, él incluido en esas amenazas, y que seguramente esos momentos en que no sabían de su paradero debieron ser los peores de toda la batalla. ¿Qué se sentiría saber que tus amigos te quisieran a ese punto? Él había contado únicamente con su familia de forma incondicional, ni Crabbe ni Goyle harían ningún movimiento por defenderlo si eso no les conviniera. Es más, seguramente lo conducirían a la muerte si eso resguardara su propia seguridad.

Otra razón más para envidiarla, porque si, ya no sacaba con negarse que la envidiaba. Ella era la buena, no tenía que guardar las apariencias, era simplemente brillante y tenía la valentía para hacerle frente a cualquiera. Era por eso que estaba destinado ser odiado por la Gryffindor. Lo curioso era que a pesar de eso, no disminuía en nada su propia necesidad por cuidar de ella, por impedir que algo la dañara. Sabía que por mucho que ella jamás lo mirara de otra forma que no fuera con repudio y temor, él seguiría cuidando de sus pasos en las sombras. Intentando no interferir en su camino, pero jamás alejándose demasiado.

Era oficial, o tenía un complejo masoquista no diagnosticado o simplemente se había enamorado de esa chica de cabello alborotado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En cuanto el relato de los miembros de la Orden se fue sucediendo, todos pudieron armarse un escenario general de que era lo que había sucedido en todo el Ministerio durante ese tiempo. Ahora solo quedaban por contar los pormenores de lo que cada uno había vivido durantes esos minutos. Harry y Ron estaban enfrascados contando toda su lucha contra los mortífagos, desde del inicio cuando estaban junto a Hermione y Lupin hasta cuando se encontraron solos contra tres enemigos.

- Fueron de gran ayuda chicos – les dijo Lupin una vez que terminaron – Los observé cada vez que podía y tengo que reconocer que por un momento me recordaron a James y a Sirius. En combate ambos se transformaban en un gran equipo. Pueden atacar y proteger a su compañero al mismo tiempo, lo cual es algo admirable y difícil de lograr si no se está en sintonía con tu compañero. Se defienden como si llevaran años en duelos como ese.

Interiormente Harry agradecía que le dijera algo como eso. Que reconocieran que era bueno en duelo y lo suficiente para que lo compararan con su padre y su padrino, era algo que le indicaba que por fin estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Ambos eran sus mayores ejemplos, el tipo de persona a la que él aspiraba a ser. Quería saber que estaba finalmente a la altura de aquellos que dieron la vida por una guerra que aún no acababa.

Era más o menos de la misma manera en que se sentía Ron en ese momento. Remus le reconocía frente a los demás algo que era únicamente mérito suyo y de su amigo. Podía decir con orgullo que era un aporte para la Orden y no un estorbo, como su inseguridad y Malfoy quisieran hacerle pensar.

- Aunque no hay que dejar de lado a los gemelos – continuó Lupin – ustedes dos si que están sincronizados de una forma que asusta – dijo tratando de contener la risa – tenían muy ocupado al pobre desgraciado que se topó con ustedes.

- El pobre estaba perdido cuando se encontró con nosotros – comenzó George, con muy poca humildad - Tenía que estar totalmente concentrado para hacernos frente.

- Aunque hay que reconocer que eran dos contra uno. Pero se notaba que tenía experiencia, ya que era más hábil que el común de los mortífagos – aportó Fred – y tampoco nos atacaba con imperdonables, eso era extraño.

- Si, es verdad, pero al final huyo cuando le hice el corte en el brazo como lo que es, un mortífago cobarde y patético.

Seguramente de no haber sido por George, Malfoy se habría olvidado completamente de la herida que aún llevaba en su brazo. Con todo el miedo y adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo cuando supo que Hermione podía estar en peligro, había olvidado completamente que su cuerpo aún tenía las marcas de la batalla que tuvo con los gemelos.

Ahora que lo notaba, el brazo le ardía y si no fuese porque su túnica era negra, seguramente se notaría la gran aureola de sangre que estaba cubriendo su ropa. Instintivamente bajo la vista allí donde sabía que tenía el corte del que hablaban los gemelos. Estaba completamente seguro de que no era nada grave, pero lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza era el darse cuenta que había olvidado completamente que estaba herido con tal de poder ayudar a la castaña y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Él no era el tipo de persona que ponía sus necesidades después de las de los demás, pero con ella todo era diferente. Siempre lo era.

Entendía las razones por las cuales estaba actuando como lo hacía, aunque éstas no le agradaran en lo absoluto. No era grato saber que de un día para otro dejas de ser el centro de tu propio universo. Las cosas ahora no se centraban en lo que a él le pasaba, sino todo lo contrario. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo para lo único que tenía cabeza era para ella. Y se odiaba intensamente por lo mismo.

¿En qué momento había dejado de ser el Draco Malfoy que siempre había sido, para convertirse en un títere de los requerimientos de una bruja que ni lo registraba? Y que además le aborrecía por ser quien era, aunque no sin razones obviamente.

Se estaba volviendo un idiota sin poder evitarlo. Es mas, ya no estaba ni siquiera seguro de querer evitarlo. Estaba resignado, cediendo completamente a su complejo de héroe trágico, simplemente por verla feliz.

Continuó con su mirada fija en su brazo. Ya no le apetecía nada de lo que la conversación a su alrededor podía ofrecerle. Sabía que los gemelos estaban exagerando algunas cosas y obviando otras, como el que él nunca les apunto directamente para atacarlos hasta el último momento, cuando las cosas se salieron de control. Pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

La única que no abría la boca era Granger. Podría ser que hubiese quedado traumatizada después de todo lo que vivió, lo cual seria completamente normal en un ser humano cualquiera, pero dudaba que ella fuera una chica común en muchos aspectos. En sus cortos años de vida había vivido toda serie de cosas. Desde ser petrificada, hasta escapar por pelos de la muerte en el departamento de misterios y ni aun así lograba disuadirla de continuar arriesgando su vida.

Aparentemente algo más rondaba por la cabeza de la Gryffindor, el problema era averiguar qué era exactamente. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en lo que ella pensaba, era incluso muy probable que no le gustara ni siquiera enterarse. Al menos no, si es que tuviera relación con el tatuaje que él llevaba encima.

Cuando volvió a concentrarse en las voces de las demás personas, ya no hablaban de la batalla de los gemelos, ni de ninguna otra. Todos escuchaban atentamente cuales habían sido las pérdidas sufridas por parte del Ministerio en su cuartel de Aurores.

- Entre los nombres de la lista de fallecidos estaba uno de los hermanos Johnson. La maldición que lanzó Bellatrix cuando la luz se fue le dio directo en su pecho.

-¿Y hay algún mortífago en esa lista? – preguntó Bill.

- Hay unos cuantos – contestó su Kingsley - pero sin duda el nombre más destacable fue el de Alecto Carrow.

Un silencio tenso se generó de inmediato luego de ese comentario. Draco sólo podía oír su propio corazón desbocado dentro de su pecho, desesperado ante la idea de haberse convertido en un asesino. Quería preguntar en voz alta si es que no se habían equivocado al hablar de esa mujer, pero eso lo podría en evidencia. Si Alecto estaba muerta, habría sido por causa suya. Él la había atacado con una maldición que Snape le había enseñado hace unos meses en el caso que tuviera que defenderse. En esa ocasión le dijo que sólo la ocupara en situaciones de vida o muerte, pero nunca dimensionó los alcances que ésta podía tener. Ahora sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, no de una persona inocente, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una persona.

En el caos que ahora era su cabeza se mezclaban justificaciones de su actuar, la imagen del cuerpo de Alecto en el suelo lleno de cortes, la sangre saliendo de estos y escuchaba claramente los gritos de la mujer. Y a pesar de todas las cosas que iban apareciendo sin parar en su mente, nada podía justificar su asesinato, por mucho que haya sido de un ser tan siniestro como aquella. Sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente los motivos que lo habían impulsado en esa dirección, la cólera y el miedo que en ese instante lo gobernaban lo obligaron a recurrir a esa maldición.

Siempre supo que había algo oscuro en él, al igual de muchas de las personas que lo rodeaban en su infancia. Esa aura era la que los acompañaba a donde quiera que fueran y los hacía capaces de acabar con quien fuera necesario. La diferencia, es que muchos terminaban convirtiéndose en unas máquinas asesinas y sin escrúpulos, o mortífagos, sólo por no saber controlarla. Mientras que otros pocos, como él y su mamá, sólo acabarían con alguien si es que fuese extremadamente necesario.

- Su cuerpo apareció con múltiples heridas, que la desangraron lentamente. En el cuartel de Aurores dijeron que ninguno de ellos había tenido contacto con ella durante la batalla, o por lo menos no sin máscara. Así que, si el culpable de su muerte no está en la Orden del Fénix, debemos asumir que fue un mortífago quien la atacó. El problema es averiguar, por qué razón lo hizo.

Hermione vio a Draco mas tenso que nunca y mortalmente pálido. Interiormente sabia lo que le pasaba, estaban compartiendo el mismo secreto. La Orden buscaba un mortífago y Hermione sabía que no era cualquiera, era a Draco. Ahora el chico con quien había convivido durante seis años de su vida, al que había visto crecer, se había convertido en un asesino. No recordaba exactamente qué es lo que había sucedido, pero si de algo estaba segura era que él había acabado con esa mujer y después la saco del Ministerio salvándole la vida.

Aunque eso no quitaba que fuera un asesino. De su mano había salido el hechizo que acabo con una persona, una maldita mortífaga, pero humano al fin y al acabo. Ninguno de sus amigos serian capaces de acabar con alguno de sus oponentes, pero a Malfoy no le tembló la mano para atacarla. Él no era como sus amigos, era frío y calculador, y no se detenía ante nada para poder conseguir sus propósitos.

Por un segundo se quedó congelada en su sitio, ella se había besado con un asesino y aunque no lo quisiese así, lo había disfrutado ahora que lo recordaba. Le había gustado lo que se sentía al estar entre sus brazos, como por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente protegida de todo con él. Lo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto era el giro que habían tomado las cosas. Porque, ¿quién le aseguraba que este fuera su primer asesinato? Según tenía entendido, Draco era mortífago desde el año anterior, y solo Merlín sabia lo que pudo hacer en ese tiempo. ¿Podría volver a sentirse protegida en los brazos de un hombre capaz de matar a otra persona?

Ahora el chico había dejado de ser el niño insufrible del colegio, ahora era Malfoy, un mortífago como todos los demás, quien solo por un conflicto de intereses había llegado hasta la Orden del Fénix. No había ya mayor diferencia con los Carrow o la misma Bellatrix. Seguramente la había besado por simple curiosidad, no porque sintiera alguna cosa por ella. Había caído como cualquier niñita, tal como lo hacían algunas Hogwarts a quienes tanto criticó en su momento, siendo llevada inevitablemente hacia aquello que le estaba prohibido.

Se traicionó a si misma, se había abandonado en los brazos de alguien que no la valoraba y que incluso estaba dispuesto a dañar a las personas como ella. Ahora escuchaba a sus compañeros gestar una serie de teorías sobre el posible asesino, mientras que ella sabia perfectamente quién era y no podía dejar de sentir su presencia justo en su espalda, alejado de todas las conversaciones e igual de mudo que ella hasta ahora.

- ¿Por qué están tan seguros que fueron los mortifagos? - preguntó Bill.

- Una maldición que provoqué ese tipo de cortes sólo se han visto entre mortífagos, eso es seguro. Lo que implicaría que alguien la ha traicionado.

- ¿Tu no sabes nada sobre lo que paso con Carrow? - esta vez la pregunta del pelirrojo iba dirigida exclusivamente a Draco. Sin embargo, no se dejo inmutar por aquello. En su lugar, se limito a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y contestar con un tono de voz monocorde.

- Hasta ahora no me he enterado de nada. Yo estaba luchando contra los gemelos en el Ministerio, es por eso que nunca los ataque directamente. Cuando note que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control tuve que escaparme o alguien podría ser herido.

- ¿Eras tú el mortifago? - comento Fred sin poder creérselo.

- Si, estaba a punto de salir del ministerio cuando me encontré con Granger y me la llevé antes que alguien más la encontrara sola en la mitad del pasillo.

- ¿Y cómo lograste salir del Ministerio sin ser detectado?

- Use una de las chimeneas que están reservadas para visitas especiales, y llegamos a mi mansión y desde allí pudimos llegar hasta Grimmauld Place – contestó Draco, sin ningún quiebre en su voz.

Estaba mintiendo descaradamente, ya no quedaba mucho que hacer a partir de ese momento. Si ya tenía la certeza de que ella lo odiaría por siempre, al ser el causante de la muerte de otro ser humano, ahora además estaba encubriendo todo lo que había hecho, dejándole a Hermione la decisión de descubrir su mentira o hacerse su cómplice y callar lo que sabía a las personas que más le importaban.

Pero seguía sin decir palabra. Durante ese tiempo, Hermione se debatía interiormente entre decir la verdad, esperando lograr hacerles entender que Malfoy sólo lo había hecho para salvarla, o callarse y evitarse todo eso, dejando que el rubio saliera sin ningún castigo por su actuar.

A esas alturas ya no tenía absolutamente nada en claro. Sabía que antes no habría dudado ningún segundo en responder a las dudas de los demás, pero ahora significaba poner en medio del combate a Malfoy, por lo que se quedó callada sin que pudiera evitarlo. Asumía que era porque le había salvado la vida, de cierta manera se lo debía y ya nada podía hacer contra eso, pero algo gritaba dentro de si misma, revelándole que eso no era lo único que la detenía.

Se giró sólo un poco para poder mirar a Malfoy en el otro lado de la mesa. Él ya la estaba observando y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Tenía tanto que decirle, preguntarle y gritarle al mismo tiempo, que no sabía por dónde comenzar y al mismo tiempo no quería decirle nada, para no quebrantar la extraña complicidad que ahora mantenían.

A su alrededor las conversaciones se habían vuelto mucho menos caóticas y mientras todos estaban envueltos en sus propias especulaciones, ambos podían estudiarse mutuamente sin que ninguno tuviera que desviar la mirada.

Había algo entre ellos, eso era claro. El problema era averiguar que era exactamente. Para Draco, el asunto era que desde ese día Hermione Granger lo odiaría por el resto de sus días por ser un asesino. Mientras que para ella, el problema radicaba en que extrañamente no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer. Tiempo atrás habría hecho hasta lo imposible por delatar a alguien que fuera capaz de matar a otro, pero ahora que tenía que hacerlo no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de contarle a alguien más todo aquello que sabía.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, y parecía que el cansancio iba haciendo de las suyas en todos los presentes, ya que la euforia inicial de la reunión se iba retirando, para dar lugar a una conversación más distendida e íntima en distintos grupos, con un ritmo muchísimo menor. Lo único que logro despertar los ánimos en el cuartel de la Orden fue el sonido característico que tenía el cojear del Profesor Moody, llegando desde el pasillo principal.

Pronto la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta de par en par y sin perder el ritmo, la cocina se vio nuevamente invadida por personas. Detrás de Moody, venía muy de cerca Selene; aunque esta última venía con sus manos atadas en la espalda y guiada de cerca por Tonks.

Hasta que no estuvieron todos, nadie dijo una palabra. La situación era extraña. Nadie sabía cuales eran finalmente los puestos de Moody y Tonks durante el alboroto, y con la confusión nadie tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo demasiado, pero tampoco habían vuelto al cuartel cuando todo había acabado y ahora que lo hacían traían a Selene, igual que traerían a un mortífago rehén.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que sucede? Tonks, ¿por qué tienes a Selene atada?

- Ella nunca fue quien dijo ser, Molly – fue Moody quien contestó – Tal parece que es la única squib en todo el mundo mágico que es capaz de utilizar una varita - El auror sacó otra varita de su bolsillo y la dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¿De dónde vienen todos ustedes? – Preguntó Ron.

- Del mundo muggle. Cada uno tenía como función vigilar uno de los palacios muggles desde hace unos días – comenzó a explicar Tonks - Decidimos que lo mejor era que nos quedáramos en nuestros puesto, por si algo ocurría allí, mientras los mortífagos tenían a la Orden ocupada protegiendo al Ministerio. Y no nos equivocamos.

Yo estaba en el Palacio de Buckingham, mientras Moody estaba en Westminster.

- ¿Y cómo es que ella termina atada por ustedes? – dijo Ginny señalando a Selene, para apurar el relato.

- En algún momento de la tarde la vi entrar con un grupo de muggles que iban guiados por otra mujer que hablaba sobre los muebles, era de lo más extraño, y elevaba un palo en el aire con una cinta de color. A penas nos encontramos, decidimos dispersamos para ver si veíamos algo sospechoso. No sabía porqué Selene estaba ahí, pero asumí que podía preguntárselo al volver a la Orden, creí que estaba buscando información nuevamente. Luego, una de estas cajas que hablan que traen algunos muggles encima…

- …Por las radios de los policías – interrumpió Selene que para esas alturas ya estaba sentada en la mesa, con cara de aburrimiento.

- Por eso, no enteramos que se estaba incendiando una parte del lugar donde estaba Moody y partimos de inmediato a ver que pasaba. Pero cuando llegamos vimos a tres mortífagos peleando contra Moody entre las llamas de Hall principal, y un cuarto nos atacó en cuando nos vio llegar. Al segundo tenía a Selene con su varita en mano defendiéndose y sólo unos minutos después los cuatro hombres desaparecieron.

- Para hacer la historia más corta, finalmente al ver que yo no era un squib, decidieron que lo mejor era "arrestarme" – continuó Selene – y sin oponer mayor resistencia me trajeron aquí una vez que controlaron el fuego en el palacio y agentes del ministerio borraron las memorias correspondientes y entregaron una versión de los hechos a la prensa muggle.

- Supongo que ya que ahora están tan dispuesta a hablar, podrías continuar explicando por qué mentiste sobre ser una squib – Kingsley estaba muy serio junto a la chica y se podía ver que todavía mantenía su varita en mano, aunque no la apuntaba directamente.

- El por qué no se los daré. Ese no es su asunto. Pero si no escape luego que se dieran cuenta de que soy una bruja, que no ofreciera resistencia a que me quitaran la varita y el que haya peleado de su lado contra los mortífagos; no les entrega ninguna pista, dudo que nada de lo que diga pueda ayudarme.

- Nos mentiste a todos, por lo que sí es nuestro asunto, o ¿hay alguien aquí que lo supiera?

- Sólo Albus, y el me prometió que podía seguir haciéndome pasar por squib - Selene no tardó ni un segundo en contestar, sin siquiera girarse hacia Draco que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- ¿Y se puede saber, por qué Dumbledore consentiría algo así? – Remus por primera vez hablaba.

- Creo que eso deberás preguntárselo a él cuando llegue, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Alguien sabe donde está o cuándo vuelve Dumbledore? – Harry, a un costado de Remus miraba a todos sin encontrar respuesta.

- Mejor será que nos enfoquemos en lo que hacían los mortífagos en el mundo muggle, mientras todos los demás estaban en el Ministerio.

- Hermione tiene razón, ya veremos lo que Dumbledore tenga que contarnos. Además mientras Selene, si ese es tu verdadero nombre, no tenga su varita, dudo que pueda salir de la casa – dijo Ginny.

- Sí, puede que sea lo mejor – Tonks ya no tenía su característico pelo color chicle, ahora estaba un tono parecido al de los Weasley mientras hablaba - Yo no sé ustedes, pero para mí, el ataque al palacio fue una forma de aprovechar nuestra distracción y atacar a los dos mundos al mismo tiempo, aunque obviamente ellos no contaban con que Moody estuviera allí en ese momento.

- ¿Aparte del incendio, no lograron hacer más daños? ¿No lograron alcanzar a ningún muggle? – preguntó Remus.

- Ninguno que fuera un político, al menos. Aunque al parecer alguien que trabaja en la limpieza estaba muerto y otros tres que eran de seguridad estaban desaparecidos, aunque no sabría si fueron alcanzados por las llamas o los mortífagos se los llevaron con ellos.

- La magnitud de este ataque pudo haber sido mucho mayor, y no lo fue. Me hace pensar que es una señal, como el inicio de más ataques…

- Es posible, ya no podemos descartar nada.

Siguieron comentando todos los posibles planes futuros de Voldemort por largo tiempo, durante el cual mandaron a Selene a su habitación para que no pudiera escuchar nada más de esa reunión, sólo por precaución, y únicamente cuando la tuvieron ahí, la desataron.

Sin embargo, lo único que todos podían asegurar es que ahora el mundo mágico y muggle estaba en peligro. Si antes hablaban de la inactividad de Voldemort, seguramente ahora sería lo último que verían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ella había sido la primera en salir de la cocina, cuando acordaron dejar la sesión hasta ahí. No le había dedicado ninguna mirada siquiera. Draco quería mirarla a la cara, saber o tener alguna pista de que pasaba por su cabeza, pero no fue posible. Ya después de eso, nada de lo que pudiese oír de las personas que quedaban a su alrededor podía importar mucho.

Se dedicaban a comentar lo sucedido en sólo unas pocas horas. Cosas que para él deberían ser importantes, pero que finalmente no tenían más que la categoría de aneadota en su mente. Quería dejar de ver a Alecto en su cabeza y dejar de escuchar sus gritos, quería dejar de pensar aunque fuera por un segundo. Pero eso no era posible. Ya no había vuelta atrás y tenía que resignarse de alguna forma a vivir de esa manera, sabiéndose el asesino de alguien y odiado por quién hasta hace un tiempo no sabía que le importaba.

Cansado de toda esa gente, que no eran más que extraños casi para él, salió de la cocina y se fue al salón de dibujo de la casa de los Black, que quedaba junto al recibidor. Silencio era lo único que buscaba, a ver si la paz del ambiente influía en algo todo lo que tenía dentro.

No alcanzó a dar dos pasos dentro de ese lugar, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse a sus espaldas.

Esperaba encontrarse a Kingsley, su prima, Moody, Potter e incluso a Weasley; pero no a ésta Weasley. Ginny, ya parada en la hoja de la puerta cerrada, lo miraba sin un atisbo de la sonrisa que traía siempre. Él por su parte espero pacientemente a que la chica hablara, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

- ¿Ahora tú también te dedicas a admirarme Weasley? – le dijo mientras caminaba a una silla cercana – Saca número, Granger ya ocupa todo mi tiempo en público.

Silencio. Ella al parecer no tenía mayor intensión de charlar, pero eso no ayudaba a que Draco entendiera el por qué lo había seguido. Mientras trataba de averiguarlo, Ginny sacó un frasco pequeño de su bolsillo y fue a dejarlo en la mesa de centro que estaba justo frente a él.

- Para que te cures ese brazo, tal parece que no te ha dejado de sangrar desde que llegaste.

- ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? Ten cuidado Weasley, pueden acusarte de traición. – Su tono seguía siendo prepotente, no la miraba ni a ella ni a la poción que había dejado, se limitaba a mantener su cabeza al frente con el mismo porte orgulloso de siempre.

- Lo hago porque considero que debo ayudarte. Eres parte de la Orden, ¿no?

- Ni tú te crees esa excusa. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices la verdad de una vez y me dices en realidad a qué viniste?

- ¿Fuiste tú, no es verdad? – eso no se lo esperaba, sabía a lo que se refería obviamente, pero no entendía como se lo preguntaba, o de dónde había llegado a esa conclusión. ¿Había sido acaso tan obvio? Pero ahora eso no importaba. Él sí era el culpable de la muerte de Alecto, y tenía perfectamente claro que hubo un segundo que ese había sido su único propósito; acabar con ella, vengarse y dejar de escuchar la risa estridente de la mujer, hacerla sufrir por cada segundo en que daño a Hermione. Y sin embargo, en un pequeño rincón de su mente, no quería convertirse en un asesino. Por eso no había utilizado la maldición imperdonable directamente. Aunque el resultado resultara el mismo o peor.

- ¿Me lo preguntas acaso para tener una razón de peso para odiarme? ¿O para que tu hermano ahora sí se crea con el derecho de intentar matarme?

- Por muy tentador que suene eso último, te lo pregunto por todo lo contrario. Lo hago para tener una razón de peso para tenerte algún tipo de aprecio Malfoy.

Por primera vez Draco giró su rostro hacia la pelirroja, había algo en esa Weasley que le llamaba la atención. Un desplante diferente al de todos sus hermanos, o tal vez la mirada altiva que le mostraba en ese momento fuera lo que hacía toda la diferencia.

- A ver Weasley, vas a tener que explicarme por qué tú querrías hacer algo cómo eso.

- Te creía más despierto, Malfoy. Hiciste lo que era necesario, salvaste a Hermione de las manos de una maldita mortífaga que la hubiese matado sin consideración. Yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Tú? ¿La niñita pequeña con seis hermanos mayores? Discúlpame si lo dudo.

- De mi piensa lo que quieras. Pero por lo menos puedes tener la certeza de que no le diré nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Hermione, pero seguramente ella ya lo sabe.

Y sin más salió de la habitación. Dejándolo sólo con la poción para su herida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ese no era un viaje para alguien de su edad, de eso no había duda, pero era imposible encomendarle todo aquello a otra persona. Y muy posiblemente su antiguo amigo no dejaría que ningún otro ser humano se le acercara a más de un kilómetro de su vivienda.

Eran ya pasadas de las diez de la noche y la aurora resplandecía implacable sobre el cielo nórdico. Había llegado hace sólo unas horas a Noruega y ya se encontraba entre los fiordos más recónditos de ese país.

La última vez que había ido a parar hasta ese lugar era para dejar bajo la custodia de su amigo un objeto que llevaba siglos siendo la presa de los comerciantes del mercado negro de todo el mundo mágico. Y hoy volvía a recuperarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¿Qué con qué cara me aparezco por aquí después de tanto tiempo?_

_Ni idea, pero aunque no lo crean sigo trabajando en el fic, aunque no a la velocidad que me gustaría. Pero, algo es algo... o eso creo._

_Dejen Review por favor! (Sí, hasta para pedir reviews me queda cara todavía jaja)_


End file.
